Kiss Me
by Kel Costa
Summary: Robsten! Ele era o melhor amigo do irmão dela que ficou famoso. Ela era uma anônima apaixonada por ele desde criança. Eles dois agora dividiam o apartamento!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** _Esta foi a minha 1ª fic Robsten e muito especial para mim..._

_Quem gostar, deixa review :)_

_Bjs, K._

_**" Eu o conhecia desde... sempre. Ele era o melhor amigo do meu irmão, e até poucos meses atrás, era apenas o homem dos meus sonhos. Agora, ele tinha se tornado o objeto de desejo de milhares de mulheres. Como se antes disso tudo já não fosse difícil conseguir sua atenção... "**_

**Música tema:  
**_Sixpence None The Richer - __**Kiss Me**__._

Robert era exatamente como toda mulher sonhava. E toda mãe também. Quem resistia àqueles olhos verdes, àquela boca perfeitamente desenhada e que entortava de propósito quando ele queria, àqueles cabelos milimetricamente desalinhados e àquela voz que levantava até defunto? Bem, que era eu para não sonhar também. Provavelmente era sonho, pois nesse exato momento, ele estava saindo do mar, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados e vindo na minha direção, com o sorriso mais maravilhoso do planeta.

- Sentiu saudades?

- Muita!

Robert me abraçou e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Eu abri a boca para beijá-lo e ele me sacudiu.

- Kristen! Acorde!

Eu abri os olhos assustada, vendo o rosto carrancudo da minha mãe me fitando.

- Já acordei. Obrigada.

- Qualquer dia desses eu vou deixar você dormindo o dia inteiro! Que mania horrível de não colocar o despertador para tocar...

Dormindo o dia inteiro, era sinônimo de sonhar com Robert o dia inteiro. Ah... eu poderia sobreviver à isso.

- Bom dia...

- Boa tarde, você quer dizer?

Minha mãe me tirava o humor, sinceramente. E daí que eu dormia demais? Ela não se tocava que eu não tinha mais aulas? O que adianta terminar o colégio e não poder dormir até tarde?

- Vai de panquecas?

Sentei-me na mesa da cozinha e olhei torto para o fogão.

- Acabei de acordar, mãe. Não desce nada por enquanto.

- Sério Kristen, você vai pegar uma anemia com essa frescura!

Ela empurrou um prato e jogou uma panqueca nele.

- Coma.

Era legal comer por livre e espontânea... pressão. Resolvi tocar no assunto de maior interesse meu nos últimos meses.

- Então... falou com Tom hoje?

- Falei. Ele vai te buscar no aeroporto. Só falta combinar o horário.

Maior felicidade da minha patética vida. Eu tinha me formado no colégio e implorei para meus pais me deixarem ir morar em Los Angeles com meu irmão, Tom Sturridge. Minha intenção era fazer teatro por lá e claro, se por algum milagre os santos forem bons comigo, esbarrar no meu sonho-de-consumo-Robert pela cidade. E daí que eu iria me mudar para o outro lado do país? Eu ficaria longe dos meus amigos e dos meus pais, tudo bem. Mas eu ansiava em colocar os pés em Los Angeles. Fora o fato de estudar teatro, que sempre amei desde criança. Foi um tanto difícil convencer meus pais da minha escolha profissional. Minha mãe me queria médica e meu pai dizia que eu tinha cara de advogada. Faça-me o favor!

_"Você é toda tímida!"  
" Você é uma mosca-morta Kristen..."  
"Atriz? De que? Fantoches?"_

Isso mostra como eu não tinha o mínimo de incentivo da família. Meu irmão era o único ser que aceitava minha escolha e me deixava à vontade com isso. Bem, ele já estava acostumado eu acho. Ele e Robert eram amigos de infância, e Tom esteve presente em diversos momentos da vida de Rob. Mesmo antes dessa fama absurda, Rob era reconhecido na rua de vez em quando (raramente).

- Alguém aí? Ou viajou para o mundo da lua?

- Estou aqui, mãe. Só estava pensando.

- Como sempre...

- Vou tomar banho.

Aproveitei meu momento a sós para pensar novamente nele. O mais patético de tudo, era o fato de eu ter virado uma fã histérica. Qual pessoa em sã consciência, vira fã obcecada de um cara que ela conhece desde pequena? Tipo... não é como se eu não tivesse contato com ele. Eu tenho! Ou tinha. Mas Robert era meu amigo! Do meu irmão, para ser mais exata. Mas mesmo assim. Saí do banho e conferi pela milésima vez todas as minhas malas para ver se não esquecia de nada. Sentei na cama e dei uma olhada geral pelo quarto onde eu vivi por 18 anos. Que se dane, eu não sentiria saudades desse cubículo. Ouvi uma batida na porta e logo depois meu pai botava a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás...

- Obrigada pelo aviso, pai. Mas eu não vou amarelar.

Ele sorriu e pegou minhas malas, levando para a sala. Minha mãe já estava chorando, credo!

- Mãe, eu não vou mudar de continente... apenas de estado, ok?

- Já sinto saudades do meu bebê!

Ela me esmagou nos braços e me molhou com as lágrimas que jorravam dos seus olhos.

- Certo... mãe, vou acabar perdendo o vôo desse jeito.

- Tudo bem, você tem que ir.

Ela não quis me levar ao aeroporto, dizendo que era sofrimento demais me ver partir. Sim, minha família era dramática. E depois não entendem por que eu queria ser atriz. Fui me despedindo da cidade enquanto meu pai dirigia. Era tudo tão conhecido... e eu ia para um lugar um pouco maior. Na verdade, bem maior. Antes de entrar pelo terminal, meu pai me abraçou e me levantou no colo.

- Pai, estamos em público!

- Deixa eles olharem.

Ele me deu um trilhão de beijos e me soltou.

- Juízo Kris. Ligue quando chegar, ok? E obedeça seu irmão.

- Entendido. Posso ir?

Ele beliscou minha bochecha, uma mania que eu odiava.

- Bom vôo.

- Obrigada.

Eu virei as costas e entrei no terminal. Já estava lá dentro do corredor quando me virei e vi meu pai enxugando as lágrimas. Eu sorri e acenei.

- Te amo!

Sentei na minha poltrona e coloquei meus fones de ouvido. Ouvir Sixpence None The Richer enquanto pensava nele, era reconfortante. Eu podia colocar a música no repeat umas vinte vezes que nunca cansava. Nem senti demorar, pelo contrário, o vôo foi super rápido. Peguei minhas tralhas que não quis despachar e saí do avião. Fiquei um século esperando as malas aparecerem na esteira maldita e então saí.

_"A atriz mais foda do país"_

Era com essa placa ridícula que Tom me esperava na saída do portão 2. Eu não consegui segurar a risada. Nem o choro, já que faziam meses que não nos víamos.

- Hey pequena!

Ele me girou quando eu pulei no seu colo. Eu era simplesmente louca pelo meu irmão. Ele não era aquele irmão mais velho que enchia o saco, nem pegava no pé. Pelo contrário, nós sempre fizemos tudo juntos, ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, meu confidente para todas as horas. Desde que Tom veio para Los Angeles, que eu sentia um pedaço de mim faltando. Mas que agora tinha voltado ao lugar de origem.

- Nossa Kiki, você está gigante!

- Menos Tom... menos.

- Ok. Você não cresceu nada. Que saco hein...

- Você continua engraçado.

Nós andamos pelo saguão do aeroporto e eu via as mulheres me olharem com inveja. Verdade, meu irmão era lindo, podem babar. Eu adorava brincar com elas e deixá-las com raiva. Soltei o rabo-de-cavalo e falei alto, abraçando meu irmão.

- Ai amor, como eu senti sua falta!

Uma delas deu de cara na porta de vidro quando passou por nós.

- Você sabe que isso é maldade, né?

- O que?

- Essa brincadeirinha...

- Sei. Mas eu gosto e me divirto.

Ele riu e tirou a chave do bolso, apertando o alarme. Uma Land Rover piscou os faróis.

- O que é isso? Roubou de onde?

- Não roubei!

- Tudo bem. Desde quando você tem dinheiro para comprar um carro desses?

Ele guardou minhas malas e entrou no carro.

- Não é meu. Rob me emprestou.

- Rob?

- Pattinson, Kristen!

- Ah sim.

Como assim? Ele estava andando com o carro do Robert? Então... eles estavam se falando frequentemente? Eu ia enfartar.

- Legal o carro. Quando você for devolvê-lo eu posso ir junto?

- Acho que não é preciso... já que nós moramos no mesmo lugar.

Parou tudo. Eu tive calafrios.

- Mesmo... lugar? Tipo, mesmo prédio?

Era sorte demais.

- Não. Mesmo apartamento.

Mesmo apartamento. Mesmo apartamento. Eu fiquei repetindo aquela frase na minha cabeça. Eu não podia morar no mesmo apartamento dele. Eu simplesmente surtaria por completo e ele perceberia a pessoa insana que dividi moradia com ele.

- Desde quando? Vocês... moram juntos?

- Não fale assim, porque fica homossexual... eu divido o apê com ele. Só. Sei lá, tem uns três meses.

- Três meses? Três? E você o que? Esqueceu de me contar?

Tom riu do meu desespero. Era divertido para ele.

- Relaxa Kiki. Robert não vai te morder.

- Péssimo trocadilho, você sabe!

- Olha só Kris... controle-se. Apenas isso.

Eu realmente tentei me controlar. Mas era tipo... impossível.

- Eu não... esperava por isso.

- Mas eu não entendo. Você não é apaixonada por ele? Por que o estresse?

- Sh! Ficou louco?

- O que?

- Como você fala isso com tanta naturalidade? Tom, não é para espalhar, ok?

- Não é?

- Não! Me deixa sofrer em paz.

Nós paramos em frente a um prédio de dez andares.

- Estamos na cobertura. Vamos?

- Ele está em casa?

- Não. Acho que tinha uma entrevista.

Menos mal. Eu teria tempo para me preparar. Hum, eu poderia sobreviver ao fato do apartamento ser... Um imã de mulheres. Além dos aparelhos eletrônicos de última geração, das luzes no teto colocadas estrategicamente e do bar recheado de bebidas, o resto era um ambiente normal.

- Nossa! Elvis mora aqui?

- Elvis?

- Esquece.

- Você e seu humor-negro Kiki...

Humor, sei. Tom levou minhas malas pelo corredor e eu o segui.

- Apesar do apê ser grande, ele só tem dois quartos. Então nós transformamos o escritório num quarto para você.

- Sério? Não precisava... eu podia dormir... sei lá. No sofá.

Ele sorriu.

- Não... Rob costuma chegar de madrugada e às vezes se jogar pelo sofá mesmo.

Eu odiei meu irmão com todas as forças, por ter feito um quarto para mim.

- Legal.

Fingi emoção e entrei suspirando e fazendo "oh" no quarto.

- Aqui do lado é o do Robert e no final do corredor é o meu.

- Certo.

Ou seja, do meu lado, ele. Eu não conseguiria nunca esquecer esse fato. Em menos de uma hora em Los Angeles, eu já estava pirando.

- Kiki!

Tom bateu na porta e entrou no meu quarto-escritório.

- Preciso dar uma saída rápida! Você consegue ficar viva até eu voltar?  
- Acho que sim. O fogão é elétrico?  
- Muito engraçada.  
- Que pergunta besta, né? Acha que eu vou cair da janela?  
- Bem... não. Mas considerando seus dotes culinários, eu gostaria mesmo que você mantivesse distância da cozinha.

Até parece que eu ia me atrever a cozinhar. Aproveitei meu momento sozinha e fui tomar banho, já que eu não fazia isso desde... a noite anterior. Abafa. Saí do banho e liguei o som da sala alto, na minha música preferida atualmente. Aquilo é que era som decente. Coloquei no último volume, fui para o quarto e vesti uma camiseta preta que batia no meio das coxas. O melhor de estar sozinha em casa, era poder cantar feito louca à vontade. Coisa que eu não podia fazer com meus pais no mesmo ambiente. Eu estava ajoelhada no tapete da sala, fingindo tocar guitarra, quando senti um vulto atrás de mim. Me virei devagar, já esperando pelo que ia ver.

- Oi.

OMG ele falou comigo. Responde imbecil.

- Oi.  
- Nossa, você cresceu!  
- Aham. Né?

Né? Né? De onde veio isso? Mais fácil cavar a própria cova! Eu levantei, catando do que sobrou do meu orgulho. Ele estava sorrindo para mim.

- E então? Não ganho um abraço, nada do tipo?  
- Ganha...

Eu abraçei ele rezando para não apertá-lo demais.

- Nossa Kiki... quanto tempo! Não nos vemos há o que? Uns três anos, né?  
- Quatro anos e seis meses.

Ele ficou surpreso. Eu também. Surpresa com o quanto eu era retardada. Cala a boca Kristen.

- Ok, não sabia que estava contando.

- Nem eu. Na verdade nem sei de onde tirei isso. Acho que chutei uma data qualquer.

Parei de falar. Foi muito? Ele estava rindo e mexendo no cabelo.

- Certo.

Silêncio constrangedor. Legal.

- Tom teve que sair.

- Ele faz isso de vez em quando...

Ele estava me zoando? Era isso? Mordi os lábios para não dar uma resposta atrevida.

- Então, teatro, né? Vai ser colega de profissão?

- Acho que sim.

- Se tivesse decidido isso antes, podia ter sido a Bella do filme.

Isso é sacanagem comigo. Ele era mau.

- Pois é... não deu.

O celular dele tocou e ele atendeu. Rob tampou o aparelho e falou comigo.

- Tenho que atender. Já conhece tudo aqui, né? Qualquer coisa me chame.

_"Fala! Qual a boa de hoje?"_

Ele saiu e me deixou babando por ele. Eu ia sofrer horrores morando ali. Já previa altas noites de insônia esperando Robert chegar das noitadas. Resolvi voltar para meu quarto-escritório e no caminho ele me sai do quarto dele sem uma maldita blusa. Ainda falando no telefone, claro. Mas precisava mesmo, andar sem blusa pela casa? Eu me encostei na parede para não desmaiar e ele passou por mim. Ah seu eu te pego Robert...


	2. Chapter 2

Recapitulando. Eu sou apaixonada por Robert Pattinson, estava morando em Los Angeles, mais precisamente, no mesmo apartamento que ele. Vamos simplificar mais. O meu quarto era do lado do dele. Foi nesse clima que eu passei a minha primeira noite em claro. Como eu poderia fechar os olhos e dormir? Impossível. Ele não estava em casa, nem Tom. Meu irmão avisou que iria sair, mas não quis me levar. Claro que não. A palhaça aqui ficaria trancada em casa enquanto o sonho de consumo dela pegava todas na boate. Ou seja lá onde eles estiverem. Peguei um filme da coleção deles e coloquei para ver. Para ser sincera, não consegui me concentrar nem por cinco minutos. Toda hora eu escutava algum barulho no prédio e achava que eles estavam chegando. As horas estavam se arrastando e quando eram 02:00hs eu já estava cansada de esperar. O filme era uma boa porcaria e eu resolvi trocar por algo que fosse capaz de me deixar acordada. Olhei a prateleira e peguei um dvd.

**"Ultimo Tango em Paris"**

Marlon Brando... devia ser um bom filme. Coloquei e sentei. Eu não sabia a história do filme e para ser sincera nunca nem escutei falar, apesar de parecer ser bem antigo. Tentei me concentrar, mas toda hora meu pensamento fugia para outra coisa. Eu só realmente parei para prestar atenção, quando... OMG. Mas o que... ok... senhor...

- Kristen?

Eu pulei do sofá quando ouvi me chamarem e dei de cara com um Robert rindo.

- Rob! Chegou... cedo!

- Cedo? São 04:00hs.

Eu nem tinha me dado conta disso. Ele parou do meu lado e ficou olhando para a televisão, sorrindo.

- Não sabia que você tinha ficado safada, Kiki!

- Eu não... botei o filme... nem sabia...

Ele tirou a touca que cobria seus cabelos maravilhosos e sorriu torto. Robert se aproximou de mim e veio falar baixo no meu ouvido.

- Pode deixar que não vou contar ao Tom. Segredo nosso.

Continuei imóvel enquanto ele afundava a touca na minha cabeça e me dava um beijo na testa. Senti um hálito meio... não, meio não... muito peculiar de álcool.

- Bom dia! Qualquer coisa estarei no meu quarto.

Como assim qualquer coisa? Eu não entendi! Era uma indireta? Era apenas um aviso em casos de emergência? Ele precisava aprender a ser mais explicativo!

- Oh. Ok.

Foi o que consegui pronunciar. Ele ainda falou enquanto saía da sala.

- Não fique até tarde vendo esse filme Kiki. Essas coisas não são para serem assistidas sozinhas!

Só de sacanagem eu resolvi ficar vendo o filme. Como não tinha prestado atenção direito, resolvi assistir desde o começo. Eu nunca mais na minha vida, iria olhar para uma manteiga com os mesmos olhos. Isso podia traumatizar, ok? Eu acho, que o sono me venceu, porque eu fui cutucada.

- Terra chamando Kristen...

Só então eu percebi que ele estava me acordando com leves (mentira) sacudidas. Sentei sonolenta enquanto colocava a mente em ordem.

- Eu... dormi aqui?

- Ou isso, ou você foi abduzida. E então te deixaram aqui na volta.

Eu não estava completamente acordada para achar graça das piadas dele. Que de engraçadas não tinham nada. Rob tirou o DVD do aparelho e guardou na caixa.

- Kristen, Kristen... não me diga que passou a noite vendo isso?

- Passei. Não tinha companhia, você preferiu ir dormir, mas passei.

Mas que porra eu estava falando? Eu me colocava extremamente em perigo quando estava com sono. Ele riu.

- Oh não... eu não poderia assistir esse filme contigo...

- Não? Por quê?

Não pergunte Kristen... Robert coçou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Eu gosto do filme para... outras finalidades.

Outras? Outras? Eu não estava incluída nessas outras finalidades? Ele foi em direção à cozinha e eu fui atrás como quem não quer nada.

- Outras, tipo o que?

- Tipo coisas que eu não faço com a irmã do meu melhor amigo.

Ele piscou e abriu a geladeira para pegar leite. Eu murchei. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma resposta ou até mesmo sair correndo chorando, meu irmão chegou em casa.

- Bom dia.

- Voltou bem alimentado?

- Sempre!

Tom me deu um beijo e passou por mim. Só agora eu tinha dado falta dele. Abafa.

- Onde você estava?

- Eu? Robert não avisou?

- Ah é... ele mandou avisar que não dormiria em casa, Kiki.

- Você só está avisando-a agora?

- O que? Esqueci, qual o problema?

- Inacreditável...

- Onde você dormiu, Tom?

- Por aí.

Tudo bem, eu entendi. O celular de Tom tocou.

- Oi. Pode falar. Só um minuto...

Ele tampou o aparelho e chamou Robert.

- Que horas eu mando chegarem com as bebidas?

- O melhor é que seja antes das 20:00hs.

- Oi, sou eu. Vocês podem trazer até 20:00hs? Certo, obrigado.

Bebidas? Fiquei olhando meu irmão, esperando por uma explicação. Ele sorriu para mim e apertou meu nariz.

- Vamos dar uma festa aqui em casa hoje. Pode chamar suas amigas.

- Festa? Amigas? Que amigas? Eu cheguei ontem aqui.

- Tudo bem... de qualquer forma, a festa começa às 21:00hs.

Rob riu e saiu da cozinha.

- A hora que acaba... só Deus sabe!

Eu estava vendo o movimento já pelo apartamento. Chegada de bebidas e comidas, garçonetes... eu disse "netes" certo? Qual o problema em contratar garçons? Eu hein. Fui bater como quem não quer nada, no quarto do Rob.

- Entra!

Tudo que eu sempre quis na vida! Entrei feliz e o encontrei de cueca boxer branca e esfregando uma toalha na cabeça. Aquela cena me fez escorregar no tapete e cair no chão na frente dele. Ele veio me levantar, mas a vergonha era tanta que eu fui mais rápida e já estava em pé de novo em poucos segundos.

- Machucou?

- Não.

- Esse tapete escorrega mesmo...

- Percebi.

Eu estava olhando para a barriga dele. OMG. Eu olhei para a cueca dele! Espero que ele não tenha notado isso. Ok, ele notou. Ele estava rindo. Se joga da janela Kristen!

- Queria falar comigo?

- Eu?

- Quem mais, Kiki?

- Ah, era só para saber o estilo da festa... para escolher a roupa.

Ele me deu as costas e foi abrir o armário. Que bunda... eu sentei na cama para não cair de novo.

- Bem, sei lá... o que importa é acabar todo mundo pelado! Tudo junto e misturado, sabe?

Ele estava falando sério? Robert riu.

- Brincadeira. Ou não, quem sabe?

- Hehehe.

Saí do quarto pensando na minha risadinha escrota. Hehehe? Que merda é essa Kristen?  
Eu fiquei, digamos, uns quarenta minutos sentada olhando para as minhas roupas. Eu me vestia decentemente como uma beata para Tom achar que eu era uma menina santa de família, ou me vestia para dar uns pegas no Rob? Ok, a segunda opção ganhou! Eu era meio lerda para me arrumar, então já ouvia o som altíssimo e o barulho que as pessoas faziam para conversar. Mas eu ainda estava me arrumando. Me olhei no espelho e me senti gatíssima. Eu era mesmo. Meu irmão vivia dizendo que eu era magrela, mas eu não achava. Só tinha a perna um pouco fina. Coloquei um vestido preto que eu usava raramente (1ª vez) e sandálias pretas.

Uou, eu estava branca! Saí do quarto me sentindo a tal. Ainda estava andando pelo corredor dos quartos quando Rob entrou e cuspiu a cerveja que bebia.

- Kristen?  
- Eu!  
- Nem te reconheci!  
- Eu não uso apenas jeans, sabe?

Ele riu e bebeu no gargalo.

- Você está gostosa!

Hein? Foi comigo? Aquilo foi muito para o meu coração que parou de bater por alguns segundos. O tempo que eu demorei para responder, foi o tempo que a infeliz chegou. Sim, infeliz porque eu a odiava. Apenas pelo fato dela ter feito a Bella no filme. E também pelo fato dos boatos que corriam sobre o Rob ser louco por ela. A infeliz tinha namorado, mas adorava os chamegos de Rob.

- Ei Pattinson! Megan chegou!

Ele na mesma hora virou a cabeça para olhar. E daí que ela era linda e gostosa e tipo um símbolo sexual? Sou mais eu! Ele sorriu e virou-se para mim.

- Ficou gata Kiki! Vai pegar geral hoje!

Eu a odiei de todas as formas quando ele me deixou ali sozinha e foi falar com ela, beijando seu rosto, com uma mão em sua cintura de 30 centímetros. Vadia!

- Me dá um!

Peguei uma bebida que passava por mim. Eu já disse que as garçonetes estavam vestidas de coelhinhas da playboy? Eu odiava Los Angeles! Lá se ia meu peguete... ele estava delicioso. Minto. Ele era delicioso. Ok, eu babava dia e noite por ele, comofas? Ele hoje estava irritantemente gostoso.

- Oi.

Eu estava falando com alguém que eu nem conhecia. Era patético não conhecer ninguém ali...

- Oi... você é?  
- Kristen.

A garota me olhou com cara de "e eu com isso".

- Irmã do Tom.

Agora ela sorriu e resolveu me tratar super bem.

- Ah sim! Sou Francielle! Ou Fran, para os íntimos.  
- Legal.

Interesseira? Não...

- Conhece meu irmão então?  
- Claro! Super conheço!

Aham. Super... tradução, já peguei. Provável. Eu vi Rob conversando com vadia-Megan no terraço. Ela ria horrores, abrindo a boca, aquela porra daquela boca que os homens ficam babando. Odeio!

- Martini?

Uma coelhinha veio me servir. Tinha escrito "Thami" no crachá.

- Não, obrigada.

Eu acho que tinham mais coelhinhas naquela festa do que convidados. Porra, para onde eu olhava eu via coelho. Era Kese, Priscilla, Nat, Tika, Dany, Julinha, Steph, Karina, Lezinha, Bárbara, Alessandra, Meny, Maya e eu estava começando a ficar tonta de tanto olhar os crachás. Vai ter mulher de bunda de fora assim lá no inferno! Meu irmão babava em todas quando passava. Eu preciso deixar bem claro que ele secava a bunda de cada uma. Tom era quase um tipo de serial-killer. A diferença é que as mulheres se jogavam em cima dele.

- Kris, que roupa é essa?

- A minha, por quê?

- Curto demais esse vestido!

- Menos Tom... tem mulheres com a bunda aparecendo.

- Sim, mas é o uniforme delas, é diferente.

- Ok, me dá um uniforme então que também quero servir.

Ele fechou a cara e bagunçou meu cabelo.

- O vestido ficou legal!

Era tão fácil contorná-lo...

- Tom!

Chegaram duas garotas abraçando ele e beijando.

- Meninas, essa aqui é minha irmã, Kristen.

- Oi, sou Karine, prazer.

- Jussara!

- Oi, prazer...

A tal da Karine virou para Tom e sorriu.

- Onde está o Robert?

- Não sei, por aí...

- Vou procurá-lo então. Com licença...

Vai procurar o cacete! Eu odiava Los Angeles. Também fui procurar meu peguete. Nos meus sonhos...  
Mas onde estava a porra do meu peguete? Ah, achei. Era fácil... só olhar para o lugar com maior concentração de mulheres. Eu não podia simplesmente gostar do carinha que tava ali sozinho sentado no sofá, de óculos e suco na mão? Levei um esbarrão que quase fui longe.

- Foi mal aí!

Foi mal aí? Ninguém merece... ela correu na direção do Rob e foi chamada por uma amiga que vinha atrás.

- Fernanda, espere!

- Rápido Beatriz...

O que? Rob estava dando doces? Parecia. Fui sentar ao lado do carinha de óculos com suco na mão.

- E aí?

Ele falou comigo. Enfim, um cara ali resolveu falar comigo. Eu me virei para responder, mas desisti quando vi que ele tinha milho preso no dente.

- Oi. Já volto.

Porra nenhuma. Voltar o que. Levantei e fui de novo para o terraço. Eu vi a tal da Francielle abraçada com Tom. Pelo menos não era o meu peguete. Nem me incomodava que agarrassem meu irmão. Quem dera se todas as mulheres da festa só tivessem olhos para ele... inferno!

- Linda...

Me virei para ver quem era o santo. OMG. Abri aquele sorriso.

- Kellan! Oi.

Kellan Lutz, Kellan Lutz. Ok, não tinha Robert, ia Kellan mesmo.

- Nossa... machucou quando caiu, foi?

- Hein?

- Do céu...

OMG. Eu ri.

- Não.

- Não te conheço... é nova na cidade?

- Eu? Sou irmã do Tom.

Ele ficou sério e se endireitou.

- Ok, prazer em conhecê-la. Já volto.

Impressão minha ou o Kellan deu o fora quando ouviu o nome do meu irmão? Eu espero, para o bem dele, que tenha realmente sido só impressão. Fui um pouco estressada até Tom, que conversava com Francielle.

- Tom!

- Kiki? Que cara é essa?

Eu puxei ele pelo braço, para longe da garota, que me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Você por acaso, só por acaso, não falou nada sobre mim para seus amigos, falou?

- De você? Não...

Aquela cara de sonso dele não convencia nem cego.

- Tom?

- Depende.

- Depende do que?

- Do que exatamente você esteja se referindo...

- Tom!

- Ok. Eu apenas pedi para... eles ficarem longe da minha irmãzinha.

Eu belisquei ele com toda a força das minhas unhas.

- Ai! Kiki, que fúria é essa?

- Por que você fez isso?

- Peraí, esse estresse todo... por acaso você deu mole para algum amigo meu?

- Isso não interessa!

- Interessa total! Kiki... eu só tenho amigo cafajeste.

- Que nem você?

Ele sorriu sem-graça.

- Isso.

- Certo. Mas não será você quem vai dizer com quem eu fico ou não, Tom! Eu sou maior de idade, ok?

Eu olhei Robert, que chegava perto de nós.

- E aí? Qual o estresse?

- Nenhum...

- Kiki quer pegar alguém.

Eu imaginei minha mão amassando a cara do Tom. Robert me olhou sorrindo.

- Eu falei que ela ia pegar geral... quem é o cara?

- Não é ninguém!

- Não sei, acho que o Kellan.

- Kellan?

Robert riu. Qual era a piada?

- Não vou pegar Kellan nem ninguém, ok? Pára com isso, Tom.

- Você não está reclamando por eu ter mandado eles ficarem longe?

- Isso é verdade, ele me mandou ficar longe de você.

Robert balançava a cabeça, apontando para Tom. O maldito Tom. Já era difícil ter alguma chance com ele sem o aviso ridículo do meu irmão... quem diria depois dessa!

- Bem, ele não é meu pai!

- Viu Tom? Você não é pai dela!

- Você está bêbado, Rob?

Eu o olhei, estudando-o. Não era possível... a festa mal começou.

- Eu? Não! Por enquanto não.

- Robert se acha engraçado mesmo...

- Eu sou, Tom.

- O fato das mulheres rirem de todas as suas piadas, não significa realmente que elas achem graça.

- Bem, elas pelo menos fingem, né? Então elas fingem que eu sou engraçado.

Logo por quem eu fui me apaixonar. Olhei mais uma vez para o rapaz de óculos no sofá da sala. Não... era apelar demais.

- Melhor eu sair de perto de vocês... pode ser contagioso...

Eu fui procurar alguma coisa para beber. Até as coelhinhas estavam me irritando. Já falei que elas estava com a bunda quase toda de fora? Por que o uniforme tinha que ser assim? Que eu saiba, coelho é peludo, então nada mais do que normal, uma roupa coberta de pêlos, certo?

- Oi!

Por favor, seja gato! Me virei e dei de cara com o carinha de óculos do sofá. Aparentemente, ele desgrudou do sofá para vir atrás de mim. Qual foi mesmo o pecado que eu cometi?

- Oi...

- Você disse que voltava já... mas acho que esqueceu, né?

Além de tudo, ainda era retardado.

- Isso. Esqueci.

- Não tem problema, eu guardei seu lugar lá.

OMG. Espero que ninguém me veja conversando com esse... ser. Não dava para ser nova na cidade e já ter a vida social abalada. Não que eu tivesse muita vida social. Talvez, se dependesse do meu irmão, minha vida seria em algum convento. Ele não era assim...


	3. Chapter 3

- Então, fica lá guardando meu lugar, que eu já vou, ok?

- Vai mesmo, né?

- Claro!

- Ok. Não demora!

Eu sorri querendo chorar.

- Não demoro!

Ele voltou para o sofá e eu corri até Tom.

- Quem é aquela pessoa?

- Michael?

- Que seja... de onde vocês o conhecem? Do hospício?

- Bem, não... ele é um groupie do Rob. Já nem ligamos mais...

Groupie? E que agora estava me dando tchauzinho lá do sofá? Se esconde, Kristen.

- O que que tem o Michael?

- Deixa eu ver... ele falou comigo!

- Jura? Tá aí... ele é um cara que eu faço gosto.

- Você tem amor à vida, Tom?

Eu dei um soco no braço dele e saí, deixando a tal da Francielle dando um beijo desentupidor de pia nele. OMG. Eu via os fluidos sendo trocados ali. Saí de perto, quando vi Tom apertando a bunda dela.

- Ei, estou aqui!

Eu me controlei para não matar esse cara. Ele continuava acenando para mim, insistentemente. Senti uma mão apertar de leve minha cintura.

- Michael, né? Se deu bem, Kiki!

Robert estava agora do meu lado, sorrindo sarcástico.

- Pois é, mas fiquei sabendo que ele só tem olhos para você...

- Não... ele só fica atrás de mim porque sabe que é onde tem mulher...

Cada frase que saía daquela boca era de matar. Me matar, na verdade. Ele parecia se esforçar para mostrar que era pegador, sei lá. Ou o problema era comigo?

- Bem, vou deixá-lo livre então.

Ele segurou minha mão, confuso.

- Como assim?

- Melhor não ficar por perto. É sempre bom te verem livre, sabe? Assim você consegue uma quantidade maior.

- Ok, tem alguém irritada por aqui?

- Não... esquece.

Puxei minha mão e saí de perto dele. Passou uma coelhinha rebolando e eu aproveitei para encher a cara. Eu estava irritada. Não porque eu não estava tendo a atenção de Robert do jeito que eu queria, nem pelo fato dele estar ciscando para cima da vadia da Megan e já ter outra garota agarrada ao seu pescoço. Ok, era por tudo isso sim. Ah, e pelo fato também do groupie não desistir de acenar para mim. O cara era burro ou apenas insistente? Quando eu vi a tal da Karine aos beijos com o meu Rob, eu desisti e resolvi ir dormir. Eu realmente não queria mais ninguém dali. Tudo bem, confesso que se tivesse a chance, daria uns beijos no Kellan, mas nada demais.

- Você nem foi lá...

Eu não acreditei quando vi o groupie na porta do meu quarto, me impedindo de fechá-la.

- Ah... eu estou com dor de cabeça. Acho melhor dormir, sabe?

- Poxa, mas eu fiquei guardando seu lugar!

- Olha, eu não acho que fosse preciso mesmo... não tem ninguém querendo sentar.

Ele me olhou decepcionado, com cara de... bunda. Bem, era a cara dele.

- Não era mais fácil ter me dado um fora?

Ele que era mongol e eu que ia fazer o papel de vilã? Ah não!

- Fora? Por quê? Nossa, só porque eu estou passando mal, você já acha que eu te enrolei? Eu não sou assim, ok?

Agora ele parecia arrependido por ter falado aquilo. Hahaha.

- Foi mal... é só que você é muito gata e eu estou apaixonado!

Tirem esse cara de perto de mim, pelo amor de deus! De onde saiu essa criatura?

- Certo... bem... se me der licença, eu realmente quero me deitar.

- Posso ficar aqui contigo? Te faço cafuné.

OMG.

- Melhor não. Mesmo. Meu irmão pode não gostar.

- Seu irmão está ocupado demais para gostar de alguma coisa... ele está com aquela Francielle...

- Bem, mas se o Robert ver, ele vai avisá-lo.

- O Rob também está bem ocupado com a Karine...

Ok, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu quase soquei aquela cara de bunda!

- Bem, não importa. Eu não vou deixar você entrar, não me leve a mal.

Eu cresci escutando minha mãe dizer para sempre ser educada, sabe? Então, eu não podia simplesmente dizer o que vinha à minha cabeça. Eu sorri para ele e fui fechando a porta, mas a praga não deixou, colocando o corpo no meio.

- Por favor... só um pouco... só quero conversar e te conhecer melhor...

Nesse exato momento, eu fui obrigada a ver o que eu não queria. Robert estava passando pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto, abraçado com Karine. Ele parou quando viu o groupie ali.

- Me espere lá no quarto, Kah.

Eu quis voar na cabeça daquelazinha. Mas me segurei e apenas a observei indo para o quarto do meu amado. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro do... qual o nome? Ah sei lá. Groupie.

- Michael, ainda está aqui?

Ah lembrei! Michael!

- Estou sim. Tudo bem Robzão?

OMG. Robzão? Robzão? Ele não fez isso...

- Michael... acho que a Kristen quer entrar no quarto.

- Eu sei! Eu também quero!

Robert riu, mas não foi um riso de "achei graça". Foi um riso de "vou te matar".

- Que tal você ir embora? Está ficando tarde, ok? Não é legal andar de ônibus essa hora...

Ônibus? Além de retardado, ainda por cima não tinha carro? Morra!

- Mas eu queria conv...

Rob puxou ele pelo ombro e foi andando pelo corredor.

- Boa noite, Michael.

Fiquei na porta esperando Robert voltar. Minha esperança era que ele esquecesse daquelazinha no quarto e entrasse no meu. Ele voltou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Kiki, vou te dar uma figa de presente... para não atrair essas coisas ruins.

Eu sorri apenas.

- Bem, ele não volta mais. Boa noite!

- Boa noite...

Ele ia saindo, mas voltou e apoiou o cotovelo na porta aberta.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza? Te achei um pouco estressada mais cedo...

- Você quem me estressou!

Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

- Eu? O que eu fiz?

- Nada, esquece... estou pensando alto demais.

- Você bebeu, Kris?

Ele torceu a cara em desaprovação.

- Um pouco, nada demais. Não estou bêbada, antes que alguém diga!

- Ok, não ia dizer nada. Relaxa. Boa noite.

Ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto, colocando uma mão na minha cintura. Na hora, me deu uma vontade enorme de virar a cara "sem querer" e deixar sua boca encontrar a minha, mas eu me controlei.

- Boa noite. Durma bem.

O desgraçado foi em direção ao quarto e falou alto e em bom tom.

- Não vou dormir.

Eu tive um péssimo sono. Sono? Onde? Eu só lembro-me de ficar rolando de um lado para o outro na cama. Enfim, algumas horas depois, a música tinha acabado e parecia não ter mais ninguém lá. Era um silêncio lindo! Levantei e fui na cozinha. O apartamento era um caos. Tinha lixo para tudo que é lado. Espero que eles contratem alguém para limpar, porque Kristen aqui é que não seria. Abri a geladeira para olhar o que tinha bebível, que não tivesse álcool. Minha cabeça estava sendo martelada.

- Insônia?

Dei um pulo quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Rob! Quer me matar do coração?

Pelo visto sim, já que ele mais uma vez, estava só de cueca. Não disseram a ele que isso era pecado?

- Desculpe.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou, me balançando de um lado para o outro. O que era isso? Ei fiquei tensa.

- Está dormindo ainda Rob?

- Eu não, por quê?

- Nada...

Ele me soltou e foi até a geladeira. Eu tentei ignorar aquela bunda grudada na cueca boxer. Tentei. Em nenhum momento eu consegui.

- Insônia também?

- Algo parecido com isso...

Ele colocou uma garrafa d'água no balcão da cozinha e me olhou mexendo nos cabelos.

- Minha... enfim, a garota não foi embora.

- Hein?

- A garota... no meu quarto. Entende? Ela ainda está lá... dormindo.

- Não entendi. Ela não deveria estar lá?

- Não. Ela já deveria ter ido embora.

- Qual o problema?

Ele sorriu.

Não é qualquer uma que eu gosto que durma comigo... Não era qualquer uma? Está ferrada Kristen. Ele só deve dividir a cama com quem tem pedigree.

- Ela ronca?

- Não.

- Qual o problema então?

- Questão de pele Kiki. Sou enjoado mesmo.

- Ah sim. Você transa, mas não pode passar a noite ao lado da pessoa... super coerente...

Ele riu enquanto bebia água, me olhando.

- Eu não me lembro de ter dado essa intimidade toda à senhorita...

- Na verdade você nunca deu não.

- Hum, entendo. Achei que seus pais não fossem te deixar vir. Eu lembro que você era a bonequinha de porcelana no teu pai.

- Rob, isso era quando eu tinha 10 anos!

- Tem tempo que eu não te vejo ué. E você nem cresceu tanto nesses anos...

- Não foi o que você me disse quando eu cheguei.

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Não leve tão a sério tudo que eu falo, Kiki.

Certo. Eu não levaria mais então.

- Bem, vou voltar para o quarto. Boa sorte com a sua companhia!

- Tem lugar para mim lá no seu?

Não leve a sério, Kristen. Brinquei também.

- Claro! Tem para todos!

- Ótimo.

Ele veio andando atrás de mim.

- Vai onde, Rob?

- Para seu quarto.

- Isso é sério?

- É. Não é?

OMG.

- Achei que fosse brincadeira sua...

- Não, dessa vez eu falei sério. Não quero voltar para o meu.

- Por que não a manda embora então?

- Também não quero deixá-la chateada, né?

Claro que não. Ela nem iria se chatear em acordar e não encontrá-lo lá. Homens... De onde eles tiram esses pensamentos?

- Bem... ok.

Eu estava surtando quando abri a porta e entramos no quarto. Se acalma Kristen. Olhei para a cama e ela nos olhou. Eu falei olhando para ele e depois desviei os olhos.

- Se importa em dormir na cama mesmo?

- Não.

Ele respondeu e já foi deitando de um lado, puxando o edredom para se cobrir. Eu nunca mais lavaria aquele edredom. Eu fui tremendo até a cama e deitei do outro lado, como se fosse um manequim de loja, toda dura.

- Nós já dormimos várias vezes juntos, lembra?

- Dormimos?

Dormimos? Mesmo? Nos meus sonhos?

- Sim, numa época que eu morei na sua casa por uns meses. Acho que você tinha uns 7 ou 8 anos.

Ele virou de lado para me olhar. O edredom só cobria do umbigo para baixo... então eu tinha um peito e uma barriga gostosos me olhando. Não morra Kristen.

- Então eu dormia naquele quarto que sempre ficava vazio. Mas você sempre vinha de madrugada e subia de mansinho na cama.

Eu estava vermelha? Devia estar. Descobri agora que eu era a maior piriguete da parada.

- Eu... não lembro... acho que aboli da mente esses micos.

Ele riu.

- Não era mico. Quando eu reclamava, você abria um sorrisão, aí não tinha como dizer não...  
- Ou seja, eu já era chata desde pequena...

- Não era chata... só quando me babava.

- Eu te babava?

Se esconde Kristen!

- Às vezes sim... Mas já passou. O que importa é você não roncar. O resto é resto.

Ele não queria que eu roncasse? Pronto, agora mesmo que eu não ia conseguir dormir. Como eu poderia controlar isso?

- Eu não sei se ronco, mas vou me observar, ok?

Ele sorriu torto. Maldade.

- Ok.

Ele ficou um tempo me olhando, sério, e voltou a sorrir.

- E os namorados, Kiki?

- No plural? Não existe nem no singular, quanto mais no plural!

- Ah, mas nem um rolo, nada disso?

- Não! Até porque, mesmo que eu tivesse, eu perderia... Acho que nenhum namorado gostaria de ouvir os suspiros no cinema, vendo Twilight...

Ele coçou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Suspiros? Vai dizer que você é tiete do Kellan? Ou do Cam?

- Eu? Ah deles não.

Ele sorriu mais torto ainda. Eu deveria pensar antes de falar.

- O que temos aqui? Fã de Edward Cullen?

Eu sorri sem-graça.

- Qual mortal não é? Voc... Ele é perfeito.

- Eu não entendo essa paixão toda por um cara que se considera, e com toda razão, abominável. E que de perfeito não tem nada. Bem, pode até ser no livro, mas não é no filme. Pelo menos eu não sou.

- Edward Cullen é perfeito! E você o fez com perfeição!

- Bem, vocês me odiaram quando eu fui escalado...

Ah que se dane... eu não podia ficar quieta num momento de insanidade desses.

- Robert Pattinson, você é o cara mais perfeito de todos para viver Edward Cullen, ok?

Ok, acho que eu me exaltei um pouco.

- Vindo de você não conta, já que me conhece há anos... não acho que você falaria mal de mim.

Suspirei e deixei para lá. Ele não gostava de se achar perfeito? Só lamento.

- Boa noite, Rob.

- Boa noite, Kiki.

Virei de costas para ele e fingi dormir. Claro, eu não dormiria fácil. Senti ele me cobrir com o edredon. Eu teria sonhos impróprios essa noite. Se eu dormisse, né? Os minutos passaram e eu continuava em claro. Me virei devagar e o vi dormindo como um anjo. Até a respiração estava super calma. Eu não resisti e apoiei o cotovelo na cama para admirar o homem por quem eu era louca. Sim, eu era retardada, fiquei vendo-o dormir e não me dei conta de que já estava há algum tempo naquela posição.

- Kristen?

Quando eu pisquei, Robert estava de olhos abertos me olhando assustado.

- Está... me vendo dormir?

Pensa rápido, rápido, rápido!

- Não! Caiu um cisco no meu olho e não consigo tirar!

Dei umas vinte piscadas e me joguei de novo na cama, de costas para ele. OMG. Dorme logo, Robert.  
Eu ouvi ainda ele rindo e depois ficando quieto. Resolvi tentar dormir dessa vez, nem que fosse preciso eu contar carneirinhos. Acordei com um pouco da claridade entrando pela janela e antes de abrir os olhos eu pude sentir minha perna tocando outra perna. Outra perna que não era a minha. Abri devagar os olhos. OMG. Morri e esqueceram de me enterrar. Eu estava com a cabeça deitada no peito de Rob e uma perna em cima da dele. Das duas uma... ou ele me acharia a oferecida total, ou ele me acharia a oferecida total. Ah certo, é só uma opção.

- Bom dia...

Eu estava tentando não me mexer, mas ele acordou do mesmo jeito.

- Bom... dia.

- Me agarrando, Kiki?

Considerei pular da janela, mas eu corria o risco de me quebrar toda e não morrer, do jeito que era azarada.

- Acordei aqui... desculpa.

Tratei de levantar rápido e desencostar dele antes que fosse denunciada por abuso sexual, apesar de que não me importaria em ser presa por isso. Bem, eu estava me levantando, mas ele me puxou de volta, me abraçando.

- Não fuja, Kiki! Eu gosto de ser agarrado!

Oi? Hein? Esse era de longe o melhor dos meus sonhos! Senti ele embolar as pernas na minha e rir.

- Realmente você não cresceu nada! É a metade de mim, e essas pernas? Finas demais, vamos engordar!

- Ok.

Eu levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo e quase entrei em combustão com aquela boca tão perto da minha. Minha cabeça era atraída naquela direção, mas eu não podia atacá-lo dessa forma. Abaixei de novo a cabeça e ri.

- O que foi?

- Nada... estava só pensando...

- Bem, melhor ir ver se a menina acordou.

Ele não sabia o nome dela? Até eu sabia! Robert foi me beijar a testa, provavelmente, mas eu levantei a cabeça na hora, sem saber de sua intenção e o beijo saiu entre o nariz e a boca, e então ele escorregou sem querer para meus lábios. Perdi o ar com o selinho.

- Eita! Já começo o dia bem!

Como ele conseguia levar isso na brincadeira? Eu estava quase morrendo ali!

- É...

- Bom, deixa eu ir... desculpe o beijo, ok? Foi mal calculado...

Ele beijou meu cabelo e levantou. Eu sentia uma mistura de revolta com paixonite aguda, sabem como é? Quando a gente quer socar a pessoa e depois dar um chupão? Por que tudo para os homens é tão fácil? Ele nem pareceu confuso, ou envergonhado, nada disso. Apenas levantou numa boa e saiu do quarto, enquanto eu ficava ali deitada com cara de babaca. Depois que voltei a sentir minhas pernas, resolvi levantar.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** _Post novo! _

_Como eu uso muita música durante os posts (é que ainda não usei muito aqui, mas uso bastante no orkut), gostaria de saber se vcs ouvem a música realmente enquanto lêem. Uma das cenas desse post tem música de fundo e queria que ouvissem, pois é uma música muito especial para essa fic ;)_

_Bom final de semana!_

_Bjs, K._

- Bom dia.

Tinha uma menina falando comigo, mas não era a Karine.

- Bom... dia.

- Sou a Fran.

Ah sim, aquela que dormiu com meu irmão.

- Prazer.

Ela saiu rebolando só de calçinha e sutiã até a cozinha. Era normal andar com roupas íntimas por aquela casa?

- Kiki!

Tom me abraçou por trás e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia Tom.

- E aí, nem vi o que desenrolou entre você e o Michael...

- Não desenrolou nada!

- Poxa...

- Qual seu problema Tom? Tanto homem bonito que você conhece, e me joga justo para o mais estranho de todos?

Ele sorriu e apertou meu nariz.

- São esses que são fiéis!

Faça-me o favor. Preferia ser corna do que ficar com o groupie! Eu tinha mesmo que resolver minha vida acadêmica na cidade. Então tomei um café e um banho rápido e saí de casa. A Arts Academy é uma escola grande e super difícil de entrar. Eu estava feliz por ter sido aceita, pois não via a hora de pisar no palco pela primeira vez. Quando entrei para fazer minha matrícula, confesso que de início fiquei um pouco assustada. Só tinha gente estranha ali. Tipo, estranho mesmo, com cara de louco e roupas de louco. Povo de teatro era assim mesmo ou o problema era com a minha escola? A matrícula foi rápida, e depois que peguei todos os horários das aulas, vim embora. Estava entrando no prédio, quando fui interceptada.

- Pois não?

O porteiro estava me olhando, em pé na minha frente.

- Oi, boa tarde.

- Deseja ir aonde?

Mas como assim?

- Para casa.

Ele continuou me olhando.

- Eu moro aqui. Na cobertura... Sou irmã do Tom Sturridge.

- Não a conheço, senhorita.

- Deve ser porque eu estou a poucos dias na cidade.

- Eu estava de férias.

- Então...

Tentei passar e ele me bloqueou. Eu estava me irritando.

- Como não a conheço, não posso deixá-la subir.

- Certo. Você pode fazer o favor de ligar para lá?

Ele foi até a mesa e ligou para o apartamento.

- Boa tarde, senhor Pattinson! Eu estou aqui embaixo com a senhorita...

- Kristen.

- Kristen. Ela diz que conhece vocês, entende?

Eu queria matar o cara. Ele torceu a cara para mim e depois sorriu.

- Pode subir.

- Jura?

Passei por ele com raiva e apertei querendo quebrar o botão do elevador.

- Uma vez é o suficiente!

Fingi não escutar a piada. Robert me esperava com a porta aberta, rindo.

- Então conheceu o Alfie...

- Quem?

- Nosso porteiro homossexual.

Estava tudo explicado.

- Pelo visto ele tem uma paixão secreta por um dos dois.

- Não é nada secreta.

Ele riu passando a mão nos cabelos e me dando espaço para eu passar pela porta.

- E aí, fez a matrícula?

- Sim. Tudo certo.

- Gostou do lugar?

- Gostei. Só tem gente louca, mas gostei.

- Bem... Ator é tudo louco Kiki.

Eu concordei e fui para meu quarto, com ele atrás de mim.

- Você não vai acreditar em quem me ligou.

- Quem?

- Não quer chutar?

- Não, Rob. Eu provavelmente não iria acertar.

Ele tirou o celular do bolso e apertou algumas teclas. Depois virou o visor para eu olhar. A penúltima chamada recebida era de alguém chamado Michael. OMG.

- O... groupie?

Ele sorriu torto.

- Arrasando corações, Kiki.

- Arrasando droga nenhuma! O que ele queria contigo?

- Me implorar para deixá-lo sair com você.

Isso não estava acontecendo. Eu iria matar esse cara da próxima vez que ele aparecesse na minha frente.

- O que você falou, Robert?

- Nada. Desliguei na cara dele.

Ele foi andando para o quarto e perguntou antes de fechar a porta.

- Você vai sair com a gente hoje?

- Para onde?

- Uma festa aí...

Ele fechou a porta e eu fiquei parada no corredor. Festa? Mas teve uma ontem, não teve? Esse povo não fazia nada além disso? Eu esperei Tom aparecer em casa para perguntar da tal festa. Porque se dependesse dele eu seria sempre a última a saber das coisas. Quando ouvi ele chegar em casa, fui falar com ele.

- Tom, que festa é essa de hoje?

- Festa?

- Foi o Rob que disse.

- Ah sim, é uma festa de um amigo dele... fechou uma boate aí.

- Hum. Que horas nós vamos sair de casa?

Ele estava sentado no sofá e se virou para me olhar.

- Nós? Quem disse que você vai?

- Por que eu não posso ir?

- Kristen, eu realmente não me sinto bem em ficar te arrastando para essas coisas...

- Que coisas Tom? Você fala como se rolasse drogas, sexo e rock'n roll em tudo que é lugar.

- Mas é o que rola mesmo. Tirando a parte do rock'n roll.

OMG. O Tom estava completamente chato.

- Bem, eu sou maior de idade e vou se eu quiser ir! Deixa de palhaçada.

- Me lembre de agradecer ao Rob mais tarde!

Quem agradeceria seria eu! Ou não, né? Eu era uma fracassada, já estava começando a admitir. Mas essa noite ele seria meu! Fato! Estava preparada. Bem, eu estava arrumada e me sentindo gata. Assim espero, né? Nada de vestidinho blá blá blá hoje não! Eu vou de jeans grudado no corpo mesmo. Pernas finas? E daí? Nem ligo. Botei meu jeans D&G e uma blusa preta e branca com um decotão nas costas. Maquiei-me e deixei o cabelo bem revoltado. Adorava!

- Tom, estou pronta!

- Assim?

- Qual o problema?

- Não tem uma blusa mais comprida, Kris? Sua barriga está aparecendo...

- Tem dois dedos de barriga aparecendo, Tom, deixa de drama!

Robert tinha chegado na sala e eu nem tinha reparado. Ele me defendeu, ele me defendeu. Ê laiá! Me virei para ele toda gentil.

- O Tom acha que sou criança para ficar tomando conta de mim...

- Mas essa calça está muito justa, Kiki.

Rob falou franzindo a testa enquanto corria os olhos pela calça jeans. Eu estava de saco cheio desses dois já!

- Podemos ir ou vocês vão ficar mesmo avaliando a minha roupa?

Chegamos à garagem do prédio e Tom me empurrou para a porta da frente.

- Vai na frente porque não gosto de andar com homem não.

Ele nem precisava pedir duas vezes! Sentei com vontade no banco do carona e esperei meu príncipe encantado entrar. Já falei que ele estava lindo? Bem... Ele é lindo. Rob me olhou e sorriu.

- Vai de co-piloto hoje?

- Aham. Mas aviso que sou péssima dirigindo... Espero que seja melhor só acompanhando.

- Relaxa Kiki... hoje a noite é nossa. Vamos para a night!

Ele ligou o carro e saímos da garagem do prédio, com Rob cantando pneus. Tremi com aquela frase dele. A noite é nossa? Como assim? Minha e dele? Ou de todas as pessoas do mundo? Eu era péssima para entender indiretas, sabe? E nem sabia se isso tinha sido indireta. Ok, Kristen, respira.

- O show do Jason Marz é que horas, Tom?

- Não sei direito não...

Jason Marz? O nome não me era estranho.

- Cantor? Esse cara?

- Sim, claro! Não conhece?

- Acho que sim, mas não tenho certeza...

- Ele vai tocar lá hoje.

Ele terminou de falar e passou a marcha, que custou a entrar, o que o fez esbarrar com força na minha perna, me fazendo quase surtar. Ele nem ligou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estava começando a me conformar em não ser nada mais do que amiga dele.

- Já está fervendo.

Chegamos à porta da boate, que estava lotada de carros.

- O cara não tinha fechado a boate?

- Sim, fechou.

- Isso é tudo convidado? Vocês conhecem bastante gente...

- Acho que sim.

Entramos na boate e pelo visto chegamos na hora que o carinha lá ia tocar. Quando ele apareceu no palco eu percebi que conhecia sim. Bem, pelo menos uma música dele eu conhecia. E foi a primeira que ele começou a tocar.

**Música **_(I'm Yours – Jason Marz)_

Ah meu pai! Como dá para ouvir essa música com Robert Pattinson do lado, e não agarrar? Bem, eu teria que descobrir um jeito, pois nós três estávamos acotovelando as pessoas para podermos chegar lá na frente. Eu vi umas meninas conhecidas da festa de ontem, inclusive as coelhinhas. Eu vi a Lia, a Dany, a Maya, Isabela Maria, Julinha, a Kese, Marília, a Kah, a Priscilla, Fran, Thaís, a Jú, Mariana, Amanda, Biia... enfim, devia ter mais mulher do que homem ali. Senti ser puxada por um cara alto pela mão.

- Coisa linda...

Ele não era minha praia, meu sol estava em outro lugar! Puxei minha mão, mas ele não queria me soltar. Então senti outra mão, puxando minha cintura.

- Algum problema Kiki?  
- Bem...  
- Acompanhada? Foi mal.

O cara me soltou sem-graça e Rob me puxou.

- Mal chegamos e você já está dando trabalho? Sabia que a calça estava muito justa...  
- Não enche, Rob.

Ele riu e olhou procurando por Tom. Eu também procurei, me esticando na ponta dos pés.

- Acho que Tom foi abduzido.  
- Não o acho também...

Eu vi o Jason acenar para ele? Ou estava com a visão avariada? Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, não sei se para ajeitar ou bagunçar mais ainda. Isso era algo que nós tínhamos em comum, porque me peguei fazendo o mesmo gesto.

- Me imitando, Kiki?

Ele sorria torto.

- Não... eu também gosto de passar a mão no cabelo.  
- Coincidência.

- Muita.

Ok, momento de silêncio constrangedor, com um olhando para a cara do outro. Eu teria que agradecer ao Jason depois, pois por causa do som alto, Rob precisava vir falar ao meu ouvido toda hora, ou então eu não escutaria. Eu soltei uma pérola que veio não sei de onde.

- É verdade mesmo que Tom proibiu vocês de chegarem perto de mim?

- É verdade.

- Espero que alguém seja desobediente...

Isso por que eu nem tinha bebido ainda. Imagina com álcool no sangue. Ele riu.

- Não acho que ninguém seja louco, Kiki.

- Ok, vamos supor, que você quisesse algo comigo. Só supor. Você desistiria por causa do Tom?

Ele ficou sério e franziu a testa.

- Depende.

OMG. Depende. Pelo menos não foi um sonoro não.

- De que?

- Se valesse à pena ou não.

- Ok, estamos falando de mim!

Ele sorriu de novo.

- Eu sei.

O que faltava então para ele decidir se valia à pena ou não. Eu teria mesmo que agarrar Robert? Saco! Grudei nele e puxei seu pescoço, beijando rápido sua boca. Ele me retribuiu, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas e me puxando um pouco para cima. Por mim eu não soltaria nunca mais dele e ficava eternamente sentindo cada pedaço do seu corpo grudado no meu. E então ele parou de me beijar.

- Robert, se você me soltar agora... você morre.

- Kiki, eu...

Não vi mais nada direito, quando Tom apareceu empurrando Robert para longe de mim.  
Eu só vi Tom chegando e empurrando Robert com as mãos no peito dele e alguns amigos deles correrem para separar os dois.

- Ficou louco, Tom?

- Eu, louco? Louco é você por ter encostado nela!

Tom avançou em cima de Robert, mas foi segurado pelos amigos.

- Ei, Tom, calma aí...

- Me soltem!

- Tom, pare!

- Você fica quieta Kristen!

Rob se aproximou de nós, de cara fechada.

- Dá para parar com o show? Kiki está inteira, não está? Não tirei nenhum pedaço.

Eu mataria meu irmão quando tivesse a chance. Este era o momento no qual eu deveria estar passando e repassando mil vezes na cabeça o meu beijo com o Rob. E ao invés disso, eu estava ocupada com meu irmão ciumento, dando show numa boate lotada.

- Me soltem! Não vou brigar!

- Soltem ele...

Os amigos soltaram meu irmão, que tinha raiva no olhar. Ele grudou o rosto no de Robert.

- A única coisa que eu pedi para você não fazer, você fez.

- Eu não fiz.

Robert me olhou. Oh. Entendi. Fui eu quem fiz...

- Tom, eu... (traumatizante dizer isso em voz alta) o agarrei.

Os dois me olhavam. Meu irmão puto da vida e Rob com um sorriso cínico no rosto.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** _Oi pessoal! Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vcs!_

_Fico feliz que estejam gostando de KM, pois ela foi minha 1ª Robsten e é especial pra mim..._

_Agora o próximo capítulo só vai sair se eu receber pelo menos 6 reviews, pois eu sei que tem mt gente lendo que tem preguiça de comentar! Humpf!_

_Bjs, K._

- Quando você começar a chorar pelos cantos, não me peça para te consolar, ok? Ele não é o Edward, Kristen!

- Eu sei!

Eu gritei com ele e saí dali. Como ele me falava isso na frente de Robert? Ele era ridículo por me fazer passar essa vergonha. Entrei correndo no banheiro e soquei a porta. Umas garotas me olharam assustadas.

- Você não é a irmã do Tom?

- Sou.

- Sou Paty, prazer.

Eu a olhei indiferente. Ela sorriu.

- Estava na festa ontem... eu, Puh e Maya.

Ela apontou para as outras duas, que eu reconheci de ontem.

- Ah. Oi.

- Está tudo bem?

A morena de olho azul me perguntou preocupada.

- Não... nada bem. Puh, né?

- Isso. O que houve?

- Irmão ciumento.

- OMG, eu vi... você e o Pattinson aos beijos! Inveja total!

Quem falava comigo agora era Maya. Podia disfarçar a vontade de pegar o Robert, né? Eu sorri sem-graça.

- Pois é.

- Sou feliz por ser filha única, sabe? Não aturaria irmão ciumento em cima de mim!

- Você não atura ninguém, Paty... é diferente.

- Qual é Puh? Quer queimar meu filme?

- Céus, será que alguém pode me dar atenção?

As outras duas olharam para essa última, que tinha cara de choro.

- Liga não... Maya é meio emo...

O que mesmo eu tinha vindo fazer no banheiro? Sentei no vaso com a tampa fechada e apoiei a cabeça nas mãos. Estava com muita raiva do meu irmão.

- Você não vai ficar aí, vai?

As três loucas ainda estavam me olhando.

- Vou. Quando todos forem embora, eu saio.  
- Nada disso! Vem com a gente...

Paty me puxou pela mão, me forçando a levantar. Levantei antes que tivesse meu braço arrancado. Não entendi quando as garotas colocaram óculos escuros. Estávamos dentro de uma boate. Ela sabiam disso, né?

- Para que os óculos?

Puh sorriu malignamente.

- Acho que o Tom ativou a MCF.  
- Hein?  
- Liga não... nós vamos dar o troco nele...

Maya piscou para mim. Eu estava era com medo delas, isso sim. Saímos do banheiro e elas me levaram para junto de um grupo. Todas me foram apresentadas, algumas eu tinha visto ontem na festa. Priscilla, Julinha, Kese, Marília, Bárbara, Kah, Isabela, Jú, Mima e Dani. A maioria se apresentou como membro da MCF e colocou os óculos também. Fofocaram algo entre si e depois Paty virou para mim.

_**Música:**__**Beyoncé - Ring The Alarm**_

- Acho que hoje, Tom não pegará ninguém.  
- Por quê?  
- Liga não, vem, vamos dançar!

Elas andaram em bando até a pista, como se estivessem desfilando, fazendo os homens pararem para olhar. O que era isso? Uma gangue? Bem, não sei o que era, mas sei que quando Tom viu, veio correndo em cima, mas pela cara delas, ele só ia babar mesmo.  
Ok, eu estava me sentindo um peixe fora d'água ali. Tom me viu e veio até meu encontro.

- Kristen!  
- Ela está ocupada!

Fui puxada para dentro do grupo.

- Disfarça, mas Robert está olhando...

Robert? Onde? Ah, achei. Ele olhava a cena de longe, curioso. Eu vi uma MCF correr até o DJ e voltar sorrindo.

_**Música: Mc Marcinho - Glamurosa**_

- Sabe dançar funk, né Kristen?  
- Eu? Não!  
- Já era... vai ter que aprender.

Como assim, aprender? Nunca dançei esse troço na minha vida! Eu fiquei parada enquanto elas dançavam.

- Kristen! Vai ficar parada enquanto ele olha? Rebola, mulher!

Rebolar? Ok, eu iria tentar. Eu mais me apoiava nelas para descer até o chão, do que fazia por conta própria mesmo. Minhas pernas amanhã iriam reclamar de dor. Eu não tinha o costume de ficar descendo e subindo e dançando o tempo todo com os joelhos dobrados, ok?

- Ele está vindo! Ele está vindo!

Onde? Onde? Ah, achei. OMG. Robert estava chegando perto de nós com um sorriso no rosto.

- Posso entrar aí nessa muvuca?

Nem responderam, só puxaram ele para dentro, jogando em cima de mim.

- Funk, Kiki? Não imaginava isso...  
- Nem eu...

Ele estava me olhando faminto ou era impressão minha? Ok, vou até o chão, peraí. Aproveitei para empinar o pouco de bunda que eu tinha. OMG. Robert colocou uma perna entre as minhas. OMG. Ele estava dançando funk comigo. Fui morrer. Volto mais tarde. Ok, respira Kristen. Não caia, por favor. Ele estava ainda grudado em mim, agora com uma mão segurando minha cintura. Esqueceram de me avisar que Robert era... funkeiro? Ou ele apenas era bom em tudo que fazia?

- Você sabe que depois que sair daqui o Tom vai querer te matar de novo, né?

Ele sorriu e mordeu a boca.

- Já estou no inferno, Kiki.

Eu amava o inferno, já disse? Eu desci até o chão quando a música mandou, me segurando nas pernas dele. Isso porque eu não estava bêbada! Eu juro! Ele me olhava com malícia quando subi de volta. Rob grudou mais para falar ao meu ouvido.

- O que foi aquele beijo?

Merda! Ele lembrava disso...

- Deu vontade.

Falei isso porque não me veio nada mais ridículo na mente. Deu vontade? Que imbecil.

- De beijar na boca, ou de me beijar na boca?

Senti a armadilha no ar.

- Não sei... talvez os dois...

Ele riu e passou a mão nos cabelos na mesma hora que eu passei nos meus.

- O que eu faço com você, Kiki?

Não faz, compra feito. Cala a boca, Kristen!

- Não sei...

Como eu não conseguia falar nada que prestasse? A música acabou e começou outra, mais puxada para o rap.

- Robert!

Eu olhei junto com ele e vi um amigo dele o chamando lá perto do bar. Bar... ah não. Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Depois eu volto...

Eu queria matar o retardado que o tirou dos meus braços. Bem, das minhas pernas para ser mais exata. Ele era tão gostoso dançando... calor infernal! Depois que ele saiu, as perguntas choveram em cima de mim.

- Gostosão, né?

- Caraaaaca, o que vocês conversaram?

- Ele tentou te beijar de novo?

Estava ficando era tonta com aquilo.

- Ok meninas, preciso ir no banheiro.

- Você acabou de sair de lá!

- Sim, mas eu fui me esconder. Dessa vez eu quero mijar mesmo.

- Credo Kristen, que palavriado...

- O que?

Mijar? Todo mundo mijava, eu hein. Ia falar o que? Vou fazer pipi? Ah...

- Nós vamos com você!

Não podia nem mijar sozinha?

- Não precisa gente... eu sei o caminho.

- Mas o Tom está ali. Quer encarar sozinha?

- Ok, vamos logo que estou me mijando.

Eu realmente não queria conversa com meu irmão essa noite. Ia demorar muito para eu desculpá-lo. Quando saí do banheiro, me separei delas.

- Vou pegar uma bebida, ok? Já encontro vocês.

Fui em direção ao bar e esbarrei sem querer em Robert. Eu juro que não tinha visto ele.

_Música: Pra Sempre Vou Te Amar - MC SABRINA E MARCINHO_

Ei! Quem tirou o pancadão e colocou funk meloso? Ele segurava uma cerveja na mão.

- Quer beber, Kiki?  
- Sim... vim pegar alguma coisa.

Ele esticou a cerveja para mim.

- Quer? Pego outra.

Eu nem gostava muito de cerveja, preferia bebidas quentes, mas não ia perder a oportunidade de beber do mesmo gargalo que ele.

- Quero, claro!

Encostei o gargalo com vontade na boca e bebi. Ele tinha voltado ao balcão do bar para pegar outra. Escutei um plim na minha cabeça. Era a ficha que tinha caído só agora. Eu tinha beijado Robert Pattinson. OMG. Histerismo agora não, Kristen, se controla. Fiz cara de "estou numa boa" quando ele voltou. Dançando. Eu disse dançando, certo? Como ele fazia isso com a gente? Digo, a gente, porque nenhuma mulher ficava bem vendo essas coisas. Nós tínhamos muitos hormônios em ebulição!

- Sabe a letra?

- Não...

E eu lá sei letra de funk? Olha para minha cara. Nem português eu falava. Ele sorriu.

- Por que? Você sabe?  
- Um pouco...

Por que ele estava sorrindo? O que dizia a música? Ele veio com a maldita perna para o meio das minhas. Ok, estava sendo forçada a dançar. Não que eu fosse reclamar. Robert pegou na minha cintura, me movimentando com ele. Assim eu estava prestes a desfalecer. Eu senti ele me empurrando devagar para um canto. Vou morrer. Robert me encostou na parede e colocou um braço ao lado do meu rosto, apoiando na parede.

- E aí? O que faço com você?

OMG. Pensa rápido.

- O que quiser.

Coisa de piriguete hein Kristen...

- O que eu quiser?

Ele sorriu e me beijou. Eu fiquei sem ar, mas correspondi rápido antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Senti o álcool no hálito dele.

- Rob, você está bêbado?  
- Não. Ou sim, não sei. Importa?

Que se dane. Puxei ele pela nuca e invadi sua boca com minha língua, enquanto ele me imprensava na parede e passava a mão pela minha barriga.  
Eu esqueci até quem eu era, estava desorientada com aquela boca me beijando. Wow, a mão dele era rápida, né? Já estava quase chegando no sutiã. Empurrei delicadamente aquela mão boba. Ele riu e me olhou.

- Ops.

- É... ops.

- Kiki, você tem que parar com essa mania de me agarrar!

- Eu?

- Shhh. Se eu disse que fui eu, Tom me mata!

Ele era incrível. Mas e dái, nem ligava em morrer se fosse por uma boa causa. Nota: "beijar Robert Pattinson É uma boa causa".

- Mas eu não deveria ter sacaneado meu melhor amigo...

- Bem, ainda tá em tempo de se arrepender.

- Você é absurda, Kiki.

- Você sempre usa as falas do Edward?

Ele riu sem-graça e bagunçou os cabelos.

- Esqueci que você é fã dele...

Ele estava sério me olhando.

- Você cresceu e virou uma gata, Kiki.

Ah não, essa música não podia tocar. Eu tinha surtos de choro e paixonite aguda quando eu a ouvia. Apenas olhei para baixo para não encará-lo. Senti sua mão passear na minha nuca, afastando meus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem?  
- Sim.  
- Parece que ficou triste...  
- Não é nada, é só essa música que me deixa assim... melancólica.

Ele sorriu.

- Entendi. É daquelas músicas que a pessoa sempre lembra de alguém quando toca, certo?  
- Certo.  
- Quem é o ex?  
- Não tenho ex, Rob.

Ele sorriu torto. Delícia.

- O que foi?  
- Nada... vou ficar quieto. Ou você pode pensar que estou me achando.

Não entendi, mas deixei passar.

- Posso fazer o que a música pede?

Eu nem tive tempo de responder, pois ele já estava me beijando, brincando com minha língua e me dando o beijo mais molhado que eu já sonhei experimentar. Eu estava sonhando, não era possível que isso fosse mesmo verdade.

- Já volto, vou pegar bebida. Quer?  
- Agora não.

Eu ainda estava com minha cerveja. Ele já tinha sugado a dele. Eu estava no mesmo lugar que ele tinha me deixado, e olhava na direção do bar.

- Acho que temos que ter uma conversinha...

Então eu vi Tom na minha frente de cara fechada.

- Não agora, Tom.

Tentei sair mas ele bloqueou a passagem.

- Agora sim.

- Tem certeza, Tom?

Eu via a MCF chegar até nós, com seus óculos escuros. Tinham outras meninas que não estavam ali mais cedo. Fran, Kese, karina, Thami e Lia devem ter chegado depois.

- Oi Tom!

- Hey Tom...

- Nossa, Tom, está gato hoje hein...

- Tudo bem, Tom?

OMG, era muito bom. Ele perdeu totalmente a concentração em mim e fixou os olhos no grupo. Ele passava a mão na cabeça meio que sem reação.

- É... oi... gatas... tudo... bem?

- Melhor agora!

- Por que não deixa sua irmã e vem com a gente?

- Que tal dançar um pouco?

- Ou outra coisa...

Ele tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto de "ganhei na loteria".

- Depois... conversamos. Kiki.

Todo enrolado... Fiquei prendendo o riso até que ele estivesse longe de mim, no meio da pista de dança que nem joão-bobo, sem saber para onde olhar com a MCF dançando em volta dele. Uma delas olhou para mim e piscou. Lembraria de agradecer depois.

- O que é aquilo que estou vendo?

Ele voltou com cerveja na mão e rindo de Tom.

- É a MCF me ajudando...

- Ajudando?

- Melhor nem te contar.

Robert deu de ombros e deu um gole na garrafa, vindo me beijar geladinho depois. Eu nunca gostei tanto de cerveja na minha vida. Passei as mãos pelas suas costas e puxei-o para mim, que se desequilibrou e veio me esmagar na parede. Nem gostei.

- Ops.

Eu ri da cara dele de safado. Ah, Robert...

- Kiki, estou afim de ir embora.

Droga, justo quando estava ficando bom?

- Ok... a gente... se vê depois?

Ele sorriu.

- Você está se despedindo de mim?

- Não é para me despedir?

Robert se espremeu mais em mim e falou ao meu ouvido.

- Eu estou me referindo a ir embora com você.

Oh. Merda. Fudeu.

- Embora, tipo... agora?

Ele sorria para mim.

- Vamos? Acho que Tom está ocupado demais para ver.

Engoli seco. Ok, eu esperei por esse dia desde que fui concebida e virei feto. Mas não achei que fosse acontecer tão rápido. Eu estava nervosa.

- Ok. Podemos ir... quando quiser.

Ele deu mais um gole na garrafa e pegou minha mão.

- Que tal agora?

Fui puxada tão rápido que tropeçei num degrau e quase caí.

- Não morra agora, Kiki...

Claro que não! Fácil falar quando não se é uma virgem prestes a dar para o homem dos seus sonhos que parecia estar meio bêbado. Entramos no carro (me pergunto como Tom voltaria) e ele já veio me beijando. Sua mão percorria minha cintura e subia, subia, ei!

- Robert...

- Que?

- Mão boba...?

Ele riu e se ajeitou no banco, ligando o carro.

- Ok, vamos para casa.

Respirei fundo. Ok, vamos dar, Kristen. Ele estava com a mão na minha coxa durante todo o caminho para a casa. Eu tentava não surtar.

- Está tudo bem, Kiki?

- Sim!

Ele sorriu e pisou no acelerador.

- Nós estamos com pressa, Rob?

- A vida é curta...

Sei. Minha virgindade também. Eu contava ou não? Ele descobriria? Onde você foi se meter, Kristen? Meter? OMG. Chegamos na garagem do prédio e ele se inclinou de novo para me beijar. Ok, nessa hora eu já tinha passado no nervosismo para o histerismo. Nem pensar eu conseguia mais.

- Linda...

- Lindo.

Que criatividade! Subimos pelo elevador, que foi testemunha de mais amassos. Robert beijava meu pescoço, me imprensando no espelho do elevador. Eu já não respirava mais. Que droga de costas maravilhosas eram aquelas? Saímos do elevador tentando não tropeçar em nossas próprias pernas. Quando entramos no apartamento e senti Robert me guiando até o quarto, eu realmente surtei.

- Rob... nós... vamos...

- Vamos! Não sei o que você quer dizer, mas vamos! Tudo! O que quiser!

OMG. Entramos no quarto dele e senti minha blusa sendo rapidamente puxada. Pensa rápido, Kristen... quer mesmo isso? Que se foda, quero sim! Levei minha mão até sua calça para abrir, ou tentar, já que eu não tive sucesso. Não achava direito a porra do botão. Ok, achei. Zíper? Perto demais "daquilo". Céus. Vou morrer. OMG. Volume. Volume. É um volume, não é? Abri os olhos para olhá-lo, mas ele me beijava de olhos fechados.

- Ca-cami-misinha?

- Sempre.

Ele foi me fazendo deitar na cama enquanto esticava a mão e puxava uma gaveta da cômoda ao lado. Eu observei tudo e o vi puxando uma camisinha. Ok. Ok. Ok.

- Prefere colocar?

Hein? Falou comigo? Eu colocar? Nele? Morrendo, morrendo. Falta de ar. Palpitações. Principalmente quando ele subiu em cima de mim e tirou a camisa. Eu decorei cada pêlo daquele abdômem. Robert abriu minha calça ao mesmo tempo que me beijava. Ele era tão delicioso, tão irresistível, que eu não conseguia dizer não. Ele veio morder minha orelha, o que me arrepiou.

- Gosta disso, Kiki?

- Acho que sim...

- Acha?

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Não lembra?

- Não sei...

- Como assim?

Você fala demais, Kristen. Fato! Era melhor contar logo.

- Bem, não é nada demais... é só que... sou virgem.

Yay! Retardada! Ele nem perceberia. Né? Ele riu.

- Opa. Ganhei na loteria!

Hein? Não achei que ele fosse ficar tão feliz assim com a notícia. Robert voltou rapidamente a me beijar e descer a mão pela minha barriga, apertando cada pedaço de carne meu. Eu me contorcia, aquilo era realmente bom. Ou ele era bom, sei lá.

- Você quer, né, Kiki?

- Aham.

Ele segurou minhas duas pernas e puxou minha calça, depois envolveu seu corpo com elas. Se inclinou um pouco e beijou meu umbigo. Ow. Lambeu meu umbigo, subindo até encontrar novamente minha boca. Eu me sentia... molhada. E o volume crescia. Era o que parecia. Então ele mordiscou minha orelha e parou para me olhar.

- Kiki.

- Oi.

Ele mordeu os lábios.

- Acho que não posso.

- Hein?

- Não estou tão bêbado assim, sabe?  
- Não está bêbado?

Ok, tapa na cara dói menos. Como assim?

- Não posso fazer isso, Kiki. Não assim.

Senti raiva dele na hora. Eu estava sendo rejeitada? Na minha primeira vez?

- Certo. Obrigada.

Empurrei ele e levantei da cama, catando minha roupa no chão.

- Kristen!

- Nem precisa, Rob...

Ele levantou e segurou meu braço antes que eu passasse pela porta.

- Kiki, eu só não quero te magoar, só isso.

- Pensasse nisso antes.

- Ok. Olha só, eu também não sou o cafajeste que todo mundo pensa. Eu nunca faria mal a você! E eu realmente não imaginava... isso.

- Claro. Você só seria louco de fazer _"isso"_ se estivesse muito bêbado. Não foi o que disse?

- Foi. Mas não com essa intenção. Eu quis dizer que não estou tão bêbado para fazer algo que você possa vir a se arrepender depois.

Era realmente constrangedor. Preferia não ter essa conversa agora.

- Rob, me deixa ir dormir?

- Agora? Assim? Não acha que temos que conversar?

- Não...

Ele me olhou sério, passando a mão nos cabelos. Estava visivelmente nervoso. Soltou meu braço.

- Tudo bem.

Antes de eu ir, ele me puxou pela cintura e beijou meu cabelo.

- Desculpe por isso... mesmo.

Eu me soltei dele e saí do quarto, me esforçando para não chorar na sua frente.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **_Oi galera!_

_Mais um capítulo da fic :)_

_**Bibi swan:** Eu vou terminá-la sim, é que meu tempo é corrido e não consigo atualizar sempre aqui :s E muiiito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! Fico super feliz :D_

_Vamos deixar reviews, povo... Tá caidinho isso aqui..._

_Bjs, K._

_

* * *

_

Bati com força a porta do meu quarto, querendo mais que aquela droga de apartamento despencasse. Eu estava com raiva de mim, por ter me deixado levar. E daí que eu era apaixonada por ele? Eu devia ter pisado no freio quando fiquei em dúvida. Pior do que isso, com certeza não teria sido. Eu podia mesmo ter evitado toda essa situação. Vesti uma camisola e me joguei na cama, agarrando meu travesseiro e tentando abafar o choro com ele. No meio da noite, eu acordei assustada com um barulho de porta batendo e sentei na cama esfregando os olhos.

- Robert! Kristen!

Puta merda. Era a voz de Tom. Eu gelei e vi a porta do meu quarto abrindo rápido. Tom não estava nada feliz.

- Mas que merda é essa? Tenho cara de babaca?

- Tom...

- O que você pensa, Kristen? Você me desobedeceu totalmente!

Ele gritava comigo, quando Robert apareceu de cueca na porta do meu quarto. De cueca, Rob?

- Ei Tom, calma!

- Calma porra nenhuma! Estou falando com minha irmã!

- Você está bêbado, imbecil! Totalmente alterado! Pára de gritar com ela.

Eu vi Tom virar para ir em cima de Robert e corri, entrando no meio dos dois.

- Sai, Kristen!

- Pára, Tom!

- Pode deixar, Kiki, eu me entendo com ele.

- Não chama minha irmã de Kiki!

Eu acho que nunca vi meu irmão tão alterado assim. Eles só não estavam se pegando porque eu estava no meio. O imbecil do meu irmão veio com força para cima do Rob, nos empurrando até a parede do corredor. Ok, ele percebeu que eu estava espremida contra o Robert? De cueca?

- Sai Kristen!

- Não! Vocês vão brigar!

- Nem vamos, Kiki... só vou meter a porrada nele se ele não parar.

- Por que você trouxe minha irmã para casa?

Tom tentou dar um tapa em Robert, que desviou o rosto.

- Vai dormir, Tom.

- Você transou com ele, Kristen?

- E isso te interessa por quê? Deixa ela em paz!

- Cala a porra da boca que não estou falando com você!

Quem estava se irritando era eu. Quem deu um tapa em Tom, fui eu. Foi com força, virei o rosto dele. E começei a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- Que saco! Chega! Me deixem, vocês dois!

Eles calaram a boca e Tom se afastou. Aproveitei para sair dali e entrar no meu quarto, trancando a porta por dentro. Fiquei uns segundos tentando ouvir algum som de socos, mas nada. Silêncio total. Tem sempre que ser uma mulher para colocar ordem no recinto. Saco! Dormi feito tijolo. O cansaço, a bebida, a fossa, tudo junto, me derrubou quando deitei novamente. O despertador marcava 11:00hs quando acordei e saí do quarto. O silêncio ainda reinava, provavelmente porque os bebuns ainda dormiam. Peguei o pão e o queijo para fazer um sanduíche e sentei na bancada da cozinha. Eu me sentia completamente de ressaca, apesar de quase não ter bebido. Não transar era cansativo.

- Kiki.

Tudo que eu não queria que acontecesse, aconteceu. Ele precisava mesmo acordar junto comigo? Parecia ter sentido o cheiro. Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou o leite, parando de frente para mim. Eu tentava não encará-lo. Robert colocou uma mão de cada lado das minhas pernas e me olhou.

- Dormiu bem?

- Muito.

- Vai me evitar?

- Não...

- Kristen...

Eu levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- O que quer que eu diga, Rob?

- O que você está sentindo.

- Um monte de coisas... você não vai me achar educada se eu disser.

- Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim. Mas eu fiz o que fiz por me importar com você.

- Não Rob, você nem chegou a fazer...

- Kiki...

- O que? Eu praticamente me entreguei a você, ficou na cara que eu estava afim, claro, e agora eu só estou com um pouco de vergonha, prestes a me jogar da janela. Fora isso, está tudo bem, Robert. Ah sim, e também teve a parte que eu fui rejeitada. Na minha primeira vez.

Ele olhou por trás de mim e suspirou.

- Depois conversamos.

Era Tom que chegava na sala. Calmo, dessa vez. Rob saiu quando Tom se aproximou. Ele veio mexer na geladeira também, ficando de costas para mim enquanto mexia nela. Fiquei sentada no mesmo lugar esperando por alguma reação, que não veio. Ele pegou o que queria e saiu de novo da cozinha. Ok, por essa eu não esperava. Já tinha me preparado para mais histerismo vindo de Tom.

- Não vai mais falar comigo?

Ele parou e viru para me olhar.

- Achei que não quisesse ouvir minha voz.

- Ok.

Levantei e passei por ele, indo para meu quarto. Notei ele vindo atrás de mim.

- Eu sei que não devia ter alterado a voz com você ontem... mas Kristen...

- Não devia mesmo, né Tom? Nem aqui nem lá na boate.

- Kristen, eu só queria que você tivesse me ouvido na primeira vez, só isso. Robert?

Me sentei na cama e o encarei.

- Sim, Robert. Como se você não soubesse...

- Kris, eu sei que você gosta dele, mas ele... porra, ele não serve para você. Preciso ser mais claro?

- Fica tranquilo Tom, ele não me quis.

Ele parou me olhando pensativo.

- Como assim?

- Nada, esquece.

- Kris... você foi para a cama com ele?

- E se tiver ido?  
- Bem, eu só lamento.

- Eu não dormi com ele... porque ele me rejeitou!

Ele franziu a testa e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ele? Então você... esquece. Eu não quero mais saber. Só estou decepcionado.

Tom virou as costas e saiu do meu quarto. Eu precisava sair de casa um pouco para espairecer. Vesti uma roupa e fui andar. Quando saí do prédio, não acreditei no que estava vendo. Aquela fugura bizarra do groupie estava lá na calçada, sentado no meio-fio. Quando ele me viu, levantou correndo e veio falar comigo com um sorriso assustador.

- Oi Kristen!

- Ah oi... ahn...

- Michael!

Ah sim. Sabia que começava com M.

- Tudo bem? Dormiu bem? Está bem?

Credo, ele era mais retardado do que eu achava.

- Sim, para todas as perguntas.

Sorri e passei por ele, mas ele veio atrás. Eu mereço.

- Então...

- É. Então.

- Tudo bem?

Ah pára! Ele não estava falando sério.

- Você estava esperando alguma coisa?

- Sim... queria ver se você aparecia.

- Ah.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso do casaco e abaixei a cabeça tentando não rir.

- Então?

OMG. Me salva senhor...

- Ahn... Michael... sabe, estou com um pouco de pressa. Você se incomoda... se eu for?

- Não, claro que não! Eu te acompanho.

Me segura que eu vou bater! Contei mentalmente até dez e sorri para ele.

- Não precisa querido... eu sei o caminho.

Não sabia nem para onde estava indo. Ele fez cara de cão abandonado. Ok, eu era amante dos animais, mas aquele ali... dava vontade de chutar.

- Mas é perigoso você andar sozinha por aí!

- Michael, não acho que seja não... nem são 14:00hs ainda.

Ele olhou para o céu e franziu a testa. Que porra o céu tinha a ver com isso?

- Posso ir só por ir então?

- Comigo?

- É.

- Não.

Ui doeu. Ele quase chorou.

- Ok.

- Desculpa grou... Michael. Mas é que não estou com muito bom-humor hoje, sabe?

- Sei. Entendo. E amanhã?

- O que tem amanhã?

- Vai estar de bom-humor?

Contei até vinte. A conta estava aumentando.

- Não sei Michael... mas é provável que não.

Eu começava a odiar a pessoa.

- Ok. Eu passo aqui de qualquer jeito. Posso?

Se eu falasse que não, eu tenho certeza que ele viria do mesmo jeito.

- Tanto faz, Michael... tenho que ir agora.

Virei de costas e saí andando. Num passo rápido antes que ele viesse atrás de mim novamente. Respirei aliviada quando o vi voltar para a porta do prédio e sentar no meio-fio. O que era agora? Ele esperaria o Robert também? Estava entrando numa lanchonete quando um cara saiu de lá de dentro e pisou no meu pé.

- Opa, foi mal.

Eu conhecia! Claro, dã. Quem não conhecia Kellan Lutz? Mais uma vez na minha frente.

- Oi! Sem problemas...

- Você é a irmã do Tom, certo?

- Kristen. Isso.

Ele sorriu mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitos. Eu era tão cega em Robert Pattinson, que esquecia como tinha homem gato no mundo.

- E aí Kristen? Tudo bem?

- Sim... está indo embora?

- Estava, mas se você estiver sozinha, posso ficar.

- Estou sim. Mas nem precisa se for incomodar...

- Não, que isso. Não estou fazendo nada. Além do mais, alguém precisa ficar para te avisar que o croissant de frango é tenebroso.

Eu ri. Achava que só o Emmet era palhaço, mas pelo visto, o ator era igual.

- Ok, não comerei o croissant.

- Nem o folheado de camarão.

- Tem algum salgado que seja bom aqui?

Ele sorriu e franziu a testa.

- O suco é gostoso...

- Certo. Vou de suco então.

O Kellan era tipo assim... gostosérrimo. O Rob era minha paixão, tinha um rosto da fazer cair o céu e eu simplesmente era louca por aqueles olhos, boca, cabelo, nariz, pele... bem, tudo. Ok. Mas o Kellan era gostoso, sabe? Alguém já viu o abdômem dessa pessoa? Levanta até defunto!

- Quantos anos?

Ele me tirou do transe. Parei de pensar pornografia e o olhei.

- Eu? 18.

- Novinha...

Ah pára ow. Novinha é a mãe! Essa frase me irrita sempre que ouço. Sorri tentando ser simpática.

- Nem tanto. Pode ficar tranquilo que o Tom não vai te bater por estarmos conversando.

Ele sorriu e continuou brincando com o canudo.

- Acha que tenho medo de Tom?

Ele riu dessa vez. Alto. Quala piada?

- Achei que tivesse. Ou não lembra de ter saído correndo na festa? Quando soube que eu era irmã dele?

- Ah... isso. Não foi por medo, foi por respeito. Ele é meu amigo...

- Credo. Ele mandou mesmo todos os homens da cidade ficarem longe de mim?

- Não.

Kellan deum um gole no copo de suco e voltou a falar.

- Acho que ele falou só com os que não prestam.

Babei. Kellan me olhava rindo, como se aquilo fosse uma piada. Só se fosse para ele, porque para mim era irritante. Tom só estava me dando dor de cabeça até agora. Onde estava o meu irmão legal? Muita convivência com Robert?

- Bom saber... Por acaso você sabe onde eu posso achar os que prestam?

Ele torceu a cara.

- Talvez no mesmo lugar onde esteja o Papai Noel...

Era pior do que eu pensava.

- Ok. Valeu pelo aviso.

Ele apoiou os braços no balcão do bar e aproximou o rosto do meu, sussurrando.

- Vou te contar um segredo, mas não espalhe por aí.  
- Ok.

Ele sorriu.

- Ninguém nunca obedece o Tom.

Mas hein? Quase me engasguei com o suco que tomava.

- Não... obedecem?

Lembrei de Robert. Realmente, ele não deu bola para o pedido de Tom.

- Não muito...  
- Legal.  
- Sendo assim, você pode começar a sair com a gente!  
- A gente? Quem?  
- Eu e a galera do elenco...

Isso incluía Robert?

- Claro. Só marcar!

Ele piscou e colocou uma nota de cinquenta dólares em cima do balcão.

- Preciso ir... vai também?  
- Ah, vou. Mas não vou deixar pagar aqui para mim.  
- Acho que não vou ficar pobre se pagar seu suco de cinco dólares, sabe?

Ele sorriu e bagunçou meu cabelo. Ei! O cabelo não! Ok, ele pode. Kellan virou para a garçonete, que babava.

- Fique com o troco! Vamos, Kristen?

Vamos? Claro! Saímos da lanchonete e ele disparou o alarme do carro, destravando uma BMW.

- Quer carona? Te deixo em casa.  
- Ok.

Entrei no carro "horroroso" e Kellan arrancou, cantando pneus. Por que será que homens gostosos se sentiam o máximo dentro de carrões? Eu hein...

- Na verdade nem precisava Kellan... eu moro a dois quarteirões daqui.  
- Eu sei. Mas e daí? É só uma desculpa para andar com mulher gata no carro!

Ele me olhou sorrindo. OMG. Surtei legal. Era uma indireta? O diabinho na minha cabeça falava comigo.

_"Kristen, pega ele" _

Credo. Sai! Paramos num sinal, com a capota abaixada, pois esqueci de avisar que a porra do carro era conversível. Parou um carro do nosso lado, com três mulheres dentro, que abaixaram o vidro para olhar Kellan. Eu mereço.

- Vamos sacanear?  
- Como assim?

Ele riu e piscou ao mesmo tempo.

- Entra na onda, Kristen.

Entrar na onda? Não sei surfar! Ele passou um braço por cima do meu ombro e me beijou no rosto, falando alto.

- Agora não, Kristen! Você me deu um cansaço! Deixa eu me recuperar...

OMG. Procurei um lugar para me esconder. Ele era totalmente louco! Mais do que Robert! Sorri um sorriso amarelo.

- Hehehe.

Olhei discretamente para o carro ao lado e as garotas tinham subido o vidro. Ops. Juro que não era minha intenção amanhecer com a boca cheia de formigas em alguma vala da cidade... O sinal abriu e ele arrancou.

- Tão divertido!  
- Muito...

Paramos em frente ao prédio de Tom e Robert. Meu também, agora.

- Está entregue, madame.  
- Obrigada mesmo.  
- Me dá seu telefone? Aí te ligo quando tiver algo para fazer.

Kellan Lutz pediu meu telefone. Deixei a ficha cair lentamente e sorri.

- Claro.

Ele anotou no celular e piscou.

- Valeu gata! Te ligo!  
- Ok.

Falar mais o que? Esperei ele ir embora e entrei no prédio.

- Pois não, vai aonde?

Ah não... Alfie.

- Para minha casa.  
- Que fica...?  
- Na cobertura!  
- Não sei disso não...

Conta até dez, Kristen!  
- Boa tarde, senhor Pattinson! Tudo bem? Tem uma senhorita aqui na portaria...

Morra, Alfie!

Entrei em casa um pouco alterada já por causa de Alfie. E Robert ainda por cima apareceu na sala rindo.

- Ele não foi mesmo com a sua cara!

Passei direto por ele e entrei no meu quarto. Estava irritada. Olhei aquela droga de decoração made in escritório de velho e surtei! Eu não era visita! Eu estava morando ali também, e estava na hora de deixar alguma coisa naquele lugar com a minha cara. Saí novamente do quarto e passei por Rob, que agora estava sentado no sofá.

- Já vai sair de novo? Você acabou de pisar em casa...

Olhei com raiva para ele.

- Desde quando nós estamos conversando numa boa?

Ele fechou o sorriso da cara e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- A verdade é que nós não chegamos a conversar, Kiki. Desde que acordou, você não parou em casa.  
- E pelo visto então a conversa vai demorar, porque não volto cedo.

Saí do apartamento e entrei no elevador. Quando desci no saguão, Alfie me olhou e eu o encarei.

- Vai à merda, Alfie!

Fui direto ao shopping comprar coisas para meu quarto. Eu realmente não gostava da decoração cinzenta dele. Entrei numa loja de decoração e gastei horrores no cartão de crédito conjunto que Tom tinha me dado. Quando ele visse, seria tarde demais. Meu celular tocou mas não reconheci o número.

- Alô?  
_- Kristen?_  
- Isso.  
_- Adivinha quem é?_  
Ok, eu tinha um chute, mas não tinha certeza.

- Ahn... Kellan?

Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

_- Quanta incerteza!_  
- Desculpa, mas fui pega desprevenida mesmo.  
_- Ok, sem problemas. Tudo bem?_

A julgar pelo fato de não ter nem duas horas que ele tinha me deixado em casa, tudo bem.

- Sim. Normal. Um pouco estressada, mas tudo bem.  
_- Estressada por quê?_  
- Problemas com nosso porteiro.  
_- Alfie?_

Ele caiu na gargalhada. O cara era famoso.

_- Ele já deu em cima de mim umas vinte vezes..._

OMG.

- Legal, pelo visto Alfie não perde tempo.

Espero que Alfie não tenha me visto chegando com Kellan hoje cedo.

_- Mas mudando de assunto, Kristen. Quer sair hoje?_

Rápido ele...

- Depende, para onde?  
_- Vou com uns amigos numa boate aqui perto. Na verdade, acho até que Tom e Robert vão..._  
- Ah bem... se eles forem mesmo eu vou acabar te encontrando por lá então.  
_- Sim, eu sei. Perguntei se você quer ir comigo._

Ow. Pensa rápido numa resposta boa.

- Ok.  
_- Ok de sim, ou ok de "não seu idiota, não vou com você"?_  
- Ok de sim.

Era de sim, certo?

_- Ótimo! Te pego às 21:00 então._  
- Certo.

Me pega? Pegou mal... Pare de pensar na palavra pegar, Kristen!

_- Beijos gata..._  
- Beijos...

Gato? Não, não ia falar isso.

- Kellan.

Esperei ele desligar para fechar o telefone. Era impressão minha ou Kellan Lutz tinha acabado de me chamar para sair?

Voltei feliz para casa. Pelo menos Kellan tinha tirado meu mau-humor. Bem, ao entrar no prédio e ver a cara de Alfie, toda a raiva voltou.

- Acho melhor você ficar longe dessa porra desse interfone!

Apontei o dedo para ele enquanto ia em direção ao elevador. Ele estava se abanando com um jornal e ficou imóvel com minhas palavras. Entrei em casa e fui direto para o quarto. Precisava ver com que roupa eu iria hoje. Tinha que deixar Kellan babando e Robert arrancando os pentelhos com pinça. Não literalmente, por favor. Não consigo imaginá-lo depilado...

- Kiki.

Bateram na porta do meu quarto e escutei sua voz. Respirei fundo e mandei-o entrar. Ele abriu, e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Mais calma?  
- Não.  
- Podemos conversar agora?

Eu estava olhando o armário, tentando escolher uma roupa. Fechei as portas e olhei para Robert.

- Podemos.

Ele entrou e veio sentar na minha cama-sofá. Odiava esse troço.

- Seja sincera. Você está gostando de mim?

Se estou gostando? Pensei em responder "ah depende, tipo, eu gosto de você há pouco tempo, só há uns 8 anos ou talvez mais". Fiquei calada, olhando-o séria.

- Por que a pergunta?  
- Porque não quero que você se magoe. Preciso saber o que exatamente você sente por mim... por que me beijou, por que veio para casa comigo, por que deixou o clima esquentar...? São coisas que eu realmente queria entender.  
- Não basta um simples: deu vontade?  
- Se tiver sido só isso mesmo, basta. Mas foi?

Eu não ia me jogar de bandeja para ele. Não mais.

- Foi. Talvez tenha sido muita carência, não sei.

Ele balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Vou acreditar em sua palavra então. O clima vai continuar tenso assim, entre nós?  
- Por mim não.

Ele sorriu delicado.

- Ok. Se você quiser sair com a gente hoje, nós vamos a uma boate.

Ops. Resolvi contar logo...

- Eu vou. Mas vou com... Kellan.  
- Hein?

O sorriso do rosto dele se desfez e agora um ponto de interrogação enorme se formava no meio do rosto. Robert franziu a testa.

- Kellan? Você vai com o Kellan? Como assim?  
- Bem, ele me chamou para ir...  
- Desde quando você e Kellan se falam?  
- Desde hoje.

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo foi em direção à porta.

- Tom vai surtar quando souber.  
- Mas do que ele já surtou?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, de costas para mim.

- Não acho que Kellan faça bem o seu tipo.  
- Eu não tenho tipo, Rob.

Mentira descarada. Meu tipo era bem assim que nem ele.

- Ok.

Ele saiu do quarto e me deixou pensando. Estava fazendo besteira? Ou não?  
Já estava pronta esperando por Kellan, quando resolvi ir na cozinha beber água. Não sabia que Tom estava em casa, pois nem o escutei chegar. Quando cruzei a sala, ele me viu.

- Vai sair?

Oh-oh. Sorriso carinhoso.

- Vou. Para o mesmo lugar que vocês.  
- Não vou te levar hoje, Kristen...

Ah é filho da mãe? Toma!

- Não vou com vocês. Vou com Kellan.

Cara fechada me olhando. Escutei até a saliva passando pela garganta dele.

- Kellan Lutz?

Existe outro?

- Isso.  
- Vocês se conhecem?  
- Estive com ele hoje. Quer dizer, encontrei ele sem querer numa lanchonete e começamos a conversar.  
- E ele resolveu dar em cima de você?  
- Não. Ele só me chamou para sair.  
- Traduzindo, ele deu em cima de você.  
- Entenda como quiser, Tom. Mas eu sou maior de idade, e vou sair com ele.  
- Certo. Deixa eu ver se entendi...

Robert apareceu arrumado na sala.

- Vamos?

Tom o olhou sinistro.

- Estou conversando com Kristen.  
- Ah, certo. Desculpe. Eu espero.

Tom voltou a me olhar friamente.

- Então, deixa ver se eu entendi. Você ontem ficou com Robert e hoje vai ficar com Kellan.

Robert coçou o pescoço.

- Não disse que vou ficar com ele.  
- Sei.  
- E se ficar? Não tenho nada com Rob.  
- Tom... relaxa... vamos.

Meu irmão passou por mim, me encarando nos olhos.

- Não me faça perder todas as minhas amizades, Kristen.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Fiquei esperando por Kellan, que na hora exata me ligou avisando estar lá embaixo. Saindo do prédio, o vi com o carro parado na porta. Ele estava de camisa branca. Abafa.

- Oi.  
- E aí, gata?

Ele me chamou de gata. Hehehe. Segurei para não rir na frente dele.

- Tudo bem.

Ele dirigiu, dessa vez de capota levantada.

- Achei melhor não vir com ele conversível por causa do seu cabelo...  
- Meu cabelo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- É. Vocês sempre reclamam do cabelo despentear com o vento.  
- Ah sim, obrigada. Mas bem... eu gosto do meu cabelo despenteado.

Eu sorri para ele, passando a mão pela franja e jogando-a para trás. Ele riu.

- Você tem a mesma mania do Rob. De ficar o tempo todo mexendo no cabelo.

E ele acha que eu não sabia disso?

- Pois é.  
- E então, Kristen? O que tem em mente para hoje?

Como assim? Surtei.

**Música:**

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=ZI1kixLJ9jY&feature=related

Chegamos na porta da boate, lotada, como tudo naquela cidade. Saí do carro aturando cara feia de mulheres que me olhavam enquanto tentavam pegar autógrafo do Kellan. Quando entramos, notei um som diferente. OMG. Isso era... samba?

- Kellan?  
- Oi.  
.- O que é isso?  
- Ah... o dono da boate é brasileiro.

Ok. Mas não avisaram a ele que americanos não sabem sambar? Como? Olhei para os lados e vi umas pessoas arriscando uns passos. Ok... ficarei parada a noite toda, né?

- Ei, Kristen!

Tinha uma menina me cumprimentando e eu reconheci. Era daquele grupo da... MCF. Quando olhei para a pista vi que eram as únicas que realmente sabiam dançar nesse ritmo.

- Nossa! Que legal! Vocês sabem sambar?  
- Claro! Somos brasileiras.

Ah. Ok. Ela sorriu.

- Quer aprender? A gente ensina...  
- Mulher sambando é tudo!

Kellan foi super direto. Respirei fundo.

- Acho que posso arriscar alguns passos.  
- Daqui a pouco vou lá então... deixa só eu beber alguma coisa. Pode ser?

- Claro! É só chegar lá!

Fui até o bar junto com Kellan, que não tirava os olhos da pista de dança. Encostei no bar e a primeira pessoa que vi, foi? Claro, Robert. Ele não tinha me visto, estava de costas para nós.

- Seu amigo está ali.

Kellan olhou e sorriu.

- Depois vamos lá.  
- Você vai... enquanto eu vou lá com as meninas.  
- O que? Acha que eu vou perder isso?

Eu realmente tinha medo de pagar mico na frente dele. Ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Ah, não precisa. Pode ficar aqui com teus amigos.  
- Robert!

Kellan deu um grito e Rob olhou em nossa direção, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Eu ia matar Kellan por ter avisado ao inimigo! Rob veio até nós e fez um cumprimento de macho com o amigo. Aquela paradinha de mãos que homens adoram fazer.

- Fala!  
- Chegou tem tempo?  
- Agora. Só vim beber alguma coisa. Cadê Tom?  
- Por aí. E acho melhor você nem chegar muito perto dele...

Kellan fez uma cara de desentendido. Rob me olhou e sorriu.

- Acho que ele é um pouco ciumento.  
- O que? Por causa da Kristen? Ah, que isso, não vou mordê-la não.

Quem dera...

**Música:**

h t t p : / / br . youtube . com / watch?v=VPWRrmyfZ6w

Os dois agora me olhavam sorrindo. Mas eu acho que vi uma pontinha de ciúmes no olhar do Rob. Ok, a julgar pela virada de cabeça que ele deu agora ao passar uma mulher de saia curta, ele não estava com ciúmes.

- E aí, preparada para sambar?

Kellan era puro entusiasmo. Robert se engasgou com a cerveja que estava bebendo.

- Quem vai sambar? Kiki?  
- Eu sim. Algum problema?

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Nenhum... só quero ver isso.

Impressão minha ou ele estava meio que duvidando da minha capacidade? Não que eu tivesse alguma para ficar pulando de uma perna para outra... mas vamos lá.

- Podemos ir lá agora, se quiser, Kellan.

Fiz questão de frisar bem o nome do loiro, que pegou minha mão e me puxou em direção à pista.

- Vamos!

Veio o frio na barriga. Que merda eu achava que ia fazer? Cheguei perto das meninas da MCF, que me receberam super bem.

- Olha para meu pé e faz igual!

Hein? Falou grego comigo...

- Segue o passo, Kristen!

OMG! Complicado demais... Arrisquei alguma merda e acho que dava para enganar que eu estava sambando. Ok, dava para enganar os bêbados do local. Eu vi Kellan sorrindo olhando para todas nós. Eu falei todas, certo? Tudo bem... Rob estava parado me olhando sério. Deu até medo daquela cara. Virei de costas para tentar rebolar a bunda na cara dele. Fiquei um pouco puta quando vi uma garota, que não era da MCF, chegar nele e falar alguma coisa no seu ouvido. Vagabunda! Ok, agora eu vi perfeitamente quem era a tal garota falando com Rob. Não era qualquer garota. Era simplesmente Megan Fox. Eu me irritava profundamente sempre que lembrava que ela já tinha beijado ele. E daí que era beijo técnico? Alguém acredita mesmo que isso existe?.

**Música:**  
h t t p : / / br . youtube . com / watch?v=VRp2BU1gXpg&feature=related

Impressão minha ou o ritmo tinha ficado mais lento? Eu estava vendo casais se formando na pista. OMG, o que eu faço da minha vida? Senti alguém segurar minha mão.

- Posso?

Kellan Lutz estava falando comigo. Momento congelante. Pronto, voltei à vida. Sorri para ele.

- Você... sabe?  
- Se eu não souber, é só aprender.

Ah ok. Quem se garante é assim mesmo... Olhei Robert conversando com Megan como se fossem namorados. Que se dane! Virei para Kellan e fui dançar com ele.

- Ok, não é difícil, Kristen... é um molejo... solta o corpo.

Fácil falar quando se tem coordenação motora normal. Ele pegou na minha mão e segurou minha cintura. Quem tinha dado aulas de dança de salão para Kellan?

- Viu? É moleza!  
- Aham.

Só eu sei o esforço que fazia para não pisar no pé dele nem trocar o passo. Já falei que ele era absurdamente cheiroso? OMG. Respira.

- Ah, até que você dança direitinho...  
- Obrigada. Faço o que posso, sabe?

Ele sorriu e piscou. Homens gostosos, parem por favor de piscarem para as mulheres carentes! Deus!

- Robert e Megan... não entendo esses dois.

Percebi que Kellan olhava para eles e ria.

- Não entende o que?  
- Bem, está na cara que eles se gostam... não entendo por que não se pegam logo.

Ah sim. Minha noite melhorou muito depois dessa declaração.

- Tudo bem, Kris? Posso te chamar de Kris, né?  
- Pode.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Aham.

Eu acho que Kellan Lutz estava pensando em me beijar. Veja bem, eu acho. Mas eu começava a ter certeza, porque cada vez ele se aproximava mais do meu rosto. Eu sei que ele é lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão, mas eu não estava com minha mente nele agora. A música acabou e eu me afastei.

- Acho que vou no banheiro rapidinho...  
- Ok. Vou procurar uma galera aí, depois me procura lá.

- Certo.

**Música:**  
h t t p : / / br . youtube . com / watch?v=vo_Oxf_AreE

Nem estava mais com muita vontade de ficar lá. Eu sei que a gente sempre se programa para fazer o cara dos sonhos babar por nós, fazer ciúmes e tudo mais... mas às vezes a gente se desprograma e é como se jogassem um balde de água fria na nossa cabeça. Demorei um pouco no banheiro, por causa da fila, e depois voltei. Tiva dificuldades para achar Kellan. Quando achei, vi que ele estava no meio de um bando de homens que eu não conhecia e nem estava com vontade de conhecer. Fui até o bar pegar outra bebida e fiquei dando um tempo por lá mesmo. Senti uma cerveja gelada encostar no meu ombro.

- Que cara é essa?

Robert estava do meu lado. Eu dei de ombros.

- A única que eu tenho.  
- Sim, mas da última vez que eu a vi, a expressão não era essa.  
- Deve ter mudado então...

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e lá vinha Megan Fox. Ela não sabia mesmo ficar afastada, né?

- Robert, cadê minha cerveja?  
_  
__"Robert, cadê minha cerveja nha nha nha"_. Viada! Ele sorriu para ela e ofereceu a dele.

- Pegue essa, que eu pego outra para mim.  
- Não está babada, né?

Quem essa infeliz achava que era? _"Não está babada, né?"_ Tive vontade de tirar a garrafa da mão dela e cuspir ali dentro. Ela estava estragando meu momento de fossa!

- Megan, essa é Kiki. Irmã de Tom.  
- Kiki? Seu nome é esse mesmo?  
- Não. Kristen.  
- Ah sim.

Continuei calada olhando para a fuça dela. Ela virou-se para ele e encostou no seu braço.

- Vai ficar aqui?

Vou puxar essa palha que ela chama de cabelo... Robert me olhou e voltou a olhá-la. Que foi, está escolhendo? Vai com a vagabunda então! Eu sorri.

- Pode ir, não preciso de babá...

Eu percebi que ele ficou meio sem-graça.

- Vamos?

Por que ela não conseguia ficar calada? Eu resolvi agir.

- Já que você está em dúvida, eu vou então. (sorri falsa para ela) Podem ficar.

Saí dali e fui me juntar a algumas meninas da MCF que não estavam dançando.

- Kristen! Aquela vadia lá da Fox está ciscando na sua área, né?  
- Nem é minha área não... se ainda fosse...  
- Como assim, não? Vocês não tinham ficado?  
- Sim. Mas deu uns problemas aí... e pelo visto ele nem é afim de mim...  
- Olhem o Tom pegando a Káh! Se a Fran souber... ela morre.

Olhei para onde elas olhavam e vi meu irmão com uma garota. Eu lembrava dela.

- Bem, pelo menos alguém da família está beijando na boca.

Apesar de Tom não merecer. Por mim ele podia ficar um ano na seca.

- Ué Kristen! Você ainda pode beijar. Se não for o Robert, pode ser o Kellan. Ele te deu muito mole...  
- Acho que nem quero.

Todas me olharam como se eu tivesse cometido algum tipo de pecado.

- Eu sei que ele é lindo... mas sei lá... desanimei.  
- Ah não! Desanimar assim por causa de um cara? Nunca! Vamos beber!

Pelo visto era uma das minhas poucas opções. Eu bebi com elas. Devo ter misturado vinho, vodca e tequila. Eu acho. Porque certeza à essa altura, eu já não tinha mais. Depois de algumas bebidas, eu já me sentia um pouco alegre. Minto, me sentia muito alegre.

- Kristen? Enfim te achei...

Eu via Kellan Lutz lindo, sorrindo para mim. Já falei que ele era lindo? E gostoso?

- Me achou!  
- Você não acha melhor parar um pouco com a bebida?  
- Eu? Não! Estou bem!

Pisquei para ele. Eu realmente não fazia isso.

Será que a NASA tinha colocado algum chip no meu cérebro? OMG.

- Gente... acho que estou sendo investigada...  
- Hein?

As meninas da MCF me olharam confusa.

- Como assim?  
- A NASA...

Kellan tirou o copo de vinho da minha mão.

- Ok, chega de álcool para a senhorita.

Vi Kellan virar o líquido precioso daquele copo, dentro de sua boca preciosa. Hum, acho que estou confundindo as coisas...

- Kris? Você está bem?  
- Perfeita!  
- Sério... não quero que passe mal, ok?  
- Ok!

Eu puxei ele para dançar, indo para a pista onde as pessoas tentavam sambar. Mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia, porque eu estava sentindo o álcool sacudir tudo em volta.

Ou eram as paredes que estava rodando?

- Ei, a boate é moderna!  
- O que foi?  
- As paredes...

Kellan olhou em volta, para as paredes.

- O que tem elas? Não vejo nada.  
- Não as vê rodarem?

Ele me olhou incrédulo. Hum, acho que quem estava rodando era eu. Será?

- Já volto... vou ali rapidinho.

Eu saí e ele veio atrás de mim.

- Kristen? Acho melhor te levar para casa...

Virei para ele e puxei seu pescoço. Ops, acho que beijei Kellan Lutz. Será?

- Fica aí que vou ali vomitar...

Entrei correndo no banheiro. Eu via algumas coisas estranhas boiando na água do vaso. O que eu tinha almoçado hoje mesmo? Enfim, dei descarga e fui lavar a boca na pia. Olhei para o espelho e sorri. Kellan estava do lado de fora, encostado na parede.

- Está melhor?  
- Sim.

Sei lá... a vontade de vomitar passou... porque eu tinha vomitado. Dãã. Sorri para ele.

- Acho melhor eu pegar uma bebida para tirar o gosto ruim da boca!

Ele me olhou rindo e me levou até o bar.

- Desde que você não beba nada que contenha álcool.  
- Como assim? Quer que eu beba água? Ok, isso realmente tem algo a ver com a NASA, certo?  
- Kristen, do que você está falando?  
- Eu? Do que você está falando que eu estou falando?

Ele me olhou de boca aberta e confuso. Eu hein...

- Esquece querida. Vamos pegar um refrigerante, ok?

Ele me deu uma latinha de Pepsi. Eu olhei aquilo.

- Qual o problema com a Coca?  
- Como assim?

- Primeiro você me tira o álcool. E agora, me tira a Coca? Quer me matar, fala logo!

- Prefere Coca?  
- Não, tudo bem... eu gosto de Pepsi.

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Kiki.

Não me dei conta de que Robert tinha chegado perto de nós. Senti sua mão em minhas costas.

- Você está bem?  
- Sim!  
- Kellan?  
- Ela está um pouco alegre... mas acho que está bem sim.

Rob me olhou, como se me estudasse.

- Eu tomo conta dela, Kellan.  
- Não precisa, Rob. Ela está bem. E comigo.  
- Eu estou bem sim! Ok?

Eu acho.

- E eu prefiro ficar com Kellan. Ele beija bem!

Rob me olhou surpreso. Chupa essa manga! Hihihi. Me senti a diabinha vestindo Prada!

- Certo. Já que estão íntimos, tudo bem.

Ele saiu e nos deixou a sós. Eu sorri para Kellan que coçou a cabeça.

- Piolho?  
- Hein?

Ele me olhou sem-graça. Só eu estava rindo?

- Kellan.

Ah qual é agora? Meu irmão nos achou e olhava Kellan de cara feia.

- Ei, Tom! E aí?  
- Legal você ter vindo com minha irmã...  
- Ah sim, Kristen é super legal!  
- Eu sou super legal mesmo! Não sou? Viu, Tom? Super legal! Uhuuu!

Meu irmão me olhou torto e cheirou minha cara. Sai, mosca!

- Você está bêbada? Kellan, você embebedou minha irmã?  
- Claro que não! Ela bebeu na hora que não estava comigo...  
- Eu não bebi! A bebida é que se jogou em mi. Eu hein...

Tom fechou a cara. Eu ouvi um rosnado e parei para prestar atenção.

- Shhh. Estão ouvindo?  
- O que?  
- Um cão... ou lobo!  
- Kristen...  
- Não! Shh! Quero ouvir.

Outro rosnado. Tentei seguir o barulho e fui me inclinando, inclinando... ué. Cheguei no peito de Tom. Ele me olhava meio puto. Ops.


	8. Chapter 8

- Se vira agora, Kellan. Você a trouxe, você toma conta. E não quero que ela chegue em casa com um arranhão, entendeu?  
- Sim, senhor.  
- Não estou brincando.  
- Ok, Tom... relaxa.

Enfim nós estávamos a sós. Mirei aquela boca que sorria para mim.

- Está me fazendo brigar com seu irmão... fazer o que se eu não resisto a uma mulher bonita, né?  
- É.

Ele ria. Era de mim ou de alguma outra coisa? Nem sei... mas sei que ele se aproximou e foi me empurrando até a parede. Opaaa!

- Me taca na parede e me chama de lagartixa!  
- Hein?

Falei em voz alta, é? Ops. Pensa rápido.

- Uma musiquinha... _"me taca na parede, me chama de lagartixa aiá... mata ela, mata a tixa aiá..."_

Ele me olhava assustado.

- Não conhece? Está mesmo por fora então...  
- Não conheço não.  
- Um dia eu empresto meu CD.  
- Ok.

Ele passou a mão pelo meu pescoço e beijou minha bochecha. Sem-graça.

- Você é linda, Kris.  
- Eu sei.

Ele riu.

- E humilde...  
- Aham, eu sei. Vai me beijar ou não?

Ele riu de novo.

- E bem direta.

Abri a boca para responder.

- Ok, você vai dizer que já sabia também.

Então ele me beijou. Uhuuu! Olha o linguão aí gente! Tinha uma língua dentro da minha boca e uma mão na minha coxa. Ui! A lagartixa estava feliz! Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou sorrindo.

- Delícia.  
- Jura? Sou doce ou salgada?

Ele riu e mordeu minha boca.

- Um meio termo... Quer outra Pepsi?  
- Brincou, né? Traz uma Fanta!

Ele sorriu.

- Você é engraçada! Fica aqui que já volto.

Fiquei paradinha olhando para o teto. Aquilo era teia-de-aranha? Cadê o gerente?

- Kiki.

Essas pessoas apareciam do nada na minha frente! Robert me assustou.

- Oi.  
- Não estou te achando muito bem. Quer que eu te leve para casa?  
- Não! Estou dando uns pegas no Kellan.

Ele ficou sério e olhou para Kellan lá no bar.

- Não acho que Kellan queira algo sério com alguma mulher.  
- E daí?  
- Kiki... você bebeu demais.  
- Bebi nada! Estou a noite toda na Pepsi!

Mostrei minha latinha vazia para ele. Ele se aproximou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Isso por acaso não é uma tentativa de me causar ciúmes não, né?  
- Não!

Sei lá! Mas no momento eu só queria beijar no boca. Posso?

- Até porque você nem me quis...  
- Kiki...  
- Rob!

Kellan chegou. Yay! Puxei-o pela cintura.

- Senti saudades!

Rob tocou no braço dele.

- Posso falar contigo a sós?  
- Claro. Já volto, Kris.

Fiquei sozinha de novo. Cadê a teia-de-aranha? Fiquei conversando com a aranha no teto enquanto os machos tricotavam longe de mim. Vamos tentar ler os lábios? Me concentrei neles dois.

- Qual a cor da sua cueca, Kellan?  
- Cerveja geladinha...  
- Eu depilo o braço todo dia!

Ok... eu não era muito boa em leitura labial. Parei. Dona aranha, vamos voltar ao nosso papo. Como é viver no casulo? Ah não... isso é com a borboleta.

- Voltei.

Kellan me olhava de novo!

- Oi! Não ligue para a aranha...  
- Que aranha?

Tadinho, ele ficou procurando a aranha. Devia avisá-lo que ela estava lá no teto? Melhor não.

- Que aranha, né? Boa pergunta!  
- Kris... você me assusta de vez em quando...

Ele estava rindo. Eu também achei engraçado e ri.

- O que o chato do Rob queria?  
- Nada demais.

Eu precisava ter certeza.

- Vocês por acaso falaram sobre depilação?  
- Como assim?  
- Nada.

Eu realmente era ruim em leitura labial.

- Olha, Kris... acho melhor você ir para casa.  
- A minha ou a sua?

Ele sorriu e mordeu a boca. Gostoso!

- A sua. Só você.  
- Mas o que eu vou fazer sozinha?  
- Kris...

Ele sorria e balançava a cabeça.

- Não dificulte isso para mim, ok?  
- Ok.

Ele me beijou no pescoço e depois beijou minha boca.

- O Rob vai te levar... se quiser, me ligue amanhã quando acordar.

O Rob? Ah... Eu não queria ir e deixar a aranha. Me despedi de Emmett e Rob me pegou pela mão.

- Vamos...  
- Mas... mas... a Benedita...  
- Quem?  
- A Benedita... a aranha.  
- Repete.

- Deixa...

Olhei para o teto.

- Tchau Bené.

Peguei Robert rindo.

- Qual seu problema? Nunca teve que dar adeus a nenhum amigo?  
- Claro que já. Desculpe. Sei como dói.

Doía mesmo. Bené e eu fizemos uma amizade indescritível. Ela acenou e me jogou um pedaço da sua teia para eu levar de recordação. Dobrei e enfiei no bolso da calça.

- Um dia te apresento direito a Bené.  
- Ok.

Entrei no carro dele e ele colocou o cinto em mim.

- Só em caso de você querer sair pela janela...

Dava para sair pela janela? Que legal!

- Eu sei usar a porta.

Rob ligou o carro e começou a dirigir. Silêncio.

- Por que bebeu tanto, Kiki.  
- Porque Pepsi é legal.  
- Pepsi? Estou falando sério.  
- Eu também. Lembra que te mostrei a latinha? Bené é testemunha.  
- Ok.

Ele calou-se. Acho bom. Só porque é gostoso acha que pode ficar falando no meu ouvido.

- Eu não queria que ficasse clima ruim entre nós, Kiki.

E lá vinha ele de novo.

- Não ficou!  
- Não é o que parece...  
- Eu estava beijando o Kellan, Rob! Você interrompeu meu momento de glória!  
- Não me irrite, Kiki.  
- Não estou irritando. Só estou sendo sincera!  
- Nunca mais vou deixar você beber...  
- Você é ranzinza!  
- Certo.

Ele ficou calado de novo. Tão fofinho. Me joguei em cima dele. Ops. Beijei. Ops. Ele ziguezagueou (N/A: nem sei se tá certo, to nem aí) com o carro e freou.

- Ficou louca, Kiki?  
- Não! Ou estaria num hospício!

Ele suspirou.

- Ih, foi só um beijo... credo!  
- Kiki, eu realmente não quero ficar me aproveitando de você.  
- Eu sei! Quem está se aproveitando aqui, sou eu! Eu hein...

Ele voltou a dirigir enquanto me olhava sério.

- Fique quietinha pelo menos enquanto eu estiver dirigindo, ok?  
- Ok. E depois?

Robert suspirou.

- Depois a gente conversa.  
- Não quero conversar. Quero dar amassos!

Ele riu e nós entramos na garagem do prédio.

- Acho que se eu filmar isso, você vai se arrepender amanhã.  
- Eu só me arrependo do que eu não faço!  
- Sei.

Robert saiu do carro e veio abrir minha porta.

- Não quero sair daqui. Eu gosto desse carro.  
- Kiki...  
- Boa noite.

Ele revirou os olhos e se inclinou sobre mim, tirando meu cinto e me tirando do carro no colo.

- Ei, somos casados?  
- Vou fingir que estou surdo, ok?  
- Não lembro quem foi o padre...  
- Kiki... o que você bebeu exatamente?  
- Pepsi!

Amei quando chegamos no saguão do prédio e vi Alfie lá. Peraí.

- Rob, pare.

Ele parou! Estava ficando domesticado!

- Que foi?  
- Chega mais perto ali da recepção...

Alfie levantou a cabeça e nos olhou petrificado. Eu sorri para ele e puxei o pescoço do Robert com as duas mãos. Invadi aquela boca gostosinha (oi?) e beijei com vontade! Depois então olhei para Alfie.

- Adoro ser carregada no colo! Ei Alfie, quem sabe um dia o Rob não te carrega também, hein? Nos seus sonhos! Otárioooo!  
- Kiki!

Rob ficou vermelho e sorriu para Alfie, que espumava.

- Desculpe, Alfie... problemas com a bebida.

Nós entramos no elevador e eu ri.

- Caraca, a Bené vai amar quando eu contar a ela!  
- Céus, Kiki.  
- Que céu que nada... prefiro o inferno! Vamos dar uns amassos aqui no elevador? Me abre, me fecha, me chama de gaveta, Rob!

Ele se engasgou. Com o que? Saliva?

- Ok, você vai para debaixo do chuveiro frio quando chegarmos lá em cima.

O elevador abriu.

- Opa! Chegamos! Vai me dar banho? Hum...  
- Kiki... se eu resolver te pegar de jeito, você vai se arrepender...  
- Me pegar de jeito? O que você está esperando? Eu hein... tenho que ensinar tudo?

Ele riu e me levou para o banheiro. Impressão minha ou ele estava entrando dentro do box comigo no colo?

- Ei! Está gelada essa água!  
- Essa é a intenção.

Ah filho da mãe. Beijei de novo e levei rápido minhas mãos até o final da sua blusa. Corpinho gostoso! Ô corpinho delícia. Minhas mãos deliszavam por aquela barriga sexy. Ele me empurrou e me olhou sério.

- Pare com isso, Kiki.  
- Estou parada amor!

Ele sorriu e me colocou no chão.

- Acho que você consegue tomar banho sozinha.

Rob virou e saiu do box. Ah, como assim? Acabou a graça...

- Você volta?  
- Não...

Ok. Olhei para o chuveiro e ele me olhou. As gotas caíam lindamente pelo meu braço. Cara, eu amo tomar banho! Fiquei paradinha deixando a água cair na minha cabeça e depois fechei o chuveiro. Rob não tinha dito quanto tempo eu tinha que ficar ali. Tirei a roupa e me enrolei numa toalha. Fui para o quarto. Aquele era o meu, certo? Bem... parecia. Abri o armário e vesti uma camisola. Ops. Esqueci da calcinha. Hehehe. A cama quis falar comigo.

- Oi cama!

Ela estava ficando super perto de mim. Eu hein, a cama está querendo me beijar. Ela bateu na minha cabeça. Ou foi minha cabeça que foi de encontro ao colchão? Meus olhos estavam com sono, eu acho. Porque eles me deram boa noite e se fecharam. Eu hein... Sonhei com a Bené! Saudades! Ela estava fazendo bolo de chocolate para mim, lá na sua casa no teto. A casa era linda, super bem decorada, e então eu senti alguém me olhando.

- Bené, tem alguém aqui com a gente?  
- Quem? Não... só tem nós duas! Bate aqui amiga!

Ué, mas eu sentia alguém. Ah tá, bati na patinha dela para não deixá-la no vácuo. o/o

- Kiki...

Abri meus olhos e vi um Edward na minha frente. Sentei na cama e o abraçei.

- Sabia que você um dia viria me morder!  
- Kiki... não sou o Edward.

Como? Pisquei algumas vezes e continuei vendo o Edward.

- Sou o Robert, ok? Edward é só um personagem.

Ah, como assim? Edward não existe? Meu... fala sério. Daqui a pouco vão vir me dizer que Papai Noel também não existe. Aí eu piro de vez!

- Kristen!

Ôee, ele engrossou a voz.

- Gostoso! Peraí, é o Edward ou o Robert? Porque tipo, vocês me confundem, ok? Já disseram que os dois são super parecidos?

Por que ele estava me olhando de cara feia? Credo...

- Vou falar mais uma vez, que eu sou Robert Pattinson.  
- Mentira! Jura? Meu, eu sou sua fã!

Agarrei ele e enchi de beijos no rosto. Levantei a blusa, mostrando minhas belas coxas para ele.

- Autografa, por favor? Se quiser eu subo mais...

Cheguei perto do seu ouvido e cochichei.

- Shhh! Deixa eu te contar um segredo. Tô sem calcinha!

Eu ri muito daquilo meu! A cara que ele fez foi hilária.

- Eu não devia ter te trazido... devia ter te deixado com o Tom...  
- Tom Cruise? Meu, eu sou sua fã!  
- Esquece.  
- De que?

Rob ou Ed, não sei qual dos dois era, mordeu a boca.

- Kiss Me!

Eu fiz carinha e boquinha de peixe esperando por um beijo. Ele levantou da cama. Ei, não se vá! Fiquei em pé na cama e pulei no colo dele.

- Está preso!  
- Boa noite, querida...

Ganhei um beijo na testa e fui colocada de volta na cama. Chato! Ok, vou voltar a sonhar com Bené. Ela pelo menos me deixava fazer o que eu quisesse.

_- Amiga, você voltou!_  
- Benéééé!!

Parecia filme em câmera lenta. Nós corremos uma em direção à outra e nos abraçamos apertado. Ela me envolveu na sua teia e me girou. Uau, estou dançando mambo! O sonho foi ficando sem-graça, sem cor, até que sumiu. Parei de sonhar. Que chato. Tchau Bené...

Abri os olhos e olhei para o lado. Percebi que já estava quase amanhecendo. Percebi também que minha cabeça meio que rodava. Quem martelou meu cérebro? Levantei ainda tonta e fui pegar água na cozinha. Oh senhor! As imagens agora vinham rápido na minha mente. Oh senhor! Oh senhor! Não... Ok. Não... Merda!

- Já passou o efeito do... seja lá o que você tenha tomado?

Eu dei um pulo quando Robert chegou por trás de mim na cozinha. Eu lembrava de ter pagado mico na frente dele. Eu lembrava de ter beijado ele. Ok, eu lembrava de tudo e mais um pouco.

- Passou.

Virei de lado para abrir a geladeira e tentar também evitar de olhá-lo nos olhos. Merda! Duas vezes merda!

- Me desculpe... pelas besteiras que eu fiz. Ou falei.

Continuei ali na geladeira, fingindo que estava procurando por algo.

- Sem problemas. Só me responde uma coisa?  
- Claro.

Peguei a garrafa e virei para encará-lo. Uma hora eu teria que fazer isso. Ele me olhava sério. Estava sem camisa.

- Você já estava bêbada quando ficou com o Kellan?  
- Já.  
- Ok.

Ele me olhava dos pés à cabeça. E riu. O que foi agora?

- Você está mesmo sem calcinha?

Oh senhor! Eu não lembrei dessa parte. Quer dizer, agora eu lembrei, né? Sorri sem-graça, provavelmente ficando rosa, vermelha, roxa e chegando ao azul. Ele voltou a ficar sério.

- Brincadeira sem-graça a minha. Desculpe.  
- Ok. Estou sim.

Eu tinha passado a mão em mim discretamente, pois nem sentia. Bebi minha água e guardei de volta na geladeira. Quando fui passar por ele, Rob estava coçando a cabeça. Alguma coisa me fez parar e ficar o encarando. Ele fazia o mesmo. Eu queria era beijá-lo novamente, sem estar bêbada. Ele riu.

- Certo... melhor voltarmos para o quarto antes que façamos besteira.  
- Exato.  
- Quer dizer, eu volto para o meu e você para o seu, Kiki.  
- Eu sei. Já estou indo...

Fui andando em direção ao meu quarto e sentia que ele estava atrás de mim.

- Bom dia.

Eu tinha me virado para me despedir mais uma vez e ele parou a milímetros de mim. Desculpe, mas eu não sou de ferro. Beijei. E me afastei para olhá-lo. Ele puxou meu pescoço e pegou na minha cintura, me invadindo a boca. Sua língua trabalhou agilmente dentro da minha boca, me deixando sem ar. Ele levantou minha blusa com uma das mãos, apertando minha pele, passando a mão pela minha coxa e subindo. Ele pulou minha bunda e foi para as costas, me alisando com força. Sua boca deixou a minha e veio beijar meu pescoço. Eu acho que gemi baixinho e ele se afastou.

- Meu deus Kiki... nós precisamos parar com isso.  
- Ok. Ok.

Estava tentando me recompor. Mordi os lábios e ele sorriu.

- Você é linda. Mas eu vou mesmo para meu quarto, ok?  
- Aham.

Ele passou por mim e eu já ia entrando no meu quarto, quando ele me chamou.

- Kiki!  
- Que?  
- Quer vir para cá?

Era comigo? Hein? Perdi a fala.

- Para dormir. Apenas isso.

Balançei a cabeça sem voz e entrei no quarto dele. O quarto dele estava um gelo quase. Deitei na cama e puxei o edredon para me cobrir e evitar que minhas pernas gangrenassem.

- Quer que eu desligue o ar?  
- Não precisa...

Fiquei parada olhando para o teto, pensando se puxava algum assunto ou não. Notei que Robert me olhava. Virei devagar o rosto para olhá-lo também. Ele estava sorrindo.

- O que foi?  
- Nada. Só estou vendo... como você pode mudar tanto com a bebida.  
- Eu estava muito... diferente?  
- Totalmente.  
- Hum. Isso é bom ou ruim?

Não devia ter feito essa pergunta. Se ele respondesse que era ruim, eu me enfiaria debaixo da cama e não sairia nunca mais. Ele mexeu nos cabelos e sorriu mais.

- É bom, de uma certa maneira. Pelo menos você fica bem desinibida.  
- Ah. Bem que você quer dizer, é tipo... atirada, certo?  
- Algo tipo isso. Mas fique tranquila. Você só me agarrou três vezes.

Ele precisava mesmo me lembrar essas coisas?

- Ah, aviso que Alfie não deve estar muito feliz...  
- Alfie?

Então lembrei da cena que fiz na frente do porteiro. Assinei meu atestado de óbito. Ele interfonaria eternamente sempre que eu chegasse no prédio.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert estava rindo aparentemente, de alguma piada interior. Eu fiquei olhando-o com esperanças de que a piada não fosse nenhum mico meu da noite passada.

- Desculpe.  
- Está rindo de que?  
- Me lembrei da cara do Alfie... esquece. Pronto, parei.

Ele estava tão perto e tão longe de mim. Por um lado, era bom ficar bêbada e poder fazer qualquer merda tendo essa desculpa. Eu queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dormir de conchinha. Suspirei pensando nessas situações. Rob agora estava de olhos fechados, respirando calmamente.

- Boa noite. Ou bom dia, não sei.

Me despedi e virei de costas para ele. Estava de olhos fechados buscando o sono que tinha sumido, quando ouvi ele falando comigo. Continuei parada, na mesma posição.

- Quando você vai me dizer o que sente por mim?

Não sabia se falava alguma coisa ou se fingia que estava dormindo. Optei pela primeira opção e respondi ainda de costas.

- O que sinto? Eu te adoro, assim como você me adora. Eu acho.  
- Meu carinho por você é imenso, Kiki.  
- Então... que bom.  
- Mas eu sou homem.

Engoli seco e fiquei tensa. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

- Eu sei... que você é homem.

Eu não tinha dúvidas disso, já tinha reparada muito bem nele.

- Você sabe então que por mais carinho que eu tenha por você, antes de mais nada eu sempre te verei como mulher, certo?

O que ele tinha em mente? Me matar com palavras? Eu só...

- Uhum.

Foi o que saiu da minha boca. Eu me sentia em choque.

- É bem complicado isso que vem acontecendo... uma hora eu estou te tocando, outra hora eu preciso lembrar que você é a Kiki...  
- Uhum.  
- Está com sono? Quer que eu cale a boca?

Eu precisei tomar uma providência. Me virei de frente para ele e implorei.

- Não!

Mas eu acho que o volume foi um pouco alto. Eu gritei ao invés de falar. Ele riu.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me matar. Eu continuo.

Por favor, Kristen, pare de pagar mico na frente desse homem. É só isso que eu peço. Continuei encarando-o, esperando pela continuação. Sentia meu coração um pouco acelerado.

- Seria muito bom mesmo para mim, que você falasse mais sobre o que sente. Porque eu realmente não quero te magoar... preciso saber o que você pensa. Apesar de...

Ele parou de falar e mordeu os lábios em sinal de arrependimento.

- Apesar de que?  
- Nada.  
- Fala...  
- Não se zangue.

Já estou com raiva, sem saber o que é.

- Mas eu precisei usar seu notebook ontem... quando você não estava em casa.

O que? Pára tudo que eu vou descer!

- Meu... meu... notebook?

Cuspi as últimas palavras com temor. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, com um sorriso meio preocupado no rosto. Ele viu meu notebook? Isso significava que ele tinha visto todas as milhares de pastas com fotos dele? OMG. Ele viu com certeza, logo de cara, o meu wallpaper com uma montagem... minha e dele. Eu não o olhava mais, eu voltei a olhar para o teto.

- Isso. Eu precisei usar o e-mail e meu note não quis ligar.  
- E resolveu esperar alguns anos antes de me contar?  
- Eu realmente fiquei com medo de você me matar. Kiki... o que são todas aquelas fotos?

Puta que pariu.

- Antes que você queira chamar a polícia, eu te garanto que não sou nenhuma louca.  
- Não foi isso que pensei.  
- Ah.  
- Quanto tempo mais você pretendia omitir isso de mim?  
- Isso?

O ar estava ligado, o quarto provavelmente ainda estava congelado, mas eu estava suando.

- Que você... gosta de mim. Eu digo _"gosta"_, querendo ser bonzinho.

O que mais eu poderia falar? Ele já tinha visto mesmo com os próprios olhos... chutei a porra do balde. Vamos terminar de passar vergonha, sendo sincera pelo menos. Voltei a olhá-lo.

- Achei que você já tivesse percebido, desde que eu tentei me entregar a você.

De onde veio toda essa coragem? Nem eu sabia. Ele me olhou sério.

- Você me disse uma coisa e eu acreditei. Que não foi nada demais, que foi só carência.  
- Pois é. Menti.  
- Há quanto tempo?

Eu dei de ombros. Não sabia ao certo. Ok, sabia até os segundos, mas isso ele nunca iria saber.

- Há uns... 8 anos.  
- O que?

Acho que ele não esperava por isso. Ele se aproximou de mim, surpreso.

- Oito anos? Oito anos, Kiki? Há 8 anos, você era uma criança!  
- Bem... isso aí.

Ele agora sorria. Quanta oscilação de humor!

- Você é louca.  
- Devo ser mesmo... acho que gosto de sofrer. Tanto homem para me apaixonar, fui escolher logo Robert Pattinson pegador geral...

Ele sorriu torto.

- Apaixonar?

Por que ele sorria? Era divertido?

- Pensei alto...

Ele se aproximou mais de mim. Pronto, meu coração estava saindo pela boca. Fiquei até com medo de Rob escutar as batidas.

- Então me satisfaça a curiosidade. O que levou você a sair com Kellan? E ficar com ele?

Perguntinha cretina essa, hein?

- Bem, eu fiquei com ele, provavelmente porque estava bêbada.  
- Mas estava sóbria quando saiu com ele.  
- Estava.  
- Por quê?

Eu pensei naquilo para dar a resposta mais exata possível.

- Acho que por sua causa. Estava com raiva de você.  
- Com raiva de mim? Kiki...  
- Claro.

Fui pega de surpresa quando ele se esticou e me deu um selinho. Então ele me olhou e voltou a me beijar, de língua, dessa vez. Robert levou uma mão ao meu pescoço, acariciando com os dedos, enquanto sugava minha língua e mordia meus lábios. Ele parou e me olhou sorrindo.

- Impressão minha ou você está tremendo?  
- Eu? Não. Sim. Quer dizer... esquece.

Nem falar eu conseguia direito, quanto mais explicar alguma coisa. Era um sonho aquilo?

- Você me beijou, certo? Não fui eu, né? Juro que não fui eu. Desculpe.

Ele franziu a testa, rindo.

- Kristen, eu te beijei. Não você.

Respirei aliviada. Menos mal. Ele beijou meu queixo e encontrou de novo a minha boca. Eu estava sendo beijada por ele. Dessa vez eu não tinha cometido a imbecilidade de agarrá-lo! Aquilo me empolgou, ou eu mesma me empolguei, não sei. Só sei que parti para cima dele e o empurrei na cama, quase subindo em cima do seu corpo. Ele me olhou rindo.

- Calma! Eu não vou fugir!  
- Ow.

Desesperada nada, né Kristen? Me joguei do meu lado da cama e levei as mãos ao rosto, tentando me esconder.

- Kiki... eu estou te vendo. Você sabe, né?

Ele tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto e beijou meu nariz. Mais para baixo, Rob...

- O que foi?  
- Nada.  
- Isso foi algum tipo de tentativa de se esconder?  
- Foi? Não!

Ele sorriu e pegou na minha cintura, arrastando meu corpo no colchão, para mais perto dele. Eu vi ele deslizar os olhos pelo meu corpo, agora coberto apenas pela minha camisola.

- Eu sou um pecador...  
- Hein?  
- Nada.

Ele me beijou devagar, passando a mão no meu braço direito e alisando, encostando na lateral do meu corpo e me apertando de leve, enquanto brincava com minha língua. Eu enfiei os dedos nos seus cabelos bagunçados, que eram meu sonho de consumo total, e puxei seu rosto mais para mim. Ele sorriu sem se afastar da minha boca e sussurrou.

- Ah se Tom descobre isso...

Eu apenas ri e soltei uma mão dos seus cabelos e desci pelas suas costas nuas. Aquilo era uma perdição. Eu alisava cada centímetro daquela pele quente e resolvi então me aventurar um pouco mais. Coloquei nervosa, uma mão na sua bunda. Ele sorriu de novo, mordendo minha boca e sussurrou mais uma vez.

- Procurando por algo?

Eu parei de beijá-lo e o olhei séria. Fiz merda?

- Desculpa... afoita demais, né?

Tirei rápido a mão. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu safado.

- Kiki... não foi um sermão.  
- Ah.

Rob deitou o corpo em cima do meu e pegou minha mão, colocando em cima da sua bunda.

- Toda sua.

Morri. Ele me apertava cada vez mais, e notei que sua mão cada vez mais, também estava mais para baixo. Enquanto a minha, estava parada no mesmo lugar que ele colocou. Eu não era muito boa nesse lance de amassos, sabe?

- Kiki, você pode mexer a mão se quiser, ok?

Pior impossível... só faltava ele fazer um tutorial sobre isso. Eu concordei com a cabeça e mexi minha mão. Dois centímetros para o lado esquerdo. Ele em compensação, sabia mexer a mão muito bem. Foi parar na minha coxa sem eu nem ter notado. Surtei.

- Rob, eu estou sem calcinha, você sabe, né?  
- Perfeitamente.

Ele entendeu isso como um "me come" ou como um "pare por aí"? Estava tremendo mais do que morador do Saara visitando a Antártida. Piorei quando senti... algo... digamos, volumoso. Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou.

- Melhor pararmos por aqui, certo?  
- Não.

O que eu estava falando? Ele me olhou surpreso. Até eu fiquei. Devia ter dito sim e virado para o lado.

- Não?

- Sim?  
- Kiki, não me confunda...  
- Eu estou confusa...

Ele sorriu e me beijou na testa.

- Isso significa que devemos parar.  
- Não...

Ele sorriu e deitou no seu lugar, sussurrando algo que fiquei sem entender. Senti ele pegar na minha mão.

- Vem cá.

E então eu em questão de segundos estava em cima dele. Como foi isso?

- Eu não imagino no que isso vai dar... então prefiro não apressar as coisas. Ok?  
- Ok.

Rob pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e puxou, me beijando na boca. Suas mãos dessa vez foram mais rápidas do que antes, e já estavam chegando na minha bunda, por cima da camisola. Ele parou-as por ali e me olhou com um olhar... safado.

- Ops.

Ele enfiou as mãos por baixo do pano, encontrando minha pele desprotegida sem a calcinha. Eu gelei.

- Não morra, eu sou um cara legal.

Ele me deu um tapinha e apertou, tirando a mão logo depois e beijando meu pescoço. Eu sentia seu... membro me pressionando o ventre. Me sentia descontrolada. Ele parou de beijar e lamber meu pescoço e soprou no meu ouvido.

- Melhor parar antes que eu perca a cabeça...

Ele sorriu carinhoso e mordeu os lábios.

- Vou acabar fazendo coisas que você não quer...

Eu queria e não queria. Que merda ser virgem! Por que não podíamos nascer deslacradas ja? Por que sempre tinha que rolar essa dúvida maldita? Culpa dos nossos pais que ficam incentivando-nos a guardar bem nosso tesouro. Tesouro porra nenhuma, isso só atrapalha minha vida! Pronto, desabafei.

- Certo, não quero te fazer perder a cabeça.

Saí de cima dele e deitei de bruços, com um braço por cima da barriga dele.

- Me desculpe por ser tão idiota...

Ele me olhou meio que confuso, franzindo a testa.

- Por que você se acha idiota?  
- Ah... sei lá... por ficar te provocando... e depois pular fora.

Ele riu e alisou minhas costas.

- Não acho que isso a faça idiota. Apenas... precavida.  
- Eu não sei.

O olhei séria agora, pensando em várias coisas que me assombravam todos os dias.

- Robert... se isso que aconteceu aqui, não der certo... você vai me afastar?  
- Te afastar? Kiki... claro que não. Já te disse que gosto demais de você. Não fique se torturando assim, ok?  
- Ok.

Ele ficou um tempo me fazendo carinho pelo corpo, nos braços, costas e cabeça. Eu acabei dormindo com aquilo, e já era quase de tarde quando abri os olhos e acordei com a cabeça no peito dele.

- Olá, bela adormecida!

Ele estava sorrindo, ele estava sorrindo. Não estava arrependido então! Sorri de volta e beijei o peito liso dele.

- Oi... eu babei?  
- Só um pouco.  
- Mentira, né?  
- Não, verdade. Mas foi só um pouco mesmo.

Por que nada dava 100% certo para mim?

- Dormiu bem?  
- Aham. Dormi. Até babei, né?

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

- Você é fofa dormindo...  
- Sou?

Fofa de bonitinha ou fofa de gorda? Isso é bem relativo, sabe? Ele me abraçou e me apertou nos braços. Era bom ser esmagada daquele jeito.

- Muito. Fiquei com vontade de te acordar o tempo todo... só para te dar uns apertões.  
- Quando for assim você pode me acordar sem problema nenhum, então!

Abri um sorrisão, que o levou à gargalhada.

- Anotado mentalmente.  
- Kristen!

Ah não. Não era meu irmão me chamando, era? Robert revirou os olhos e me soltou.

- Melhor levantar antes que ele esmurre minha porta.  
- Qual o problema do meu irmão?  
- Ciúmes, Kiki. Eu também teria se estivesse no lugar dele.  
- Não teria não.  
- É complicado... coisa de irmão mesmo. Prometi que não ia mais julgar, sabe?

Eu levantei rápido da cama, puxando a camisa para baixo e fui até a porta. Robert também levantou e pegou na minha cintura antes que eu abrisse.

- Tem uma coisinha aqui...

Ele beijou minha boca, passando a língua no canto dos meus lábios e sorriu.

- O que era?

Fiquei com medo de ser alguma baba ressecada, né? Ele piscou.

- Era só desculpa.

Ele me beijou no pescoço e abriu a porta para mim, me dando um tapa na bunda.

- Boa sorte!

Saí do quarto devagar, tentando não fazer barulho. Não funcionou, já que Tom estava sentado na minha cama, me esperando.

- Legal eu ter chegado em casa achando que você estava aqui com o Kellan, já que você ficou com ele a noite toda. Mas aí eu me surpreendo ao saber que você depois de ter ficado com ele, veio ficar com Robert.  
- Oi, Tom.

Ele me olhou, me avaliou. Lembrei do quanto minha blusa era curta.

- Dormiram juntos?  
- Só dormimos. Nada mais do que isso.  
- Com essa roupa mesmo?  
- É. Antes que você insinue algo, Robert é bem respeitador.

Não ia comentar a parte do tapinha na bunda.

- Claro! Imagino! Pelo que eu conheço dele...  
- Sério Tom, acho que nós já tivemos nosso momento de discussão sobre isso, não é? Eu não vou mais ficar te dando satisfação sobre minha vida particular. Muito menos tentando te convencer de que não sou nenhuma piranha.  
- Não estou te chamando de piranha, Kristen! Você não vê que o que eu quero é te proteger?  
- De que? Da felicidade?  
- Você está feliz?  
- Claro! Eu dormi nos braços do cara por quem sou apaixonada há anos! Acha mesmo que estou triste?  
- Oi Tom.

Robert na porta atrás de mim. Legal. Me virei para olhar Robert, que sorria atrás de mim.

- Ei, Kiki.  
- Só por curiosidade... há quanto tempo você está aí?  
- Desde que você começou a falar.

Tom se meteu na conversa e eu olhei Robert, fuzilando-o.

- Tchau para vocês dois.

Saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Ouvi os dois no quarto conversando ou discutindo, não sei. Estava longe e só dava para ouvir os sussurros. Mas lá da cozinha, eu ouvi meu celular tocar no quarto e corri para atender. Robert estava com ele na mão.

- Kellan Lutz.

Ele me entregou o celular, sorrindo cínico.

- Obrigada!

Peguei o aparelho e saí do quarto para atender.

- Oi.  
- Tudo bem, linda?  
- Tudo. Desculpe pelo show de ontem, Kellan...  
- Sem problemas... chegou bem em casa?

Muito bem, tenho certeza! Mas não quis entrar em detalhes com ele.

- Cheguei sim, Robert me trouxe direitinho.  
- Que bom. Está melhor?  
- Ótima!  
- Quer sair?

Ai céus.

- Hoje não, Kellan. Ressaca, sabe?

Ele riu.

- Sei sim. Te ligo amanhã então para saber se está melhor.  
- Ok, eu espero.

Nos despedimos e desliguei. Quando me virei, Robert estava novamente atrás de mim, sorrindo.

- Credo! Que susto!  
- Sou feio?  
- Não. Mas dá para não ficar mais espiando minhas conversas?  
- Se me interessa, eu espio mesmo!

- Vai sair com Kellan?  
- Claro que não! Que pergunta...

Ele franziu a testa e ficou me olhando. Depois me deu as costas e foi sentar no sofá.

- Algum problema eu perguntar isso?  
- Por que eu sairia com Kellan?  
- Sei lá. Não saiu ontem? Então...

Ele era louco ou se fazia de?

- Eu não te disse que saí com ele porque estava com raiva de você?  
- Acho que disse.  
- Então.  
- Mas não gostou de ficar com ele?

Robert estava me irritando.

- Nada que me faça querer de novo.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu consegui o que queria já.  
- Que é?  
- Imagino que você saiba. Mas se não sabe, deixa para lá...

Voltei para meu quarto e fechei a porta. Chato! Ele bateu na minha porta alguns minutos depois, e abriu.

- Não estava querendo brigar.  
- Ok.  
- Só fiquei curioso sobre o Kellan.  
- Ok.

Puxei meu notebook e sentei na cama para ligá-lo, dando as costas para Robert. Senti suas mãos nos meus ombros e sua boca encostando na minha cabeça.

- Vai ficar assim?  
- Estou chateada, posso?  
- Não gostaria que ficasse...  
- Pensasse antes de ficar fazendo perguntas nada a ver.

O notebook ligou, mostrando o wallpaper com a montagem que fiz minha e dele. Já nem ligava mais, ele tinha visto mesmo...

- Kiki... foram apenas perguntas...

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, roçando a boca na minha orelha, me arrepiando.

- Só queria descartar a hipótese de ver o Kellan grudado em você de novo, ok?

Eu não conseguia resistir assim, tão de perto. Era mais forte do que eu. Nenhuma mulher resistiria, impossível!

- Está com ciúmes, Rob?  
- Bem, você me deu motivos para isso.  
- Então admite que está com ciúmes?

Eu só queria ouví-lo admitir. Só. Ele afastou o rosto do meu e sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Acho que sim. E se estiver?

Não aguentei e o beijei que nem uma tarada. Ele ficou sem reação, talvez não esperando pela minha atitude incoerente, já que eu aparentemente estava chateada com ele. Apertei seus braços, quase jogando-o no chão. Ele curvou o corpo sobre o meu, caindo por cima de mim na cama.

- Esqueceu que sua porta está aberta, Kiki?

Ele sorria para mim, enquanto eu olhava a maldita porta longe de mim. Queria ter poderes nessa hora, para piscar e a porta se fechar.

- Pois é... esqueci.  
- Troca de roupa que nós vamos dar uma volta.  
- Volta? Onde?  
- Pode apenas fazer o que estou pedindo?

Era uma surpresa? Fiquei mais curiosa ainda.

- Fala...  
- Não é nada demais. Só quero dar uma volta de carro contigo. Sem o Tom por perto.  
- Certo, vou tomar um banho então.  
- Quando estiver pronta me avise, ok?

Ele me beijou na testa e levantou, saindo do quarto. Mas então ele voltou, rindo por algum motivo.

- Ah, Kiki... vá de calcinha, por favor!  
- Nem vou te responder.

Fui tomar o banho mais feliz da vida. Eu ia dar uma volta a sós, com Robert. Isso é que chamo de começar o dia com o pé direito. No meu caso era pé, mão, cabeça e tronco. Saí do banho e vesti uma roupa leve. Regata branca e short jeans. Passei um pente nos cabelos que já estavam dando nó, coloquei um perfume e fui bater no quarto dele.

- Estou pronta.  
- Já vou...

Ele estava digitando alguma coisa nno celular, que não me interessava, então voltei fui esperá-lo na sala. Pouco minutos depois ele chegou gostosérrimo como sempre.

- Vamos?

Levantei prontamente do sofá e saí de casa com ele. Agradeci imensamente de Alfie já ter saído do plantão, pois não queria ver cara feia hoje.


	10. Chapter 10

Quando entramos no carro e ele ligou o rádio... adivinhem? Minha... nossa música. Me arrepiei inteira e mordi os lábios para conter a vontade de chorar.

- Tudo bem?  
- Tudo... é só... essa música.  
- O que tem ela? Não gosta?  
- Pelo contrário... gosto demais.

Ele sorriu e pousou uma mão na minha perna esquerda, enquanto dava ré para sair da vaga.

- Vocês mulheres são estranhas com esse lance de música. Acho que você já comentou sobre ela uma vez.  
- Já. Só não te disse o motivo de gostar dela.

Ele me olhou curioso e inclinou a cabeça.

- Vai me contar, não vai?  
- Quer mesmo saber?

Perguntei-me se eu queria mesmo contar. Eu comecei, sem saber se agüentaria o tranco.

- Claro que quero!  
- Bem, eu sempre penso em você quando a ouço.

Que merda Kristen, que merda. Cala a porra dessa boca de vez em quando. Fiquei olhando Rob, tentando adivinhar o que passava pela sua cabeça. Ele dirigia pela estrada e agora sorria, sem tirar os olhos do caminho. Mas ele não falou nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Rob? Vai ficar mudo? Te assustei?  
- Não. Para as duas perguntas.

Ele estava sério agora, o que me deixou tensa. Algumas palavras poderiam ser tão poderosas a ponto de estragar um passeio? Então nós estávamos chegando na praia, que estava quase que deserta, devido ao tempo nada favorável. Ele entrou numa vaga e puxou o freio de mão, virando-se para me olhar.

- Agora você pode fazer o que a música pede. Antes não dava por eu estar dirigindo.

Obrigada, Deus.

Ok, ele estava com certeza falando comigo, né? Porque eu não queria cometer nenhum erro agora. Fiquei olhando-o por uns segundos, para ter certeza absoluta. Ele se curvou, vindo para cima de mim e me beijando devagar, sem língua, apenas apertando meus lábios com os seus.

- Acho que a Pepsi te faz bem às vezes, sabia? Sem ela você fica meio devagar...

Ele sorriu e veio com a boca beijar meu pescoço, roçando os dentes na minha pele e respirando ali na região, me fazendo tremer a cada vez que o hálito dele tocava minha pele. Fiquei com medo de ter uma parada cardíaca e peguei rápido sua mão, levando-a até meu peito. Bem, até meu coração... mas para isso a gente encosta no peito, né? Juro que não foi essa a intenção.

- Quer me matar? Meu coração vai pular pela boca, ok?  
- É o coração que você quer que eu sinta?

Ele riu e mexeu de leve os dedos, no local onde parei sua mão.

- Kiki, você até agora não me beijou.  
- Oh. Desculpe.

Enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos e dei um leve puxão, invadindo sua boca quente com a minha língua. Ele deu passagem e retribuiu, ao mesmo tempo que reclinava meu banco e afastava-o um pouco para trás.

- Rob...  
- Hum?

Eu não conseguia pensar direito com ele apertando minha coxa com uma mão e alisando minha barriga com a outra. Fora a boca que me sugava os lábios.

- Rob...

Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou serenamente.

- Fale.  
- Por que me trouxe aqui?  
- Para ficarmos a sós. Não dá para encostar em você sob o mesmo teto que o Tom se encontra.  
- Foi essa a intenção?

Ele sorria torto para mim e franzia a testa.

- Acha que te trouxe para te estuprar?

Então ele veio morder minha orelha e sussurrou.

- Eu podia ter feito isso na minha cama, querida... e não acho que encontraria resistência...  
- Como assim? Está me chamando de fácil?

Apesar de que eu não resistiria muito tempo a esse joguinho.

- Não... estou dizendo que se eu insistisse, você cederia. Não por você ser fácil, mas sim por eu ser bom nisso.

Me segura senhor, me segura... eu estava no meu limite. Tira Robert Pattinson da minha frente antes que eu me babe. Tentei me fazer de difícil um pouco, mesmo sabendo que eu estava mais fácil do que moeda de 10 centavos em caixinha de igreja.

- Teria que ser muito insistente mesmo, Rob. Eu não abro mão das coisas tão facilmente assim...

Eu talvez abriria outras coisas. Para de pensar isso, Kristen! Rob arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Vamos apostar?

Eu estava ferrada.

- Apostar o que... exatamente?  
- Que se eu insistir, você cede?

Ele me olhou sério por um instante e depois sorriu.

- Estava tocando essa música quando você me agarrou pela primeira vez.  
- Você lembra disso?

Fiquei até surpresa com aquela confissão dele.

- Claro que lembro.  
- Então, Rob... para que apostar? Não é melhor a gente aproveitar o momento a sós?  
- Mas nós estaremos aproveitando, de qualquer forma.

Eu tentava sem sucesso fazê-lo esquecer dessa idéia.

- Preocupada em perder, Kiki?  
- A virgindade?

Ele riu e me beijou.

- A aposta.  
- Não precisamos apostar, Rob...

Suspirei e admiti minha derrota antecipada.

- Eu vou perder mesmo. Eu sei.  
- O que vale é participar...

Ele sorriu mordendo a boca, com cara de cachorro carente. O que a gente não faz pelos nossos homens, né?

- Ok. Só participar. O resultado eu já sei mesmo...  
- Deixa de ser boba, Kiki.

Ele segurou minha nuca, alisando meus cabelos e beijando minha bochecha, meu queixo e por fim, minha boca. Senti sua mão deslizar para a parte interna da minha coxa, me deixando com os batimentos cardíacos ainda mais acelerados.

- Já falei o quanto você é linda?  
- Aham... não sei...  
- Decida-se... sabe ou não sabe... meio termo não vale.

Ele me olhou e abaixou os olhos até meus seios, que notei estarem mais acesos do que farol em dia de neblina. Rob deslizou um dedo, começando de cima do meu pescoço e chegando ao decote da camiseta. Tremi quando ele abaixou e beijou minha pele nua, subindo minha blusa e alisando minha barriga. O que era aquilo, senhor? Ele parava para olhar os faróis acesos embaixo da blusa e sorria para mim. Esqueceu o sutiã dessa vez, Kiki?

- Não me torture...  
- Não vou.

Fiquei sem ar com o beijo urgente dele, que agarrava meus cabelos e me imprensava no banco. Senti o resultado do seu tesão roçar na minha perna, sob a calça jeans. Ele sentou-se de volta no seu banco, chegou ele totalmente para trás, abrindo espaço entre banco e volante, e me puxou pela mão.

- Vem cá.

Eu estava surtando. Agradeci pelo carro ter vidro escuro, apesar de não ter viva alma por ali. Subi desajeitada no colo dele e sentei. Ele passou as mãos na minha cintura e apertou, descendo até o botão do short. Não abriu, mas me puxou contra seu corpo, me colando nele e fazendo eu sentir seu membro ereto. Juízo Kristen, juízo.

- Ofegante, Kiki?  
- Eu? Não. Rob...

Eu não sabia o que dizer com ele beijando e lambendo meus ombros, meu busto, e alisando minhas coxas.  
- Eu posso parar. É só você pedir.  
- Não... vou pedir.

Robert sorriu para mim e beijou meu pescoço. Ele pegou as minhas mãos e levou até o botão da sua calça.

- Você sua nas mãos, Kiki?  
- Suo pelo corpo todo.  
- Todo? Melhor eu nem imaginar isso...

Céus, nem me toquei no que tinha acabado de falar. No corpo todo Kristen? Aff. Fiquei com as mãos imóveis na calça dele, que voltou a me beijar e levantar mais a minha blusa. Rob agora beijava meus ombros, meus braços e veio para meu decote. Ele pegou na minha mão que estava na calça dele e ajudou-a a abrir seu botão e o zíper.

- Rob...

Eu vi um pedaço da sua cueca aparecendo para mim. Abracei ele, envolvendo seu pescoço e beijei sua orelha, indo encontar sua boca.

Rob mexia meu corpo em cima do dele, me fazendo sentir o tesão acumulado ali sob aquela calça. Eu estava com medo de morrer, sério mesmo, meu coração estava me assustando já. Rezei para que não fosse possível Robert ouvir os batimentos. Ele me olhou e sorriu calmo.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?  
- Hein?

Comer ele? Hein?

- Comer, Kiki... está com fome?

Fiquei alguns segundo olhando-o tentando entender do que se tratava. Ele beijou minha boca e voltou a me olhar.

- Acha mesmo que eu ia estender mais a situação aqui?  
- O que? Acabou?  
- Por hoje sim...

Ele apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco e ficou me olhando sério.

- Jura?  
- Juro.

- Eu fiz... alguma coisa errada?  
- Claro que não.  
- Por que estamos parando então?

Duas vezes eu não agüentava! Duas vezes! O problema era eu?

- Nós não combinamos que era uma aposta? Não preciso ir até o final, Kiki.  
- Ah. Esqueci que era só isso. Uma aposta.

Saí de cima dele e sentei no meu banco.

- Vou ali naquele quiosque então... comprar uma água.  
- Peraí.

Abri a porta do carro e desci, antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa. Estava de cabeça quente e não queria que ele percebesse isso.

- Kiki!

Ele me alcançou e segurou meu braço, me virando para ele.

- Calma, vou contigo.  
- Ok.

Pedi uma água apenas, enquanto ele pediu uma cerveja. Estávamos ali em pé e notei que ele me olhava, como se me observasse.

- Ficou chateada... já sei.  
- Com que?  
- Não ache que eu não saco as coisas, Kiki...

Dei de ombros e fui andando para o carro. Ele veio atrás, e quando fui abrir a porta, ele me encostou na lataria e bloqueou minha passagem.

- Eu não te trouxe para cá, para você ficar assim.  
- Desculpa Rob, mas é a segunda vez que sou recusada. Sendo que só existiram essas duas vezes. E sendo que por coincidência, as duas vezes foram com você. Está se tornando um hábito meu.

Ele estreitou os olhos e falou perto do meu rosto.

- Acha que não quero transar com você?  
- Eu já nem sei mais o que achar.

Rob pegou na minha cintura e beijou minha bochecha. Depois beijou meu ombro e falou sussurrando na minha pele.

- Não vou ser canalha com você, Kiki.  
- Você se acha canalha então?  
- Vamos entrar no carro? A gente conversa lá dentro...

Eu entrei e ele fechou minha porta, dando a volta e entrando também.

- Deixa eu falar, ok? Eu não sou muito adepto a relacionamentos e você sabe disso. Nós não estamos namorando e eu... não vou assumir um namoro se eu não estiver 100% engajado nisso.  
- Claro, nem eu quero que você faça isso.  
- Sim... deixa eu terminar, Kiki.

Suspirei e fiquei esperando o balde de água fria.

- Ok.  
- E eu te respeito, tenho carinho por você. Já falei isso milhões de vezes, você sabe. Eu pelo menos não gostaria que um imbecil qualquer te comesse dentro do carro, ok? E eu também não me vejo fazendo isso. Você merece coisa melhor, em lugar melhor, com alguém que esteja totalmente envolvido. E se for para seu eu, prefiro esperar.

Tudo bem, ele até me convenceu e me deixou com um sorriso no rosto, mas no fundo no fundo, ainda restava um pouquinho de raiva. Achei melhor deixar o assunto morrer ali mesmo e continuar em frente.

- Certo. Sem problemas.  
- Tem certeza? Pode me bater se quiser.  
- Não, tudo bem... Vamos embora, então?

O telefone dele tocou e apertou um botão para tirar o som do aparelho.

- Não vai atender?  
- Depois eu retorno.  
- Pode atender se quiser, não tem problema.  
- Não precisa.

Ele ligou o carro e saiu da vaga. Voltávamos para casa, quando o celular tocou de novo e piscou.

- Acho que é mensagem, Rob.  
- Eu sei. Vai ficar se importando mesmo com meu celular, Kiki? Concentre-se em mim!

Ele me olhou rindo e me beijou o rosto.

- Linda.

Quando cheguei em casa, fui preparar meu almoço, pois estava verde de fome já. Rob foi direto para o quarto, pois ele disse que tinha uma reunião. Eu estava sentada na mesa, cortando umas cenouras e vi o celular dele piscando de mensagem. Não resisti àquilo. Estiquei o braço rápido e peguei o aparelho.

**5 new messages**  
OK......CANCEL

Óbvio que apertei o OK. A primeira mensagem era:

_**De: Megan**__  
Rob, vai passar aqui que horas? Me liga ou me atende! Beijinhos!_

Quem mandava "beijinhos"? Safada, corna, vadia! Era ela então que tava ligando? Passei para a próxima mensagem. Adivinha quem era?

_**De: Megan**__  
Catttt, me liga! Não pode me ignorar, isso não existe! Beijos na ponta do nariz!_

Hein? Melhor não ler as outras mensagens. Já tinha dado para entender. Fechei o celular e coloquei de volta no lugar em que estava.

- Kiki, vem coelhos aqui em casa?

Não tinha me dado conta de que já tinha cortado umas dez cenouras. Era a raiva. Nem o vi chegar por trás de mim...

- Não. Vou comer todas elas.  
- Nossa... tudo bem então. Já vou. Mais tarde a gente se vê, ok?

Ele me deu um beijo na cabeça, pegou o celular e saiu. Esperei ele fechar a porta para tacar a faca, que ficou cravada na madeira. Ops.

Ficar em casa o dia todo sem nada para fazer não estava dando muito certo. Minhas aulas não começariam tão cedo e sair sozinha era meio que coisa de maluco. Apesar de que eu era. Peguei meu celular e procurei o telefone de uma das meninas da MCF e liguei.

_- "Alô."_  
- Karina?  
_"- Isso. Quem é?"_  
- É a Kristen... irmã do Tom.  
_"- Nossa, tudo bem? Que legal você me ligando!"_  
- Queria saber o que tem de bom para fazer? Tipo, um cinema?  
_"- Podemos marcar... eu ia encontrar umas meninas para ir ver Twilight pela décima vez."_  
- Jura? Posso ir então?  
_"- Claro! Você é super gente boa. Encontra com a gente no shopping do centro, lá pelas 17:00 pode ser?"_  
- Pode. Vou estar por lá então! Beijos!

Já eram 15:00 e fui tomar banho para me arrumar. Elas veriam Twilight pela décima vez. Achei melhor não contar que era a minha vigésima. Não era necessário... iam me achar uma doente mental.

Saí de casa e fui me encontrar com as meninas no tal shopping. Na porta do cinema, tinham quatro garotas mais ou menos da minha idade, sendo que duas eu já conhecia da MCF lá na boate.

- Oi, Kristen!  
- Oi. Tudo bem, gente?  
- Sou a Mayara, lembra de mim? Provavelmente não, mas tudo bem...

Ela tinha feito uma cara de choro e lembrei que era a menina emo.

- Lembro sim.  
- Essas são a Andréa e a Ana...

Karina me apresentou as outras duas, que eu ainda não conhecia. Eu era meio tímida para esse lance de apresentações.

- Oi...  
- Oi, irmã do Tom, né? Abana...  
- Ana, que cara-de-pau!

O fã-clube do meu irmão era vasto. Peguei minha carteira e fui andando até a bilheteria, atrás delas.

- Já viu o filme, Kristen?  
- Algumas vezes...  
- Nós somos meio doidas, essa é a décima vez, não se assuste, ok?  
- Ok.

Compramos os ingressos e entramos na sala. Karina veio cochichar no meu ouvido.

- E o Kellan? No que deu aquele lance na boate?  
- Ah então... nós só ficamos lá... depois eu fui embora.  
- O Robert te levou, eu vi! Eu vi!

Percebi que Mayara tinha se curvado para o lado, quase em cima da Karina, para ouvir também. Ela era cômica.

- Pois é... ele me levou sim...  
- E...?  
- Ficamos.

As outras duas meninas pularam em cima de mim.

- Robert?  
- Você pegou RPatzz?  
- Credo gente... deixem ela se dar bem!  
- Sério que você pegou o Robert?  
- Se ela diz, né Déia...

Fiquei com medo dessa menina. Ela sorria com uma cara de má.

- Aham...  
- Kristen... me conta...

Karina me olhou com cara de curiosa.

- Então, eu estava meio alegre... e acabei agarrando ele.  
- Agarrou? Ai meu pai! Queria estar no seu lugar...  
- Mayara!

- Ok, calei-me.

O filme começou e o histerismo no cinema também. Era estranho, agora que eu fiquei com Robert, olhá-lo na tela do cinema com as meninas gritando pelo Edward. Eu peguei, ok? Desculpem aí...

- Psiu... Kristen?

Ana me cutucava e chamava baixinho.

- Oi.  
- Vocês vão namorar?  
- Não sei... conhecendo ele como conheço, provavelmente não. E tem o problema com a Megan também...  
- Megan? Megan Vadia Fox?

Mayara pulou na cadeira e rosnou o nome da biscate.

- Ela mesmo... vocês... são fãs dela?  
- Credo! Bate na madeira três vezes!

Andréa fez cara de quem espantava o azar. Elas eram tão loucas quanto eu. Será que já viram a Bené também? Saudades... Eu tentei ver o filme enquanto elas cochichavam algum plano bizarro e maligno contra Megan. Eu nem ligava... podiam até passar com o caminhão por cima dela. E dar a ré e passar de novo. E acelerar e passar de novo. Ok, mais uma ré. Parei.

- Ai gostoso!  
- Karina! Shh!  
- Tudo bem, gente... eu sei que ele é gostoso mesmo.

Ia fazer o que? Brigar com toda mulher que suspirasse por ele? Ia acabar morta, né?

- Olha Kristen, se você quiser a gente pode te ajudar a acabar com a Megan!  
- Não precisa gente... não gosto de violência.  
- Quem falou em violência? Estamos falando de acabar com a moral dela!

Opa. Interessante. Gostei. Depois que o filme acabou, elas me arrastaram para a praça de alimentação. Mayara começou falando com seu jeito meloso. Céus, ela era sempre emo?

- O que você acha que está rolando entre o Robert e a Megan, hein? Que droga...  
- Não sei de nada não. Só vi umas mensagens dela no celular dele.  
- Sobre?

Karina franziu a testa com ar de curiosa.

- Sobre ele passar na casa dela... acho que tem a ver com a reunião de hoje.  
- De New Moon?  
- Não Déia... de Midnight Sun.  
- Falei contigo, Ana?

Elas brigavam entre si. Loucura total.

- Não sei do que se trata, mas imagino que seja sobre New Moon mesmo.

Karina fez uma cara de má que me deu calafrios.

- Que tal lançar um boato de que Megan Vadia Fox está ficando com Michael Groupie Mongol?  
- Michael? O tal... groupie do Robert?  
- Exatamente. Conhece ele?  
- Ele já deu em cima de mim...

Mayara riu.

- Mentira, Kristen. Ele só queria te tirar da jogada!  
- Ele é gay?  
- Não... mas é legal imaginar que ele é!

Medo delas...

- Bem, quando forem aprontar alguma coisa, me liguem...  
- Forem? Isso é para ontem, baby!  
- É que o pai da Káh é dono de um jornal, sabe?

Mayara sorria diabólica e Karina completou, como quem arquitetava um plano maligno.

- Então vou convencê-lo a publicar essa notícia quentíssima!  
- E ele vai acreditar nisso?  
- E meu pai lá entende alguma coisa de Twilight? Ele vai acreditar em mim, quando eu disser que as vendas vão bombar!

Ana e Andréa riram maliciosas.

- Tenho medo da Karina.  
- Eu também.  
- Eu tenho medo de todas vocês, serve?

Elas me olharam sérias. O que? Quis entrar na brincadeira também, ué. Não? Ok, calei.

- Nós te damos medo?

Que pergunta boba! Me encolhi discretamente na cadeira e sorri tensa.

- Não! Claro que não!  
- Ah bom.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Ok.  
- Certo.

Olhei o relógio e pensei rápido numa desculpa.

- Bem meninas... preciso ir porque ainda tenho um assunto para resolver com Tom.  
- Tom gostoso?  
- Meu irmão...  
- Ele mesmo! Já peguei o Tom, sabia?

Karina sorria convencida e estufava o peito.

- Acho que lembro disso...  
- Eu não peguei ninguém... nem Tom, nem Kellan, nem Robert, nem Jackson, nem Taylor, nem Peter...  
- Ok, querida. Maya, né? Bem, tenho que ir!

Me despedi rapidamente delas e saí de lá. Credo. Elas eram muito legais, mas às vezes amedontravam qualquer um. Fiquei até com pena de Megan e seu futuro ficante. Não, minto, não fiquei com pena.


	11. Chapter 11

Quando abri a porta de casa, tive uma surpresa agradabilíssima. Leia-se: sarcasmo no ar. Megan Fox estava sentada no meu sofá (na verdade, do Tom e do Rob), vendo filme com Robert. Eles olharam para trás quando ouviram o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando e ele pareceu surpreso ao me ver ali.

- Kiki?  
- Não. Bené, prazer!

Quando me aproximei, vi que ela estava com a perna direita em cima da esquerda dele. Vadia! Tentei não demonstrar irritação e sorri para ela.

- Boa noite.  
- Oi, boa noite. Você é a irmãzinha do Tom, né?  
- Sou irmã dele sim.

Irmãzinha porra nenhuma! Típico de mulher querendo puxar o tapete da outra. Fui até a cozinha pegar uma faca para cortar a garganta dela. Ok, fui para beber água, mas que a primeira opção era muito mais interessante, isso era.

- Achei que tivesse saído.

Ele tinha entrado na cozinha atrás de mim e estava com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

- Saí e voltei.  
- Está tudo bem?  
- Perfeito!

Ele me observou, eu senti. Precisei disfarçar muito bem para ele não notar a minha imensa vontade de socar sua cara.

- Bem... já que está aqui, quer ver o filme com a gente? Apesar de você já ter visto...  
- Não.  
- Ok. Depois vou lá no seu quarto então.  
- Não precisa... tenho umas coisas para fazer.

Que mané ir no meu quarto! Eu virei estepe? Saí da cozinha e passei rápido por vadia Fox. Então eu fiz a pergunta que não deveria ter feito.

- Qual filme estão vendo?

Ela sorriu vadia.

- Último Tango em Paris.

Rob coçou a cabeça e eu fuzilei-o com meus olhos.

- Legal. Boa noite.

Bati com raiva a porta do quarto e me joguei na cama chorando de raiva e de tristeza. Tudo junto. Abafei o choro com o travesseiro para não correr o risco deles escutarem qualquer vestígio do meu sofrimento. Óbvio que Robert Pattinson não poderia ser homem de uma mulher só! Cafajeste! Gostoso que eu amo, mas canalha! Minha raiva era extrema.

Levantei para tirar aquela roupa e me olhei no espelho, só de calcinha. Eu era boa, não era? Digo, não tinha corpão que nem vadia Fox, mas imagino que dava para o gasto. Então me veio uma idéia genial à cabeça. Mas para colocá-la em prática, eu precisaria estar quase prestes a ver Bené novamente. Vesti uma camiseta regata que ia até o começo da virilha e mais nada além disso. Saí do quarto e fui até a sala, sem chamar muita atenção. Mas eu sabia que ele iria me olhar quando percebesse que eu estava ali. E ele olhou. Imaginei a cara dele vendo minha bunda passando pela sala. Sim, porque ela ficou de fora.

- Kiki?

Ele tinha problemas mentais ou apenas gostava de ficar me chamando? Não respondi e andei até o bar. Peguei uma garrafa de vodca e levei para a cozinha. Robert veio atrás. Abri a geladeira, peguei uma Pepsi e coloquei num copo, misturando com a vodca.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eu o olhei cínica e sorri.

- Nada. Estou bebendo.  
- Pelada?  
- Não estou pelada, Rob. Você saberia se eu estivesse.

Pisquei para ele, peguei meu copo e voltei para o quarto, tratando de rebolar bastante enquanto minha bunda era vista por ele.

Entornei a Pepsi rápido para o vodca fazer aquele efeito legal. Dei uns 15 minutos dentro do quarto e voltei para a sala.

- Resolvi ver o filme também!

Mas antes, fui encher de novo o copo, claro! Voltei até o sofá e sorri para Vadia Fox. Olhei para Robert, que me olhava sério e sentei. No colo dele.

- Não quer sentar no sofá?

Fox me olhava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Eu sorri cínica para ela.

- Não precisa! Sou a irmãzinha do Tom... o Rob já está acostumado comigo. Não é?

Ele estava tenso, seu corpo não mexia direito nem com a respiração. Notei que cheguei bem numa hora boa do filme e me mexi, para me ajeitar no colo dele.

- Nossa, adoro esse filme!  
- Eu também! Já tive noites muito produtivas por causa desse filme, não é Robert?

Ele não respondeu, só fitava a TV. Então ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e pousou-a na minha coxa. Eu senti um certo Robert Jr ganhando vida embaixo de mim. Não senhor...

- Chega para lá.

Desci do colo dele e senti no sofá, do lado dele, deixando-o no meio. Dessa vez eu é quem colocaria uma perna em cima dele. A minha perna totalmente descoberta. Ele enterrou os dedos no couro do sofá e suspirou.

- Está pesando, Rob?  
- Não.  
- Vou colocar as duas então, ok?

Aquela parte da manteiga... eu sei que eu já tinha visto, mas mesmo assim ainda me surpreendia. Rob estava inquieto no sofá, com uma almofada no colo, tentando esconder o tesão. Eu mexia minhas pernas toda hora, super sem querer.

- Um dia ainda vou querer testar essa da manteiga!

Ele me olhou quase que babando e mordeu a boca. Fiz cara de desentendida. No tempo em que o filme corria, eu levantei para encher de novo o copo e guardei de vez a vodca. Não queria ficar bêbada, apenas alegre. Alguns minutos depois eu começava a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça... a vodca fez efeito mais rápido e mais forte do que imaginei.

- Vou deitar... divirtam-se.

Levantei do sofá, me despedindo deles e fui para o quarto. Perdi a batalha... não era forte o suficiente para isso.

Deitei de bruços na cama e fiquei lá por um bom tempo, esperando a dor de cabeça passar. Resolvi pegar o notebook e entrar um pouco na internet. Mas não me fez bem, ver as milhares de fotos que rolavam pelos sites, de Robert e Megan em festas, premieres e tudo mais. Fechei o note e peguei meu celular. Acessei a agenda telefônica e selecionei o número da menina da MCF. Mandei um SMS.

_"Podemos colocar em prática o plano contra Megan?"_

Alguns minutos depois escutei um silêncio na sala e o barulho de porta se fechando. Saí do quarto para ver e notei que Robert e Megan tinham saído. Legal. Devem ter ido se pegar na casa dela, já que a empata estava aqui. Meu celular vibrou.

_"Já coloquei, baby... amanhã está nos tablóides"_

Nossa, elas eram rápidas mesmo! Fui na cozinha tomar remédio para dor de cabeça e respondi a mensagem.

_"Eles estavam aqui em casa, vendo filme. Acabaram de sair :( "_

Aproveitei a casa vazia e fui até o quarto dele. A cama cheirava a Robert, aquele cheiro maravilhoso da pele dele misturada ao seu perfume. Me deitei ali e agarrei o travesseiro.

_" Que vaca! Mas não tem problema... fiz uma montagem show de bola no Photoshop... dela beijando o Michael! " _

Estava acabada, mas eu ri daquilo. Pelo menos em alguma coisa ela teria que se dar mal. Me embriaguei com o cheiro dele e fechei os olhos para tentar dormir um pouco.

Despertei quando senti alguma coisa andando na minha perna. Podia ser uma barata e morro de medo de baratas! Abri os olhos e vi Robert deitado ao meu lado, com o cotovelo na cama e a cabeça apoiada na mão. Ele alisava minha perna com a outra mão livre.

- Desculpe ter te acordado.

Ainda meio sonolenta, sabia que estava com raiva dele. Não ia dar bola.

- Tudo bem. Mas quero ficar sozinha... pode sair, por favor?

Ele me olhou sorrindo, não sei o motivo, e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Kiki, você está no meu quarto.

A ficha caiu e eu procurei um buraco para me esconder. Devo ter ficado roxa de vergonha e fui levantar, no que ele me segurou pelo braço.

- Mas não estou te expulsando... não quero que você vá.  
- Não sou estepe, Pattinson.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e franziu a testa.

- Pattinson? Está com raiva mesmo, né?  
- Deixa eu levantar, por favor?  
- Kiki, podemos conversar?  
- Sobre?  
- Acho que você sabe...

Abaixei a cabeça para não olhá-lo nos olhos e suspirei.

- Olha Rob, você não tem que me dar explicações... nós não temos compromisso nenhum.  
- Eu sei disso, mas eu gosto de deixar tudo claro. Eu sei que você está assim por causa da Megan.

Vadia. Megan não. Vadia.

Mas eu e ela não temos nada. Eu sei dos boatos que rolam dos fãs que torcem, e tudo mais. Porém, somos apenas amigos.  
- Ok.  
- Kiki, é como você mesma falou. Eu não tenho que ficar dando satisfação da minha vida. Mas estou fazendo isso, por algum motivo que desconheço. Realmente não quero te ver chateada por algo que não existe. Se eu tivesse alguma coisa com a Megan, acha mesmo que eu a traria aqui? Onde você mora?  
- Não sei. Rob, chega. Não precisa explicar.  
- Não, deixa eu terminar.

Ele sentou na cama e me soltou, me deixando deitar de novo. Mas eu não deitei, resolvi sentar para ficar cara a cara com ele.

- Eu gostei de ficar com você, e eu não vou mentir. Eu quero que aconteça de novo. Mas eu não posso entrar de cabeça num relacionamento, não agora. Então eu não vou pedir para você me entender e ficar disponível quando eu bem quiser.  
- Não entendo aonde você quer chegar...  
- Estou querendo dizer, Kiki, que não vou ficar te prendendo. Que se rolar de ficarmos novamente, o que eu quero muito, eu vou amar. Mas se você quiser seguir em frente e não olhar mais na minha cara, eu vou aceitar.

Entendi a situação. Ele queria que eu dissesse que ficaria à mercê dele a hora que ele quisesse? É isso? Muito enganado, Robert Pattinson...

- Tudo bem, Rob. Eu realmente não vou ficar babando no seu pé. Se rolar, rolou. E nada mais.  
- Certo, eu te entendo perfeitamente.

Ele ficou me olhando com um rosto sereno e pidão ao mesmo tempo. Eu me inclinei para a frente e beijei sua boca, ele retribui e apertou minha cintura.

- Vou para meu quarto, voltar a dormir. Boa noite.

Me esquivei dele e levantei, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aproveitei para sair rebolando e fechei a porta do seu quarto. Ouvi alguma coisa se quebrando lá dentro e sorri.

Acordei super bem depois de ter chorado a madrugada toda. Era legal dormir com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, sabe? Assim que tomei café da manhã, troquei de roupa e fui comprar jornal. Quando cheguei na portaria, lá estava Alfie me olhando com ódio.

- Bom dia, Alfie, liga não... Rob é foda mesmo.

Passei batida por ele, antes que ele abrisse a boca. Andei até a banca mais próxima e procurei pelo jornal do pai da Karina. E lá estava em letras garrafais, na primeira página:

**MEGAN FOX É VISTA AOS BEIJOS COM MICHAEL ANGARANO - GROUPIE ESTRANHOS DE ROBERT PATTINSON**

Aquilo foi o suficiente para animar meu dia. Fora a foto, claro, de Megan na praia com Michael ao lado dela, e com uma mão no seu peito direito. Photoshop é o que há hoje em dia, não? Fui rindo sozinha para casa e quando entrei no apartamento, sentei na mesa para ler com calma a matéria.

Megan Fox, atriz de Twilight ao lado do galã Robert Pattinson, foi vista ontem na praia de Malibu, aos beijos com Michael Angarano. Fontes conhecidas da atriz afirmam que eles formam o mais novo casal da cidade.

Michael, para quem não sabe, é um famoso groupie estranho do ator Robert Pattinson, e pode ser visto para cima e para baixo atrás do galã.

Ô Megan, não tinha ninguém melhor para dar uma buzinada na comissão de frente, não?

E no detalhe ao lado da matéria, víamos uma foto de Michael bêbado e de cueca de vovô, com óculos de grau fundo de garrafa. Nossa, aonde elas arranjam essas fotos? Dobrei bonitinho o jornal e deixei em cima da mesa, com a primeira página aparecendo bastante. Queria que Robert lesse aquilo assim que olhasse o jornal.

Quando ouvi a porta do quarto de Robert abrindo, levantei rápido da mesa e entrei na cozinha. Torci para que ele lesse logo o jornal. E foi o que ele fez, pelo barulho da cadeira sendo arrastada.

- Alguém em casa?

Respondi da cozinha mesmo.

- Eu.  
- Megan?

Ele viu! Sussurrou baixo o nome dela e eu prendi o riso. Passei pela sala e resolvi cutucar mais ainda.

- Nossa, ela tem um péssimo gosto...  
- Não sabia que... eles estavam juntos. Megan e Michael? Estranho.  
- Ué Rob, quer mais certeza do que essa foto? Credo!

Ele parou para ler a matéria de dentro do jornal e eu saí da sala. Fui rindo baixinho para meu quarto e peguei meu celular.

_"Bom trabalho o de vocês! Ficou show!"_

Liguei o notebook e entrei na internet. O celular vibrou.

_"Claro que somos! Conte uma novidade..."_

Se achavam pouco, né? O celular vibrou de novo.

_"Vamos sair hoje? Acho que os rapazes estarão por lá..."_

Respondi prontamente.

_"Vamos, claro."_

Abri o orkut e entrei numa comunidade sobre Twilight. Os tópicos fervilhavam sobre Megan e Michael juntos. Muito bom.

Por um desses tópicos, eu achei um engraçado. Ou não. Nem sei.

**Robert c/ irmã de Tom**

Hein? Irmã do Tom seria... eu? Tive que clicar no link para ver do que se tratava. E o primeiro post descrevia perfeitamente minha primeira ficada com ele.

_Gente, eu estava numa boate e vi o Robert ficando com a irmã do Tom. Acho que o nome dela é Kristen e eles estavam se agarrando o.O Ah detalhe, eu bem ia tirar uma foto, mas tava cheio de segurança por lá e eu fiquei com medo de perder minha máquina... Achei ela linda, bem melhor que a Megan!_

Gente, como assim eu já estava até falada na internet? Começei a ler os comentários e parecia que tinha uma guerrinha no tópico, onde fãs da Megan defendiam-na com unhas e dentes, e fãs do Robert aclamavam por ele estar com alguém que não fosse vadia Fox.

_Caraca, que guria sortuda! Imagina ser irmã do gato do Tom e pegar o gostoso do Rob? Morri! _

Eu gargalhei com aquele comentário. Eu não pensava no meu irmão com alguém pegável. Credo! Vi vários comentários sobre o Kellan também, e resolvi ligar para ele. Fazer ciúmes no Rob seria tão legal!

Disquei o número do Kellan e esperei.

_- Oi linda!_  
- Como sabe quem é?  
_- Não sabia... agora eu sei. Kristen_!

Ele tinha problemas?

_- Ok, mas como sabia que era mulher? E se fosse algum amigo?_  
- Geralmente eu só recebo telefonemas de mulheres, então...

Claro, por que não pensei nisso antes de fazer a pergunta imbecil? Fiquei com medo dele já ter algum outro compromisso marcado. Respirei fundo e mandei ver.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?  
_- Vou sair... por quê?_  
- Ah sim. Nada não, é que ia te chamar para sair.

Ele riu. De que? Da minha cara? Óbvio... só eu mesma para achar que Kellan Lutz ficaria mesmo esperando por meu telefonema.

- _Se for para o mesmo lugar que estou pensando... acho que estaremos juntos._  
- Você vai para alguma boate?  
_- Sim. Quer que eu te busque?_

Pensei rápido. Robert ia gostar de me ver saindo de novo com Kellan? Não.

- Quero sim!

Estava terminando de me arrumar, com uma roupa de arrasar quarteirão. Ou não. Bem, eu estava me achando gostosa. O celular vibrou e fui ver a mensagem.

_"Estou entrando na sua rua, pode descer. Bjs, Kellan."_

Saí do quarto e cheguei na sala. Tom e Rob estava saindo também. Ui. Os dois me olharam surpresos e Tom falou primeiro.

- Vai sair?  
- Sim.  
- Com quem?

Olhei agora para Rob e respondi sorrindo.

- Com Kellan.

Rob fechou a cara e mordeu os lábios.

- Vai sair com Kellan, Kiki?

Ciúmes, Rob? Sorri.

- Vou sim. Mas acho que vamos para o mesmo lugar que vocês.  
- Provavelmente. Nós temos o mesmo gosto. Eu e ele.

Foi algum tipo de indireta? Fingi não ter entendido.

- Bem, ele já chegou... estou indo. Tchau!

Saí de casa antes dele e entrei logo no elevador, que demorou tanto para fechar, que ele acabaram entrando junto comigo. Rob estava mais sério do que nunca, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

- Estão saindo como amigos ou...?  
- Não sei, saberei mais tarde.  
- Hum.

O elevador abriu e eu saí na frente. Quando passei pela recepção, olhei para Alfie e falei alto para que Rober ouvisse também.

- Ele está disponível, Alfie. Invista!

Saí do prédio, com Kellan me esperando do lado de fora do carro. Queria virar para trás e ver se Rober estava vendo ou se já tinha ido para a garagem, mas me contive.

- Ei linda!  
- Tudo bem?

Ele me cumprimentou com dois beijinhos no rosto e abriu a porta para mim. Nós estávamos a caminho da boate, quando ele me olhou com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que houve?  
- Sobre?  
- Para você resolver me ligar.  
- Ué, não houve nada! Só quis sair contigo.  
- Sei. Não houve nada tipo, com Robert? Nenhuma briga?

Eu o encarei séria. Acho que Kellan andava lendo muito os tópicos do orkut também. Tentei desconversar.

- Vai dançar hoje?  
- Claro! Sempre danço! Principalmente acompanhado de uma presença tão ilustre!

Nisso ele deu uma freada brusca e eu me segurei no banco. Nós quase atravessamos no meio de uma comitiva. Passavam uns cinco carros, pretos, e no meio deles, uma limusine. O vidro da janela traseira estava aberto e eu pude ver um homem barbudo lá dentro.

- O que é isso?  
- Eita! Esse aí não é o Lula?  
- Quem?  
- O presidente do Brasil.

Fala sério hein... o que o presidente do Brasil estava fazendo no meu caminho? Cruzei os braços e esperei a comitiva passar.

Depois de esperar por Lula passar, nós continuamos nosso caminho. Quando paramos na porta da boate, eu tive um déjà vu.

- Nós estivemos aqui da outra vez ou é impressão minha?  
- Sim, foi aqui mesmo.

Bené. Foi a primeira coisa em que pensei. Será que eu a veria mesmo sóbria?

- Algum problema? Podemos ir a outra boate, se quiser.  
- Não! Claro que não!

Eu não perderia a oportunidade de ver Benezinha. Entramos e vi logo a MCF na pista. Elas não cansavam nunca? Já chegavam dançando?

- Vou ali com as meninas, ok?  
- Certo, vou pegar uma bebida... quer o que?  
- Pode ser uma ice.  
- Já volto.

Kellan deu um beijo no meu pescoço e saiu. Pena Robert não ter visto isso. Fui até a pista e as garotas já me puxaram logo.

- Kristen! (May)  
- Vem dançar! (Puh)  
- Você veio com o Kellan? (Van)  
- Oi gente, tudo bem?  
- E o Robert? (Pri)  
- Ele vem depois...  
- Sozinho? (Karine)  
- Não, com o Tom.  
- OMG. Morri. (Fran)

Então elas me cutucaram e me viraram em direção à entrada. Eu vi Robert e Tom chegando. Minha noite estava começando...

- Já volto gente...

Saí de perto delas e fui para o cantinho da Bené. Olhei discretamente para o teto e vi bem distante, uma teia e uma minúscula aranha no meio. Mas ela não falava comigo. Suspirei e fui encontrar o Kellan no bar. Sim, ele ainda estava lá.

- Pegou minha ice?  
- Claro!

Ele me entregou a garrafa de ice e eu dei um gole.

- Ei Kel.  
- Rob. Tom. Beleza?

Eles chegaram por trás de mim. Rob cumprimentou Kellan com um abraço e tapinha nas costas e tirou a cerveja da mão dele para beber.

- Pega a tua, porra!  
- Assim é mais prático.

Ele me olhou sério, dos pés à cabeça.

- Kiki.  
- Rob.

Não falei mais nada e saí de perto deles, voltando para a pista. As meninas estavam animadas.

- Bebendo já? (Babs)  
- Assim que é bom, né Kiki? (Marcela)  
- Pois é... eu gosto.  
- Prefiro Pepsi! (Letícia)  
- Eu prefiro qualquer coisa que contenha álcool! (Thaís)

Nós rimos da cara dela, que não estava nem aí para isso.


	12. Chapter 12

A música tocava e eu via Robert vindo para a pista. Kellan do lado dele. Para quem eu olharia? Para os dois, talvez? Não sei, só me agitei na pista, dançando sensualmente, mexendo os quadris junto com a MCF.

- Que molejo...

Kellan chegou do meu lado, alisando meu braço e dançando por trás de mim. Acho que ele estava animado até demais, porque já foi logo respirando no meu pescoço e pegando na minha cintura. Olhei rápido para Rob, que olhava fixo para nós dois enquanto bebia no gargalo da garrafa. Por que eu não conseguia maltratá-lo o suficiente e sempre ficava arrependida? Que droga! Afastei um pouco Kellan de mim e virei de frente para ele, sorrindo e disfarçando. Não queria ficar me agarrando também. Eu tinha acabado de chegar ali.

- Hoje você vai voltar comigo!  
- Vou?  
- Claro! Dei mole da última vez... essa noite não.

Fiquei tensa com aquela afirmação dele. O que Kellan tinha em mente? Achava que ia me comer? Apenas sorri e virei para dançar com as meninas.

- Uau, ele tá caidinho... (Biiaxinha)  
- Isso só não acontece comigo! (Thami)  
- Calma gente, nem sei o que ele quer.  
- O que você acha? (Karina)  
- Quer que eu desenhe? (Lu)  
- Ele quer lemons, muitos lemons! (Nayara)

Só tinha louca falando comigo. Só pensam em sexo? Olhei para Kellan, que lambia a boca. Ok. Ele queria sexo mesmo.

Céus, estava ficando com medo do Kellan. Ele encostou na minha barriga e me puxou de leve. Tremi com ele sorrindo e dançando, sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Respira, Kristen. Era melhor ficar bêbada logo. Não, não era.

- Essa calça é para matar, Kris?

Olhei minha calça. Era normal, colada ao corpo e de cintura baixa. Ele é que estava atacado mesmo. Sorri sem-graça.

- Obrigada.

E então Kellan tocou minha nuca e meus cabelos, puxando meu rosto e tentando me beijar. Não sei o que foi, mas minha reação na hora, foi virar a cara. Ele me olhou surpreso e eu queria ver a reação das pessoas.

- Não quer?  
- Eu... Kellan, nós acabamos de chegar.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de um lado só.

- Isso é tipo um fora?  
- Não! Claro que não. Mas nós podíamos ir devagar, né?

Eu realmente estava em dúvidas, se ficava com ele ou não. Algo me dizia que ele não ia querer apenas ficar nos beijos da boate. Suspirei e olhei para baixo. Ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e me abraçou, falando no meu ouvido.

- Ok, vou devagar... mas eu quero você ainda hoje.

OMG. Mijei. Ou untei, sei lá. Não, Kristen... não. Desconversei, super sem-graça e olhei para cima, fitando seu rosto.

- Então pega mais ice para mim, por favor?

Ele piscou e saiu.

- Nooossa! (Taty)  
- Que isso hein Kristen... (Mallú)  
- Ai gente... não piorem a situação.  
- Mas como? Ele está doidinho... (Helô)  
- Mas eu não quero.  
- Pode deixar para mim então... (Joara)

Eu ri da engraçadinha.

Estava dançando com as meninas e não percebi que ele tinha voltado. Senti algo super gelado nas minhas costas e me virei para xingar a pessoa. Era Kellan com minha ice.

- Que susto! Já ia te xingar...  
- Cuidado que eu posso gamar.

Ele piscou para mim. Por acaso eu tinha tomado banho com sabonete de mel? Porque essas coisas nunca aconteciam comigo, nunca mesmo. E agora estava acontecendo até demais. Fiquei até com medo só em pensar no que a vida poderia me cobrar em troca disso. Credo...

- Já dei um tempo. Posso beijar agora?

Ele entendeu errado, né? Eu sorri e fechei os olhos para dizer não, mas ele foi mais rápido e me beijou, agarrando minha cintura. Eu cheguei até a perder o equilíbrio com o puxão que levei e tive que segurar nele para não cair. Senti ele dando alguns passos para trás, com meu desequilíbrio, mas nos segurou perfeitamente. Admito, ele era gostoso. Deslizei a mão que estava livre pelas suas costas e parei no seu quadril, morrendo de vontade de descer até a bunda. Ainda não, Kristen, ainda não.

- Delícia!

Ele tinha parado de me beijar e agora me olhava safado. Veio sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Prefiro você sóbria, sabia?  
- Mesmo?  
- Claro! É mais emocionante...

Ele mordeu minha boca e me virou de costas para ele, dançando comigo.

Estava bom ali com Kellan grudado em mim, no balanço da música. Mas eu olhei em volta procurando por ele, ele mesmo. Então o achei numa poltrona perto do bar, sozinho, bebendo e me olhando. Era comigo mesmo, né? Ele não parecia nada feliz, pelo contrário, estava com uma cara triste.

- Kellan, já volto, ok?  
- Hum... não...  
- Sério, vou ali falar com o Robert.

Ele olhou para onde eu estava olhando e beijou minha orelha.

- Kris, não vá. Fica aqui mais um pouco...

Não dava, o coração falava mais alto. Tirei seus braços de volta de mim e abaixei-os.

- Eu já volto.

Me afastei e fui em direção ao Robert. Sabia que Kellan provavelmente estava me acompanhando com os olhos. Cheguei na mesa e parei na frente dele, que continuou olhando para o mesmo lugar, sem me olhar. Eu acompanhei seus olhos e percebi que ele não estava olhando para mim naquela hora... ele olhava para Kellan.

- Oi.

Então ele me olhou e botou a cerveja na mesa, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Oi.  
- Posso sentar?  
- À vontade.

Puxei uma cadeira e sentei na sua frente, com meus joelhos encostando nos seus. Ele estava totalmente calado, apenas me olhando.

- Você está bem, Rob?  
- Claro. Por que não estaria?  
- Não sei... estou te achando meio quieto.

Eu não podia dizer que achava que ele estava com ciúmes, né? Ele deslizou um pouco na cadeira e pegou de novo a cerveja.

- Estou apenas observando hoje.  
- Observando o que?  
- Tudo.

- Achei estranho, você aqui... sozinho.

Ele deu de ombros e cruzou a perna (que nem macho, ok?), suspirando.

- Vai ver não estou conseguindo me concentrar para poder ficar com alguém...  
- Precisa se concentrar para isso?

Ele me olhou cínico e puxou uma cartela de cigarros do bolso..

- Sério que você vai fumar?  
- Depende. Você vai fazer alguma coisa para impedir?

Ele falou já com o cigarro na boca, enquanto procurava pelo isqueiro. Eu puxei o cigarro rápido e joguei no chão. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou-se para frente.

- Diga que tem outro contigo...  
- Pare de fumar, Robert!  
- Enquanto eu fumo eu me desestresso, ok?  
- E tem motivo para ficar estressado?  
- Bastante. Mas não vamos entrar em detalhes, Kiki.

Resolvi tocar na ferida aberta.

- Tem algo a ver com a gente?  
- Tem? Me diga você...  
- Rob, foi você quem disse que não ia me prender.  
- Eu sei.

Do nada Robert parou de falar comigo e levantou os olhos, em direção ao que tinha atrás de mim. E então senti as mãos de Kellan deslizarem pelos meus braços.

- Você demorou... eu vim atrás.

Kellan curvou meu rosto para trás, com as duas mãos e me beijou na boca. Eu congelei, com Rob na nossa frente. De repente ouvi o som de ferro arrastando no chão e me dei conta de que eram os pés da cadeira de Rob, que tinha levantado com fúria.

- Vem comigo, Kiki?

Rob estava em pé do lado da minha cadeira, me olhando sério. Céus, o que fazer agora? Kellan me soltou e peitou ele.  
- Rob, ela está aqui comigo, você percebeu?  
- Não falei contigo, Lutz.

E então os dois estavam se enfrentando, cara a cara. Eu levantei também e segurei Rob pelo braço.

- Parem com isso, ok?  
- Mande-o nos deixar em paz então!

Kellan me respondeu rápido e pegou na minha cintura. Rob deu um tapa na mão dele, tirando-a de mim.

- Solte-a!  
- Ficou louco, Rob? Está querendo briga? Veja bem, EU estou ficando com ela. Não você.

OMG. Só vi Robert virar de costas e voltar com o punho fechado, direto na cara de Kellan, que cambaleou para trás e fez a mesa cair no chão. Ele veio furioso para cima de Rob, que grudou nele, ganhando e distribuindo socos. Os dois estavam agarrados e eu não consegui separar.

- Que merda é essa?

Tom e outros amigos deles chegaram e cada um puxou um para uma direção oposta.

- Chega! Chega!  
- Ele quem começou!  
- Vaza daqui, Kellan!  
- Dor de corno, Rob?

Eu estava com raiva e envergonhada por aquilo. Antes que começasse a chorar na frente deles, resolvi sair rápido dali e corri para o banheiro.

Entrei pelo corredor do banheiro e vi a fila gigante para lá. Merda! Encostei na parede e abaixei a cabeça. Merda! Sempre dá tudo errado!

- Kiki!

Ouvi um grito e olhei para o lado. Robert vinha na minha direção com a cara mais enfezada do mundo. Ele iria me bater também?

- Rob, me des...  
- Cala a boca, porque eu apanhei por sua causa!

Engoli seco e ele puxou minha nuca, invadindo rápido minha boca e desgrudando minha cintura da parede. Perdi totalmente o ar com sua língua ocupando toda minha passagem de ar, sugando a minha língua, os dentes mordendo meus lábios e as mãos dele me grudando no seu corpo e andando rápido até a outra parede, vazia. Eu passeava minhas mãos por dentro da sua blusa, pelas suas costas lisas e definidas, enquanto Rob beijava meu queixo, lambia meu pescoço e sussurrava no meu ouvido.

- Você não olha para mais nenhum homem hoje, ou te meto a porrada!

Hein? Olhei assustada para ele, que desmanchou num sorriso.

- Brincadeira. A parte da porrada. A dos homens é sério.

Eu ri nervosa, meio que tremendo pela euforia do beijo inesperado.

- Rob... você me deixa confusa...  
- Eu sei. Eu fico confuso comigo mesmo. Esquece o que eu falei em casa para você. Não tem como ver outro te beijando e não me importar.  
- Isso quer dizer o que? Que não posso ficar com ninguém?  
- Pode tentar começar por mim, né?

Abraçei-o, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços e apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Desculpa, mas eu também não gosto de te ver com outra mulher... então também não posso ficar nessa...

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Estava pensando mais cedo... em tentar... manter um... relacionamento.

Eu sabia como essas palavras foram difíceis para ele pronunciar. Levantei o rosto e o encarei.

- E chegou a alguma conclusão?

Ele sorriu e beijou meu rosto.

- Acho que sim.

Quase desfaleci com o "acho que sim" dele. Precisei soltá-lo para encarar melhor aquele rosto. Ele tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- O que foi?  
- Nada... só estou surpresa.  
- Com o que? O fato de eu ter coração?

Ele riu e piscou e mordeu os lábios e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Pára! Pelo amor de deus!  
- O que eu fiz, Kiki?  
- Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo! Ok, todas essas manias que você tem, sabe? Então, isso não faz bem para a saúde. A nossa.

Ele grudou o rosto no meu, me encostando na parede. A boca quase beijando a minha.

- É mesmo? Faz mal à você também?  
- A...aham...

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto escroto e me beijou devagar, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos e me despenteando. Ele parou e beijou minha testa, me olhando nos olhos.

- Linda.

Kellan passou perto de nós, saindo da boate. Eu me senti super mal por ele.

- Acho que eu o usei. De novo.  
- Ele supera.  
- Mas eu não estou me sentindo bem com isso... então eu fico com ele e dez minutos depois estou beijando você?

Rob me olhou sério e encostou a testa na minha.

- Ele entrou de gaiato na história, Kiki. Não é dele que você gosta há anos, é?  
- Ele pelo menos não é tão convencido...  
- Ok... vou embora então.

Ele me deu as costas e eu o puxei pela camisa.

- Não!  
- Eu não ia mesmo... era só charme.

Ele me puxou para a pista de dança, sem desgrudar de mim e do meu pescoço e nós juntamos às meninas da MCF. Virei de costas para ele, que me abraçou e ficou se movendo devagar comigo.

- Por que eu não tirei umas casquinhas quando você era menor e ia dormir na minha cama hein?  
- Haha, engraçado. Eu era criança, sabe? Ia ser estranho...  
- Hum, verdade. Mas eu me dei bem, porque você está muito melhor agora...

Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu derreti. Mordeu minha orelha e eu derreti mais. Virei sopa, né?

- Céus Rob... você é... céus!  
- Eu sou céu?  
- Você entendeu... é demais...

Tom chegou perto, parando ao lado de uma das meninas e me olhou torto. Rob beijou minha bochecha e virou meu rosto, para beijar minha boca na frente dele.

- Tom, vem cá!  
- Não Rob... não chama ele.  
- Deixa, Kiki. Tom!

Meu irmão chegou perto de nós e parou sério, olhando fixo para Robert.

- O que foi?  
- Só para te avisar que não tenho medo de cara feia. E estou namorando sua irmã.

Namorando? Estamos? Era sério mesmo? Surtei e me engasguei com a saliva. Rob me olhou confuso.

- Não estamos?  
- Estamos! Estamos sim!  
- Bem, se você magoá-la, eu te quebro. Fique atento.

Tom nos deu as costas e voltou para o meio das meninas. Ele sabia ser antipático quando queria. E me parece que ele queria sempre, atualmente. Eu virei de frente para Rob, que sorria.

- Estamos namorando... mesmo?  
- Claro.  
- Ok. Vou pegar uma bebida rapidinho!

Fui até o bar e peguei uma caipivodca. Alguém me abraçou por trás, lambendo meu ombro. Claro que era ele.

- Senti saudades!  
- Até parece. Rob, caso eu fique bêbada... você toma conta de mim?

Ele me virou e me olhou franzindo a testa.

- Você está planejando ficar bêbada? Nunca vi ninguém fazer isso.  
- Não. É só que...

Como eu ia dizer que queria beber para conversar com uma... aranha?

- É que estou de estômago vazio e provavelmente o álcool vai pegar rapidinho.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Eu tomo conta, claro. Tomo conta direitinho...

Fui puxada para um cantinho, bem embaixo de onde Bené morava e ganhei um beijo no pescoço, depois uma lambida e depois... ow. Rob! Levei um chupão.

- Vai ficar a marca, Rob!  
- Essa é a intenção...

Outro chupão. Ele queria me deixar louca, só pode. Abraçei ele, que estava encostado na parede, e contornei sua orelha com minha língua, fazendo-o me pressionar contra seu corpo perfeito. Rob levou as mãos das minhas costas até minha bunda e apertou de leve, subindo uma por dentro da minha blusa e deixando a outra lá na bunda. O contato da sua mão quente com minha pele me arrepiou totalmente, enquanto ele me beijava.

- Hum... arrepiou, foi?

Ele me olhou com desejo e sorriu.

Ok, eu estava realmente muito empenhada em ver Bené. Já devia estar na minha terceira caipivodca, isso além das ices que tomei quando estava com Kellan.

- Acho que tem alguém alegre... ou com sono. Está com o olho pequenininho...

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa, me abraçando pelo pescoço e apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. Como ele conseguia ser tão perfeito?

- Devo estar ficando alegre já.  
- Deve?

Ele riu no meu ombro, me balançando junto com a risada.

- Se eu for no banheiro rapidinho, você ainda estrá viva quando eu voltar?  
- Vou tentar, juro.

Ele me deixou ali e foi lá. Eu encostei na parede porque senti as coisas rodarem um pouco. Até então eu estava totalmente apoiada em Rob, mas quando ele me soltou, bem... a lei da gravidade falou mais alto. Ok, estava bêbada! Bené? Bené? Olhei e procurei minha amiga, que estava lá.

- Bené?

Silêncio. OMG, o que houve com a Bené? Senti um aperto no coração e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

_"Tô aqui!"_

Ah meu deus ela estava viva ainda! Bené!!! Quis pular para abraçá-la, mas eu estava de salto e o teto era longe. Ela veio descendo até mim, junto com um fiozinho da teia e parou na minha frente. Bené esticou a patinha. o/

_"Bate, amiga"_

Eu bati feliz! o/\o

_"Tá se dando bem hein... carinha gostosão!"_

Ow Bené... que saudades!

Bené e eu estávamos numa boa e matando as saudades.

- Te amo Bené!  
- Quem é Bené, Kiki?

Rob chegou e eu nem tinha percebido. Bené sorriu.

_"Me apresenta, vai..."_  
- Ahn, Rob... ela é a Bené.

Ele ficou me olhando estranho.

- Ela quem?  
- Ela! A aranha! Aqui!  
- Kiki... você está bem? Apelidou uma aranha? E conversa com ela?  
- Shh! Rob! Que falta de educação!

Ele meteu a mão no fiozinho dela e ela caiu no chão e saiu correndo.

- Não! Não, Rob! Bené...  
- Ela não te escuta, Kiki.  
- Você quem pensa!

Eu estava tensa por Bené no meio daquela gente toda. Olhei para Rob e quis bater nele.

- Ok, desculpe. Ela vai ficar bem!

Ele beijou minha bochecha e encostou em mim.

- Quer ir embora?  
- Não antes de achar a Bené...  
- Certo. Você quer procurar a aranha numa boate lotada?  
- É preciso, Rob. Ela pode ser esmagada.

OMG. Só em pronunciar aquelas palavras eu tremi. Bené esmagada? Benezinha? Não!!!!

- Rob, pega um copo para mim. Não! Pega uma ice!  
- Mas você nem terminou sua bebida...  
- Não é para eu beber... é que eu preciso da garrafa para pegar a Bené!  
- Kiki, vamos embora?  
- Já falei que se achar a Bené, eu não vou!  
- Ok. Ice, né? Já volto.

Enquanto ele foi ao bar, eu me agachei um pouco para ficar mais perto do chão e enxergar melhor. Quem apagou a luz? Ou já estava apagada? Eu só achava guardanapos e tampinhas de garrafa pelo chão. Nada de aranha.

- Toma, linda.  
- Obrigada! Divide comigo para acabar rápido?  
- Putz Kiki... estou tomando cerveja e você quer que eu beba ice?  
- Tudo bem, eu bebo então.

Deixei meu copo de lado e peguei a garrafa da mão dele, dando um gole grande. Ele pegou a garrafa de volta.

- Deixa que eu bebo. Isso tudo vai te fazer mal.

Ele virou o resto da cerveja de uma vez só e começou a beber a ice. Gostoso!

- Vou dar uma procurada por aí, Rob.  
- Vou junto, né? Já começei bem o namoro...

Ele segurou minha mão e eu fui puxando ele pelo meio das pessoas, empurrando daqui e dali. Cadê Benezinha? Me ajuda, meu pai! E então eu a vi. Lá num cantinho solitára, olhando para as pessoas que passavam por ela. Bené estava encolhida debaixo do balcão do caixa.

- Rob! Achei!  
- Quem?  
- Como quem, Robert Pattinson? Quem eu estou procurando?  
- Ah sim. A aranha...  
- Olha ela ali!  
- Viu, Kiki? Ela está viva! Podemos ir agora?  
- Ficou louco?

Abaixei perto dela e estendi a mão. Bené chrou de emoção.

_"Amiga! Você me salvou! Óh que sofrimento!"_

Te protegerei para sempre, Bené. Fechei a mão e fui ao banheiro lavar a garrafa da ice. Coloquei Bené lá dentro e saí. Ela ia embora comigo!

- Podemos ir agora.

Entramos no carro para voltarmos para casa. Isso parecia estar virando uma rotina, chegar com Kellan e sair com Robert. Bené me olhava curiosa e sorridente, dentro da garrafa.

- Então Kiki, o que vamos fazer com isso aí?  
- Isso? Chamou a Bené de... "isso"?  
- O que vamos fazer com a Bené?

_"Me taca na parede e me chamxa de lagart... ah não... eu sou aranha!"_

Bené, que horror! Tampei meus ouvidos para não escutar minha melhor amiga dando em cima do meu namorado.

- Ela vai morar com a gente, Rob.  
- Lá em casa? Você vai ter uma aranha de estimação?  
- Não! Credo! Nada de domesticar a Bené. Eu vou dividir o quarto com ela, já que você destruiu a casinha dela.

Ele riu e quando parou no sinal vermelho, tirou o cinto e curvou-se sobre mim, me beijando na boca devagar. Então me olhou e passou os dedos nos meus lábios.

- Você fica linda assim, bêbada.  
- Quem está bêbada?

Olhei para trás, mas não vi ninguém mais ali. Ele falou com a boca grudada na minha.

- Eu estou bêbado, alcoolizado de Kristen Stewart.

Ele sugou rápido a minha boca e voltou a dirigir. Bené batia palmas.

_"Se deu bem! Se deu bem!" _

Quando entramos no estacionamento, Rob desligou o carro e me olhou com aquela cara. Ele mordeu o canto da boca e sorriu.

_"Ah meu pai..."_

Céus! Bené estava atacada hoje! Ela dava saltos ornamentais dentro da garrafa. Eu dei uma sacudida e ela caiu.

_"Parei."_

Rob beijou meu rosto, e foi para meu pescoço, chupando, e mordiscando minha orelha. Eu estava arrepiada, totalmente. Uma mão dele alisava minha coxa e agora ele descia a boca até meu decote. Bené olhava atenta.

- Rob... vamos subir. Bené está vendo tudo.

Ele riu no meu pescoço e abriu a porta do carro.

- Bené é inteligente!  
- Ela é muito safadinha para meu gosto, isso sim.

Teria um papo super cabeça com Bené quando chegássemos em casa. Entramos no elevador e ele me amassou na parede.

- Cadê a Kristen que me agarrou da outra vez?  
- Ela está aqui! É que fico encabulada na frente dos outros...  
- De Bené?  
- É.

_"Nem vou olhar, amiga, nem vou. Ok, vou sim."_

- Certo, então nós colocaremos ela no seu quarto, e vamos para o meu, ok?  
- Ok.

_"Ahhhhh não! Isso não se faz gente! Estou cheia de teia!" _

Entramos em casa e fui direto na cozinha. Peguei uma vasilha em vidro e levei para o quarto.

_"Nooossa que casa linda! Maior que a minha!"_

Tirei Bené da garrafa e coloquei ela dentro da vasilha, em cima do móvel.

- Bené, você tem espaço agora, ok? Mas vai ficar aqui sozinha... Eu vou para o quarto do Rob.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e toquei sua patinha.

_"Você não me ama, você não me quer!"_

-Olha o drama, Bené! Depois a gente conversa... Boa noite amiga!

Quando saí do quarto, notei que Robert tinha ligado o som. Eu amava aquela música. Cadê o gostosão para eu agarrar?

Fui até o quarto dele e o encontrei de costas para a porta. Ele estava só de cueca, olhando para o armário.

- Nem precisa vestir nada...

Ele me olhou surpreso e riu. Andei até ele e o agarrei, claro. Grudei na sua boca e fui empurrando ele até a cama, enquanto ele tirava minha blusa.

- Que pressa é essa, Kiki?  
- Quero agir antes que você mude de idéia!

Joguei ele na cama e subi em cima, alisando aquela barriga e peitoral perfeitos.

- Kiki, antes que a coisa esquente... nós não vamos transar, ok?

Hã?

- Hã? Por quê?  
- Vem cá...

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me deitou. Rob me olhava sério e mexia na minha franja.

- Você quer mesmo que sua primeira vez, seja bêbada?  
- Eu... não sei... agora com você falando assim, sei lá. Mas eu achei que a gente fosse aproveitar hoje...

Ele sorriu safado e desceu uma mão até o fecho do meu sutiã.

- E quem disse que precisamos transar para aproveitar?

Ele abriu meu sutiã e deslizou as alças pelos meus ombros, beijando um de cada vez. Passou a língua pelo canto da minha boca e mordeu, me beijando logo em seguida. Suas mãos alisavam minhas costas, passando de leve o dedo pela extensão da minha espinha, me fazendo tremer. Então abaixou as mãos até minha bunda, e pressionou contra seu corpo. Senti sua excitação ali presente no seu membro duro, querendo me fazer sentir propositalmente.  
- Rob...

Ele me deitou na cama, virando-se por cima de mim. Me beijou devagar, a lingua procurando pela minha e uma mão tirando o sutiã que já estava solto. Ele parou e me olhou. Ou melhor, olhou meus seios.

- Olá para vocês!

Ele beijou minha pele nua do busto, passou a língua pelo meio deles e foi na direção do mamilo esquerdo, dando um beijo de leve nele e me olhando malicioso.

- Posso?  
- Aham.

Eu lá seria louca de dizer não? Rob piscou e mordeu os lábios, voltando a se concentrar na paisagem. Quando ele passou a ponta da língua pelo mamilo excitado, eu suspirei extasiada. Ele percebeu que eu gostei e então beijou, chupando, lambendo, e ocupando o seio direito com a outra mão. Eu estava morrendo?

- Kiki... você é deliciosa.  
- Ob-obrigada.

Ele riu e desceu mais. Hiperventilei. Rob beijou toda a extensão da minha barriga enquanto brincava com as mãos nos meus seios. Eu já me mexia impaciente na cama.

Ele parou olhando o botão da minha calça, que abriu lentamente. Ele queria me matar, fato comprovado cientificamente.

- Rob...  
- Está com pressa, Kiki?  
- Acho... que... sim...

Ele sorriu e abriu o fecho eclair. Então mordeu o cós da minha calça e foi puxando com os dentes. Senhor, apaga o fogo! Quando chegou no meio da minha coxa, ele levantou e puxou até o final com a mão, jogando minha calça longe e me deixando de calcinha. Ele ficou em pé me olhando toda, cada centímetro exposto do meu corpo e fiquei um pouco envergonhada quando ele desceu uma mão até sua cueca e apertou seu membro, me olhando como se eu fosse... comestível.

- Rob?  
- Oi.  
- Vai ficar... aí?  
- Você nem imagina como a vista daqui é boa.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou para a cama, beijando minha canela, minha coxa, minha virilha, subindo pela minha barriga e parando na minha boca. Seu beijo agora era intenso, urgente, cheio de tesão, me sufocando. Minhas mãos automaticamente encontraram sua bunda definida e entraram por dentro da cueca, tocando aquela pele lisa de bumbum de nenêm. Ele rebolou sobre mim e encostou uma mão na minha calcinha, que eu sentia estar ensopada.

Ele alisou o pano úmido e roçou um dedo ali por cima mesmo. Eu gemi. Eu acho. Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- É bom, não é?  
- Aham.

Ele me beijou, grudado no meu corpo, me fazendo sentir seu peso e começou a me tocar sobre o pano, me deixando louca com aquele atrito.

- Hum, Kiki... molhadinha... assim eu morro.  
- Se morrer eu te mato!

Rob chupou meu pescoço e chegou minha calcinha para o lado, explorando meu sexo quente e pulsante. Eu queria ele, ela queria ele. Ele passeou pelos lábios internos enquanto eu cravava minhas unhas na sua bunda. Então ele foi descendo um pouco um dedo e colocou na entrada. Meus dedos dos pés se contraíram e a sensação subiu pelo corpo todo. Eu queria mais. Eu rebolei e gemi para ele, que me observava atento.

- Quer que eu continue?  
- Quero...

Ele enfiou o dedo devagar e tirou. Enfiou de novo e minhas pernas recebiam espasmos incontroláveis. Ele sorriu e tirou o dedo, passando-o na minha boca e me beijando.

- Que gosto bom, Kiki.

Rob agarrou meus cabelos e me pressionou mais com seu corpo, mexendo forte agora em cima de mim.

- Meu deus, como eu te quero!

Ele beijou todo o meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos.

- Não vou resistir, Kiki. Ou você corre agora e se tranca no quarto, ou eu vou te possuir.

Ele falou num tom desesperado enquanto apertava meu sexo com a mão. Eu perdi até a fala naquela hora. Só puxei seu pescoço e o beijei rápido, abaixando sua cueca.

Ele levantou num pulo e abriu o armário. Quando voltou, tirou a cueca e eu morri. Adeus. Eu vi seu membro pular e ficar no lugar, de tão duro. Ele deu um sorriso safado e então e percebi um pacote de camisinha na sua mão, que ele abriu com os dentes e cuspiu o pedaço do plástico. Quando chegou no pé da cama, ele se curvou e puxou minha calcinha, me deixando nua. Fechei minhas pernas instintivamente e ele riu.

- Isso não vai te salvar, Kiki.

Rob subiu de joelhos na cama e alisou o membro. Então ele colocou a camisinha na ponta e desenrolou por toda a extensão. Um pedaço ainda continuou descoberto. Camisinha pequena ou "jr" muito grande? Um medo misturado com tensão e tesão me consumiu, quando ele afastou minhas pernas com a mão e veio subindo em cima de mim. Rob me beijou e me olhou sério.

- Posso ter a honra de ser o primeiro?  
- Aham...

Ele sorriu e encostou a cabeça na minha entrada.

- Se me dissesse não, eu ia ser de qualquer forma.  
- Vai devagar, ok?  
- Impossível!  
- Rob!

Ele riu e me penetrou lentamente.

- Estou brincando, claro.

Rob segurou minhas mãos e esticou-as na cama, enquanto forçava passagem por mim. Eu sentia meu corpo contrair para impedir, por causa da dor. Minha respiração estava acelerada.

- Relaxa amor. Deixa eu entrar todo em você...

Eu me obriguei a relaxar as pernas e sentia ele entrando mais, devagar, rebolando um pouco. Minhas costas desgrudaram do colchão e o gemido de dor saíram pela minha boca. Rob estava todo colado em mim já e eu olhava e não conseguia mais ver nada... de fora.

Ele beijou meu rosto suado e minhas lágrimas de emoção e dor.

- Está doendo muito?  
- Um pouco... mas... eu... aguento...

Ele foi saindo até quase tirar tudo, mas voltou devagar de novo. Eu ardia e segurava suas costas. Cada vez que ele saía e entrava, eu me sentia pequena demais para ele, aquilo era incômodo, doía. Ele segurou uma das minhas pernas e colocou por cima da sua bunda. Senti ele me preenchendo mais, como se o espaço tivesse aumentado. Ele continuou os movimentos, e com o tempo eu começava a deixar de lado a dor, mesmo ela estando ali, e me interessar pela fricção contagiante dele saindo e entrando.

- Gosta?  
- Uhum...  
- Ei... se eu te machucar, me avisa, ok?

Ele beijou minha testa e apoiou os braços na cama, como se fizesse flexões... em mim. Seu corpo molhado com gotas de suor mexia-se na minha frente, enquanto ele mordia os lábios toda vez que entrava em mim.

- Kiki... tão... apertadinha...

Ele sorriu e rebolou. Eu segurei de novo na sua bunda, que estava dura e o puxei para baixo de novo, grudando-o em mim.

- Não se afasta...  
- Não vou.

Ele me beijou, eu o beijei, segurando seus cabelos e alisando sua nuca, seus braços, cada milímetro de Robert Pattinson. Enfim, ele era meu. Só meu. Todo meu. Dentro de mim. Ele acelerou um pouco o ritmo, bombando com vigor, e então tremeu todo, me beijando com pressa, sugando minha língua e gemendo.

- Quero seu primeiro orgasmo...

Ele ainda continuou os movimentos mais um pouco e eu me sentia quase chegando aonde nunca cheguei. Mas sabia que era aquilo, só podia ser. Rob saiu de dentro de mim e desceu beijando minha barriga e chegando nela.

- Meladinha...

Ele beijou, lambeu, chupou, mordeu. Colocou um dedo dentro e brincou com a língua no meu clitóris. Agarrei o lençol e senti o quarto rodando, meu corpo sofrendo espasmos violentos, minha respiração ofegante e Rob me lambendo por todos os lados. Minhas costas arquearam e eu gemia horrrores. Quando desabei com o corpo na cama, ele subiu de volta, sorrindo e beijando meu pescoço.

- O elixir dos deuses... todo para mim.  
- Eu... estou viva?  
- Totalmente. Não tirei pedaços. Só te sequei.

Ele sorria contente. Puxou um travesseiro e colocou embaixo da minha cabeça, beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

- Foi tudo perfeito, Kiki. Espero que tenha sido para você também, ok?

Ele ficou em cima de mim, enquanto trocávamos olhares cúmplices. Robert Pattinson tinha me beijado. De todas as formas possíveis.


	13. Chapter 13

Estávamos deitados, eu com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele enquanto ele me olhava. A felicidade de ter me entregado ao homem que eu sempre amei, era indescritível. Uma ruga formou-se no meio de sua testa.

- No que tanto pensa, Kiki?  
- Eu? Em nada...  
- Está calada e me olhando há alguns minutos.

Eu sorri admirando aquele rosto perfeito, aqueles olhos que levantavam até defunto. Ele parecia tão calmo e satisfeito.

- Estou só tentando imaginar... o que você está pensando.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e mexeu no cabelo.

- O que estou pensando sobre o que exatamente? Porque eu penso em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Muito engraçadinho. Eu dei um beijo demorado no seu ombro e o olhei.

- Sobre eu. Sobre o que acabou de acontecer... sobre nós. Mas se não quiser falar, não precisa.

- Não tenho problema nenhum em falar sobre isso, Kiki.

Ele me olhava com um sorriso carinhoso, e passou os braços pelas minhas costas e abraçou.

- Então... sobre nós, está tudo bem, ao meu ver. Sobre o que acabamos de fazer, eu achei ótimo. Me preocupo é com você... se está arrependida ou não.  
- Não. Se tudo correr bem, não.  
- O que quer dizer com tudo correr bem?  
- Se você não mudar de idéia e me der um chute amanhã...

Ele riu.

- Nós ainda estamos namorando, né Rob?  
- Que pergunta imbecil, Kiki!  
- Não é imbecil... é precavida.  
- Sei.

Ele sorriu torto e me puxou mais para cima, beijando minha boca e deslizando a mão até minha bunda.

- Vejamos... se amanhã você acordar gostosa assim, a gente continua o namoro, ok?

Era brincadeira, né? Era, né? Fiquei tensa.

- Kiki, estou brincando.  
- Ah. Ok.

Nós ficamos um tempo apenas nos olhando.

- Que tal um jogo?  
- Jogo? De que tipo?

Ele sorriu.

- Perguntas e respostas rápidas.  
- Ok.

Ele começou.

- Melhor beijo?  
- O seu.  
- Kiki... seja sinera.

Ele era louco?

- O seu.

Ele riu sem-graça e coçou a cabeça.

- Sua vez.  
- Hum... está feliz? No geral?  
- Estou. Eu sou uma pessoa feliz.  
- Certo.  
- Agüenta um segundo round?  
- Hã?

Ele riu e piscou.

- Segundo... round? De... oh. Bem...  
- Não precisa responder.  
- Tudo bem, eu respondo. Acho... que... você vai ficar chateado se eu disser que não?

Rob revirou os olhos.

- Que fraca, Kiki! Imagina com 30 anos...  
- Desculpe...  
- Estou brincando querida... claro que não fico chateado. Eu entendo. Sua vez.  
- Está com tesão?

Ele sorriu super safado e levou uma mão até o membro.

- Eu vivo com tesão...

Não sei por que, mas aquilo me deu calafrios. impossível ser mais gostoso.

- Já fez sexo oral em alguém, Kiki?

Engoli seco.

- Não.

Ele sorriu.

- Está pensando em ganhar um, Rob?

Ele riu de novo.

- Não iria reclamar.

OMG. Respira. Eu deveria fazer? Ele virou-se por cima de mim e me beijou.

- Não quero te pressionar. Vamos com calma... vou beber uma água, quer algo da cozinha?  
- Não, estou bem.  
- Já volto.

Ele piscou e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei ali deitada enquanto ele saía do quarto. Isso tinha sido uma direta ou indireta? Rob estava tentando me confundir?

- Pensativa, Kiki?

Nem notei que ele tinha voltado. Ele sentou na cama com uma latinha de cerveja na mão.

- Você não tinha ido beber água?  
- Achei algo mais interessante por lá...  
- Certo. Já era de se esperar.

Rob me olhou com olhos arregalados e um sorriso cínico.

- Está me chamando de bebum, Kiki?  
- Se a carapuça serviu...

Ele colocou a latinha em cima da cômoda e deitou em cima de mim, mordendo meu ombro.

- Rob!  
- Como ousa falar assim de mim? Vou ter que castigá-la!

Ele invadiu minha boca enquanto descia a mão pela minha barriga, até a virilha. Então ouvi uma voz bem familiar me chamar.

- Kristen!

Rob levantou a cabeça e me olhou desapontado.

- Tom...  
- Merda!  
- Seu irmão.  
- Vou lá...

Ele saiu de cima de mim e eu levantei, vestindo uma blusa dele que cobria até minhas coxas. Abri a porta do quarto e fui até a sala.

- Você não estava no seu quarto, né?  
- Não.

Ele estava encostado no sofá, me olhando sério.

- Vocês dois estão mesmo namorando?  
- Estamos.

Eu espero que sim, ou Robert acordaria capado.

- E estão dormindo juntos?  
- Tom, eu realmente não entendo como isso pode ser tão importante para você.  
- Eu sou seu irmão, Kiki! Eu tenho a responsabilidade de te proteger!  
- Mas eu não estou sendo forçada a nada! Nem iludida por ninguém.  
- Forçada pode ser que não, mas iludida está sim! Acha mesmo que Robert acordou apaixonado e resolveu namorar, Kiki? E você se entrega assim, de bandeja... sinceramente, esperava mais maturidade de sua parte.

Tom calou-se e contraiu o maxilar. Notei que Robert tinha chegado na sala.

- Se tem algum problema comigo, Tom, insulte a mim, não a ela.  
- Se eu fizesse mesmo o que tenho vontade, Rob, você estaria sem dentes agora.

Rob fechou os punhos e a cara. Eu previa algum combate prestes a acontecer ali na sala.

- Tom, nós estamos namorando e não vejo motivos para você se meter nisso! Não sou nenhuma donzela em perigo!  
- Cala a boca, Kristen! Quando ele te der um pé na bunda, ´não venha chorar perto de mim!  
- Ok, chega! Estou saindo dessa merda.

Rob saiu puto da sala e foi para o quarto. Tom foi atrás. Eu fui atrás dos dois.

- O que foi, Robert? Falei algo que te incomodou?

Rob entrou no quarto e fechou a porta na cara de Tom, que abriu e entrou.

- Não me irrita, Tom. Estou indo embora daqui.  
- Embora? Ah, é você que está magoado? Você come minha irmã e eu tenho que sorrir? Foi a única coisa que eu te pedi, Rob... a única!  
- Pára Tom!

Puxei meu irmão pela mão, tentando tirá-lo do quarto e deixar Rob em paz. Ele tinha colocado uma mala em cima da cama e estava pegando roupas no armário.

- Não se mete, Kristen! Você já fez o bastante! Não fez, Rob?

OMG. Robert veio furioso na nossa direção e socou a cara de Tom.

- Não se refira assim a ela! Pare de tratar sua irmã como uma vadia!

Tom estava sangrando pelo nariz. Eu segurei sua camisa e saí puxando-o do quarto.

Levei Tom à força para a sala e empurrei ele no sofá, enquanto ia na cozinha pegar gelo para seu nariz.

- É ridículo vocês dois brigando! Se conhecem há anos e ficam com essa palhaçada. Aliás, você fica de palhaçada!

- Kristen, não me estressa mais.

- Cala a porra da boca, Tom! Que saco! Desde que eu cheguei que você está insuportável com isso de ciúmes.

Fui interrompida por Rob, que apareceu na sala com a mala na mão.

- Estou indo, Kiki.

OMG. Me senti filha de pais em momento de divórcio.

- Para onde?

- Qualquer lugar, mas não vou morar mais aqui.

- Olha o drama, Pattinson...

- Não estou falando contigo, Tom!

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu. Eu fui atrás dele, enquanto o elevador não chegava.

- Rob...

- Ei, entre nós está tudo bem... só vou mudar de casa, ok?

Abraçei ele e apertei não querendo que ele fosse.

- Mas eu gosto de ter você por perto.

- Kiki, não dpa mais para ficar assim. Antes era até engraçado, mas já estou de saco cheio do Tom se metendo entre nós.

O elevador chegou e ele me beijou.

- Eu te ligo avisando onde estou, ok? Ainda hoje.

- Ok.

Conhecem o ditado "se melhorar estraga"? Pois é... tinha melhorado tanto, que estragou. Agora nós ficaríamos longe um do outro. Merda de irmão!

Voltei para dentro e Tom me olhava com uma cara deslavada.

- Ele já foi?

- O que você acha?

- Kristen, você está de prova que eu não o agredi, eu não o expulsei.

- E daí? Quer algum troféu?

Fui para meu quarto e fechei a porta. Saco, mil vezes saco! Entrei na internet e fiquei lendo sites sobre métodos de tortura, mas era demais para aplicar a um parente meu. Lembrei da MCF e peguei me celular, mandando uma mensagem de grupo.

_"Alguém afim de me ajudar numa vingança?"__  
_  
Fui tomar um banho e deixei o celular em cima da pia. Ele vibrou, mas achei melhor deixar para ver quando terminasse o banho. Depois que me enxuguei, peguei e li as mensagens de respostas.  
_  
__"Vingança é meu sobrenome!"___

_"Opa opa! Quem é a vítima?"___

_"Tô dentro :)"__  
_  
Eu ri daquilo. Elas eram as piores e mais malignas mentes que eu já conheci na vida. Digitei uma resposta rápida, sem entrar em muitos detalhes.  
_  
__"A vítima é meu irmão."__  
_  
E falando em peste, ele veio bater na minha porta e entrou.

- Podemos conversar?

- Não. Preciso vestir uma roupa, acabei de sair do banho.

- Podemos conversar depois então?

O telefone vibrou e eu li discretamente.  
_  
__"Tom? Tom?"___

_"Devemos nos reunir"__  
_  
- Depois. Não sei quando. Eu te aviso, Tom.

Expulsei ele do quarto e tranquei a porta.

Voltei a mandar as mensagens pelo celular.  
_  
__"Vocês querem o que? Marcar um encontro?"___

_"Claro! Precisamos saber das coisas..."__  
_  
Pensei um pouco. Tom merecia mesmo um castigo. Era tão mágico morar junto com Rob, e ele agora conseguiu acabar com isso.  
_  
__"Podemos marcar então"__  
_  
Eu não tinha nada mesmo para fazer, era só esperar por elas.  
_  
__"Quando?"___

_"Onde?"___

_"Pode ser hoje? Tipo, agora?"__  
_  
Hoje? Melhor ainda. Apesar de que vingança é um prato que se come frio, eu queria me vingar logo.  
_  
__"Pode ser. Se quiserem me encontrar no shopping do centro às 15:00hs, eu estarei lá na praça de alimentação."___

_"Ok"___

_"Marcadíssimo!"___

_"Ok =)"___

_"Levarei as armas"__  
_  
Credo. Arrumei algumas coisas pelo quarto e dei tchau para minha amiguinha na jarra de vidro. Fui dali direto para o shopping, mesmo estando cedo ainda. Dei umas voltas por lá e no final fui esperar por elas na praça de alimentação.

Eu vi de longe, o bando chegar. Elas chamavam atenção por onde passavam, com seus jeitos peculiares e suas belezas estonteantes (N/A: de nada, ok, MCF?)

- Oi, Kris!

- Oi gente.

- Então... o que houve?

- Pô, eu gosto do Tom, mas ele é muito empata!

- Vocês brigaram?

Seria bem melhor se elas resolvessem falar uma de cada vez.

- Calma. O Tom e o Rob brigaram... porque eu dormi com o Rob e ent...

- Ah meu Deus!

- Uhuuu!

- Tu deu para o Rob?

Céus, que escândalo! Me encolhi na cadeira tentando desviar dos olhares das pessoas em volta.

- Falem baixo! O shopping não precisa saber disso...

- Foi mal.

- Ok, parei.

- Inveja...

Elas calaram-se e ficaram olhando para minha cara.

- Rob foi embora, disse que não dá mais parar morar lá.

- Putz... que merda.

- Ele ficou com raiva de você?

- Não, nós estamos bem. Mas era legal desse jeito...

- Entendo, também queria um cara gostoso morando na minha casa.

- Você quer fazer o que com o Tom?

- Sei lá... me vingar dele. Sem que ele saiba, claro!

Uma delas deu um sorriso tenebroso.

- Eu bem tenho uma ótima idéia.

Nós olhamos para o sorriso maligno e esperamos pela idéia.

- O Tom usa e-mail? Internet? Algo assim?

- Usa, eu acho...

- Ótimo! Nós vamos marcar um encontro com ele...

As outras meninas a olharam surpresas.

- Vamos?

- Todas nós?

- Mais ou menos. Eu pensei o seguinte. Contratamos uma atriz bem gata, que seja anônima, para dar em cima dele e sair com ele.

- E isso é vingança desde quando?

- Ele vai é agradecer depois...

- Calma, gente! Esperem eu terminar.

Paramos para prestar atenção ao desenrolar da idéia.

- Então, ela sendo atirada e ele sendo o pegador que é, eles inevitavelmente podem acabar num motel. E é aí que a gente prega a peça nele.

Ela não contou o resto, mas por algum motivo, eu sentia que seria uma vingança muito interessante. Para mim, claro. Pude imaginar várias coisas acontecendo, que fossem capaz de deixá-lo puto. Ri sozinha.

- Eu topo. O que vocês decidirem, eu topo.

Uma delas se animou toda.

- Ah! Ah! Eu posso filmar tudo! Meu pai tem uma empresa que fabrica aquelas câmeras minúsculas, sabe? Tipo de espionagem? Então... nós vamos poder assistir tudo!

- Ok. E essa atriz? Quem vocês têm em mente? E nós vamos ter que pagá-la?

Outra menina ficou toda feliz.

- Isso deixa comigo. Minha prima é atriz e eu posso falar com ela.

Nós ficamos no shopping, esperando pela prima-atriz, que atendeu nosso pedido e disse que iria até lá nos encontrar. Ao que tudo indicava, ela também era uma grande fã do Robert e não gostou de saber do que houve.

- Mas ela é bonita mesmo? Porque o Tom é bem exigente.

- Eu acho ela linda!

- Eu conheço... é bonita sim.

- Certo. E será que ela vai mesmo aceitar?

- Provavelmente! Ela é má.

- Que nem vocês, né?

- A senhorita não é não, né? Só quer se vingar do próprio irmão.

Ok, o convívio com a MCF estava me mudando radicalmente, eu confesso.

- Olha ela lá.

A menina chegou. Acho que ia funcionar sim.

- E aí, gente? O que é pra fazer?

Ela jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa e puxou uma cadeira, sentando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Kristen, essa é minha prima, Silver.

- Oi.

- Tudo bem, Kristen? Teu irmão é um pé no saco hein...

- Gostei de você, sabia?

Ela sorriu torto.

- Vou gostar de você também.

Nós começamos a idealizar a vingança, com altas idéias que iam surgindo.

- Então, eu tenho que levá-lo para um motel, certo?

- Certíssimo! Seria melhor um hotel msm... mas serve motel.

- Ok.

Eu observava a eficiência daquela máfia. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, eu me tornaria inimiga delas. Não aconselho isso a ninguém.

- Nós iremos te equipar com câmera, e vamos acompanhar tudo ao vivo.

- Que chique! Eu depois posso usar isso para meu video-book?

OMG. Imagino Tom estreando num video-book que acaba indo parar nas mãos de um diretor famoso. Morte na certa. A minha.

- Não, por favor, gente... nada de divulgar isso por aí, ok? Eu só quero que ele sofra na hora, não a vida inteira.

- Certo... que droga.

Ficamos tanto tempo esquematizando tudo, que nem vi a hora passar. Eram 20:15 quando meu celular tocou. Era Robert.

_- Kiki?_

- Oi, Rob. Está em algum hotel?

_- Sim, estou. Quer anotar o endereço?_

- Hum, melhor anotar depois... estou na rua e não tenho caneta aqui.

_- Fazendo o que na rua?_

- Vim ver umas amigas, mas já vou para casa e te ligo de lá, ok?

_- Não quer vir aqui hoje?_

- Ok.

Não era besta de recusar a proposta.

- Gente, eu já vou embora.

- Mas já, Kristen?

- Está cedo, fica mais...

Cedo? Eu estava com a bunda quadrada já.

- Não dá, preciso ir... ainda vou passar no hotel onde o Rob está.

Elas sorriram todas ao mesmo tempo.

- Então a gente entende.

- Sortuda.

- Inveja.

- Ok, a gente se vê amanhã então, né?

Eu levantei pegando minha bolsa enquanto esperava por um horário definido para amanhã.

- Sim, sim. A gente te passa uma mensagem dizendo a hora que vamos nos encontrar.

- Amanhã o Tom não escapa, Kristen, eu garanto.

Silver piscou com um sorrisinho cínico. Eu me despedi e fui embora. No caminho, liguei para Rob.

- Sou eu, me passa o endereço.

Ele falou onde era o hotel e eu tinha mais ou menos uma noção de onde ficava. Cheguei na recepção e fui atendida por uma mulher de sorriso amargo e forçado.

- Boa noite.

- Oi, boa noite. Eu vou no quarto 503.

- Qual o nome do hóspede, por favor?

- Robert.

Ela olhou no computador e voltou a me encarar.

- Desculpe, senhora, mas não temos nenhum hóspede com esse nome, neste quarto.

Peguei me celular e liguei.

- Posso saber com qual nome você está hospedado?

Olhei de volta para a recepcionista.

- Tente... Michael.

Quando cheguei na porta do quarto, ele abriu.

- Michael? Jura, Rob?

- Quer disfarce melhor do que esse?

Por um lado eu conseguia entendê-lo. Alguém em sã consciência ligaria esse nome a ele? Não. Ele puxou-me pela mão e fechou a porta.

- Estava com saudades!

- Duvido...

- O que fez hoje?

- Então, fui encontrar com umas amigas. Não estava afim de ficar em casa com o Tom por lá.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha boca, passando o braço pela minha cintura.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? Está com fome? Eu posso pedir serviço de quarto se quiser...

- Até estou com fome, mas não quero nada agora.

Bem, querer eu queria. Mas não era nada que eu pudesse mastigar. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e envolvi seu pescoço, beijando sua pele deliciosa. Acho que ele entendeu o recado, pois passou as mãos por baixo da minha blusa e me pegou no colo.

- Ah sim, sua fome é de sexo. Certo, Kiki?

Eu ri que nem criança que ganhava doce e concordei com a cabeça.

- Pode deixar... vou te alimentar direitinho.

Ele beijou meu ombro esquerdo e depois o direito, deslizando os dedos pela alça da minha blusa, deixando-a abaixar naturalmente. Minhas mãos procuravam seus cabelos pelos quais eram impossíveis não babar. Sua boca acompanhava agora o trajeto dos seus dedos, passando dos ombros, para o meu colo nu, já que eu estava sem sutiã. Ele passou a ponta da língua na minha pele arrepiada e desceu para os mamilos, brincandp por um tempo ali enquanto me olhava com cara de safado.

- Rob...

Eu já estava nas nuvens, e a coisa mal tinha esquentado. Ele voltou a me beijar na boca e foi me guiando de costas até a cama. Eu me concentrei em tirar logo sua roupa, jogando a blusa longe e deslizando a mão até o fecho da calça.

- Será que vai encontrar algo aí, Kiki?

Ele sorria malicioso. Eu sabia que encontraria. Eu já podia ver o volume. Ele me deitou e veio por cima, eu abri e abaixei sua calça, revelando uma cueca preta explodindo de tesão. Rob terminou de tirar minha blusa e foi beijar cada centímetro da minha barriga. Ele desceu um pouco mais e chegou no meu short, abrindo o fechoeclair e tirando a peça devagar.

- Sabe o que seria legal? Não usar calcinha nunca mais...

Ele era hilário, né? Eu gemi com seu hálito tão próximo a ela. Ele beijou o tecido úmido e abocanhou com calcinha e tudo. Depois então abaixou-a com os dentes e me deixou nua.

Nossos corpos pediam por mais, pediam por muito. Eu arranhei suas costas, puxando-o para junto do meu corpo e nos colamos um ao outro.

- Você mexe comigo a cada dia... me encanta, Kiki.

- Eu vou acabar acreditando.

Ele sorriu delicado e beijou a ponta do meu nariz, depois meus olhos, e terminou num beijo calmo e molhado, na minha boca. Ele afastou minhas pernas e me penetrou lentamente, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vém cadenciados, rebolando sobre mim, enquanto continuávamos nos beijando. Meus dedos percorreram seus cabelos, sua nuca, seus ombros. Eu queria tocar toda sua pele, sem deixar escapar nenhum pedaço. Envolvi seu corpo com minhas pernas e apertei suas costas, gemendo junto com ele.

- Está bom?

- Muito... bom.

Ele mordeu os lábios e estreitou os olhos, começando movimentos mais curtos e rápidos. Eu provavelmente fazia altas caretas, mas era impossível controlar.

- Rob... eu vou... goz...

Nem consegui terminar a frase. Senti a melhor sensação percorrer minha espinha e tremer meu corpo. Ele aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo e logo depois o senti gozar. Rob me abraçou, ainda dentro de mim, e nos beijamos com nossos corpos relaxados de prazer.

- Acho que Tom fez uma boa ação para nós.

Eu ri.

Ficamos apenas nos olhando e brincando com nossos cabelos emaranhados.

- Quer dormir aqui?

- É um convite tentador...

Ele sorriu e beijou meu ombro. Eu cada dia mais amava esse homem perfeito.

- Agora já chutamos mesmo o balde, Kiki. Deixa seu irmão para lá.

- Não tem problema eu ficar?

- Tem problema você ir.

- Vai sentir saudades?

- Não. Eu vou ser preso, porque vou te amarrar na cama e fazer do quarto o seu cativeiro!

OMG. Me sequestra, Robert Pattinson! Beijei sua boca maravilhosa e quente, brincando com sua língua ávida pela minha. Ele sussurrou.

- Está com fome de comida agora?

- Sim! Podemos pedir.

- Ok.

Ele virou para o lado e tirou o telefone do gancho. Escolhemos os pratos e pedimos, junto com champagne e morangos. Bem... não entendi a dos morangos, mas ele disse que era para uma outra ocasião.

- Qual?

- Depois, Kiki... depois.

Nós comemos e depois ficamos deitados vendo filme. Rob beijava meu cabelo e fazia cafuné. Eu estava quase dormindo de tão bom que aquilo era. Amava que mexessem na minha cabeça.

- Não durma, Kiki.

- Hm... vou acabar dormindo assim...

Ele segurou meu queixo e me beijou, passando uma perna por cima do meu corpo.

- Nós não usamos os morangos ainda!

- Os...

OMG. Os morangos eram para o que eu estava pensando? Olhei para Robert que sorria malicioso.

- Gosta de morangos, né? Se bem que você nem precisa gostar, porque quem vai usá-los sou eu.

- Vo-você?

Enrolei a língua e gaguejei.


	14. Chapter 14

Ele levantou da cama e estendeu um lençol no chão, jogando umas almofadas também. Olhou para mim e piscou.

- Vem para cá, vem... para não dormirmos depois na cama molhada.  
- Molhada?  
- Vem, Kiki.

Fui até ele sem entender suas idéias. Ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou devagar, com uma mão acariciando minha nuca. Rob me olhou e sorriu.

- Sabe o que combina perfeitamente com os morangos?  
- O que?  
- Champagne.

Ele pegou a garrafa de dentro do balde de gelo e abriu, fazendo a rolha estourar longe e o líquido transbordar e escorrer pela garrafa. Não sei por que, mas eu pensei no membro dele tendo a mesma reação. OMG. Ele colocou a champagne dentro do balde e voltou a me beijar, abaixando até ficar de joelhos, beijando meu corpo nu. Sua língua fez um caminho reto até meu umbigo e ali ele me beijou.

- Você é tão linda...  
- Olha quem fala.  
- Eu não tenho essas curvas...  
- Mas tem uma bun...

Melhor parar. Mente pervertida em ação. Ele deu um beijo de leve "nela" e me puxou para baixo pela cintura. Eu ajoelhei também e aproveitei para beijar sua boca.

- Deite, amor.

Ele praticamente me empurrou e eu deitei. Estava com borboletas na barriga quando ele voltou a pegar a garrafa de champagne. Rob mordeu a boca e derramou o líquido pelo meu corpo. Dos seios até as coxas.

Rob chegou chupando e lambendo meus seios, rodeando com a língua em volta dos mamilos enquanto deslizava uma mão pela minha barriga e me tocava, quente e úmida, pedindo por ele. Me sentia com febre, doente, e tinha certeza que meu remédio se chamava Robert Pattinson.

- Ela está me chamando, Kiki.

Ele mexia um dedo dentro de mim enquanto mordiscava meus seios, um de cada vez. Eu tremi minhas pernas e abri mais, dando passagem a ele ou ao que ele quisesse.

- Hum, está piscando para mim...  
- Rob...  
- Quer mais?  
- Quero você!

Ele sorriu e tirou o dedo, passando em seus lábios bem devagar.

- Isso você não terá. Por enquanto.

Surtei. Puxei-o pelo pescoço e beijei sua boca perfeita. Ele voltou com o dedo. Ui. Com os dedos. Rob abria espaço com dois dedos agora. OMG, que porra mais gostosa. Fechei os olhos e soltei seu pescoço, me concentrando apenas em sentir aquilo.

- Você gosta, né? Kiki safada...  
- Não... sou... safada.  
- Pode ser safada, amor! Mas só comigo.

Ele levantou e derramou mais champagne. Pegou o pote de morangos e mergulhou um no meu umbigo que tinha formado uma poça do líquido. Chupou o morango, me olhando com cara de fome e me deu para morder. Eu tirei um pedaço e ele colocou o resto na boca, mastigando lentamente. Até nisso ele era sexy.

**- Morango bom...**

Ele pegou outro morango e a garrafa junto e se colocou no meio das minhas pernas, ajoelhado, me observando ali, totalmente entregue aos cuidados dele. Rob deixou o líquido entornar abaixo do meu umbigo, descendo pelo ventre e escorrendo até "ela". Ele afastou mais as minhas pernas e deitou de bruços, olhando para ela. Eu sentia seu hálito tão próximo, que acho que seria capaz de gozar só com ele suspirando.

Ele molhou o morango em mim, sem nem precisar do champagne e chupou a fruta. Depois bebeu o champagne em mim, como se eu fosse um copo, aberta ali para ele. Tive intensos arrepios com sua língua passeando pelo meu sexo em brasas. Ele brincou com meu clitóris e chupou, me olhando em seguida e comendo o morango bendito.

- Será... que você pode... deixar alguns... para mim?  
- Para que você quer eles?  
- Coisas minhas.

Ele riu e pegou um morango. Entornou champagne no seu próprio peito e passou o morango pelo corpo.

- Quer esse?

Eu babei.

- Muito.  
- Vem buscar.

Nem precisava repetir. Eu já estava sentada agarrando-o pelos braços e pegando o morango com a boca. Ele beijou meus ombros, meu pescoço e veio me beijar, com sua língua apressada buscando a minha.

- Eu te amo.

Parei. Surtei. Congelei.

- Hein?  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Me ama?  
- Parece que sim...

Sorri super feliz com o coração a mil por hora. Ele tinha dito primeiro! Ele disse!

- Eu também te amo! Muito!

Abracei ele e caímos, com ele por baixo de mim. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas e eu tive a idéia de aproveitar aquela situação. Eu também gostava de morangos, pô! Sentei em suas pernas e devorei cada pedaço dele com os olhos.

**Ele sorriu.**

- Isso vai ser interessante!  
- Não me deixe nervosa...  
- Vou ficar quietinho.

Puxei o pote de morangos e a garrafa para perto de mim e fiz o mesmo, entornado-a pelo corpo dele. Só que nele era bem mais interessante do que em mim. Tratei de lamber rápido a pele molhada, antes que secasse ou pingasse gotas preciosas pelo chão. Percebi que ele gostou da minha língua passeando por ele e fui mais além, beijei aquele peito perfeito, desci pelo seu abdômem, ora lambendo com vontade, ora chupando para deixar marcas.

- Nossa... Kiki.  
- O que? Não está gostando? Eu posso parar.

Ele riu.

- Você não seria louca...

A quem eu quero enganar? Não sou louca MESMO em parar. Joguei três morangos em cima dele e peguei com a boca, comendo ali mesmo. Por fim, eu encarei seu membro latejante, com todas as suas veias em alto relevo.

- Kiki, não precisa fazer o que não quer...  
- Ok.

**Mas quem foi que disse para ele que eu não queria? Só restava um pouquinho de champagne no fundo da garrafa, mas daria para o gasto. Primeiro eu me curvei e segurei-o com a mão, ainda meio sem jeito. Eu sentia ele pulsando. Rob soltou um gemido abafado e mordeu os lábios. Beijei a cabeçinha, de leve. Ele gemeu mais. Passei a língua em volta da glande. Ele gemeu alto e segurou meus cabelos.**

- Céus, Kiki!

Por fim, derramei o que restara do líquido tão caro, apenas naquele membro perfeito e joguei a garrafa de qualquer jeito no chão. Lambi toda a sua extensão dura e coloquei devagar na boca, fazendo-o se contorcer.

**Eu engolia devagar e chupava, intercalando um pouco, vendo-o gemer lindo por minha causa.**

- Chega!

Rob se mexeu e levantou. Eu não entendi direito, mas então ele me pegou no colo e me levou para a cama.

- Não aguento mais, quero você.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e me deitou na cama, vindo por cima. Abri minhas pernas e ele se pôs entre elas. Rob se curvou e beijou meu ventre, minha barriga e veio subindo, deitando em mim e me penetrando em seguida. Ele deslizou fácil de tão untada que eu estava.

- Você conseguiu me deixar louco...  
- Que bom!

Nos movíamos devagar, sem pressa, em um ritmo perfeitamente marcado, como num balé. Suas costas suavam e minhas mãos deslizavam por elas. Sua barriga roçava na minha e seu membro me tocava fundo, com vigor. Sentia minhas pernas abrindo, como se estivessem pedindo por mais e mais. Ele rebolava em mim, ele dava estocadas curtas e depois tirava tudo, colocando de novo, sempre devagar. Suas mãos se embaralhavam nos meus cabelos já molhados de suor e sua boca buscava a minha em desespero.

- Por que a senhorita demorou tanto para vir a Los Angeles?

Ele riu. Eu ri. Tinha certeza que fiz bem em esperar tanto pelo homem certo. Ele era o cara.

- Rob, fala... de novo...?  
- O que?  
- Que me ama...

**Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.**

- Kristen, eu te amo. Goza para mim?

Uma bomba atrás da outra que eu ouvia. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pela sensação, pela fricção, pelos movimentos grudados um no outro. Rob brincava com a boca nos meus seios quando eu senti o orgasmo chegar. Mas antes de sofrer os espasmos, ele gozou, gemendo no meu pescoço. Aquilo foi excitante e me fez morrer logo depois, tremendo todos os poros do corpo e derretendo embaixo dele.

Tínhamos trocado de posição e eu agora estava em cima dele, deitada com a cabeça no seu peito. Seus braços em volta do meu corpo. Nós sussurrávamos confidências, quase dormindo.

- Eu sempre ficava louca quando você aparecia com namorada nova...  
- Isso tem tempo. Atualmente é bem difícil eu assumir um namoro.  
- Fala a verdade, Rob. Você me via como a irmã pirralha do Tom?

Ele riu e puxou meu queixo para cima, me olhando sorridente.

- Te achava a irmã pirralha, porém gostosinha, do Tom. Serve?  
- Mas você pensava em algo mais comigo?  
- Naquela época não, Kiki. Você era criança ainda... mas quando você veio para cá, eu senti umas vontades sim.

Ponto para mim! Não foi só de minha parte então, menos mal. Eu me sentia menos atirada assim.

- Eu sempre achei que fosse insignificante para você.  
- Mas eu sempre te tratei bem.  
- Não exatamente como eu queria, Rob...  
- Safadinha, Kiki, safadinha! Aquele tempo todo indo dormir na minha cama... tudo com péssimas intenções...

Ele me girou na cama e subiu em cima de mim, mordendo minha bochecha. Depois me olhou com cara de mau. Oh, me castiga, Rob.

- Sabe o que eu devia fazer? Te torturar, castigar, me vingar por isso.  
- Ok.

Ele sorriu.

- Você adoraria, né?  
- Aham.

Nos beijamos e eu puxei-o para colá-lo em mim. Ficamos calados, abraçados, até pegarmos no sono. Acordei com meu celular tocando insistentemente.

- Pô Kiki, desliga isso.  
- Calma, não sei onde está... coloquei em algum lugar e não lembro.

O miserável continuava tocando e nós parecíamos dois idiotas andando curvados pelo quarto para achar o maldito aparelho. Quem achou foi Rob.

- O que é MCF?  
- É particular, Rob!

Arranquei o celular da mão dele. Tinha uma mensagem da MCF.

_"Nos encontraremos às 16:00 no mesmo lugar de ontem."_

Aproveitei que ele foi no banheiro e respondi, confirmando.

_"Ok"_

- Quem é MCF, Kiki?  
- É um grupo de amigas minhas.  
- As que estavam contigo ontem?  
- Boa memória.

Ele se jogou na cama que nem um peso morto. Ô morto bom... deitei do lado dele e beijei seu peito nu, brincando com os dedos pela pele dele.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?  
- Tenho reunião para New Moon. Mas não sei a hora ainda.  
- Hum. Sua vida vai ficar corrida quando começarem as filmagens, né?  
- Bastante.

Fiquei pensando naquilo. Até então eu nem tinha me tocado que ainda tinham outros 3 filmes para ele fazer. Eu iria surtar quando ele fosse ter que viajar para gravar. Principalmente ao lado de Megan Vadia Fox.

- Kiki, pode ficar aqui no quarto se quiser...  
- Eu vou sair hoje, Rob. Encontrar de novo com minhas amigas.  
- Porra! Não fofocaram tudo que tinham para fofocar?  
- Não é isso... nós vamos ter que ajudar uma amiga nossa com um problemão aí...  
- Ah tá. Entendo.

Odiava ter que mentir para ele, mas provavelmente ele não concordaria com o que eu estava fazendo. Era melhor assim.

Voltamos a dormir mas logo depois tivemos que acordar por causa da reunião de Rob. Ele me deu carona até em casa, para eu poder trocar de roupa pelo menos. Quando entrei no prédio, Alfie estava chorando, com um lenço na mão. Eu detestava o cara, mas fiquei preocupada.

- Está tudo bem?  
- Não!

Falou com a voz mais fina que a minha. Ai, santa.

- O que houve? Está passando mal?  
- Meu coração está em pedaços!  
- Quer que eu chame uma ambulância?

Ele me olhou com a cara vermelha de tanto chorar e assoou o nariz.

- Só se for para me levarem embora dessa vida amarga!

Ok, aí eu percebi que era coisa de moça mesmo. Não era nada grave. Respirei fundo e tentei ser simpática.

- Bem, seja lá o que for, vai ficar tudo bem, tenha fé.  
- Vai? Não, não vai! É um desastre mundial! Robert se mudou de vez! Tenho certeza que ele nunca mais vai pisar aqui!

E então ele me olhou com ódio.

- Seu irmão é um demônio!

Ok, me afastei como quem não quer nada e apertei o botão do elevador. Alfie continuou falando, se queixando. Sozinho.

- Minha vida ficou tão mais florida quando ele se mudou para cá...

Ainda bem que o elevador chegou rápido. Eu tinha medo dessas pessoas.

Entrei em casa e fiquei feliz em ver que Tom não estava lá. Tomei banho, almoçei e me arrumei para encontrar as meninas. Estava nervosa. Parecia até que era eu quem estava caindo na armadilha. Aquilo ia ser ótimo.

- Eu quero morreeeeerrrr!

Foi o que ouvi quando passei pela recepção e saí do prédio. Alfie ainda estava dando show. Cheguei no shopping uns 15 minutos antes do combinado e esperei. Meu celular vibrou.

_"Vá para o estacionamento"_

Fui até lá fora e fiquei olhando para ver se via alguma delas por lá. Me assustei com um barulho de pneu de carro cantando, e quando olhei para o lado, vi uma van toda negra vindo na minha direção super rápido. Morri, né? Não, não morri. A van freou bruscamente e a porta de correr se abriu. Duas meninas da MCF me puxaram para dentro e a van saiu rápido dali. Me senti sendo sequestrada pela máfia italiana.

- Deus, o que é isso?  
- Não podemos deixar pistas.  
- Certificou-se de não ter sido seguida, Kristen?  
- Hein?

Foi quando eu notei que elas estavam todas vestidas de preto. OMG. Incorporam legal, né?

- Para que tudo isso?  
- Eu hein, Kristen... você é meio leiga no assunto, né?

Parei. Fiquei só observando elas se comunicarem por rádios até pararmos na frente de um prédio com estilo de abandonado. Saltamos rápido da van e entramos por uma porta de ferro. Putz. Parecia filme de espionagem. Estávamos em um galpão cheio de aparelhagens de vídeo, áudio e toda a parafernalha necessária para o que íamos fazer. O restante das meninas estavam lá também, ocupadas em colocar as coisas para funcionarem.

- Oi Kristen!  
- Ei!  
- Senta aqui...

Sentei numa das cadeiras e fiquei boiando total.

Todas se sentaram e ligaram os aparelhos. Eu estava tensa para ver aquilo. O que vimos primeiro, foi o rosto de Silver, que falava com a gente, olhando para a mini-câmera que entregaram a ela.

_- Alô. Estão me ouvindo? Me vendo?_  
- Estamos sim, perfeitamente, Silver. Tudo preparado?  
_- Estou apenas esperando as ordens._  
- Já pode entrar em ação. Nós estamos começando com o_ No Donuts for yout Tom, Mode On._

Eu olhei para a que falava com Silver, curiosa.

- No Donuts for You Tom, Mode On?  
- É o nome do plano.  
- Precisa disso?  
- Temos que falar com códifo, Kristen! Não podemos falar_ vingança contra Tom._  
- Ok.

Deixei para lá. Era melhor. Silver sorriu.

_- Ok, colocando o plano em ação então. Até mais tarde, pessoal. Desligando_

A imagem saiu do rosto dela e pude ver que ela mexia com a câmera e por fim, colocou-a em algum lugar na altura do pescoço.

- Ele não vai notar a câmera?  
- Claro que não! É um pingente.

James Bond que se cuide... MCF ia tomar seu lugar. Calei-me. Uma delas me deu um óculos escuros.

- Para que isso?  
- Coloque. Estamos iniciando.

Hein? Eu as vi colocarem óculos escuros e achei melhor fazer o mesmo. Não queria apanhar. Via a imagem se movendo, e Silver parecia estar entrando numa festa.

- Onde ela está?  
- Descobrimos que Tom está numa vernissage de um pintor famoso.  
- Ok.

Encostei na cadeira acolchoada e prestei atenção no "filme" que veio a seguir. Logo depois eu via meu irmão parado em frente a um quadro. Eu via Silver se dirigindo lentamente até ele.

- Ela está rebolando?  
- Você acha que ela vai seduzí-lo como? Gargalhando?  
- Ok. (A partir dessa parte, a Kristen não vai contar os fatos.) - Adorei esse.

Ela passou pela frente dele e deu uma volta. virando para olhá-lo. Eu via Tom babando.

- Linda mesmo.  
- Oi? Falou comigo?  
- E se eu tiver falado?  
- Não falo com quem nunca vi na vida, desculpe.

Ui que fora. Ela passou para outro lado e deve ter jogado o cordão para trás, porque nós víamos Tom sem tirar os olhos, com cara de babaca. Ele odiava levar foras. Tom veio andando em nossa, ou melhor, na direção dela.

- Está me vendo agora, não está?  
- Ainda está falando comigo, estranho?

Ele curvou-se sobre nós.  
- Não sou estranho. Sou o homem que vai te levar para a cama.

Ela então virou de frente, trazendo o cordão junto. Nesse momento não dava para ver o rosto dele, que era mais alto que o ângulo da câmera.

- Muito confiante, não?  
- Sim.  
- Para onde vamos?  
- Para onde você quiser.  
- Tenho um ótimo lugar em mente.

Ela segurou na gola da camisa dele e foram se movendo até a porta de saída. (Kiki)

- OMG, não sabia que Tom era tão fácil.  
- Ele não é fácil, ele é homem.  
- Pois é, basta rebolar bem.  
- Homens...

Eles saíram da galeria e entraram no carro do Tom.

(Sem Kiki Contar!) - Então, qual o lugar?  
- Conheço um hotel ótimo aqui por perto.  
- Vamos para lá então!

Ele colocou uma mão na coxa nua dela, descoberta por causa de um vestido vermelho super curto.

- Qual sua idade?  
- Tenho 21.  
- Bom saber. Solteira?  
- Totalmente.

O carro deu uma parada, provavelmente por causa do sinal, e ele se inclinou e a beijou. Bem, não dava para ver mais nada, né? (Kiki) - Vocês deviam ter pensado numa tiara, ou brincos...  
- O pingente foi o que deu para conseguir em tão pouco tempo. Não reclama.  
- Não estou.

Medo. (Sem Kiki Contar!) O carro parou de novo, mas dessa vez eles desceram. Se aproximavam da entrada de um hotel chique.

- Você é exigente, né?  
- Meu bem, acha que eu aceito espeluncas? Nada disso.  
- Claro que não...

Eles se registraram, pegaram uma chave e entraram no elevador. (Kiki) - Ok, eu não quero ver meu irmão pelado.  
- Não verá.  
- Sério, vou surtar se isso acontecer.  
- Fique tranquila, Kristen. (Sem Kiki Contar!) O casal entrou num quarto e ela puxou ele pelo pescoço, dando algum beijão de língua. Eca. Meu irmão, ok? Eca.

- Gostoso.  
- Te quero agora...  
- Você terá! Por que não fica mais à vontade enquanto eu vou no banheiro?

Ela andou até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Ficamos vendo Silver diante do espelho, rindo. Ela piscou para nós. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, eu vi Tom sem camisa. OMG. Provavelmente sem cueca também, mas ela não se curvou. (Kiki) - Pedimos para que ela evitasse de mostrar coisas que você não fosse gostar de ver.  
- Infelizmente. Porque eu adoraria ver.  
- E eu.

Loucas. (Sem Kiki Contar!)

- Nossa...  
- Vem cá, delícia. Não me disse seu nome...  
- Angélica. E o seu?  
- Tom.

Silver se aproximou dele e beijou seu pescoço.

- Eu tenho uma tara Tom... veste isso para mim?  
- Ow. Isso? Pô... sou macho.  
- Tão macho que tenho certeza que não vai ligar em vestir, não é?

Ele torceu a cara e foi até o banheiro. Quando ele saiu, ela deixou que nós víssemos.

(Kiki) - O.M.G.  
- Céus!  
- Hahahahahahahaha.

Eu estava passando mal. Mijando quase. Tom vestia uma cuequinha minúscula vermelha de brilho. Ridículo! (Sem Kiki Contar!) - Não estou me sentindo bem com isso... tem certeza que é necessário?  
- Tenho! Fico com muito tesão!  
- Ok.

Eles se agarraram, se beijaram e ela o jogou na cama, subindo em cima dele e vendando seu rosto. Ele não gostou.

- Ei, isso não.  
- Calma, relaxa... é gostoso assim...  
- Não acho, não acho e não acho. Me sinto desconfortável.  
- Tom, você quer me comer ou não, querido?

Ele ficou calado.

- Quero, claro. Bote logo essa merda.

Silver o vendou e deu um selinho nele.

- Vem comigo...

Ela levantou, puxando-o pela mão. Eu não acredito nisso. Eles estavam saindo do quarto. OMG. Ela trancou a porta por fora. Eu vi Silver indo para o elevador e Tom perto da porta do quarto, parado. (Voltando ao normal (Pov – Kristen)) _- Plano concluído, garotas. _

Silver falou com a gente quando entrou no elevador. OMG. Eu estava rolando no chão. Ok, eu não conseguia parar de rir. Elas levantaram e me olharam sorrindo, de óculos.

- Tarefa cumprida, Kristen.  
- Valeu meninas.  
- Não. Meninas não. MCF.  
- Oh. Ok.

Os aparelhos foram desligados, as luzes apagadas e nós saímos do prédio. Elas andavam lado a lado, tomando conta da rua toda. Pareciam até que desfilavam. Levei um susto quando tiraram os óculos e jogaram para trás.

- Até a próxima, Kristen!  
- Tchau, Kristen.  
- Tchau... obri-obrigada.

Elas entraram nos carros e foram embora. Eu continuei a pé, humilde, e fui para o ponto de ônibus, ainda pensando na cara que o Tom devia estar fazendo, de cuequinha, preso do lado de fora do quarto, num hotel chique da cidade. Hilário. Deu até medo dele descobrir um dia... eu estaria morta! Peguei meu celular e liguei para Robert.

- Alô?

Aquela voz feminina não era dele. Era de...

- Megan?  
- Quem é?  
- Kristen, namorada do Rob.  
- Ah sim, ele falou de você. Tudo bem?  
- Sim. Posso falar com meu namorado?  
- Ele foi ao banheiro, Kristen. Quer que eu dê recado?

Como assim ele foi ao banheiro? De onde? Do motel? Surtei.

- Não precisa, obrigada!

Desliguei a porra do telefone e fui para casa. Tinha um idiota me olhando dentro do ônibus e piscando para mim. Já estava irritada com aquilo. Ele teve a capacidade de levantar de onde estava e vir sentar do meu lado. Eu prendi a respiração com o cheiro de suor que emanava dele.

- Machucou?  
- Oi?  
- Quando você caiu do céu...

Ah, mentira que ele estava me cantando?

- Não. Machucou meu nariz quando você sentou aqui, isso sim.  
- Hein?

Levantei e dei sinal. Eu ainda estava uns 3 quarteirões longe do prédio, mas preferia andar o resto do que aturar fedido dando em cima de mim. O celular tocou. Adivinha quem era?

- Me ligou, Kiki?  
- Liguei.  
- Estava no banheiro, pode falar.  
- Nem sei mais o que ia falar...

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- O que houve?  
- Me diga você.  
- Kiki, não estou entendendo...

Minha língua não conseguia mesmo ficar dentro da boca. Ela estava coçando.

- Por que Megan atendeu seu celular, Rob?  
- Ah. Entendi.  
- Pois é.  
- Eu cheguei a dizer que tinha ido ao banheiro?  
- E ela tinha que atender? Eu não atendo nem o celular do meu irmão.  
- Kiki... eu não sei por que ela atendeu. Mas a gente pode falar sobre isso quando eu sair daqui?  
- Ok.

Fui seca e desliguei. Se a vadia atendia o telefone dele, era porque ele dava essa intimidade a ela. Cheguei no prédio e vi Alfie assoando o nariz.

- Infeliz. Infeliz... ô vida infeliz...

Ele ainda tinha lágrimas?

Entrei em casa e dei de cara com Tom na cozinha.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece.  
- É.  
- Posso saber onde passou a noite, Kristen?  
- Com meu namorado.  
- Olha só... você pode ser maior, mas quando saiu da casa dos nossos pais, você veio para ficar sob a minha responsabilidade. Então ou me dá satisfações de onde está, com quem está e quando volta, ou vai morar com nossos pais de novo.  
- Alguém vai me obrigar? Eu não preciso morar contigo, Tom. Eu posso muito bem arrumar um emprego e sair daqui, se você prefere assim!

Gritei na cara dele e fui para meu quarto. Não consegui bater a porta, porque ele vinha atrás e segurou-a.

- Você ja viu como está falando comigo? Acha que eu sou alguma amiga sua, Kristen?  
- Você é quem perde a noção, Tom...  
- Ok, o que pretende fazer? Sair daqui, ir morar no hotel com Rob e trabalhar em lanchonete? Você acha que o Rob vai amar ter você como mala?  
- Não mete o Rob na história, ok? Isso é entre eu e você! E não vou sair daqui, a não ser que você prefira assim.

Ele sentou na cama e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Eu não prefiro, Kristen. Será que você não entende que eu só me preocupo com você?  
- Tudo bem. Mas eu não dormirei todo dia em casa, já aviso.  
- Onde ele está?  
- Num hotel.

Tom levantou e foi até a porta. Antes de fechá-la, ele me olhou sério, como que arrependido.

- Avise-o para voltar. Não estou com raiva dele.  
- Avisarei, embora não ache que ele volte.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, eu ri sozinha. Ele estava meio branco. Mais do que o normal. Fiquei lembrando da cena que vi na câmera de Silver. O que será que Tom tinha feito para sair da saia justa? Ou melhor... da cuequinha vermelha? Ok, chorei de rir. Juntei a minha roupa suja e fui colocar para lavar. Quando cheguei na máquina, vi que a bendita cueca estava no lixo. Segurei o riso e peguei-a pela ponta. Bati no quarto dele.

- Que f...

Ele ficou sério quando viu o que eu segurava.

- O que é isso, Tom?  
- Ia perguntar para você. Apareceu aqui em casa.  
- E eu uso cuecas desde quando?  
- Se não é sua, é do Robert.  
- Ele não é do tipo de cara que usa... isso.

Filho da mãe! Além de cínico ainda era mentiroso. Do Robert? Ah Tom... você mereceu mesmo.

- Bem Kristen, minha é que não é!  
- Tem certeza, né? Posso jogar fora?  
- Está perguntando para mim? Se livra desse lixo.

Ele fechou a porta com força. Que foi, ficou com raiva? Joguei a cueca de volta no lixo e ri. Como ele podia ser tão cínico? Se eu não tivesse visto, eu acreditaria plenamente nele. Homens...

Fui para o quarto e sentei na cama. Olhei a aranha no pote de vidro. Hum... saudades de Bené. Tive a idéia de beber um pouquinho para conversar com ela. Fui pegar uma Pepsi e misturei com um pouco (muito, tipo mei copo) de vodca. Bebi rápido e me joguei na cama, fechando os olhos e esperando o efeito vir.

- _Kristennnnn! Saudades amiga!__  
_  
Ah como eu adorava aquela voz fininha... sentei na cama e olhei-a sorrindo. Suas patinhas estavam grudadas no vidro e ela rebolava o quadril. Toda esquelética tadinha... se achava gostosa.

- Bené!

Corri até o pote e levei para a cama.

- Quer esticar um pouco as pernas, Bené?  
-_ Por favor, né? Ficar morando nesse meio metro quadrado não dá! Isso é coisa de pobre!_  
- Desculpe amiga. Isso não te pertence mais... venha.

Inclinei o pote e ela saiu rápido, caminhando pela cama.  
_  
__- Toca aqui, Kristen! o/__  
_  
Toquei. o/\o

Bené andava para lá e para cá e eu olhava ela.

- Bené? Como estão as coisas?

Ela me olhou, piscou duas vezes, super séria, e virou a cara. Continuou andando, com as patas na cintura.

- Bené?

Bené, com seu único fio de cabelo, esticou uma pata para mim.

- _Fala com a minha mão, Kristen. ó~_  
- Que isso, Bené... o que houve?  
-_ Você me abandonou, sua vaca! Só porque o Robert é mais gostoso que eu! Ó, vida cruelll!__  
_  
Ela estava com ciúmes de mim ou dele? Fiquei confusa. Curvei-me perto dela, que agora estava sentada na beira da cama, balançando as patinhas no ar.

- Benézinha... não te abandonei amor... só estava...  
- _Dando!_  
- Credo Bené... até é verdade, mas não fala assim que me magoa.

Ela me olhou com seus olhinhos esbugalhados e sorriu.

-_ Só perdôo se me levar contigo hoje!_  
- Ah Bené... não sei... Rob não vai entender...  
- _Quem não vai entender sou eu! Por que só eu não posso ver o Robert pelado? Óh vida cruelll!_

Ela levou uma pata ao peito e se jogou de costas na cama.

Medo da Bené. Acho que ela estava ficando tarada.

- Ok amiga, eu te levo hoje para dar umas voltas por lá.  
- _Hotel 5 estrelas?_  
- Claro!  
-_ Então tudo bem. Pois não boto minhas patinhas que mamãe passou talquinho, em chão de espelunca!_  
- Bené... você está ficando muito nojenta.  
- _Sou pop, Kristen... é diferente! Boninho me convidou para participar do BBB 10, na Casa de Vidro!__  
_  
Hein? Como?

- Ok Bené... você está surtada.

Ela piscou os olhos e eu vi as lágrimas rolarem.

- _Você não me ama mais, Kristen?_  
- Oh não, Benézinha... claro que amo!

Passei um dedo pela sua cabeça minúscula.

Fiquei fofocando com Bené e acho que perdi a noção do tempo. Ela se assustou quando o telefone tocou.

_- Ui! Estou sentindo uma vibração!_  
- É o celular, Bené...  
_- Que pena. Podia ser outra coisa!_

Que mente perva! Atendi a ligação de Robert.

_- Kiki? Já estou indo para o hotel. Quer que te busque aí?_  
- Quero! Tenho coisas para levar, melhor ser de carro.

Coisas, leia-se: Bené. Ele pediu para eu ir descendo que ele estava perto já. Peguei o pote de vidro e chamei Bené.

- Vamos Benezinha?  
_- Não quero entrar nesse troço apertado de novo não._  
- Ah Bené... não seja emo! Me ajude, ok? Não tenho tempo para procurar uma casa ampla.

Ela suspirou e veio se arrastando pela cama.

- Ô Bené, você deixou um pouco de teia na colcha...  
_- Está com nojo de mim, Kristen? Logo de mim?_  
- Nem é nojo Benezinha... eu sei que você é limpinha...  
_- Ah bom. _

Ela fungou, quase chorando. Eu posso com isso? Peguei Bené e desci o elevador. Robert já estava parado lá na frente me esperando.

- Oi.  
- Isso é... a aranha?  
- Bené, Rob.  
- Ok. É sério?  
- O que que tem? Trouxe-a para dar umas voltas...

Bené acenava para ele dentro do pote. Tão educada essa menina...


	15. Chapter 15

Entrei no carro com Bené e coloquei o pote no colo. OMG. Ela estava cantando e dançando.

- Não olha para cá, Rob.  
- Hein?  
- Nada...

Bené rebolava e balançava a bunda. Desde quando ela era funkeira?

- Bené... olha o Rob aqui, Bené... ele está vendo tudo...  
_- Me deixa balançar, Kristen! O que é bonito é para ser visto! Rob, olha eu!_  
- Kiki, voltou a falar sozinha com a aranha?  
- Rob, se estou falando com a aranha, então não estou falando sozinha!  
- Bebeu muito, amor?

Ele curvou-se e cheirou minha boca. Rob revirou os olhos e voltou para o lugar.

- Ok... hoje é dia de Bené então.

Bené estava dando voltinhas, com a mão na cintura, enquanto balançava a bunda. Seu único fio de cabelo caía no seu rosto.

- Bené, não sabia que você gostava de funk.  
_- Morava numa boate, Kristen! Gosto até de rave! Vamos numa qualquer dia?_

Bené estava super louca!

Chegamos no quarto, depois de Bené ter cantado uns dez funks diferentes. Cada um mais depravado que o outro.

- Vai ficar aqui em cima, ok?  
_- Não posso ficar solta? Queria conhecer o ambiente..._  
- Bené... o Rob não fica muito à vontade com você por perto.

Ela abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos.

_- Ele tem preconceito, eu sei!_  
- Não é isso minha linda, ele só... é homem. Sabe como homens são chatos, né?  
_- Só servem para uma coisa._  
- Então...

Ela sentou de pernas cruzadas e suspirou, apoiando a cabeça com a mão.

_- Posso pelo menos ter uma visão geral da cama?_  
- Bené!  
_- Ok..._

Rob me abraçou por trás e beijou meu ombro.

- Saudades da minha bêbada e estressada!  
- Por falar em estresse... ainda não esqueci a Megan.  
- Já expliquei, Kiki.  
- Eu sei, mas acho muito abuso da parte dela, ter atendido seu telefone. Eu não faria isso, mesmo te namorando...

Ele apertou minha cintura com os dois braços e me levantou.

- Eu e Megan não temos nada, ok?  
- Mas já tiveram?  
- Não, Kiki!  
- Já quiseram?

Ele me olhou sério e andou comigo pelo quarto, beijando meu rosto.

- Rob...  
- Já rolou clima, mas nunca tivemos nada.

Ele era cara-de-pau a esse ponto? Já estava neurótica com a Megan, agora então... piorou.

- Vai me contar, Rob?  
- Não tem nada para ser contado, Kiki. Nunca houve nada entre nós dois. Foi só clima mesmo, com a proximidade nas gravações e tal.  
- Hum. Mas se depender dela, rola.  
- Claro que não!

Homem é tudo besta! Ou ele era cego, ou se fazia de cego. Vai dizer que não percebe que ela dá mole para ele?

- Vamos deixar a Megan de lado e nos concentrar aqui?  
- Faz sexo, Kristen! Faz sexo!  
- Cala a boca, Bené!  
- Kiki?  
- Falei com Bené.  
- Pare de fazer DR, Kristen! Faz sexo! Libera geral!  
- Acho que vou afogar uma aranha na banheira...  
- Psicopata!  
- Linguaruda!  
- Encalhada! Ah não. Essa sou eu.

Rob me olhava sério.

- Quer que eu as deixe a sós?  
- Não precisa!  
- Vou tomar um banho... enquanto você e sua amiga se resolvem aí.  
- Posso ir junto? Adoro água!

Rob foi para o banheiro e Bené ficou batendo palmas enquanto olhava para a bunda dele. Eu cutuquei o pote, fazendo barulho.

- Ai! Olha o volume!  
- Quer parar de dar em cima dele?  
- Não dou em cima, Kristen. Prefiro dar em baixo, é tãããooo bom...  
- Ok Bené, vou te jogar pela janela!  
- Calei-me.

Ela arregalou os olhos e se encolheu no canto, assobiando. Deixei ela sozinha e fui para o banheiro também. Rob estava ligando a banheira e eu o abraçei por trás.

- Nossa... você vem sempre aqui?

Ele riu e virou de frente para mim.

- Você bêbada fica tão hilária. Venho sempre... e você?  
- Posso passar a vir gatinho... vai depender do valor!

Rob sorriu e mexeu nos cabelos irritantes. Ele veio levantando minha blusa, devagar.

- Acha mesmo que vou pagar?

Ele tirou minha roupa e entrou na banheira, me olhando de lá.

- O que acha? Está uma delícia aqui...  
- Estou mesmo precisando de um banho!

Entrei e sentei de pernas aberta no colo dele, de frente para Robert. Ele correu as mãos pelos meus seios e brincou com meus mamilos, beijando meu pescoço, meu colo, até chegar neles e se concentrar ali com a língua. Seu tesão era grande, eu sentia seu membro pronto para mim, no meio das minhas pernas. Robert segurava-me agora pela cintura, me encaixando nele, pulsante.

- Você me quer, Kiki?  
- Quero...  
- Muito?  
- Aham...  
- Pede que eu te dou mais.

Ele mordeu minha orelha e passou a língua por ela, me fazendo arrepiar, enquanto deixava só a cabeçinha na entrada "dela".

- Rob... eu te quero...  
- Não ouvi.

Ele mexeu um pouco, entrando alguns milímetros. Meu sexo piscava por ele, querendo engolí-lo. Ele me controlava e me prendia, segurando minha cintura. Então envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e forçei para baixo, deixando-o entrar totalmente em mim.

- Hum.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo e me movendo para cima e para baixo. Eu arranhei seu peito, implorando por mais.

Rob sorriu safado e veio me beijar. Nós trocamos um beijo quente e cheio de saliva, enquanto eu rebolava em cima dele. Eu rodava minha cabeça em volta do pescoço, segurando nos ombros dele e ficava mais excitada ainda quando o olhava e o via com um rosto transbordando luxúria.

- Você é delicioso...

Ele abriu os olhos sorrindo e eu o beijei. Alisei cada parte daquele pescoço, daquele peito e desci as mãos até o abdômem. Apoiei uma mão de cada lado da borda da banheira e saí de cima dele, que me olhou surpreso. Eu sorri e desci novamente, fazendo ele urrar e morder os lábios.

- Quer me matar, Kiki?

Rob agarrou meu quadril e me moveu rápido e ofegante, enquanto me olhava sedento.

- Estou sendo uma boa aluna, Rob?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Ótima aluna. Muito... competente.

Aumentamos nosso ritmo, ele me movendo e eu ajudando apoiada nas bordas. Nossos corpos tremeram e contraíram juntos, enquanto nós gemíamos de prazer.

Virei de costas para Robert e fui envolvida por seus braços. Ficamos ali deitados por mais algum tempo, enquanto nos acariciávamos.

- Nunca achei que fosse me envolver tanto contigo, Kiki...  
- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.  
- Ah, você sabe... pelo lance do Tom e tudo mais...

Tom. Isso me lembrou de um recado.

- Tom pediu para você voltar para o apartamento.  
- Pediu? Não vou voltar, Kiki.  
- Ele parece estar bem arrependido, Rob.  
- Pode até estar... mas não vou dar abertura para ter gente atrapalhando nosso relacionamento novamente. E conhecendo o Tom como eu conheço, isso vai acontecer muitas vezes...

Ele beijou meu ombro, me apertando. Eu deitei a cabeça no seu peito.

- Mas eu sinto falta de você por lá...  
- Eu sei. Mas nós não estamos bem aqui? Então.  
- Não é a mesma coisa, Rob. E eu não vou ficar vindo todo dia para cá. - Eu vou alugar um apartamento, não ficarei morando no hotel, Kiki.

Melhor assim. Lembrei de Bené sozinha lá no quarto.

- Podíamos achar uma aranha macho, né?  
- Hein?  
- Para Benézinha...  
- E... voltamos ao mundo dos loucos.

Eu poderia ficar o dia todo deitada ali com ele, que roçava a boca na minha nuca.

- Kiki, as gravações de New Moon estão próximas... - Eu sei.

Ele precisava me lembrar disso justo agora? O tempo fechou para mim e me senti impotente em saber que ele estaria junto de Megan. Só dela. E longe de mim.

- Nós vamos ficar bem com isso?  
- Temos que ficar, Rob. Não é?  
- Temos... é minha profissão.  
- Pois é.

Ele alisou meus braços, me ensaboando e beijando meu pescoço. Eu não queria o meu Robert filmando com Megan. Já previa que seriam tempos horríveis, de depressão todo dia.

- As cenas da Itália... vão ser filmadas mesmo na Itália?  
- Claro, Kiki.

Ótimo! Itália quase não é um lugar romântico para ficar a dois. Meu namorado e a vadia Fox.

- Você está bem com tudo isso, Kiki?  
- Estou ótima.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta.

Ele afundou na banheira me puxando junto. Ok, eu queria mesmo morrer afogada. Era melhor do que ser traída mais tarde.

- Delícia!  
- Rob, nós podíamos arrumar um jeito de nos vermos durante as gravações, né?  
- Tipo o que, Kiki?  
- Sei lá...  
- Eu fico um pouco isolado, sabe? Não sei se daria para ficar indo e vindo...  
- Eles não vão abrir testes de elenco?

Ele me olhou rindo. O que? Acho que ele tinha esquecido que eu quero ser atriz, né?

- Teste de elenco?  
- Sim. Poderia tentar ser a Jane... ou sei lá... qualquer um deles...

Já tinha até armado o plano. Se eu fizesse a Jane, fingiria matar "sem querer" a Megan Bella Fox. Sabe aquelas situações em que se troca a arma de brinquedo pela de verdade?

- Amor, eu acho que os atores já estão todos escalados.  
- Ah.  
- Você está mesmo falando sério?  
- Por que não?

Ele me puxou pela cintura, virando-me de frente para ele. Robert era sexy demais... até todo molhado.

- Nós dois no mesmo filme? E eu... contracenando com Megan? Duvido que você não fosse surtar.  
- Eu sei me controlar, ok? E desde quando eu sou ciumenta?  
- Vejamos... Desde que você fez uma tempestade por outra mulher ter atendido meu telefone?  
- Outra não. Megan.

Ele mordeu minha boca e apertou minha bunda.

- Preparada para outra dose, Kiki?  
- Dose? De que?  
- Leitinho de Robert.

Morri. Continuei morta enquanto ele me beijava e alisava com força minha bunda. Seu membro começava a dar sinal de vida no meu ventre e eu já hiperventilava de novo.

- Como... você consegue ser... tão gostoso?  
- Como você consegue ser tão... - ele levou uma mão até meu sexo, me penetrando com o dedo. - apertadinha?

Robert me pegou no colo e saiu da banheira comigo. Fomos para o quarto e eu lembrei que teríamos platéia. Torçi para que Bené estivesse dormindo.

_- Uau! Lemons ao vivo e a cores! Vou pegar a pipoca!_

Fiquei calada para não atrapalhar o clima, enquanto ele me jogava na cama.

_- Nossa, nossa hein... que Robert gigantão! _- Kiki? - Rob me olhava ajoelhado no colchão.  
- Hum...  
- Quero te comer de ladinho.

Babei. Ele deitou de lado e me puxou pela cintura, fazendo conchinha.

_- Ah meu pai! É hoje que eu toco uma aqui..._

Céus! Alguém cala a Bené, por favor? Isso tira minha concentração.

Ele me fez empinar o quadril e levantou a minha perna de cima, dobrando-a para trás e apoiando em cima das suas. Eu senti seu membro chegando na entrada, super molhada, claro.

- Você fica sempre assim quando eu estou por perto, é? - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
- Uhum...  
- O que você quer, Kiki?  
_- Eu quero você, Rob! Serve eu? Serve eu?_  
- Você...  
- Onde?

Ele rebolou, fazendo a cabeçinha roçar "nela", que piscava sem parar pedindo por Pattinson.

- Rob, não tortura...

Eu joguei meus braços para trás, puxando o seu cabelo. Ele riu e gemeu de dor.

- Então diz o que eu quero ouvir.  
- Me come?  
- Hum... isso serve.

Robert levantou mais a minha perna e me puxou mais ainda para trás, me penetrando devagar e com dificuldade. Eu agarrei suas coxas atrás de mim e soltei um gemido alto.

_- Tô surtando! Tô surtando!_  
- Rob... ai...

Ele fazia um vai-e-vém com maestria, apertadinho em mim, chupando meu pescoço e tocando freneticamente o meu clitóris com dois dedos. Rob colocava tudo até o talo, me fazendo sentí-lo querendo me furar e tirava devagar, com aquela dificuldade. Eu tinha calafrios com esse movimento lento, com ele ainda rebolando um pouco.

- Gosta assim, Kiki?  
- Gos...to.  
_- Eu também! Eu também! Ui... ow... god... tá vindo... ah pai! _

Foi um dos orgasmos mais fáceis que eu tive. Meu corpo tremeu tanto que acho que Rob fez hidromassagem dentro de mim. Ele segurava com força em minha cintura, bombando forte agora, enquanto eu sofria meus espasmos maravilhosos, engolindo o membro duro dele.

- Rob?  
- Hum?  
- Você me ofereceu leite...

Ele diminuiu o ritmo, rindo no meu pescoço.

- Sim. E...?  
- Eu... quero...  
- Onde?  
- Na boca...

Ele deu mais uma estocada forte em mim e saiu lentamente, me virando rápido de barriga para cima e ajoelhando em volta dos meus seios.

- Todo seu.

Levei a mão até seu membro pulsante e melado de mim e lambi com vontade. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, enquanto eu o engolia.

- Já estou... chegando, Kiki...  
_- Eu já fui e voltei... que gozada boa!_

Rob gemeu alto e levou uma mão até seu sexo, agitando rápido ele enquanto o leite saía na minha boca. O gosto não era bom, o que me fez fechar os lábios para não engolir. Mas Robert... ele estava sexy demais daquele jeito, totalmente entregue à mim. Quando eu estava já completamente melada de seu gozo, ele deitou sobre mim, com a cabeça entre meus seios.

- Isso... realmente foi... foda.  
- Concordo.  
_- Assino embaixo!_

Rob dormia enroscado em mim, roncando um pouquinho, enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo. Estava totalmente sem sono. Na verdade, estava só esperando ele se recompor e pedir mais. Ok, Kristen, você está tarada! Olhei para a bunda dele, para cima, nua e descoberta pelo lençol e babei. Tarada droga nenhuma... eu estou é namorando Robert Pattinson. Dá para entender. Levei um susto quando o telefone tocou.

- Oi?  
_- Boa noite, a senhorita Fox está aqui embaixo._

Como é que é? Olhei o meu celular e vi que estava de madrugada. Cutuquei Rob.

- Ai Kiki, que isso?  
- Visita para você!

Taquei o telefone em cima dele e virei de costas.

- Alô?... Quem?... Ah, ok... Pode sim... Obrigado.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e beijou meu ombro.

- Acredita que Megan está subindo?  
- Jura? Achei que fosse pesadelo!  
- Deve ser algo grave, Kiki... ela não viria aqui a essa hora por nada.

E aí tocaram a campainha. Robert levantou para atender e eu levantei também, dando um tapa nas costas dele.

- Credo, Kiki!  
- Vai atender assim? Pelado?  
- Ah. Esqueci.

Esqueceu, né?

Ele vestiu uma calça e foi atender a porta. Eu joguei uma camisa em cima dele.

- Veste isso ou morre!  
- Ok.

Rob vestiu a blusa e abriu a porta. Megan Vadia Fox estava lá, de micro-vestido pink tão colado que nem agulha passava ali. Ela saiu entrando sem nem ser convidada.

- Ah... você está com visita!  
- Não. Ele está com a namorada dele. Oi, tudo bem?

Sorri cínica para ela, que nem me olhou direito e foi sentando na cama. Eu ia sujar aquele quarto com penas. De galinha.

- Megan... o que foi?  
- Ai Pattinson! Estou super na fossa!

Ela estava era bêbada, né? Eu sentia o bafo de longe. Rob me olhou meio sem-graça (acho bom msm) e sentou do lado dela.

- O que aconteceu?  
- Fui chutada antes de começar o relacionamento!

OMG. Ela afundou a cabeça no peito dele para chorar. Eu ia matar essa vadia!

- Chutada?  
- Fica assim não, querida... acontece com todo mundo. - alfinetei e continuei sendo ignorada.  
- Sabe aquele boato que teve de eu estar com Michael groupie?

Então... o cara com quem eu estava saindo, me deu um fora por causa disso!

Eu quase mijei de rir. Eu era culpada da vadia ter levado um pontapé! Agradeceria a MCF mais tarde.

Ela estava molhando meu homem de tanto chorar. Rob passava a mão no cabelo e eu sabia que ele não estava confortável com aquela situação. Sentei do outro lado da cama, deixando ela no meio e sacaneei.

- Calma, querida... você vai melhorar...

Puxei a vadia, tirando-a de cima de Robert e enterrando a cara dela no MEU ombro. Ela levantou a cabeça me olhando confusa.

- Mas Robert...

E virou-se de novo para ele. Ah eu mato! Desejei arrancar cada fiozinho alisado daquela cabeça. Sim, porque alguém aqui acredita mesmo que é natural?

- Por que não pega algo para ela beber, Rob?  
- Quer uma água, Megan?  
- Não! Não me deixe sozinha!

Minha paciência estava se esgotando. Eu falei com toda a calma do mundo.

- Eu estou aqui.

Ela me olhou e implorou a ele de novo.

- Não quero ficar só, Pattinson!  
- Ok. Kiki, pegue uma águ...

Eu olhei ele com raiva. Tanta raiva, que ele nem terminou a frase.

- Sabe, Megan... eu acho que você devia ir para casa, tomar um banho relaxante e deitar. O tempo cura tudo.

E se não curar e você der em cima do meu namorado, eu quebro os seus dentes!

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro ficar aqui.

Olhei para Rob que estava quase dormindo sentado.

- Posso dar uma palavrinha contigo?  
- Pode.

Puxei ele para fora do quarto e fechei a porta. Ainda bem que estava deserto demais, pois não seria legal os hóspedes me verem com aquele cabelo.

- Robert, ela não vai dormir aqui, né?  
- Nem sei o que ela quer direito, Kiki.  
- Ok, mas eu estou avisando. Se você ousar deixá-la ficar, quem vai sou eu.

Ele me puxou pela cintura e beijou minha testa devagar.

- Pare com o ciúmes, Kristen.  
- Kristen? Mudou agora?  
- Ela não é só parceira de filme, Kiki. Ela é minha amiga também.  
- E por isso ela tem que aparecer no seu quarto de hotel de madrugada para chorar as mágoas no seu ombro? Ah Robert, menos, ok?  
- Se ela quiser ficar, qual o problema? Você está aqui, certo?  
- Estando aqui ou não, eu não vou com a cara dela e nem ela com a minha. Sabe por quê? Porque mulher sabe quando a outra está afim do mesmo cara!

A porta do quarto abriu e ela sorriu para ele.

- Vai demorar aí?

Eu levei as mãos até a cintura e fiquei olhando para a cara dele. Rob olhou para ela, sorrindo tímido.

- Megan... acho melhor você ir para casa...  
- Mas não quero!

Eu ia puxar essa vadia pelos cabelos! Eu ia!

A paciência esgotou totalmente. Entrei no quarto e começei a arrumar as minhas coisas. Rob veio atrás.

- O que está fazendo?  
- Indo embora.  
- Kiki...  
- O quarto é pequeno para três, Rob. E já que você não faz questão que ela vá, eu vou.

Passei rápido pela porta do quarto e fui em direção ao elevador. Quando ele se abriu, Rob me puxou pelo braço.

- Kiki, pare com isso!  
- Não! É ridículo ela aqui, Rob!  
- Eu vou pedir para ela ir embora.  
- Pedir? Ela está bêbada, dando em cima de você, me ignorando e arruinando nossa noite. E você vai pedir? - Ela é uma amiga, não posso expulsá-la assim, Kristen!

Nessa última frase ele aumentou um pouco o tom de voz comigo. Ah não. Já era demais. Puxei meu braço e entrei no elevador.

- Boa sorte com sua amiga.  
- Kristen!

Antes do elevador fechar, eu ainda vi Rob passando a mão pelos cabelos, com uma cara tensa. Eu me sentia fracassada. Ter sido trocada por Megan Fox. Era visível que ele não tinha se esforçado para mandá-la embora. Desci no saguão do hotel e sentei um pouco, pensando no que fazer.

- A senhorita é hóspede?

O funcionário com cara de nojento chegou me perguntando.

- Não. Meu namor...  
- Então serei obrigado a lhe pedir para se retirar, me desculpe.  
- Tudo bem.

Levantei humilhada e saí do hotel. Fui para casa e cheguei lá sem nenhuma ligação ou mensagem por parte de Robert. Entrei em casa e fiquei aliviada por Tom não estar lá para ver minha cara de choro. Isso só pioraria as coisas entre eles. Fui dormir esperando o telefone tocar, mas ele não tocou nenhuma vez.

- Kristen! Kris!

Estava sendo saculejada e quando abri os olhos, vi o rosto de Tom na minha frente. Sentei na cama esfregando a cara amassada.

- Que horas são?  
- Já passam das 10hs. Cadê aquela aranha que ficava aqui?

Meu pai! Esqueci Bené no hotel. Espero que vadia Fox não tenha jogado-a na privada. Levantei rápido da cama e troquei de roupa enquanto Tom me fazia perguntas.

- Está tudo bem?  
- Tudo ótimo!  
- Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta. Preciso ir, Tom.

Acho que nunca troquei tão rápido de roupa na minha vida. Minha preocupação era com a pobre Bené. Se aquela louca tiver feito alguma coisa com minha amiga, eu iria esfolá-la viva!

Passei por uma banca de jornal e não pude deixar de parar. Um tablóide me chamou a atenção, pois tinha uma foto minha nele. Peguei o jornal, paguei e parei para ler. Na 1ª página lá embaixo, tinha uma foto do hotel onde Robert estava. Nessa foto, Megan aparecia chegando ao hotel e na foto debaixo, eu aparecia saindo do hotel.

_Fox chega e Stweart vai embora. Robert Pattinson estaria fazendo algum tipo de revezamento?_

Ok, fiquei puta. Muito puta. De onde esses paparazzis infernais apareciam? Como eu não percebi tirarem foto minha? Cheguei no hotel e bati na porta dele.

- Oi. Kristen, né?

Megan foi quem atendeu, vestindo uma roupa dele. Me controlei para não dar um soco nela e entrei no quarto.

- Desculpe incomodar, só vim buscar uma coisa minha.

Quando eu estava pegando o pote da Bené, Robert estava saindo do banheiro. Ele parou quando me viu.

- Kiki?  
- Finja que não estou aqui, não quero incomodar.

Na verdade, eu queria era arrancar as penas daquela galinha, mas fiquei na minha.

- Amiga, achei que tivesse me abandonado!

Fui em direção à porta e Rob me alcançou, segurando minha cintura.

- Kiki, podemos conversar?  
- Acho que não temos muito assunto.  
- Kiki...  
- Lá fora.

Fiz ele me soltar e fui para o elevador. Quando Robert fechou a porta do quarto e veio na minha direção, eu desabei e senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Está chorando?  
- Eu não acredito que você teve a coragem!  
- Coragem?  
- Ah, Robert! Não se faça de idiota, ok? Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.  
- Megan? Não houve nada, Kiki.  
- Não, claro que não! Eu que sou ingênua.  
- Você acha que eu dormi com ela?

Cadê a droga do elevador que não chega nunca? Eu quase quebrei o botão, de tanto socá-lo.

_- Kristen, eles nem dormiram na mesma cama... eu fiquei de olho!_

Não me interessava se ele tinha me traído ou não. O que me deixava com raiva era saber que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de tê-la mandado embora.

- Não quero conversar, Rob. Depois te procuro.

O maldito elevador chegou e eu entrei, apertando o botão do térreo.

_- Esqueceram de mim legal, né? Sou mesmo insignificante..._  
- Não me estressa Bené.

Perguntei-me mentalmente, por que eu estava falando com Bené. Não estava bêbada. Não hoje. Ela me olhava de cara feia e braços cruzados.

_- Você só se lembrou de mim hoje, não é?_  
- Prefere voltar para lá?  
_- Está azeda, né amiga?_

Eu ia matar Bené com minhas próprias mãos.

- Bené, estou irritada... não piore a situação...  
_- Ok._

Em todo o caminho de volta para casa, eu esperei pela ligação dele. Ele não ligou. Em casa, enquanto fazia uma faxina para extravasar, eu esperei mais. Ele não ligou. Eu já tinha lavado a casa toda e já estava pensando no que fazer para a janta. E ele não ligou.

- Bené!

Entrei no quarto chamando por ela, que roncava dentro do pote, de barriga para cima. A bicha acordou e limpou a baba que escorria da boca.

_- Fogo? É fogo?  
_- Não, sou eu.  
_- Quer me matar, Kristen? O que foi?  
_- Sobre o que eles conversaram?  
_- Robert e a perua? Ah... ficaram falando sobre uma tal de lua jovem...  
_- Lua Nova? _- O que eu acabei de falar? Lua jovem... Conhece?_

Tadinha. Quando ela estava perto da fila da inteligência, Deus a desviou do caminho.

Bené me olhava com seus olhos esbugalhados e alisava o seu fio único de cabelo.

- Bené, sobre o que eles conversaram? Exatamente?  
_- Então... sobre a lua. E sobre viagem também! Mas ela estava um pouco bêbada, sabe Kristen?_  
- Viagem?

Eu tinha medo dessa viagem. Como eu conseguiria manter Robert longe das garras de Fox, sendo que eu estarei bem longe deles?

- Eles combinaram algo sobre a tal viagem?  
_- Não lembro... estava era prestando atenção no fato dela estar sem calcinha. Sabia que ela estava sem nada debaixo do vestido?_

Bené queria morrer? Fox sem calcinha? Eu sacudi o pote de vidro.

- Bené! Eles dormiram juntos ou não?  
_- Não!  
_- Eles se tocaram, se beijaram, algo assim?  
_- Bem..._

Ela sentou e abaixou a cabeça. Eu mato!

_- Ele não fez nada, mas ela agarrou ele uma hora aí... e beijou... mas ele logo parou, sabe?_

Senti o choro vindo e o ódio crescendo.

_- Falei algo errado? Ei Kristen, ele parou o beijo logo depois, ok?_  
- Logo depois! Não tinha que ser logo, tinha que ser na mesma hora!

Estava com os nervos extremamente à flor da pele. Peguei meu celular e passei uma mesagem para ele.

_"Tem umas coisas suas aqui em casa. Pode pegar depois?"  
"Pegar? Por que? Não podem ficar aí?"_

Ele ainda tinha a ousadia de me responder como se nada estivesse acontecendo? Digitei quase quebrando o teclado do telefone.

_"Não podem não! Deixe na casa da VADIA Fox!"_

Estava mesmo chutando o balde. Era visível que eu odiava aquela mulher, para que esconder? A resposta demorou alguns minutos, mas veio.

_"Estou indo na sua casa para conversarmos, Kiki."  
"Ótimo, só me avise se vem com ela ou vem sozinho!"_

Era ridículo brigar por mensagem de texto, mas não tinha muitas opções. E realmente não queria falar com ele, para que Robert não notasse minha voz chorosa. Fui tomar um banho e desabei embaixo do chuveiro. Ali não tinha ninguém vendo, então eu podia ser apenas Kristen.


	16. Chapter 16

Quando saí do banho, escutei algo que não queria. A voz de Tom.

- Kristen, está em casa?

Ele então bateu na porta do meu quarto e colocou a cabeça para dentro. Eu saí enrolada na toalha, tentando disfarçar a cara de choro, que graças a meu bom pai, ele não notou.

- Oi Tom.  
- Essa aranha voltou é?  
- Sim.

Estava ferrada! Como eu iria conversar com Robert, com o Tom presente? Eu não queria que ele nos visse brigando, pois se acharia o dono da verdade.

- Tom, vai ficar em casa?  
- Agora? Vou, por que?  
- É que... eu queria levar um papo com Robert, a sós.

Ele me olhou torto.

- Brigaram?  
- Não, claro que não! É sobre as filmagens do próximo filme e tal. Mas queria mesmo ficar a sós com ele.  
- Você percebe que está me pedindo para sair de casa, né?  
- Sim. Esta é sua chance de mostrar que não guarda rancor nenhum.

Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos. Para quem até queria que Rob voltasse a morar lá, ele não poderia se chatear com meu pedido.

- Certo. Volto mais tarde. Eu posso dormir em casa, né?  
- Pode.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu fiquei quieta, até ouvir a porta da sala se fechando. Um problema resolvido.

Quase 2 horas depois, a campainha tocou. Eu já sabia que era Robert, pois ele seria a única pessoa que Alfie deixaria subir sem avisar. Alfie deixaria ele fazer qualquer coisa, na verdade. Abri a porta e lá estava ele, todo sério.

- Tudo bem?  
- Aham.

Ele entrou e foi na direção do sofá, sentando no braço dele. Rob estava tenso, passando a mão pelos cabelos toda hora.

- O que está havendo, Kiki?  
- Você ainda pergunta?

Ele era mais cínico do que imaginei. Chegar com a cara mais deslavada do mundo e ainda me perguntar isso? Robert pressionou o meio dos olhos com os dedos.

- Kiki, eu sei que você tem ciúmes da Megan. Mas assim já é demais, não acha?  
- Não. A partir do momento que você deixa a sua namorada ir embora, para abrigar uma mulher que dá em cima de você, eu não acho não.  
- E desde quando Megan dá em cima de mim?  
- Ah me poupe, Robert! Bené me contou que ela te beijou, ok?

Ele riu. Não. Ele gargalhou. Fiquei puta.

- Bené? Então nós vamos nos basear numa aranha?  
- Ela fala, PORRA!  
- Ok, Kiki, não vou discutir contigo sobre Bené. Ela disse também que eu correspondi ao beijo?  
- Não, ela disse que você parou depois. Percebe a diferença? Você não se esquivou na hora, você parou depois.

Robert levantou e foi até o bar, pegando uma garrafa de whisky e levando para a cozinha. Eu fui atrás e esperei pacientemente ele pegar um copo e encher de gelo, derramando então, o whisky.

- Kristen, a Megan é minha amiga e isso não vai mudar. Se ela fez o que fez, foi porque estava bêbada. Ou você nunca cometeu nenhuma loucura, por causa da bebida?

Ele estava tentando desvirtuar a conversa para cima de mim.

- Eu nunca agarrei ninguém comprometido, Rob.  
- Nem eu. Percebe que eu não tenho culpa?  
- Você acha que foi legal eu chegar no seu quarto e encontrá-la vestindo uma camisa sua? E sem nada por baixo?  
- Ué, seria melhor tê-la deixado dormir nua?

Que raiva dele. Muita raiva. Eu já estava chorando, e não sabia se era de tristeza ou de raiva mesmo. Ele se aproximou, me abraçando e falou com a boca encostada no meu cabelo.

- Kiki, a última coisa que eu quero é te magoar. Então se isso está prestes a acontecer, é melhor que a gente termine.

Essas palavras foram uma bomba na minha cabeça. Termine. Termine. Termine. Ficou ecooando. Mordi os lábios para travar um pouco o choro e olhei para ele.

- É isso que você quer?  
- Não, mas prefiro assim, para que nenhum dos dois saia machucado.  
- Ou seja, estamos terminando, porque ela venceu.  
- Esquece ela, Kristen! Somos eu e você.

Eu me afastei dele, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão e fui para a sala.

- Não! É tudo ela! Só você não percebe, Rob. Ela! Ela!  
- Se você pensa assim, Kiki... eu não tenho muito o que fazer.  
- Ok. Então você termina o namoro por causa da sua amiga. Ou melhor, por eu ter ciúmes dela.  
- Eu detesto ciúmes em excesso, Kiki. Nunca gostei.

Ele voltou a sentar no sofá e olhou para baixo, balançando o copo com gelo.

- Eu te amo e sei que vou sofrer tanto quanto voce. Mas talvez seja melhor assim.

Meu choro desabou de vez. Eu nem ligava mais que ele me achasse vulnerável a situação. Não conseguia falar nada. Robert levantou e me abraçou de novo.

- Desculpe por ter feito desse jeito.

Eu soluçei quando ele me beijou no rosto e me soltou. Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, ouvindo a porta abrir e fechar.

(**Pov do Robert**)

Provavelmente o que eu fiz foi uma das maiores besteiras mundiais, mas era tarde para voltar atrás. O mais difícil foi o choro dela, que até agora está martelando a minha cabeça. Quando entrei no carro, pude ficar mais à vontade, longe de olhares curiosos. Deixei a cabeça cair sobre o volante e chorei. Peguei minha carteira e abri no compartimento onde tinha uma foto de Kiki, que ela não sabia. Meu celular vibrou e vi que era mensagem de texto de Taylor.

_"Vamos sair hoje?"_

Fiquei alguns minutos encarando o visor do aparelho, quase esquecendo da vida. Digitei a resposta rápido e liguei o carro.

"Impossível, estou sem clima... deixa para a próxima."  
_"O que houve?"_

Era bem complicado digitar mensagem dirigindo ao mesmo tempo, mas Taylor era uma pessoa insistente.

"Terminei com a Kristen, estou mal."  
_"Não fique! Vamos sair e pegar geral!"_  
"Vai à merda, Taylor."

Desliguei o celular para ele não me achar mais e fui para o hotel. Quando cheguei lá, vi que Megan ainda estava no quarto.

- Que cara é essa?  
- Problemas. Você poderia... me deixar sozinho?  
- Mas por que, Robert? Quer desabafar?  
- Não. Só preciso ficar no meu canto, Megan. Agradeceria se você fosse embora.

Ela não gostava de ser dispensada, mas aceitou numa boa e pegou sua bolsa.

- Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.  
- Obrigado.

Megan saiu e eu me afundei na cama para curtir a fossa. Sentia o cheiro da Kiki impregnado no lençol e até mesmo na minha roupa. Eu queria ela. Eu sempre ia querer. Mas agora é tarde demais.

**Fim do POV Robert**

Tinha esquecido do resto do mundo e estava atolada no sofá, devorando um pote de sorvete e vendo "Ghost - Do outro lado da vida" quando Tom entrou em casa.

- Que isso, Kris? Vendo filme dor-de-cotovelo?

Droga. Tudo que eu não precisava no momento era ele me vendo de cara inchada de tanto chorar. Tom deu a volta pelo sofá e parou na minha frente, franzindo a testa.

- O que houve? Robert já veio?  
- Já.

Ele me observou mais um pouco e tirou o gorro, coçando a cabeça.

- Vocês brigaram é?  
- Brigamos. E termi...namos.  
- Terminaram?

Ele olhou para baixo, dando uma risada irônica, como quem já sabia.

- Eu tenho que dizer Kris...  
- Você avisou. Eu sei, não precisa completar a frase.

Uma lágrima rolou sem querer e ele veio sentar do meu lado. Não esperava por essa reação dele, mas Tom passou um braço pelas minhas costas e me puxou para perto dele.

- Quer falar sobre isso?  
- Não mesmo.  
- Ele te ofendeu? Machucou? Algo que eu deva saber?  
- Não. Ele só... terminou.  
- Foi ele? Achei que tivesse sido você!  
- Não. Foi ele.

Tom levantou meu rosto para me olhar nos olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você o traiu, Kristen?  
- Claro que não, né Tom?  
- Então foi ele...  
- Mais ou menos.  
- Me conta.  
- Não quero causar mais desavenças entre vocês.  
- Se você não contar, eu posso ir até o hotel dele agora.

Merda. Odeio ter irmão. Eu não duvidava de que Tom pudesse descobrir onde era o hotel e ir até lá. Achei melhor falar.

- Foi tudo por causa da Megan.  
- Fox?  
- Existe outra?  
- Continue.  
- Ela passou a noite no quarto dele. Eu fiquei com ciúmes, soube que ela o beijou e tal. Aí ele quis terminar, porque não gosta de ciúmes. Isso é motivo? É tudo desculpa para poder ficar com ela agora!

Nem me dei conta de que já estava chorando e soluçando que nem uma desesperada no ombro de Tom.

- Onde ele está hospedado, Kristen?  
- Você não vai se meter nisso. Tom, estou falando sério! Eu sou adulta e resolvo meus problemas.  
- Ok.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e levantou, saindo da sala. Aceitou muito rápido para meu gosto. Fiquei com medo. Aquela noite passou arrastando e os dias seguintes não foram diferentes. Eu troquei algumas mensagens de texto com as meninas da MCF, mas só. Apesar da insistência delas em me encontrar, eu só tinha vontade de ficar dentro de casa devorando sorvete e chocolate. Eu estava um caco quando Tom entrou no meu quarto, quase derrubando a porta.

- Levanta a porra dessa bunda da cama!  
- O que eu fiz?  
- Nada. Esse é o problema!  
- Hein?

Ele arreganhou as minhas cortinas, deixando o sol entrar.

- Sabe o que tem hoje?  
- Não.  
- Oscar.  
- Legal.

Ele sorriu e piscou.

- Nós vamos.  
- Você e quem mais?  
- Eu e você. Kellan acabou de me ligar nos convidando.

Era algum tipo de piada interna, que eu não deveria entender? Ele ficou sério, me avaliando.  
- Credo, você vai precisar de um bom trato!  
- Ficou louco, Tom? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum...  
- Você vai querendo ou não. Eu sempre posso te arrastar pelos cabelos!  
- Tente.

Ele sentou na beira da cama e entrelaçou as mãos, me olhando diabolicamente.

- Robert e Megan vão estar lá. E você já tem um vestido lindo para usar.  
- Tenho.  
- Tem.

Não sei como nem quando, mas Tom foi no quarto e voltou com uma caixa na mão. Dentro tinha um vestido branco divino. Fiquei até tensa em usar aquilo.

- Acho bom você ficar linda até de noite. Dá seu jeito.  
- Por que você está fazendo isso?  
- Porque apesar de tudo, sou teu irmão.

Ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Fiquei alguns minutos encarando aquela roupa elegante, totalmente o meu oposto. Se eu teria que ir, ia precisar dar um jeito na aparência. E isso ia ser demorado.

- Kristen?

Passei a tarde toda cuidando de mim e estava terminando de colocar o vestido quando Tom entrou no quarto me chamando. Sapi apressada do banheiro e ele me olhou apavorado.

- O que? Estou horrível ainda?  
- Está... perfeita!  
- Jura?

Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo e nós fomos embora. Quando chegamos no local e passamos por toda aquela multidão aglomerada nas arquibancadas montadas na rua, paramos no tapete vermelho para encontrar com Kellan. Era a mesma hora em que Robert chegava. Ele estava lindo, só para variar. Quando ele me viu, eu notei que sua boca abriu lentamente, surpreso.

- Você está linda!  
- Oi, Robert.

Tom falou com ele, sorrindo e jogou o braço para trás, vindo com força novamente para a frente, socando a cara de Robert, que caiu no chão.

Quando o punho do meu irmão atingiu o rosto de Robert, foi um tumulto só. Ele caiu no chão e uma multidão se formou em volta de nós. Seguranças apareceram do nada para separarem a briga. Dois deles agarraram Tom pela cintura e saíram puxando, enquanto outros dois cercaram Robert para ninguém se aproximar dele. Ah, eu mencionei também os trezentos e oitenta mil paparazzis disparando com rapidez seus flashes em cima da gente?

- Isso é para nunca mais encostar na minha irmã!

Tom gritou enquanto era arrastado pelos seguranças. Rob passou as costas da mão na boca, que sangrava no canto e me olhou confuso.

- Está com tanta raiva de mim assim?  
- Eu... não tive culpa.  
- Nossa, Robert! Você está bem?

Vadia Fox chegou rápido até ele, levantando o rosto dele com as mãos e olhando para o corte em sua boca. Meu sangue ferveu vendo isso.

- Estou ótimo.  
- O que você fez, sua louca?

Ela falou comigo? E me chamou de louca? Me segura, senhor! Meus pais não vão gostar de virem a Los Angeles para tirarem os 2 filhos da cadeia.

- Eu NÃO fiz nada!

Foi tudo muito rápido, aconteceu em segundos, quando Fox beijou a boca de Robert. Dali em diante eu não me reconheci mais e voei em cima dela. Ok, não me orgulho disso, mas era questão de vida ou morte. De preferência morte. A dela.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Eu parti para cima, agarrando aqueles cabelos alisados com força. Ela gritou e puxou os meus também. Algo nos fez cair no chão, mas eu fiquei por cima e pude esbofetear aquela cara de pau. Fui tirada de cima dela por Robert, e logo depois um segurança me pegou no colo e me tirou de lá.

Fui levada para o mesmo local que meu irmão. A parte de fora do tapete vermelho. Provavelmente nós não entraríamos mais no teatro, né? Eu vi Rob discutindo alguma coisa com Fox. Ela entrou e ele veio até onde estávamos.

- O que foi isso, Tom?  
- Ainda pergunta? Melhor entrar antes que eu te deixe desdentado!

Rob me olhou sério e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não tinha um lugar mais apropriado para vocês armarem o campo de guerra? Tinha que ser aqui?

Tom sorriu com raiva e virou de costas, pegando no meu braço.

- Vamos, Kiki.  
- Sou eu quem chamo ela assim, Tom!  
- Você não tem mais direito de chamá-la nem pelo nome todo!

Tom me soltou e grudou o rosto no de Robert.

- Se você ousar fazê-la chorar de novo, eu falo sério, não respondo por meus atos, Pattinson.  
- É assim, Kiki?

Ele me perguntou com os olhos cheios d'água. Eu estava com muita raiva naquele momento para pensar em alguma resposta decente. Preferi não responder e saí andando ao lado de Tom.

Quando entrei em casa e liguei a televisão, os canais que transmitiam a cerimônia do Oscar ao vivo, só passavam as imagens da briga. Vergonhoso. Quem diria que uma mulher num vestido tão elegante sairia partindo para cima de uma outra, em pleno tapete vermelho.

- Espero que nossos pais não vejam isso...  
- Estou cagando e andando para eles, Kiki.  
- Tom, você pode... por favor, não me chamar assim?

Ele revirou os olhos e foi até o bar. A campainha tocou e ele foi abrir a porta. Um Kellan sorridente e esbaforido entrou no apartamento.

- Não me digam que eu perdi isso! Como vocês conseguiram a proeza de brigar no Oscar? Oi Kristen.  
- O-oi.  
- Desculpe, Kell. Eu sei que foi você quem nos convidou e pode ficar sujo para seu lado... mas eu não consegui me controlar.

Kellan deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Tom e o abraçou.

- Você fez o que eu estava querendo fazer já há um tempinho!

E eu me lembrei de todo aquele circo na boate. Não tinha me tocado que Robert e Kellan quase já não se falavam mais. Ele veio até o sofá onde eu estava e sentou do meu lado.

- Tudo bem? Fiquei sabendo que a Fox levou uns tapas também, né?  
- É.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto por uns segundos. Depois me olhou de novo.

- Eles sempre tiveram... essa relação estranha. Ninguém entende se são amigos ou não.  
- Obrigada, Kellan, está me ajudando muito.  
- Foi mal, só estou querendo te avisar.  
- Eu sei, obrigada.

Tom veio com um copo de whisky e entregou para Kellan.

- Ei Tom, que tal levarmos sua irmã para desestressar hoje?  
- Não acho que ela esteja em clima de noitadas, Kell.

Eu não estava mesmo não. Mas talvez fosse melhor do que ficar em casa chorando e tomando sorvete.

- Eu vou. Seja lá... para onde for.  
- Assim que eu gosto!

Kellan me abraçou de lado e entornou o copo. Na boca. Ele levantou para ir embora, olhando para mim e para Tom antes de sair.

- A parada hoje é boa! É uma daquelas festas do Hugh Hefner.

Ele fechou a porta e Tom riu sozinho.

- Qual a graça?  
- Vou pegar mulher à rodo hoje!  
- Vai?  
- Kristen, festa de Hugh Hefner? Mas é claro que vou.  
- Quem é esse ser?

Tom me olhou como se eu fosse retardada e bateu na minha testa.

- Mongol! É o dono da Playboy!  
- Hã?

Peraí, eu vou numa festa da Playboy?

- Ei, não sou coelhinha não, ok?  
- O que isso tem a ver?  
- Tom, o que eu vou fazer numa festa que só rola putaria?  
- Não é festa da Playboy. É uma outra festa que ele está dando. Não necessariamente, rola putaria. Mas se rolar, melhor ainda.

Credo. Homem é tudo igual mesmo. Mas e roupa? Eu tenho roupa para ir num treco desses?

- Tom... com que roup...  
- Vai pelada. Brincadeira. Mas não vá que nem uma senhora...

Ele foi para o quarto e me deixou sozinha na sala. O que ele quis dizer com "senhora"? Eu não me vestia como uma senhora! Tive que pensar rápido e corri para o quarto. Eu tinha umas roupas que foram figurino de peças que eu fiz na minha cidade. Tinha um vestido que eu só tinha usado na peça, que eu fazia papel de "garota da vida". Tomei banho e lavei os cabelos para desembaraçar. Megan vadia me deixou cheia de nós. Quando foi umas 23hs, Tom bateu na minha porta e entrou.

- Vamos? OMG.

O queixo dele caiu quando me viu.

- O que?  
- Você... não vai assim, né?  
- Vou!

- Mas Kristen, essa roupa... é um tanto...  
- Bonita?  
- Não exatamente.  
- Eu vou passar vergonha se for assim?  
- Não. Mas...  
- Então vamos.

Saí do quarto e deixei ele lá. Quando cheguei na sala, Kellan estava bebendo whisky e cuspiu tudo.

- Wow!  
- Ok, oi.  
- Kristen? É você?  
- Qual o problema de vocês hein?

Ele sorriu e me abraçou pelos ombros, andando comigo até a porta.

- Nenhum, nenhum. Tchau Tom!

Meu irmão correu até nós, que esperávamos no elevador.

- Mantenha-se longe dela, Kell.  
- Vai ser difícil alguém ficar longe dela hoje, Tom.  
- Ok, vou trocar de roupa!

Travei a porta do elevador para sair, mas Kellan me puxou de volta.

- Deixa seu irmão falar... ele não sabe de nada.

Fomos para a tal festa e eu meio que babei quando chegamos no estacionamento da casa.

- Nossa...  
- Bem-vinda à Mansão Playboy!  
- É essa aqui? Jura?

Lembrava muito um castelo, só que era menor, claro. Estava toda acesa com luzes e tochas no jardim. E o chafariz tinha um jogo de luzes neon dançantes. Estava lotada também.

- OMG, aquela é Paris Hilton?  
- Ela deve querer se tornar uma coelhinha...

Quando saímos do carro, eu vi um velho na porta, tirando fotos para os paparazzis. Ele bizarramente vestia um roupão de veludo vinho e estava agarrado com Paris.

- Impressão minha ou ela está de sutiã?  
- Isso é normal nas festas dessa casa...  
- E vocês acharam que eu estava vulgar demais?

Eles riram e nós entramos. Quando passei pelo corredor lotado de gente, inclusive de mulheres de calcinha e sutiã à lá Victoria's Secret, eu esbarrei num cara alto. Quando ele virou para pedir desculpas, eu babei.

- Je-jensen Ackles?  
- Oi... desculpe...  
- T-tudo b-b-em.

OMG será que eu estava babando? Ele sorriu e me olhou dos pés à cabeça.

- Nos conhecemos, linda?  
- N-não.  
- Ótima oportunidade então, não acha?

Capotei.

Eu não tinha certeza se babava. Fechei com força a boca para não parecer uma imbecil na frente daquele... Deus grego? Ele me olhava curioso, provavelmente esperando uma resposta lógica.

- Tal-talvez.

Talvez? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Acabara de terminar o namoro com Robert! Não queria sair ficando com o primeiro cara que aparecesse na minha frente. Jensen sorriu e curvou-se até meu rosto, falando com a boca no meu ouvido.

- Nos vemos por aí então.

OMG. Desfaleci. A sorte foi Tom segurar minha mão e me puxar para longe daquele... cara mau... e... gostoso... e... Ok, a quem eu quero enganar? Queria pegar sim! Valha-me Deus!

- Jensen Ackles? Mas já, Kristen?

Kellan me olhou sorrindo sadafo e mordeu a boca. Dois eu não aguento! Sorri sem-graça para ele, sendo puxada para outro canto pelo Tom. Meu pescoço estava esticado, procurando Jensen pela multidão, mas não achei mais.

- A noite é uma criança, né? - gritei no ouvido de Kellan.  
- Hein?  
- Nada não.

Aquela música nem era condizente com a situação... Candy Shop? Bem, eu estava na minha loja de doces essa noite!

- Quem você conhece nessa festa, Kellan?

Eu tinha que falar grudada no ouvido dele, devido ao som extremamente alto.

- Várias pessoas!  
- Sim, mas quem te convidou?  
- Ah, sei lá... um convida daqui, outro dali...

Que porra de suruba, né? Valia muito a pena ser famoso nessa cidade.

- Kris, fica aqui que a gente já volta!

Tom me avisou antes de sair do nosso canto junto com Kellan. Fiquei pensando aonda eles estavam indo e tive a resposta quando os vi azarando duas mulheres quase nuas. Mas que ótimo, ficar sozinha numa festa louca como essa, sem conhecer ninguém! Tinha um garçom passando por mim e eu agarrei a bandeja, pegando uma Ice.

- Com sede?

Dei um pulo e quase deixei a garrafa cair no chão, com a voz tão perto do meu ouvido. Olhei para trás e constatei quem era.

- Ah! É você?  
- Nossa, não sabia que eu causava essa reação? Posso ir embora se preferir...

Ele virou de costas fazendo charme e eu segurei na sua blusa, puxando-o de leve.

- Não precisa ir! Só me assustei porque não esperava isso.  
- Sozinha?  
- É. Acho que meu irmão prefere a garota da lingerie do que eu...  
- Quem é seu irmão?

Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa, curioso.

- Tom Sturridge.  
- Hum... o nome não me é estranho...

Mas que merda ser irmã de um quase anônimo. Vamos apelar.

- Amigo de Robert Pattinson.  
- Ah sim! Sei quem é!

Mas claro. Era só dizer a palavrinha mágica.

A festa estava lotada e para circular pelos ambientes, às vezes nós precisávamos nos esmagar no meio da multidão. Não que eu gostasse disso, mas em um determinado momento, passaram umas pessoas por onde nós dois estávamos e eu meio que fui imprensada contra o corpo de Jensen, que me amparou com uma mão nas costas.

- As pessoas empurram sem pedir licença.  
- É...

Eu olhava para o alto, porque ele era bem mais alto que eu. Me sentia uma drogada viajando naqueles músculos perfeitos. A camisa que ele vestia, era daquelas que grudava no braço e no peito, delineando o corpo sarado. Rob who?

- Fala, Jen! Tudo tranquilo?

Um cara que eu não conhecia chegou dando um tapa no braço dele. Eles se cumprimentaram daquele jeito de homem e o outro foi embora. Logo depois veio uma mulher, de top e saia curta, com um corpo à lá Beyoncé.

- Mentira que você é o carinha de Supernatural?

Ele riu sem-graça, vermelho, e respondeu.

- Sou um deles.  
- Putz, pago pau para vocês!

Ah meu deus, era difícil assim, né? Essas mulheres não sabiam ficar de boca fechada, não? Jensen coçou a cabeça olhando para mim e sorriu para ela.

- Bom saber, obrigado.  
- Estou por aí, se quiser depois... você sabe...

Perdi. Ele piscou para ela e assentiu com a cabeça. A "dada" saiu de perto de nós.

- Não quero te segurar aqui. Pode me deixar sozinha de novo se quiser.  
- Eu?

Ele me olhou sem entender.

- A garota não te chamou para jogo?  
- Aquela? - ele riu. - Prefiro as magrinhas.

OMG. Ele falou isso sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Me arrepiei com sua mão mexendo nas minhas costas delicadamente, como quem não quer nada, sabe? E foi aí que meu coração acelerou de vez. Quando eu vi Robert chegando e claro, Megan logo atrás. Ela não largava mesmo não, né? Pelo visto todo o elenco do filme estava ali, pois também vi Nikki aos risos com vadia Fox.

- Robert...  
- Que?

Jensen se inclinou para me ouvir melhor. Mordi os lábios na intenção de prender aquele nome dentro da boca. Eu não era mais namorada dele e não tinha mais nada com a vida dele. Por mim, ele e vadia Fox poderiam se agarrar ali no meio da pista que eu nem ligaria!

- Ela pegou na mão dele! Não pegou?

OMG, o que eu estava fazendo? Ia perder Jensen...

- Do que você está falando?  
- Nada... achei que conhecesse uma coelhinha que passou ali.

Eu já tinha terminado minha Ice e coloquei-a em cima de uma mesa. Jensen bebia numa garrafa de cerveja e me ofereceu.

- Quer?

Eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de beber no mesmo gargalo que ele. Peguei sorrindo a garrafa, dei um bom gole e devolvi.

- Obrigada.

Ele olhou para o gargalo e sorriu para mim.

- Pretexto meu.

Tentei fazer com que Robert não me visse, mas ele passou super perto de onde eu estava e acabou me olhando.

- Kiki? - ele olhou para Jensen e cumprimentou-o. - E aí, tudo bem?  
- Fala! Tranquilo... Se conhecem, né?

Rob me olhou surpreso, talvez por eu não ter contado que namorava ele, e passou nervoso a mão pelos cabelos.

- Nos conhecemos sim.  
- Oi, Jensen!  
- Oi Megan.

Ah para. Ela tem mesmo que conhecer todos os homens do mundo? Nikki não falou nada, mas me olhava da cabeça aos pés, me analisando. Rob quando olhou minha roupa melhor, deixou a boca abrir um pouco. Robert segurou meu braço e sorriu para Jensen.

- Já vou devolvê-la, ok?

E me puxou um pouco mais para trás de onde eu estava.

- Veio com quem?  
- Com Tom e Kellan.  
- Kellan?  
- E Tom. Algum problema?

Robert olhou na direção de Jensen.

- Estão juntos?  
- Eu e Jensen? Não. Por enquanto.  
- Então pretende ficar com ele?  
- Nós não terminamos, Rob?

Ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando, úmidos. Eu queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e dizer que eu o amava, mas fiquei séria.

- Ok. Estamos livres então para sairmos com outras pessoas, certo?  
- Que eu saiba sim.

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando e saiu.


	17. Chapter 17

Fiquei uns segundos sem reação, vendo ele se afastar com Megan e Nikki. Ele tinha uma mão nas costas da vadia, guiando-a por entre as pessoas.

- Senti uma tensão no ar? - Jensen chegou perto de mim. - Ou é pura impressão minha?  
- Não é nada demais... São só... uns problemas mal resolvidos.

Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e notei seu corpo se mexendo devagar.

- O que é isso?

Ele abriu um sorriso como se fosse óbvio o que estava fazendo.

- Dançando, o que mais seria?

Ah sim, dançando. Mas parecia um pedaço de carne se pendurando no açougue, porque um bando de mulheres chegou perto, lançando olhares sensuais para ele e mortais para mim. Cheguei até a me arrepiar.

- Eu acho melhor... não ficar muito perto de você.  
- Por que? - ele franziu a testa perguntando.  
- Porque não quero morrer pisoteada ou espancada... - olhei para a direção delas e ele olhou também, rindo.  
- Já estou acostumado, isso é normal.

Só eu que não me acostumava. Será que eu poderia conhecer um cara anônimo que não arraste um quarteirão de calcinhas por onde vai? Jensen segurou na minha cintura e me virou de frente para ele.

- Posso?

Quem pergunta depois de ter feito? Eu hein. Sorri apenas, me movendo devagar por causa da vergonha. Ele dobrou um pouco os joelhos, abaixando um pouco mais e ficando quase da minha altura. Eu disse quase, porque ainda assim ele ficava mais alto que eu.

- Esse seu vestido... é bem... instigante. - o loiro passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior, olhando para meu corpo.  
- Gosta dele?

Ele se aproximou e encostou o rosto no meu, chegando a boca até meu ouvido.

- Na verdade, gosto mais do que tem por baixo dele.

Ele sorriu, iniciando uma risada, provavelmente pela cara que eu fiz. Meu queixo acho que caiu e eu não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto dele agora.

- Ficou sem resposta?  
- Eu... - fiquei, né? Não achei nada para falar.

Ele trouxe a mão até meu pescoço, tocando minha pele e tirando uns fios de cabelo grudados ali.

- Está com calor? Está suando...  
- Um pouco.

O lugar já estava cheio, e naquele clima ali, era óbvio que eu estava com calor. Meu instinto feminino estava ali, pronta para atacar, mas meu coração, estava longe. Ele passou a mão pela minha nuca e encostou a garrafa gelada da cerveja no meu braço, me fazendo arrepiar até os pêlos da periquita.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?  
- Pode.  
- Qual seu nome mesmo?

OMG. Tinha esquecido desse detalhe! Sorri sem-graça para ele.

- Kristen. Desculpe não ter me apresentado que nem uma pessoa normal.  
- Sem problemas, linda. Kris-ten. Bonito nome!

Agradeci com um sorriso. Ele deu um gole na cerveja e colocou a garrafa vazia em cima de uma bandeja que passava.

- Outra pergunta?  
- Claro.  
- Está solteira aqui, né?  
- Sim.

Achei melhor não falar sobre o papo do namoro recém-terminado. Jensen abaixou-se um pouco mais, ficando com o rosto grudado no meu, narizes se tocando e me deu um selinho.

- Se quiser me retribuir... - ele sorriu esperando.

Ele ficou esperando minha reação, com a boca carnuda entreaberta. Senti que parecia um tipo de imã que me atraía naquela direção. Eu sorri, olhando para baixo, envergonhada e movi a cabeça na sua direção, tocando de leve nos seus lábios, pronta para colocar logo minha língua à procura da dele. Então de repente um corpo chocou-se ao meu e fui ferozmente beijada. Foi tão rápido que não vi na hora, mas agora eu sabia que era Robert, que me puxou na hora que eu beijei Jensen. Ele segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos, percorrendo o interior da minha boca com sua língua que eu conhecia muito bem. Quando ele me soltou, eu fechei a cara.

- Que droga é essa, Rob?  
- Pensa que vou deixar você se agarrar com outro, Kiki?  
- Nós não somos mais namorados, lembra? Você me chutou!

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e tinha uma cara de irritado com o que eu acabara de falar. Jensen parecia estar puto com o fato de eu ter sido agarrada na minha frente e agora cutucava o ombro de Robert.

- Só... um minuto, Jensen.  
- Está tudo bem? - ele me perguntou.

Robert respondeu antes de mim, sem virar para trás para olhá-lo.

- Está tudo ótimo, Jens. Me amarro na tua, mas se você encostar de novo na MINHA namorada, vou ser obrigado a te meter a porrada.  
- Sua namorada? - ele me olhou surpreso e fechou a cara. -Estou saindo! - Jensen levantou as mãos em sinal de paz e foi embora.

Quando ele se afastou o suficiente, eu dei um tapa no rosto de Robert, que me olhou sorrindo depois.

- Tapa de amor, Kiki?  
- O que você acha que está fazendo? Acabou de me fazer passar vergonha! Ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma vagabunda!

Rob franziu a testa.

- Eu posso quebrar a cara dele por ele estar pensando mal de você, quer?

Ugh!!!! Raiva!

Longos segundos se passaram enquanto nós apenas nos olhávamos. Me senti no faroeste, encarando o inimigo e me preparando para sacar a arma antes dele. Eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo acelerado. Eu via a gota da minha saliva no canto dos lábios dele. Seus olhos estavam parados nos meus. As pessoas em volta, viraram simples borrões, pois no momento, eu só via Robert Pattinson. Ele passou devagar a língua pelo lábio superior e depois desceu para o inferior, enfiando os dedos devagar pelos cabelos. Pirei. Não tinha jeito, ele era o meu combustível.

- Eu te odeio, Pattinson!  
- Eu te amo, Kristen.

Ele falou me encostando na parede atrás de nós e me alisando as laterias do meu corpo, levantando levemente meu vestido. Eu segurei sua cabeça e agarrei seus cabelos com uma das mãos, puxando levemente e inclinando a cabeça dele para trás.

- Ai ai ai!  
- Sente dor? Não é nem de perto o que me fez sentir!

Ele sorriu e puxou a cabeça de volta, me encarando.

- Não farei sentir mais. Prometo.

Ele então me beijou devagar, abrindo minha boca com a sua. Brincamos com nossos lábios e então nos beijamos de língua. Abrcei-o e puxei seu corpo para o meu, enfiando meu rosto do vão do seu pescoço. Eu senti que ele fez o mesmo e me molhou.

- Rob? Está... chorando?  
- Não.

Eu levantei a cabeça e encostei de novo na parede, olhando-o e vendo ele enxugar os olhos. Não pude deixar de rir.

- Olha só quem está chorando...  
- Não estou. Foi uma merda... de um cisco.  
- Sei.

Ele me olhou sério e beijou a ponta do meu nariz, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

- Me perdoa?

Eu perdoei no momento em que ele me tirou de Jensen. Mas apenas consenti com a cabeça, voltando a abraçá-lo.

Nós saímos correndo de lá antes que Tom nos visse juntos de novo. Entramos no carro dele, que saiu cantando pneu.

- Não temos nenhum incêndio para apagar, Robert. Quero chegar viva...  
- Quem disse que não temos?

Ele me olhou com aquele sorriso torto e cínico que só ele sabia dar. Perdi o ar, lembrando como era olhar de tão perto para ele, como se eu tivesse ficado meses longe.

- Onde estamos indo?

Perguntei e o fiz dar uma risadinha baixa. Ele acelerou e me olhou de canto de olho, trazendo uma mão até minha coxa.

- Para minha cama.

Era isso então que ele tinha em mente? Me comer? Fiquei magoada por ele me ver apenas como um pedaço de carne e virei a cara para olhar lá para fora. Sua mão apertou minha coxa e ele virou o rosto totalmente.

- Falei algo errado?  
- Olhe para a estrada, Robert.  
- O que foi?

O que foi... Ainda por cima fingia não saber...

- Nada. Só... Chegue logo no hotel para eu fazer meu trabalho.  
- Seu trabalho?

Ele diminuiu a velocidade e parou no acostamento, virando o corpo para me olhar de frente.

- Vê isso como um trabalho, Kristen?  
- Não. Não via até você me fazer perceber que eu só sirvo para isso.  
- Quem disse?  
- Você. Acabou de dizer.

Eu não queria olhá-lo. Ele encostou a cabeça no banco e riu.

- Mas de onde você tirou essa loucura?  
- Da sua boca! Não sou eu que quero me levar para a cama!  
- Ah! É por isso?

Ele tirou o cinto e inclinou-se na minha direção, aproximando-se do meu rosto.

- Só estou com saudades do seu corpo... Mas não precisamos fazer isso se você não quer.

Sua mão alisou meu cabelo e ele me beijou no rosto, voltando para o lugar e ligando o carro.

O que? Agora ele seria o mártir da situação? Olhei discretamente para ele, que dirigia calado, ainda com a mão na minha coxa. Meus olhos desceram sem querer para seu pescoço e procuraram pelo seu peito. A camisa perfeitamente lisa delineava os poucos músculos dele. Que se dane! Eu era mesmo viciada em Robert Pattinson, a quem eu estava querendo enganar?

- Kiki?

É, ele se assustou quando eu soltei o meu cinto e subi no colo dele, tampando a visão da estrada. Eu senti o carro em zigue-zague quando afundei meu rosto no pescoço dele e beijei.

- Quer nos matar?

Ele se esforçava para olhar a rua, dirigindo todo torto enquanto eu sentia seu tesão crescendo embaixo de mim.

- Quero você. Aqui e agora, Robert.

Ouvi o barulho estridente da freada do carro e senti suas mãos subindo pelas minhas coxas e levantando junto o meu vestido.

- Você é maluca, né? Sem saber o que quer...  
- Já disse o que quero!

Ele sorriu lindo e mordeu meu lábio inferior, chupando-o em seguida. Ele estava com dificuldades para subir direito o meu vestido, que era bem justo no corpo.

- Como abre essa droga?

Não precisei responder. Estava agarrando os seus cabelos quando ele encontrou o zíper nas minhas costas e abriu totalmente, puxando-o dos meus ombros e descendo o tecido pelo me corpo. Suas mãos me levantaram do seu colo e eu o ajudei toda atrapalhada, a puxar o vestido pelas minhas pernas. O pobre já estava suando.

- Espero que você nunca mais use uma roupa tão difícil!  
- Prometido.

Calei a boca resmungona dele com um beijo, enrolando minha língua naquela outra ágil. Ele abriu sua calça e abaixou um pouco a cueca, colocando aquela coisa dura para fora.

Ele pegou na minha cintura para me encaixar nele, mas eu dei um tapa nas suas mãos.

- Eu controlo hoje, Robert.  
- Você... o que?

Ele parecia não estar acreditando, franzindo a testa para me olhar. Sorri sacana e segurei suas duas mãos, esticando-as ao lado do seu corpo.

- Eu c-o-n-t-r-o-l-o. Entendeu?  
- Perfeitamente.

Ele respondeu, levantando um pouco o quadril para me pressionar com seu membro. Apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros e sentei devagar, sentindo cada pedaço meu sendo preenchido por ele. Não me movi, fiquei parada por uns segundos, e grudei em seu peito, beijando seu pescoço bem lentamente, passando a ponta da minha língua pelo contorno do lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Está tentando... me torturar, Kiki?  
- Não, amor, não estou tentando. Eu realmente estou fazendo.

Ele me olhou com os olhos estreitos e pequenos, mordendo a boca e me dando uma estocada. Ok, não sou de ferro. Agarrei aquele pescoço que sustentava aquele rosto perfeito e levantei o quadril, para descer de novo, rápido. Ele gemeu alto e agarrou o volante, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Assim você vai ter que gozar sozinha, já que eu vou estar morto.

- Não morra ainda...

Segurei seu rosto com as mãos e beijei sua boca. Percebi que Robert não mais segurava o volante. Ele agora segurava a minha bunda, afastando as nádegas a cada vez que eu voltava a sentar nele. Aquilo só me deixou mais excitada e eu falei sussurrando no seu ouvido.

- Agora... você pode me comer do seu jeito. Já brinquei.

Ele me olhou como um caçador olhava sua caça indefesa e machucada. Eu senti a luxúria transbordando naqueles olhos que brilhavam. Robert me deu um tapa leve na nádega direita e segurou com força meu quadril, me mexendo de um lado para o outro em cima dele. OMG. Aquilo era bom! Eu me vi sendo levantada e abaixada num ritmo mais rápido que o normal e sentia minhas pernas tremendo involuntariamente. Minha respiração falhava enquanto eu tentava gemer ou pronunciar algum outro som. Robert em nenhum momento cansou o diminuiu o ritmo, ele parecia um animal. Então quando eu achei que não conseguiria mais raciocinar direito, ele me afastou um pouco, me encostando no volante e continuando os movimentos, mais lentos dessa vez. Sua boca sugou meu seio, contornando o mamilo com a língua.

- Eu. Te. Amo. Sua tonta!

Gozei gritando e quase arrancando aqueles cabelos bagunçados.

Esperei alguns minutos até Robert gemer baixo e me invadir com seu líquido morno, deitando a cabeça entre meus seios. Nós ficamos um pouco ali naquela posição, calados, com ele ainda dentro de mim. Só em tê-lo grudado em mim, já era mais do que eu poderia imaginar um dia.

- Vamos embora?

Ele falou tão baixo que o som do carro quase não me deixou escutar.

- Podemos ficar um pouco mais? Assim?

Perguntei enquanto fazia cafuné nele, que apoiou o queixo em mim para me olhar. Ele estava tão feliz quanto eu. Ganhei selinhos nos dois seios e então ele se ajeitou no banco e me puxou. Eu quase agradeci, já que minha coluna estava indo embora com aquela posição terrível que ele tinha arranjado. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Eu poderia ficar para sempre ali, com aquela música ambiente e a pessoa que eu amava colada em mim. Robert traçava a linha da minha espinha com um dedo, me arrepiando.

- Nunca mais duvide de mim, Kiki. Eu sou homem de uma mulher só. Nunca fui cafajeste.

Por que raios ele estava falando aquilo? Eu já tinha perdoado ele há horas atrás! Afastei meu rosto para poder olhar o seu, que estava molhado.

- Chorando de novo, Rob?

Ele deu de ombros e desviou os olhos.

- E se for? Serei gay?  
- Não! - passei um dedo pelo caminho da última lágrima que escorreu e beijei seu olho. - Homens também podem chorar. E se eu fico tão louca de ciúmes assim, é porque eu não consigo imaginar outra mulher encostando no homem mais perfeito do mundo. Que por sinal, é meu.  
- Você já tem outro, Kiki?

Hahá. Muito engraçado. Ele tinha arregalado os olhos, mas depois sorriu, tirando meus cabelos dos meus ombros.

Estávamos no quarto dele, deitados, apenas abraçados. Ele fazia círculos com o dedo pela minha barriga enquanto eu mexia no seu cabelo. Eu amava mais aquele cabelo do que a mim mesma, eu acho.

- Está acordada ainda?  
- Uhum...  
- Viajo na sexta-feira, Kiki. - ele falou baixo. - As filmagens vão começar.  
- Eu sei.

Não quis demonstrar, mas eu tinha medo disso. Hoje era sábado e parecia que a sexta chegaria num pulo, me aterrorizando. Rob estava com a cabeça nno meu peito e levantou-se, sentando na cama para me olhar sério.

- Isso significa que nós vamos ficar longe. E eu estarei fazendo cenas românticas com Megan.

Megan. Só o nome já dóia minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos para visualizá-la. Queria cortar cada pedacinho daquela pele morena dela.

- Kiki?  
- Oi.

Tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo havia ficado de olhos fechados. Ele me olhava preocupado, jogando o cabelo para trás.

- Você vai ficar bem com isso?  
- Não. Mas... não tenho escolhas, não é?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e puxou meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Você só tem que acreditar que eu te amo. E só.  
- Mas é que as pessoas falam, sabe? Sobre vocês dois...  
- Eu e Megan não temos nada, Kiki. O que você tinha para saber, já sabe. E as pessoas falam porque são fãs do filme, querem ver o casal junto. É natural.

O que eu podia falar? Que ele estava mentindo? Não, né? Minha única opção era acreditar naquelas palavras e ficar quieta. Beijei sua boca, ajoelhando na cama para ficar da altura dele.

- Eu não vou te dar trabalho. Vou ficar quietinha na minha, prometo.  
- Além do mais, eu vou tentar te levar de vez em quando lá... Pelo menos para passarmos algumas noites juntos. Ok?  
- Ok.

Ele me abraçou e me empurrou de costas na cama. Nós caímos rindo no colchão.

Estava dormindo quando meu celular vibrou. Ele estava embaixo do meu travesseiro, então não precisei de muito esforço para pegá-lo.

_"Onde a senhorita está, posso saber?"__  
_  
- Ow.  
- Hum... que foi?

Rob abriu os olhos, bocejando e pegou o celular da minha mão.

- Ninguém avisou para o Tom que são 04 h da madruga?

Ele começou a digitar alguma coisa no aparelho.

- O que está fazendo?  
- Respondendo.  
- Robert!

Me joguei em cima dele para tentar arrancar o celular das suas mãos.

- Não. Peraí, Kiki!  
- Para! Não faz isso, ficou louco?  
- Não estou respondendo nada demais. Só estou dizendo que você está comigo.

Eu ia matar Robert Pattinson. Não! Meu irmão iria invadir o hotel com um fuzil e iria matar Robert Pattinson, isso sim.

Eu fechei os olhos tentando parar o mundo quando Rob apertou o botão de enviar. Ele me devolveu o telefone e me beijou.

- Podemos voltar a dormir.  
- Você não fez mesmo isso, fez?  
- O que?

E lá ia ele passando a mão naqueles cabelos!

- Mandar mensagem dizendo que estou contigo...

Rob subiu em cima de mim com o olho quase fechado de sono e beijou meu rosto.

- Nós somos namorados, não somos?  
- Rob... nós acabamos de terminar... isso é conturbado.  
- Mas voltamos já. É o que importa.

Vamos ver se Tom ia pensar dessa forma também. Meu celular vibrou uma vez. Duas vezes. Quando eu estava pegando ele de volta, ele já estava vibrando pela terceira vez.  
_  
__"Eu não acredito que você saiu com ele e nem me avisou, Kristen!"___

_"Avise a esse cara que eu vou meter a porrada nele se ele encostar em um fio de cabelo seu, ouviu?"___

_"Não avisa, não. Descobri onde é o hotel. Eu digo pessoalmente!"__  
_  
Oh shit! Droga! Empurrei Robert rápido de cima de mim.

- Onde é o incêndio?  
- Vai ser aqui, quando Tom chegar!

Ele me olhou tonto de sono e sentou na cama.

- Traduza, Kiki...  
- Robert, Tom está vindo para cá! O que mais eu preciso traduzir?  
- Ahhh porra! Se ele vier fazer barraco no meu hotel...

Ele levantou e começou a dar socos no ar. Eu estava no meio de dois brigões, né? Eu mereço! Pensei em puxar ele e sair rápido do hotel, mas puxar o que? Se ele ainda estava pelado?

- Rob, vista logo uma roupa. Vamos sair daqui!  
- Sair daqui? Ficou louca, Kiki?  
- Não. Louco estava você quando respondeu a mensagem!

Fui abraçada por ele, que me beijou daquele jeito que me tirava o fôlego. Não... não passa a mão na minha bunda...

- Rob!

Consegui me concentrar no que realmente importava. Ele revirou os olhos e esfregou os cabelos.

- Kiki, não vou fugir do hotel por causa do Tom. Ele quer vir? Que venha!  
- Mas eu não quero vocês dois brigando...  
- Por mim não vai ter briga. Posso conversar que nem homem com ele. Mas se ele não se garante nas palavras e já vier com socos... Vai levar também.

Ele pegou uma calça jogada em cima da poltrona e vestiu. Até subindo o fecho da calça, Robert Pattinson conseguia ser sexy.

- Sem cueca, Rob?  
- Fica mais fácil de pegar você quando ele for embora.

Oi?

Estava suando. Robert, ao contrário de mim, estava tranquilo, deitado na cama assobiando. Será que ele tem amor à vida?

- Rob?  
- Oi.  
- Está tranquilo?  
- Claro!

Meu estômago revirou quando o telefone do quarto tocou e ele atendeu.

- Pode deixar subir.

Meu irmão ainda era educado. Ele ligava na recepção avisando que veio dar porrada. Legal, não? Robert levantou da cama e alongou o pescoço, fazendo barulho de coisa estalando.

- Rob... sem brigas...  
- Aham.

A campainha do quarto tocou e meu coração acelerou. OMG. É agora! Ou perco um irmão ou fico viúva antes de casar. Ele foi abrir a porta e eu o puxei pelo braço.

- Deixa que eu abro.

Não queria Rob levando um soco no meio daquele rosto tão perfeitinho. Quando abri a porta, Tom parou o punho no meio do caminho. Escapei por pouco.

- Kristen!  
- Tom, calma... Eu ia avi...  
- Você é um homem morto, Pattinson!

Ele entrou no quarto passando por mim como se eu não existisse e foi em cima de Robert, que já estava preparado. OMG.

Os dois se chocaram e Tom tentou acertar um soco em Rob, que se esquivou. Quando eu vi eles já estavam abraçados tentando se socar nas laterias. OMG, virou luta-livre?

- Se vocês não pararem, eu vou chamar os seguranças do hotel!

Eles pararam? Claro que não, né?

- Tom! Robert!

E vácuo total. Robert acertou Tom no nariz e eu vi sangue escorrer na camisa dele. Fiquei com pena do meu irmão. Mas logo fiquei com raiva de novo quando ele socou o queixo do Robert, que cuspiu sangue. Ah cacete! Peguei o abajour do quarto e fui meter a porrada nos machos. Ops. Quebrei o abajou nas cabeças deles, que pararam para me olhar.

- Que porra é essa, Kristen!  
- Kiki?

Rob passou a mão nos cabelos para tirar os pedaços do abajour. Tom veio que nem uma fera para cima de mim. Achei que ele fosse me bater, mas ele tirou o que restou do abjour da minha mão.

- Bate de novo em mim para você ver...  
- Pode bater, Kiki... vamos ver se ele vai encostar em você...

Os dois voltaram a se olhar e já iam se atracar de novo quando eu tive a brilhante idéia da "donzela em perigo" e desmaiei.

- Kiki?  
- Kristen?

Melhor ficar um pouco de olhos fechados, né?

Eles me sacudiram algumas vezes e eu contei até dez antes de abrir os olhos. Rob e Tom me olhavam preocupados.

- Ai...

Drama é tudo na vida, minha gente!

- O que houve, amor?  
- Não chame-a de amor!  
- Cala a porra dessa boca, seu corno!  
- Corno é você! Ou seria, se Kristen não tivesse trocado o Jensen por tu!

Ah meu deus... lá vinha tudo de novo...

- Ai, socorro!

Levei a mão para trás da cabeça fazendo cara de dor. Eles me levantaram do chão e me colocaram na cama, sentada.

- Vou te levar ao hospital.

Como Tom era exagerado... Rob deu um tapa na mão dele e me segurou na cintura.

- O remédio dela sou eu, imbecil!

Cogitei a hipótese de fingir outro desmaio e não abrir mais os olhos por lagumas horas. Pelo menos não teria que ver as caras emburradas na minha frente.

- Tom... por favor... eu estou bem e estou feliz agora... Nós já nos entendemos.  
- Ouviu? Ela é mais nova, porém, mais sábia que você!  
- Robert! Por favor também?  
- Ok.

Olhei para Tom, que não me respondeu. Fiquei surpresa com o beijo que ele me deu na testa, antes de virar as costas para ir embora.

- Vou te respeitar, Kris. Mas não vou aturar você chorando de novo por ele.

Ele saiu do quarto e o clima amenizou.

Robert estava me olhando com cara de cão carente e já começava a desabotoar a calça.

- Não estou no clima, Rob...  
- Oi?

Me joguei de costas na cama com raiva de tudo aquilo. Era um saco irmão e namorado brigando desse jeito. Senti Rob subindo em cima de mim e beijando meu ombro.

- Como assim não está no clima? Brigas me deixam com tesão, Kiki.  
- Só se for só contigo. Porque eu não me excito com vocês dois discutindo. E por falar nisso...

Puxei seu rosto e olhei sua boca sangrando.

- Ah estou bem!  
- Nota-se. Vou molhar um pano para limpar o corte...

Tentei levantar mas ele não deixou. Me olhou sorrindo torto e grudou a boca na minha.

- Por que não tenta limpar com a boca, amor?

Beijei de leve o lábio machucado e depois agarrei ele para beijar com vontade. Sua mão foi rápida para o botão da calça e eu tive que rir, dando um tapa de leve no peito dele.

- Já disse que não estou nesse clima, sossega!  
- Saco!

Ele levantou e sentou na cama de braços cruzados, que nem criança quando faz birra.

- Não acredito que estou sendo rejeitado por causa do Tom!  
- Não é por causa unicamente do Tom. Você deu o primeiro soco, não foi?  
- Só estava me defendendo, Kiki. Ou você queria que eu desse o rosto para ele bater?

Eu sei que estava sendo irracional, mas é que eu ficava tensa demais com essa situação entre eles. Quando eu achei que Tom já estivesse tranquilo com tudo, Robert vai e termina comigo. Aí quando eu acho que Tom está bem comigo, Robert vai e reata comigo.

- A culpa é toda sua!

Falei manhosa e joguei um travesseiro em cima dele, que levantou mexendo nos cabelos.

- Vou tomar um banho frio e já volto.

Ele estava visivelmente irritadinho. Que se dane! Pensasse duas vezes antes de mandar a mensagem para Tom. Acabei pegando no sono facilmente pelo tanto que ele demorou dentro daquele banheiro. Acordei com um beijo na boca e um cheiro de café fresco.

- Bom dia, flor do dia!  
- Que cheiro é esse?  
- Já pedi o café da manhã, para você se alimentar bem.  
- Qual a armadilha, Rob?

Ele riu para não ser pego na mentira e deu de ombros.

- Nenhuma ué.  
- Nós não vamos transar.  
- Puta que pariu hein Kristen!

Eu levantei para pegar o copo com o chocolate quente e ele pegou antes de mim.

- Já que você não vai fazer nenhum esforço, acho que não precisa disso.

O filho da mãe bebeu quase num gole só todo o conteúdo do copo, me dando água na boca.

- Quantos anos você tem, Robert?  
- 10.

Que raiva dessa pessoa!

- Sério que nós vamos ficar nessa briguinha?  
- Não, eu tinha outros planos para nós, mas você não quis cooperar.  
- Deve ser porque eu não sou uma boneca com botão de liga e desliga!

Passei por ele, esbarrando de propósito e fui catar minhas coisas. Quando me abaixei para pegar minha sandália, senti ele me abraçando por trás, roçando em mim.

- Eu vou viajar em poucos dias, Kiki... Tem certeza que quer ficar brigada comigo?

Robert Pattinson era uma pessoa extremamente irritante! Levantei devagar, empinando minha bunda para trás afim de deixá-lo mais louco.

- Não sei se tenho certeza. Mas antes de pensar nisso, vou tomar um banho.  
- Vou junto então.  
- Não vai não.

E ele não foi, porque eu me soltei de seus braços e me tranquei no banheiro.

- Você vai sofrer quando sair daí, Kristen!

Demorei anos-luz naquele banho. Acho que nunca gastei tanto um sabonete, pois queria fazê-lo sofrer esperando por mim. Lavei meu cabelo umas três vezes só de sacanagem. Mas quando eu abri a porta, percebi que era eu quem sofreria. Robert estava sentado numa cadeira em frente ao banheiro, sem camisa. Ele tinha vestido uma cueca, mas com a calça por cima, levemente caída, deixando a cueca aparecer.

- Banho rápido, não é, Kiki?  
- Demorei um pouco mais, desculpe.  
- Tudo bem.

A pegada que ele deu nos países baixo, foi um péssimo golpe. Senti minhas pernas bambas e minha boca abrindo devagar.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Kiki?

O "aqui" dele foi com direito a outra pegada forte. Eu suei em ver essa cena.

- Não.

Robert levantou e veio andando na minha direção enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

- Lavou tudo direitinho?

Eu só conseguia olhar para aquele quadril com a calça quase caindo e a cueca branca aparecendo.

- Aham.  
- Lavou ela também?  
- Aham.

Ele soltou minha toalha e se afastou para me conferir melhor. O sorriso torto dele brotou no seu rosto e então ele virou de costas.

- Estou sem vontade agora.

Eu não acredito que ele estava virando o jogo desse jeito! Robert pegou uma camisa em cima da cadeira e começou a desvirá-la do avesso.

- Isso é vingança, Rob?  
- Sobre?

E ainda se faz de cínico o filho da mãe.

- Me deixar na vontade.  
- Você está com vontade? Nem imaginei.

Ugh! Como eu pude cair nesse joguinho ridículo dele? Era óbvio que ele tentaria se vingar!

- Ok, vou para casa então... Tenho umas coisas para resolver.  
- Até mais, querida.

Peguei minha roupa e vesti a calcinha. Rob me olhou cínico e se aproximou, segurando minha mão.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar ir embora?  
- Para que me quer aqui?

Ele sorriu e me puxou os cabelos, beijando minha orelha e passando a língua pelo meu lóbulo.

- Te quero aqui para te ter!

Ele falando assim tão carinhoso... Eu podia ficar então. Pattinson começou a abaixar e me beijou por cima da calcinha, usando a língua por cima mesmo do pano. Deus! Já estava com calor.

- Você hein Kiki... mal te toquei e já está assim molhadinha?  
- Uhm...  
- Você tem que aprender a ter mais controle...

Ele estava me irritando, sussurrando na minha calcinha, pegando o pano com os dentes e soltando, passando a língua pelo elástico. Eu queria que ele me possuísse tipo, agora! Puxei seus cabelos mas ele tirou minha mão, rindo.

- Apressada... Deixe-me brincar um pouco. Ela está com cheirinho de sabonete...

Senti seus dedos afastando a calcinha e sua língua entrando.

- Rob!

Meus joelhos falharam e eu senti ele me segurar para não cair. Ele realmente não podia estar querendo que eu ficasse em pé enquanto fazia isso, não é?

- Hum, Kiki... ela está tão meladinha...

Ele me chupava com vontade quando resolveu passear alguns dedos por lá também. Minhas pernas já não aguentavam mais quando Rob levantou e me pegou no colo, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Ok, ok... Eu te como na cama mesmo.  
- Se você continuar falando assim comigo... Eu não vou te esperar para gozar...

Ele beijou rápido minha boca quando eu acabei de falar e me jogou no colchão, ajoelhando e abaixando a calça junto com a cueca.

- Kiki... Você é uma menina má!

Ele abaixou a calça até o meio das coxas e abriu minhas pernas! OMG! Me sinto no cio! Imaginei como seria sua reação se eu brincasse com ele. Fechei as pernas e fiz bico.

- Quero mais não. Passou a vontade...  
- Só lamento!

Ele abriu de novo minhas pernas e veio com tudo para dentro de mim. GOD! Arranhei suas costas, começando lá da bunda arrebitada e vim subindo enquanto ele estocava fundo em mim.

- Estou começando a te achar uma safada, Kiki!

Rob disse segurando meu cabelo e puxando minha cabeça para o lado, lambendo meu pescoço. Eu gemi de prazer sentindo ele tão profundo em mim.

- Devo ser... mesmo...  
- Mas só minha, não é?  
- Sempre...

Ele sorriu e me olhou, me beijando manso, passando a língua pelo contorno da minha boca e rebolando em cima de mim.

- Bem... se eu sou... safada... você...

Não sei de onde eu tirava fôlego para falar, enquanto seu corpo chocava-se no meu, fazendo o barulho molhado ecoar pelo quarto.

- Você... é um... cachorro...

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu torto e chupou meus seios, mordiscando os mamilos.

- Ow! Merda!

Não era merda não, mas deu vontade de gritar isso quando meu corpo teve espasmos incontroláveis! Ele tirou rápido e veio ajoelhando para mais próximo do meu rosto. Eu já sabia o que ele queria.

- Quero ele inteiro na sua boca. Agora!

Tão burrinho... Nem precisava ter pedido. Lambi o comprimento devagar e abocanhei depois com vontade. Rob segurou meus cabelos para fazer o movimento de vai-e-vém, me deixando sem ar. Ele era lindo jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo, com minha boca em volta dele. Eu amava isso! Me sentia poderosa!

- Céus, Kiki! Que boca foda! Literalmente!

Seu membro saiu rápido da minha boca e ele gozou na minha barriga, esfregando-o na minha pele suada.

Ele sorria para mim enquanto mexia o dedo pela minha barriga melada.

- Sabe o que estou fazendo?  
- Não...  
- Gravando a letra R bem grande na sua barriga. Com meu gozo. E não quero que tire!

Eu ri daquilo e ele deitou ao meu lado, sério, olhos estreitos.

- Posso saber qual a graça? Estou falando sério, safada!  
- Sim senhor, não vou apagar. Só no banho...  
- Não tome banho então.

Seu olhar matador para mim fazia meu coração acelerar. Nossa, Robert Pattinson era gostoso de tudo que é jeito, até querendo ser meu dono! Virei meu corpo e subi em cima dele, beijando aquela boca deliciosa.

- Não tomo banho, não apago nada, não faço nada que você não queira!

Ele riu e apertou minhas coxas.

- Eu não quero que você saia de cima de mim.  
- Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Inclinei-me para morder seu pescoço e seu peito, quando senti o bonitão acordando novamente. Robert era rápido no gatilho!

- Você me quer, Rob?  
- Não, imagina...

Ele segurava forte nas minhas coxas, marcando minha pele com seus dedos. Rob mordia os lábios enquanto esboçava um sorriso sacana. Eu desci um pouco pelo seu corpo, procurando o bonitão para me encaixar, mas parei bem na entradinha.

- Não me zoa, Kiki. Desce logo!  
- Hum, hora de uma mulher mandar em você, não acha?  
- Não.

Deslizei uma mão pelo seu abdômem arrepiado com meu toque e encaixei um pouco mais em seu membro a ponto de bala. Não desci tudo e ainda por cima, levantei de novo. Ele uivou.

- Vai me ligar todos os dias enquanto estiver filmando?  
- Vou, vou.

Desci um pouquinho de novo, contraindo "ela" de propósito. Ele gemeu e me puxou pelo quadril para me estocar fundo. Eu dei um tapa nas mãos dele e as tirei de cima de mim, levantando de novo.

- Você vai ousar olhar para alguma outra mulher?  
- Não!  
- Vai só pensar em mim?  
- Claro!

O bichinho já estava quase chorando, jogando o quadril para cima. Eu desci até o talo e me curvei sobre ele, beijando sua boca enquanto subia e descia o quadril.

- Assim que eu gosto...

Rob ficou louco e agarrou minha cintura, tentando me abaixar mais. Aquilo me machucou e ele notou que eu gemi de dor.

- Desculpa, desculpa.

Seu beijo no meu rosto me fez continuar os movimentos, mais rápidos agora, até sentí-lo me inundar de prazer e gemer alto, beijando minha boca.

- Eu te amo com toda a minha força, Kiki.  
- Idem.

Cavalguei mais um pouco, deixando meu corpo tremer sob o dele e caí nos seus braços, sem desencaixar do bonitão.

Nós ficamos até tarde apenas enrolados na cama. Pedimos comida no quarto e só desgrudei dele na hora que precisei ir para casa.

- Tem mesmo que ir?  
- Tenho, Rob.  
- Não dá para voltar ainda hoje?  
- Mas já são 20h e eu ainda nem cheguei em casa!  
- Kiki... você pode voltar a hora que for...

Céus! Ele não cansava nunca não? Beijei seu rosto e ri no seu pescoço imaginando se Robert fosse mesmo que nem o Edward.

- Qual a graça?  
- Só estou pensando... Se sendo normal você não cansa... Imagina se fosse vampiro...  
- Aprendi com Edward, querida.  
- Sei.

Me despedi dele e fui para casa. Na portaria, Alfie estava sentado vendo novela mexicana.

- Ó, eles se amam!

Me assustei quando ele assoou o nariz e me olhou com raiva.

- Irmã do demo!  
- Hein?  
- Vocês dois! São demônios em forma humana! Que espantaram meu rei daqui! Ó, vida infeliz!

Senhor... ajude essa pobre alma a encontra seu macho e esquecer o meu! Passei direto em direção ao elevador e quando cheguei em casa fui logo ver Bené, que estava roncando de barriga para cima... na minha cama????

- Bené!_  
__- Não sei de nada, não fui eu, não estou aqui! Oi?__  
_  
Ela levantou tonta e olhando para os lados assustada.

A cara-de-pau da aranha suspirou e olhou entediada para mim, alisando seu fio único de cabelo.  
_  
__- Kristen, estava muito calor para ficar dentro daquele pote!__  
_- Como você saiu de lá? E como nós estamos conversando se eu não estou bêbada?

Ela deu de ombros e sentou na cama.  
_  
__- Acho que nosso relacionamento está evoluindo!__  
_  
Céus, eu estou no fim do túnel mesmo, só pode. Um namorado prestes a viajar e uma aranha falante. E folgada, claro.  
_  
__- Você nem me levou na festa... Nem falo nada... Ingrata!__  
_- Eu nem fiquei muito na festa, Bené.  
- _Não importa!__  
_  
Ela estava fazendo um drama, com a mão na testa fingindo desmaio. Eu ignorei aquele teatro todo e fui tomar banho. Escutei Bené cantando alguma música country que eu desconhecia e então quase caí dentro do box.  
_  
__- Oi._  
- OMG, Bené! Você resolveu passear agora pela casa?  
- _Só conhecendo novos ambientes... Fica tranquila que eu não sou lésbica, Kristen.__  
_  
Tive que tomar banho olhando uma aranha quase careca traçando teias no teto do meu banheiro. Taquei um vidro de shampoo nela, que gritou.  
_  
__- Credo! Olha para onde atira, Kristen!__  
_- Era para acertar em você mesmo!  
- _Euzinha? Por quê?_  
- Quer parar de fazer teias por aqui?  
- _Oh! Que facada no coração! Como eu posso viver eternamente sem teias, Kristen?__  
_  
Era tão bom quando eu só a ouvia estando bêbada...

Depois do banho, eu resolvi ir deitar para dormir cedo, mas meu celular comoeçou a tocar. Era uma das meninas da MCF e eu não quis atender. Ignorei a ligação e apaguei a luz do quarto.

_- Kristen?_  
- Oi.  
_- Estava pensando em tipo... dormir numa cama macia que nem você..._

Olhei para Bené, que estava assobiando e olhando para o teto. Cínica!

- Mentira que você quer dormir aqui?  
_- Não. Só se você me convidar. Não gosto de sair chegando onde não sou chamada, sabe?_

Céus! Quando foi que Bené virou uma tremenda cara-de-pau? Virei para o lado e fiz sinal com a cabeça para ela vir.

- Bené, não quero ninguém me abraçando!  
_- Deus me livre! Só se fosse o Robert!_  
- Meu namorado?

Ela riu sem-graça e virou de costas.

_- Só existe um Robert no mundo, é? Se liga, Kristen!_

Me desconcentrei da conversa culta com a aranha, quando meu celular voltou a tocar. Achei melhor atender, pois já vi que não iam desistir de falar comigo.

- Alô.  
_- Kristen! Tudo bem?_  
- Tudo indo...  
_- Nossa! Nós ficamos sabendo da briga lá no Oscar! O que houve com você e Robert?_  
- Foi tudo muito rápido. Nós terminamos, mas já voltamos...  
_- Terminaram por qual motivo?_  
- Adivinha?  
_- Megan vadia? Droga!_  
- É, por causa dela sim... Mas como eu disse, nós já voltamos.  
_- E porque a voz triste? Está na fossa?_

Essas meninas eram tão discretas...

- Não. É só que ele vai viajar para filmar, né? E eu vou ficar aqui sem ele... Já estou até vendo que vou morrer de saudades...  
_- Hum... Nos encontre amanhã, sim?_

Tenho medo.

Dormi que nem uma pedra e acordei com o som alto tocando na sala. Precisaria encarar Tom e isso me fazia sentir amarrada a um tipo de círculo vicioso. Brigo, faço as pazes, Rob faz cagada, brigo, faço as pazes e assim por diante. Saí do quarto e fui para a cozinha preparar um café.

- Bom dia.

Vi Tom deitado no sofá vendo televisão e falei com ele, que não me respondeu. Vácuo!

- Sabe, Tom... Eu sei que você ficou do meu lado e tudo mais, só que eu e Robert estamos bem agora.

Mais vácuo. Desisti de falar com ele e fui me preocupar com a geladeira que estava quase vazia. Tom tinha problemas com mercados, aparentemente. Ele entrou para beber água e eu aproveitei para continuar meu discurso. Meu monólogo, para ser mais exata.

- Eu te agradeço por ter ficado do meu lado, Tom. Mas agora eu juro que estou bem. E sei que Rob me ama.

Quando achei que fosse continuar no vácuo, ele colocou a garrafa d'água em cima da pia e apoiou no móvel para me olhar.

- Não vou mais me meter entre vocês, Kristen. E dessa vez, eu não vou te consolar quando vocês terminarem de novo.  
- Certo. Tudo bem.

Ele saiu sério da cozinha e voltou para a mesma posição no sofá. Me doía não poder ter mais a mesma amizade que eu tinha com meu irmão. Mas quando foi que ele se tornou tão cabeça dura assim? Saco


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18

* * *

**

Terminei meu café em completo silêncio e voltei para o quarto. A primeira coisa que fiz foi entrar na internet, principalmente no orkut e procurar por notícias sobre New Moon. Aqueles tópicos onde os fãs torcem para o casal do filme ficar junto na vida real, tinham triplicado e inúmeras fotos de Robert e Megan apareciam por lá. Peguei meu celular e digitei.

"Oi meninas... Vão querer me encontrar hoje?"

Claro que elas eram rápidas e as respostas não demoraram mais do que 20 segundos para vir.

"Claro"

"Por mim está combinado"

"Tô dentro!"

Fiquei feliz por encontrá-las. A verdade é que elas eram as únicas companhias femininas que eu tinha na cidade. Respondi logo e marquei o encontro no mesmo shopping de sempre.

- Bené, está viva?

- Aham.

- Quer conhecer um pessoal legal?

- Está me chamando para sair? Morri!

Ela se arrumou super rápido, fez as unhas e penteou o fio único de cabelo. No final, estava pronta antes de mim.

- Kristen, tem homem lá também?

- Não.

- Como eu sofro...

Arrumei um pote menor para poder levar Bené sem ter que pagar muito mico. Ela foi feliz da vida até o shopping, sapateando e cantando alguma música dos anos 60. Me perguntava como ela sabia todas aquelas letras...

- Lá estão elas.

Falei baixinho para ela quando vi duas mesas grandes da praça de alimentação, lotadas de garotas perfeitas. Elas tiraram os óculos escuros quando me viram e acenaram.

- Oi!

- Hey, Kristen!

- Quanto tempo!

- E o Tom? Superou?

Eu só não me acostumava era com o bombardeio de perguntas que elas faziam, todas querendo falar ao mesmo tempo. Sentei numa cadeira e coloquei o pote com a Bené em cima da mesa.

- Tudo bem, o Tom já superou sim. Na verdade, ele até disfarçou muito bem quando chegou em casa!

- Er... Kristen... você trouxe... uma aranha?

Bené fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. As meninas me olhavam curiosas.

- Esta é Bené, uma amiga minha. Bené, esta é a MCF.

- Uau, sou fã de vocês! Bate aí o/

o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o

- Tem namorado, Bené?

- Não. Sou encalhada... E a Kristen não ajuda também...

- Vamos levá-la para sair conosco então!

Tinha medo da amizade entre Bené e MCF. Sério mesmo.

Esperei Bené cumprimentar todas as meninas com a pata gigantesca dela de 1 milímetro de circunferência e me ajeitei na cadeira.

- Então... quando contei sobre as filmagens de Robert, me sugeriram vir encontrar com vocês, né?

- Isso! E como vai ele, por falar nisso?

- Bem.

- Cara, eu fiquei pasma com o soco que o Tom deu nele lá no Oscar!

Acreditem, até eu fiquei pasma! Uma delas debruçou-se na mesa e se aproximou de mim.

- Você tem certeza que ele e Megan... não têm caso nenhum?

- Certeza absoluta não, né? Mas acho que tenho que começar a confiar nele...

- Já disse o quanto eu odeio aquela mulher?

- Vadia!

- Mal amada!

Ok, todas resolveram xingar Megan ao mesmo tempo. Parecia uma sinfonia de palavras. A que parecia ser a mais velha do grupo, interrompeu a desordem.

- Gente, chega! Vamos nos concentrar no plano, por favor?

Ah eu gostava muito disso! Elas tinham um plano é?

- Qual plano?

- Então, Kristen... Nossa querida integrante aqui... - ela tocou no ombro de uma outra. - É herdeira de uma rede de hotéis.

Elas queriam o que? Me dar hospedagens grátis em hotéis pelo país? Não entendi e franzi a testa para mostrar minha incompreensão.

- Não entendeu, né?

Era tão óbvio assim a minha cara de perdida na conversa?

- Ela é devagar, gente... paciência!

O que Bené estava fazendo se metendo no MEU assunto? Eu sabia que ela ia ficar se achando quando fizesse amizade com a MCF!

- Podem explicar?

- Claro!

- Seguinte, eu tenho hotel em Vancouver, baby! E nós vamos ficar lá... de tocaia!

- Tocaia?

- É! Tipo espionagem mesmo!

OMG. Isso era sério? Perigoso, muito perigoso. Imagina se Rob desconfia de algo assim? Ele ia me matar, claro, por não confiar nele.

- Quando podemos ir?

Elas me olharam sorrindo, satisfeitas com minha aceitação.

- Eu também vou! Né?

- Oh... é claro que você vai, cute cutizinha!

- Isso foi gay...

Já estavam chamando Bené de "cute"? Esse grupo não regula muito bem. Fato! Uma delas puxou um caderninho de dentro da bolsa e uma caneta.

- Nós precisamos colocar na ponta do lápis, o que vamos usar de disfarces, e também acessórios, claro!

- Sim... Não dá para espionar sem acessórios para tal.

- E não poderemos ficar muito perto, então temos que ter também binóculos de longo alcance!

E lá ia eu novamente me sentindo dentro de um filme. Dessa vez não era nenhum de mafiosos. Estava mais para "007 - Espiando Robert Pattinson".

- Então você está dentro, né Kristen?

- Acho que sim.

Os planos foram traçados, a lista do que comprar foi feita e Bené batia palmas. Louca, eu sei.

- Uma pergunta: eu também vou ter roupa especial?

- Poxa Bené... nós vamos procurar, pode deixar.

- Talvez... roupa de Barbie sirva nela...

Alguém avisou a essas meninas, que Barbie não é uma aranha? E não tem várias patas? E que também não tem uma bola em forma de corpo?

- Sério? Obrigada! Ah que emoção!

- Quando ele viaja, Kristen?

- Na sexta.

- Sexta agora? Uau, temos que correr com tudo então!

Nós terminamos de combinar as coisas e elas foram embora.

- Está com fome? Eu pago!

- Paga nos teus sonhos, né? Bené, você é uma aranha!

- Credo, Kristen... por que está me maltratando assim? Não precisa jogar na cara... Eu sei o que eu sou...

Ela estava ficand tão emo. Virou de costas para mim e fez barulho de choro.

- Vamos embora?

- Tá...

- Eu não te chamei de aranha! Ok, chamei sim. Mas não foi para te magoar.

- Ok. Eu supero...

Aff! Peguei Bené e voltei para casa.

Estava quase chegando em casa quando Rob me passou uma mensagem, perguntando se eu não queria ir para o hotel. Era tentador, mas eu precisava ir em casa para arrumar algumas coisas do nosso plano de espionagem.

"Eu vou mais tarde, ok? Estou um pouco ocupada agora! Te amo."

Quando cheguei no quarto, ele me respondeu.

"Mais tarde eu posso não estar vivo. Sua ausência me mata aos poucos..."

Acho que Rob andava interpretando muito Edward Cullen. Desde quando ele era tão delicadinho e romântico assim? Eu ri um pouco, me imaginando num Volvo prata e depois voltei à realidade.

"Não morra, pois não vai ter serventia para mim, se isso aí não funcionar"

"Eu sou um objeto sexual, né? Saquei... Vou ali me jogar do penhasco."

Não sei qual foi a última vez que Bené esteve com Rob. Quer dizer, sei sim, mas prefiro não ficar lembrando. O problema é que eu acho que ela o contagiou com seu jeito emo de ser.

"O máximo que você pode fazer é se jogar da janela, Rob..."

"Fui. Aqui jaz Robert Pattinson, abandonado pela namorada."

"Chega de drama, Rob. Mais tarde estarei aí."

Não deu um espaço de tempo nem de meia-hora e ele voltou a passar mensagem.

"Falta muito para mais tarde?"

Sério, será que meu banho de ontem teve mel na água? Ou o sabonete era de mel? Nunca vi Robert tão aflito, mas estava adorando!

"Falta sim."

Achei melhor desligar o telefone senão ele não me deixaria em paz e eu acabaria cedendo. Entrei na internet e pesquisei algumas coisas para nossa viagem. Ah claro, pensei também em diversar formas de contar a Tom, que iria viajar com um grupo de amigas que ele não conhecia. Essa definitivamente seria a parte mais difícil do plano. Já estava pronta para voltar ao hotel, só esperava Tom chegar em casa. Quando escutei o barulho da chave, fui para a sala.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Queria avisar que vou viajar na sexta-feira...

Ele colocou as chaves em cima do móvel e me olhou curioso.

- Para onde e com quem?

- Bem, com umas amigas minhas... O pai de uma delas tem um hotel em...

Pensa rápido, Kristen...

- Nova Iorque. E nós vamos ficar lá uns dias.

- Falou com nossos pais?

- Não acho que eles precisam saber, né? Não moro mais com eles, Tom.

Meu irmão deu de ombros e saiu da sala.

- Por mim... Não vou mais me meter na sua vida, já disse.

- Então tudo bem. Já está avisado. Vou sair, tchau.

- Vai onde?

- Ver Robert.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu fechei a porta. Tinha sido muito mais fácil do que pensei.

Quando cheguei no hotel e fui na recepção, o funcionário pediu que eu esperasse e ligou para o quarto de Robert. Ele desligou e sorriu para mim.

- Pode subir agora, senhorita.

Povo estranho. Já não sacou que eu vivo lá também?

Quando o elevador abriu, tinha um Robert Pattinson em frente a ele, com uma única rosa vermelha na boca, presa nos seus dentes pelo caule. OMG, o que é isso? Planos para me fazer surtar?

- Oi gostosa.

- Hã... oi.

Ele inclinou-se para mim, e eu tirei a rosa de sua boca, como era sua intenção. Então Robert me deu as costas e foi andando para o quarto. Eu via ele desabotoar a blusa e quando entramos, ela foi parar devagar no chão. Tinham algumas velas vermelhas espalhadas pelo quarto e eu rezei para não derrubar nenhuma e colocar fogo no hotel.

- Você demorou hein...

- Trânsito, desculpe.

Ele virou de frente para mim e sorriu sacana, descendo as mãos para o botão da calça. Me aproximei dele e tentei abraçá-lo, mas ele recuou.

- Sente-se.

Rob empurrou uma cadeira com os pés e eu me sentei, tensa. Ele andou para trás e abriu devagar a calça. Eu podia até ouvir o barulho do fecho.

- Tortura?

- Não. Diversão.

Só se fosse divertido para ele me ver sofrer. O elástico da sua boxer apareceu quando ele deslizou lentamente a calça jeans para baixo.

Oh! Acho que ele descobriu meus planos de espionagem e está se vingando de mim. Só pode! Quando eu achei que fosse ver toda aquela cueca com conteúdo suculento (e bota suco nisso), ele levantou de novo a calça, mexendo bem devagar o quadril e pegando um maço de cigarro em cima da cama. Ele não ia mesmo fazer o que eu achava que ele ia fazer, né? Oh ele fez.

- Não se incomoda se eu fumar, não é?

Algum som saiu da minha boca, mas nem eu sei explicar o que foi. Rob levou um cigarro à boca e veio até mim, me dando o isqueiro.

- Acende?

Morri. Meus dedos tremeram enquanto eu tentava acender, até que consegui e ele balançou a cabeça num gesto só, para tirar o cabelo do olho. Céus! Rob se afastou de novo, com os olhos pequenos, e tirou o cigarro da boca, soprando lentamente a fumaça, para cima. Eu poderia gozar vendo essa cena.

- Gosta desse corpo, Kiki?

- Aham...

Eu quase caí. Ele se aproximou de novo e grudou na minha frente. Seu umbigo estava na altura do meu rosto e ele olhou para baixo, sorrindo para mim.

- Eu deixo você me beijar um pouco...

Alisei seu peito e desci as mãos pelo abdômem, beijando sua pele deliciosa. Quando ia passar a língua, ele se afastou de novo, deixando o cigarro na boca e abaixando a calça novamente. Dessa vez ele foi até o final e a jogou no chão. Ele segurou de novo o cigarro e com a mesma mão, alisou os cabelos.

- Isso avi durar até quando?

- O que?

- A tortura...

Ele sorriu safado e me chamou com um dedo.

- Vem cá, vem.

Fui ao seu encontro e passei as mãos por sua cintura, indo até as costas e beijando seu peito. Ele me deu uma chave de braço e beijou minha boca, um beijo molhado, chupando meus lábios.

- Estou dependente de você... tipo um viciado.

- Que bom.

Alisei suas costas até chegar nas covinhas que ele tinha sensualmente em cima da bunda. Rob me beijou o pescoço e andou comigo até o cinzeiro, deixando o cigarro por lá. Levei minhas mãos por dentro da boxer e apertei aquela bunda durinha, fazendo ele gemer no meu ouvido.

- Hum, Kiki... aperta na frente também...

Eu ri e mordi seu ombro, caindo no chão com ele. Rob levantou meu vestido e tirou por cima, jogando em qualquer lugar e vindo beijar meus seios.

- Agradeço muito por você não ter vindo de sutiã.

- Fale menos e faça mais, Rob...

Ele me olhou e revirou os olhos, descendo para meu quadril e abaixando minha calcinha, que já estava ensopada, coitada. Ele tirou a cueca e eu só joguei a cabeça para trás, esperando por aquilo entrando em mim. Nós já estávamos grudados um no outro, suando, Robert entrando e saindo de mim. Ele me soltou e deitou, me trazendo para cima dele e me colocando de costas.

- Senta em mim...

Encaixei em seu membro e ele me puxou pela cintura, me deitando sobre ele, alisando meus seios e minha barriga. Ele estocava e eu rebolava em cima dele, devagar, em sintonia. Eu cheguei rápido ao orgasmo depois que ele começou a tocar em meu clitóris e esperei por ele, que veio logo depois.

- Eu não disse... que estou viciado? Já estou pensando na próxima dose...

- Você é bobo, Robert!

- Vou sentir saudades desse corpo...

- Você vai sentir saudades de tudo, Robert. Tudo!

Olhei para ele provocando-o. Suas mãos alisavam minhas costas agora e ele beijava meu ombro.

- Talvez eu te leve escondida na mala...

Quis dizer a ele que não seria preciso, pois eu realmente iria escondida. Mas talvz ele não gostasse dessa minha idéia, né? Beijei sua boca e desci pela sua barriga, labendo cada pedaço daquela pele.

- Está assanhadinha, né Kiki?

- Uhum...

Calei a boca quando passei pelo seu umbigo e ele soltou um gemido, segurando meus cabelos. Robertzão já estava a ponto de bala novamente e eu não perdi muito tempo olhando-o. Beijei a cabecinha e contornei em volta com minha língua. Robert levantou o quadril querendo colocar tudo de uma vez só na minha boca, mas eu impedi.

- Amor... quem manda aqui agora sou eu.

Ele revirou os olhos e deitou a cabeça, resmungando. Ah... ele ia sofrer que nem eu sofri há minutos atrás. Lambi todo o comprimento daquela coisa grande e desci mais até as "bolas", dando leves beijos.

- Vou te matar, Kiki... Anda com isso, vai...

Eu ri com aquela pressa toda e coloquei tudo na boca, descendo até quase me engasgar e tirei rápido. Ele se contorceu e rosnou na cama. Passei minha língua devagar pela glande e senti meus cabelos serem agarrados com força. Meu Robert estava feroz! Ok, eu fiz a vontade dele. Abocanhei tudo novamente e fiz do jeito que ele gostava...

- Essa boca... me mata!

Ele rebolava e tentava estocar na minha boca, querendo aumentar o ritmo. Levantei e fiquei em pé na cama, para voltar a sentar nele.

- Sinto muito... Mas a parte da boca acabou!

- Você é má, Kiki.

- Muito!

Fui sentando nele, que me alisava as coxas e me puxava para baixo. Quando estava quase tudo dentro, ele sorriu safado e me virou, vindo por cima de mim. Rob levantou minhas pernas e encostou minhas panturrilhas nos seus ombros. Seu quadril batia contra meu corpo cada vez que ele vinha rápido e fundo.

- Geme amor... geme para mim, vai...

- Rob...

Gemer? Eu lá tinha condições disso? Mal conseguia pensar! Os movimentos ficaram mais curtos e rápidos, até que eu já me sentia apertando seu membro dentro de mim. Ele sorria torto e fechava os olhos, estocando mais. Rob gozou quando eu já estava acabada, esperando por ele.

- Você é fraca, Kiki!

- Eu?

Ele deitou do meu lado e me puxou pela cintura, beijando meu pescoço.

- Estou brincando, minha linda. Te amo, viu?

Não tinha problema ele me dizer isso a cada 5 minutos. Eu não me importaria.

Nós dormimos abraçados e de manhã eu tive que soltá-lo, por causa de uma droga de reunião que ele teria. Aqueles últimos dias passaram rápidos demais para meu gosto e quando chegou sexta-feira, eu queria me matar.

Nós estávamos no quarto dele, com as suas malas prontas. Rob segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e sorriu.

- Eu não vou para o outro lado do mundo, ok? E vou dar um jeito de te levar lá.

- Já disse que não me incomodo de ficar escondida no banheiro...

Eu tentava, né? Era melhor ir escondida, mas com ele sabendo, do que ir escondida dele. Nos beijamos e ele me levantou um pouco, beijando meu pescoço e me olhando sério.

- Espero que fique bem longe do Jensen...

- Jensen, Rob? Está brincando, né? O cara ainda deve me achar uma vadia!

- Melhor mesmo. Assim ele não te procura.

Revirei os olhos e dei um tapa nele, que riu.

- Quer que eu me acorrente no pé da cama para ficar te esperando?

- Se for possível...

- Rob!

Ele me soltou e nós saímos do quarto. Lá embaixo, esperei ele pegar o táxi antes de voltar para casa.

- Te amo, ok? Não fique neurótica.

- Também te amo.

O táxi foi embora e eu fiquei ainda um tempo ali parada, antes de ligar para as meninas da MCF.

Fizemos uma conferência por telefone enquanto eu ia para casa. Era tanta mulher falando ao mesmo tempo que eu já estava tonta.

- Ok, nós vamos amanhã de manhã!

- Passagens já compradas!

- De onde vocês tiram esse dinheiro hein?

- A MCF tem contatos, Kristen... Nada que possa ser revelado, ok?

- Isso. Não faça tantas perguntas...

- Tudo bem, não farei. Eu encontro onde com vocês?

- No aeroporto mesmo!

- E como eu faço para achá-las num aeroporto gigante?

Ouvi vários risinhos.

- Kristen, nós não costumamos passar despercebidas!

Isso tinha um fundo de verdade. Elas chamavam atenção por onde passavam, principalmente por só andarem em bando. Nós combinamos o horário e eu desliguei.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19

* * *

**

Cheguei em casa e arrumei minhas coisas. Depois fui para a cozinha e preparei algumas coisas que Tom pudesse usar para comer, só esquentando no microondas. É, eu estava tentando agradar o mano, já que estava um pouco em dívida com ele. Era de noite já quando ele chegou e foi até meu quarto.

- Está ocupada?

- Não. Pode entrar.

- Quando você viaja?

- Amanhã de manhã... Deixei umas comidas congeladas para você no freezer.

- Eu sei, acabei de ver.

Ele deitou do meu lado na cama e pegou minha mão. Momento fofura de Tom? Isso é estranho... Não via mais aquele lado da sua personalidade há tempos.

- Vê se não faz nenhuma merda por lá, ok?

- Sem merdas, pode deixar.

- É sério, Kris. Nossos pais nem estão sabendo que você está viajando.

- Eu sei que é sério. E não vu aprontar nada!

Mentira das brabas, né? Fiquei com um enorme peso na consciência por estar mentindo descaradamente para ele.

- Você pode se achar adulta já... Mas para mim vai ser sempre uma menina...

- Eu sei.

Nós ficamos conversando um bom tempo, até que ele foi dormir. Fiquei navegando na internet, vendo notícias e fofocas sobre Robert e Megan, mas tentei não ligar para isso. Uma das notícias, era de que Pattinson e Fox dividiriam o mesmo apartamento durante as filmagens. Ok, eu realmente esperava que isso fosse apenas mais um desses boatos sem fundamento que a mídia adora divulgar. Fui deitar e fiquei rolando na cama sem conseguir fechar os olhos, só pensando neles dois dividindo o mesmo espaço. Saco! Levantei e me arrastei para o quarto de Tom, que parecia um iglu de tão gelado. Deitei na cama e acho que acordei ele, pois ele soltou uma piadinha.

- Preocupada com possíveis chifres, Kris?

- Só quero dormir.

Ele riu e me cobriu. Como a pessoa conseguia dormir com aquela temperatura no quarto? Credo! Ainda custei um pouco a dormir, mas quando senti sua mão me fazendo cafuné, peguei rápido no sono. Acho que ali nós fizemos as pazes definitivamente. Eu só esperava não estragar tudo com ele mais uma vez.

- Kris?

Acordei com Tom me cutucando com cara de sono. Olhei para o despertador dele e vi a hora.

- Merda! Estou atrasada!

Levantei rápido da cama e corri para o quarto. Tomei banho quase caindo dentro do box e vesti qualquer roupa. Ele estava na sala quando passei por ali com as malas.

- Já vai?

- Vou! Te ligo quando chegar!

Saí voada de casa e peguei um táxi para o aeroporto.

Cheguei correndo que nem uma louca pela entrada principal do aerorporto e procurei em volta, olhando rápido para tentar achá-las. Nada delas. Ok, estou ferrada! Já devem ter feito check-in e tudo mais. Fui para a fila fazer o meu e mofei um pouco ali. Quando terminei e fui para o meu portão de embarque, eu vi. Vi o bando. Bando que deixava os homens babando e os faziam virar o pescoço para vê-las. Sério, elas eram fodas!

Fiquei parada esperando elas virem na minha direção e notei que todas estavam vestidas de sobretudo preto e claro, os óculos escuros. Elas arrastavam suas malas de rodinhas pretas e realmente pareciam membros de uma máfia poderosa. Pararam na minha frente, como modelos parando em passarela e tiraram os óculos.

- Bom dia, Kristen!

Percebi que os óculos agora, tinham uma sigla na haste esquerda. MCF.

- Bom dia, meninas. Eu achei que tinha me atrasado... Mas vocês pelo visto se atrasaram mais, né?

Uma delas sorriu, com uma mão na cintura e jogou os cabelos.

- Nós nunca nos atrasamos, Kristen. Nós apenas causamos.

- Ah.

Uma outra abriu a mala e tirou um sobretudo idêntico ao delas, junto com um óculos, me dando.

- Já que estará com a gente, melhor se vestir como tal.

- Obrigada.

Vesti a roupa e já estava me sentindo membro vitalício da MCF. Fui com elas para o portão de embarque, esperar pelo vôo. Sério, eu precisaria aprender a andar com tanto gingado como elas. Não queria fazer feio.

Quando desembarcamos em Vancouver, tinha uma van nos esperando. Só assim mesmo para caber todo mundo, né? Nós fomos levadas direto para o tal hotel que por sinal, era chiquérrimo. Nos hospedamos no 4º andar e ficamos em trios nos quartos.

- Você não ronca não, né Kristen?

- Eu? Acho que não.

Elas riram e pegaram as camas das pontas. Sobrei para ficar no meio. Comecei a desarrumar minha mala, quando uma outra bateu na nossa porta.

- Posso entrar?

- Não.

- Dããã.

- Ok, Kristen... Nós vamos ainda hoje dar uma volta por aí para ver as locações, ok?

- Mas eu não acho que eles já tenham começado a gravar...

- Eu sei, é só para ficar por dentro dos locais.

Me sentia uma imbecil com elas falando desse jeito. Ok, talvez eu fosse mesmo. Talvez eu tatuasse a palavra imbecil na testa quando Robert descobrisse tudo e terminasse comigo.

- Ouviu, Kristen?

- Hã? O que?

- Nós vamos sair daqui há 2 horas.

- Ok.

Fui tomar um banho e pensar na maluquice que estava fazendo. Já pensou se eu encontrasse com ele no meio da rua?

Depois do banho, foi o tempo de terminar de arrumar minhas coisas, para elas já estarem com pressa de sair.

- Anda, Kristen!

- Ok, ok... já vou.

Deixei minha mala no canto perto da minha cama e me olhei no espelho quando passei por ele, colocando meus óculos. Até parece que isso impediria Robert de me reconhecer... Desci com elas para o saguão do hotel e vi a meninas que era dona, falando com os funcionários. Também queria ser dona de hotel... Principalmente de algum lá pela Europa da vida. Sonha, Kristen, sonha. Algumas das meninas ficaram no hotel, então só foram preciso 2 táxis para nos levar.

- Kristen, você já soube do boato que está correndo aí?

- Sobre...?

Uma delas limpou a garganta e eu notei um certo constrangimento no ar. Ah sim, aquele boato.

- Podem falar gente. Sobre a Megan e ele, não é?

- Eles dividindo o mesmo apartamento? Você acha que pode ser verdade, Kristen?

- Não sei. E espero que seja tudo mentira.

Espero mesmo, para o bem dele. Eu sei que se fosse verdade, ele ia dizer que não tem nada demais, que eles são amigos e etc e tal. Mas por que então não me contou?

- Vocês querem descer aqui? Porque não dá para eu ir mais além... A rua está fechada porque estão fazendo uns testes de gravação, eu acho...

O que? Ele estaria lá? OMG. Congelei no banco e uma delas precisou quase me arrancar dali para o táxi poder ir embora.

Música (McFLY - The Heart Never Lies): .com/watch?v=NQHKHT-wE_Q

Nós descemos do carro e eu me enfiei atrás delas. Só eu corria o risco de ser reconhecida, ok? Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco! Andamos um pouco pela rua em questão e começávamos a encontrar um bando de gente, fãs na maioria, amontoadas pelas calçadas, rindo, fofocando, apontando, tirando fotos da paisagem. Ah sim, entendi. Vi Kellan sentado ali perto, fumando e lembrei de como ele era realmente lindo.

- Já peguei.

- Nós sabemos.

- Ah tá. Só para constar...

Elas riram e eu ri também. O que adiantava pegar e não contar, né? Aproveitar que Rob não estava por perto.

- OMG!

- Uau! Ele está gostosérrimo!

Opa! Gostoso? Também quero ver! Fiquei na ponta dos pés atrás delas e me apoiei nas meninas para ver.

- Quem? Quem?

- Como quem? Ficou cega?

Ok, eu vi quem era. Realmente eu devia ser muito idiota para não ter notado a histeria crescente agora. Aqueles gritinhos de fãs enlouquecidas e gritando "Bite Me Edward" me irritaram. Ei, é meu homem ali, ok?

- Droga! Ele não pode me ver gente...

- Ele não está nem olhando para cá, Kristen.

- Jura? Ele está olhando para onde?

Eu mato! É melhor que seja para o diretor! E ele estava tão perfeitinho vestido de Edward... Cara! Como eu sou viciada nesse homem! Acompanhei todos os seus movimentosa e sabia prever todos os próximos. Ele não estava no personagem, ele ainda era o meu Robert cafajeste e super gostoso! Não que Edward também não fosse gostoso. Ele era, bastante. Mas era muito santo para o meu gosto... Duvido que ele me deixasse sem fôlego na cama... Ok, Kristen, você está divagando sobre um personagem! Isso não é normal, não é...

Eu tive que me abaixar quando ele olhou para o lado onde nós estávamos.

- Merda!

- Kristen?

E lá estava eu caída de bunda no chão. Ok, eu calculei mal a velocidade da descida, só isso. Levantei tentando manter minha dignidade perto daquelas garotas tão elegantes, que não tinham um fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Não é melhor nós irmos embora?

- Mas acabamos de chegar... e não vimos nada de interessante ainda...

- É eu sei, mas realmente estou com medo de ser reconhecida aqui.

Falei enquanto olhava para os lados. Só em falar em ser reconhecida, as pessoas já olhavam curiosas para tentar reconhecer, é sempre assim.

- Certo, vamos então... Amanhã a gente volta...

Elas começavam a sair do lugar quando eu puxei uma pelo casaco de novo.

- Vamos ficar mais um pouco!

Claro né? Megan vadia Fox estava saindo do seu trailer e indo na direção de você-sabe-quem. Impressão minha ou no frio a bithc ficava com os lábios maiores? E mais vermelhos? E implorando para serem sugados por algum homem cafajeste tipo Pattinson? Relxa, Kristen... relaxa.

- Ela piscou para ele? Ela piscou?

Alguém pode me responder? As meninas me olharam confusas.

- Quem piscou?

- Eu não vi nada...

- Deixem... Estou surtando, só isso.

- Eu estou tão triste que ele voltou com aquela Kristen de novo...

Opa! "Aquela Kristen" seria eu? Fiquei de antena ligada na conversa de umas meninas atrás de mim. Espero que não me reconhecam...

- Pois é... Quando eu penso que vai dar Robergan, vem essa criatura e estraga tudo de novo!

- Ela podia cair num poço e ser esquecida lá dentro...

Ok, estou ficando com medo. Agarrei os braços de duas MCF's e sussurrei para elas.

- As garotas atrás de mim querem me matar.

- Hein?

- Quem?

- Shhh, não olhem! Ficaram doidas? Elas podem estar armadas...

Eu fingi olhar para meu tênis e virei um pouquinho o pescoço. As fãs neuróticas seguravam cartazes, entre eles um "Go Edward, Go". Eu hein... Deixa estar. Quem dorme com ele sou eu, ok? Chupem o dedinho... (N/A: piadinha interna)

- O que foi que elas falaram, Kristen?

- Elas não gostam de mim! Elas gostam de Robergan. Isso existe?

Fiquei repetindo aquele nome estranho na cabeça. Robergan, Robergan... OMG. Agora que a ficha caiu.

- Credo! Elas são Team Megan!

- São?

- Aham! Robergan!

- Isso parece nome de remédio para azia...

- Bem, se cura azia eu não sei, mas acabou de me dar um baita de um enjôo!

Olhei para meu amado e o vi sentando ao lado de Kellan, pegando um cigarro com o loiro. Que virou moreno de novo. Eu ainda prefiro o Kellan gostosinho loiro... Se bem que moreno ele também dá um caldo. Ok, Kristen, seu namorado é o Robert! Foco!

Meu gostosão pegou o script para passar com Kellan eu acho, já que os dois pareciam conversar com os papéis nas mãos.

- Vamos tomar um café, gente? Estou morrendo de frio...

Agradeci a idéia genial de uma das meninas, já que eu nem sentia mais os meus pés. Teria que amputar quando voltasse para casa. Saímos de lá e entramos numa cafeteria na rua de baixo. O lugar estava um pouco menos frio e eu quase gozei. Ok, nem tanto, mas o clima estava tão gostoso ali...

- Boa tarde, o que vão querer?

- Capuccino. Para todas.

Elas saem pedindo por mim também, né? Nem sabem se eu gosto de capuccino...

- Pedi porque sei tudo sobre você, ok Kristen?

E ela lêem os nossos pensamentos também. Sorri educada.

- Claro!

- Maluca, ela vai achar que a gente fica espionando-a!

- Não vou achar não gente, relaxem.

Era óbvio que elas ficavam me espionando, né? Estava na cara!

- É que quando a gente sai em missão, a gente procura estudar tudo sobre os envolvidos.

- Ah sim, entendi.

É claro que eu não achei mesmo que elas estivessem me espionando. Pff... Não sou nenhuma criança!

- Putz! Kristen, se esconde!

- Oi?

Fui empurrada para baixo na minha poltrona enquanto duas caíam disfarçadamente por cima de mim. Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Boa tarde, me vê um capuccino grande, por favor?

Céus! Eu conhecia aquela voz! Muitíssimo bem! O que meu irmão estava fazendo ali

- Mais alguma coisa, querido?

- Só isso.

- Está sozinho em Vancouver?

Sério que a funcionária estava dando em cima dele agora? Foram longos e intensos segundos que ele demorou naquela droga de balcão esperando seu pedido. E enquanto isso eu estava sendo esmagada embaixo de 2 MCF's. Quando enfim, ele saiu da loja, elas saíram de cima de mim.

- O que seu irmão está fazendo aqui, Kristen?

- E eu lá sei? Gente, eu morro se ele me descobrir aqui, ok?

- Que merda! Tom parece sempre querer estragar as coisas!

Eu que o diga! Tive vontade de sair correndo e dar um soco nele! Inconscientemente, ele estava estragando meus dias de espionagem profissional. Para sairmos de lá, as meninas tiveram que dar uma volta no quarteirão e terem certeza que ele não estava mais próximo. Cheguei cansada no hotel, com frio, quase cagada de medo e com ciúmes malditos do meu macho com a vadia Fox por perto. Eu sou uma pessoa feliz, né? Mais tarde, quando já estava deitada e vendo um filme que elas assistiam compenetradas, meu celular tocou.

- Oi gostosa!

- Oi, Rob. Tudo bem?

- Melhor agora! Como foi seu dia?

Te seguindo, e o seu?

- Foi bom... Tranquilo. E o seu? - Cansativo. Está um frio do cão aqui...

Eu sei, querido, acredite, eu sei. Ele suspirou do outro lado.

- Precisava do seu corpo agora... embaixo do meu...

- Ok, você quer me fazer sofrer, não é?

- Não. Só gemer.

- Rob, pare! Eu não estou aí para fazer isso, ok? Não me deixe na vontade!

Ele riu. Claro! Devia ser divertido para ele. Minha língua então coçou e eu não consegui resistir. Eu fiz a pergunta.

- Eu ouvi uns boatos aí... De que você está dividindo apartamento... É verdade?

- Eu? Só se for com os pacotes de biscoitos e as latas de cerveja, Kiki. - Ok.

- Uau! Amo o Chefão!

Droga! Uma das meninas gritou enquanto via o filme e não tive tempo de tampar o telefone.

- Quem foi que falou aí do seu lado?

- Uma amiga.

- Uma daquelas louquinhas?

Ah se elas sabem que foram chamadas de loucas...

Eu fiquei alguns minutos ainda falando com Robert e com o peso na consciência por estar vigiando ele. Bem, não era exatamente vigiar... Ok, era sim.

- Vou desligar para ir dormir, ok?

- Você dormindo essa hora?

- Fazer o que se não tenho você aqui para cavalgar em mim?

Ouvi a risadinha sacana dele do outro lado da linha e antes de limpar a baba, eu pensei em entrar pelo telefone e sair lá no quarto dele.

- Kiki? Está viva?

- Estou... Por enquanto. Dá para parar de falar essas coisas?

- Vai dizer que não queria? Ele está pronto para você...

OMG. Untei, escorri e já gozei.

- Robert! Eu não gosto de sofrer...

- Nem eu. Vem cá, vem...

- Claro! Vou comprar uma passagem agora e já já estou aí.

- Tudo bem. Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito de te trazer para cá, ok? Está tranquilo... Eu estou num apartamento sozinho, dá tranquilo para você ficar aqui.

Mais peso na consciência, por ele estar mesmo pensando em "me levar" para Vancouver. Ah meu pai. Ouvi um som tipo de campainha tocando e fiquei alerta.

- Só um minuto, amor...

O telefon ficou mudo e depois ouvi a voz de Jackson no fundo.

- Fala Pattz! Vamos sair?

- Não. Estou com a Kiki no telefone...

- Dá um oi para ela... Beleza então, se mudar de idéia... Me liga.

- Claro. Boa noite, Jack!

Ok, fiquei mais aliviada em escutar voz de homem. Era bem melhor do que voz de vadia ou Nikki.

- Kiki? Está aí ainda?

- Sim... Vai dormir então, ok? Amanhã a gente se fala!

- Hum, beijo nessa boca deliciosa... boa noite amor.

- Boa noite!

Eu desliguei o telefone com a culpa me consumindo. As meninas aproveitaram o comercial para me olharem curiosas.

- E aí?

- O que ele falou?

- Ele está com saudades... E quer me trazer para cá.

- Te trazer? Ele te quer aqui?

- Isso é ótimo, Kristen!

Elas estavam mais animadas do que eu ou era impressão minha? Antes mesmo de respondê-las, uma pegou um celular e ligou, dizendo o que eu tinha acabado de contar. As notícias corriam rápido na MCF.

- Gente, vocês não percebem? Que eu já estou aqui?

- E daí?

- E daí que ele está lá todo carinhoso, querendo me trazer e tudo mais... E eu estou aqui tomando conta da vida dele.

- Perfeito! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

Céus! Alguém corta o açúcar delas, por favor! Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando no que iria fazer, se Robert resolvesse me comprar uma passagem para Vancouver. Com a saída de Los Angeles! OMG.

- Eu vou contar tudo a ele!

- O que?

As duas berraram juntas, quase tendo uma síncope. Elas saíram de suas camas e vieram sentar na minha, me balançando pelos braços.

- Kristen, não faça essa loucura!

- Você quer peder o namorado?

- Mas eu preciso contar a verdade!

- Não! Se ele te quiser aqui, você vai fingir que veio!

Elas conseguiram me convencer a não contar nada e esperar as coisas acontecerem. Apesar do frio na barriga, eu resolvi aceitar, já que a hipótese de uma briga com Rob não era muito agradável. A droga do filme que elas viam, "poderoso chefe, chefão..." sei lá o nome, era algo assim, não acabava nunca e estava bem alto. Isso foi o suficiente para me fazer rolar de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir pregar o olho. Quando eu já estava quase capotando, vencida pelo cansaço, meu celular tocou. Atendi sem nem olhar o visor.

- Oi...

_- Kiki?_

- Rob? Mentira que você ainda está acordado?

Sentei na cama esfregando os olhos, e me senti perdida no mundo, de tão tonta de sono que eu estava. Notei que o filme já tinha acabado e as meninas já estavam dormindo. O quarto estava naquele escurinho gostoso, com o barulho do ar-condicionado apenas e eu senti uma enorme vontade de matar meu namorado.

_- Está acordada?_

- Agora estou, né?

_- Que bom! Onde você está e quem está do seu lado?_

- Estou na minha cama, sem ninguém do meu lado, por que?

_- Hummm... Porque eu estou aceso e quero bater um papinho..._

Ele estava brincando, né? Notei um tom de voz sacana e imaginei que papinho era esse que ele queria"bater".

- Você quer... o que estou pensando, Rob?

_- Eu espero que nós estejamos pensando a mesma coisa._

Ele riu safado e eu levantei com o cuidado de não tropeçar em nada e acordar as garotas. Entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta, sentando no chão.

- Fala.

_- Está vestindo o que?_

Era isso mesmo que eu estava pensando... Ô mente poluída a de Robert Pattinson. Olhei rapidamente para meu corpo e ri.

- Um pijama de bolinhas.

_- Ok, Kiki... Vamos ajudar, né? Você podia apenas dizer: "nada"._

Eu ri mais ainda e tampei a boca para elas não ouvirem.

_- Estou broxando..._

- O que eu posso fazer se eu estava na minha cama, dormindo, sozinha? Queria que eu estivesse sexy?

_- Vou ignorar a parte do pijama, ok? Sabia que não consegui dormir até agora, por estar pensando em voce?_

- É? E pensou no que exatamente? Nos meus belos olhos?

_- Na sua bundinha... Nesses seus peitinhos..._

Ele falou sussurrando. Como esse homem pode ser gostoso até no telefone? Me ajeitei no chão frio, puxando o tapete para debaixo da minha bunda. Ah, bem melhor...

- E o que você queria fazer com eles?

_- Hm... bota a mão dentro da calcinha, bota Kiki..._

Eu fiz direitinho o que ele mandou e o escutei rindo.

_- Tenho certeza que não pensou duaz vezes, não é?_

- Aham...

_- Sabe que estou duro aqui, né? Queria sua boca agora no lugar da minha mão..._

Morri, beijos.

Senhor, eu estava quente! E olha que estava um frio do cão naquela cidade!

_- Kiki?_

- Oi. Estou aqui. Viva, por enquanto.

_- Ela está molhadinha?_

- O que você acha?

Ele riu e gemeu. OMG.

- Eu amo você gemendo, Rob... Eu amo, amo, amo.

E ele gemeu mais para mim.

_- Eu amo você me chupando, Kiki..._

- Eu te chupo a hora que você quiser!

_- Eu quero agora..._

Quase saí correndo por aquela porta quando ele disse isso, mas me controlei. Porque senão eu não iria chupá-lo nem beijá-lo... Eu levaria era um coica, isso sim.

- Bem, imagina então que estou aí... colocando ele na boca...

_- Hm... delícia... diz o que você faria com ele, diz..._

Ok, isso era totalmente novo para mim. Primeira vez que faço sexo por telefone. Ele queria que eu detalhasse a cena? OMG. Não sou escritora! (N/A: :D)

- Er... eu colocaria ele na boca, e depois passaria a língua só pela cabeça, bem devagar...

_- Ele está bem molhado, Kiki... você iria lamber tudo?_

- Aham. Tudinho. E ia descendo a boca até o final...

Mais um gemido. Mais outro.

- Quer que eu goze na boquinha?

_- Quero..._

- Pede...

Eu já ouvia um barulho molhado do outro lado da linha e sabia exatamente o que e em que ritmo ele estava fazendo... Os gemidos aumentaram.

- Me dá leitinho, amor?

_- Dou tudo... o que você... quiser!_

Eu fiquei babando enquanto ouvia Rob gozando no telefone.

_- Kiki?_

- Ahn...

_- Oi amor... Gozei bonito para você... Até pensei em guardar o leitinho para te dar depois, mas não deu..._

Senti minhas costas escorregando na parede. Robert estava me matando lentamente. Talvez ele já tenha descoberto que eu estava lá e esse fosse seu plano maligno.

_- Agora eu quero ouvir você gozando, amor..._

- Isso não dá certo para mim, Rob.

_- Por que não?_

- Não é a mesma coisa.

_- Caramba, Kiki! Eu já tive que ser o primeiro a te comer, agora vou ter que ser o primeiro a te fazer se masturbar?_

- Como eu fui namorar alguém tão sacana hein?

_- Você gosta... Faz um favor para mim?_

- Aham.

_- Está com a mão onde eu pedi?_

Eu já tinha tirado ela de lá, mas coloquei de novo, me sentindo uma imbecil.

- Estou.

_- Mexe no grelinho então, amor... Pensa em mim te lambendo toda..._

- Rob, eu já disse que isso não funciona para mim.

_- Caralho! Dá para fazer o que estou mandando?_

Pedindo com tanta delicadeza, eu fiz.

- Certo. Estou com o dedo lá.

_- Fecha os olhos... Pensa em mim descendo a boca pela sua barriga... Beijando de leve sua xaninha deliciosa... Abrindo ela e dando uma lambidinha rápida..._

Ok, isso era estimulante...

Eu estava mesmo de olhos fechados apenas ouvindo aquela sua voz sussurrando para mim, gemendo a cada palavra.

_- Está me sentindo? Alisando seus biquinhos? Levantando suas pernas e pressionando minha língua na sua grutinha molhada?_

- Aham...

Já nem sabia mais quem eu era ou onde eu estava. Só queria imaginar ele fazendo realmente cada coisa dessas. Abri automaticamente minhas pernas um pouco mais.

_- Amor, nesse exato momento eu estou chupando intensamente seu grelinho... e batendo minha língua nele... te abrindo um pouco mais para começar a enfiar um dedinho..._

Céus! Nem tinha notado até então, que meus movimentos aumentaram de intensidade. Já estava rebolando para... mim, né? Fazer o que...

- Eu quero tanto você...

_- Você me tem. Estou mexendo meu dedo agora em você e arrancando vários gemidos... adoro te ver se contorcendo toda na minha mão..._

- OMG.

_- E sabe o que eu estou fazendo agora, Kiki?_

- O que?

_- Subindo em cima de você... e te arreganhando um pouco mais..._

- OMG...

_- Estou te penetrando lentamente. Bem lento mesmo... primeiro eu coloquei só a cabeça... e você rebolou pedindo mais... então enfiei o resto._

Eu já estava quase deitada no chão. E estava suando.

_- Hm, Kiki... eu estou mexendo tanto dentro de você... e você está me apertando tanto..._

OMG... Robert estava... gozando de novo? Eu voltei a escutar ele gemendo e o barulho molhado no fundo... Meu corpo começou a tremer, meus dedos se apressaram e me senti lerda depois no chão, quase desmaiando.

_- Está aí?_

- Aham...

_- Você gozou gostoso comigo..._

- Aham...

_- Te amo, sabia?_

- Aham...

_- E vamos estudar o vocabulário? Que tal?_

Ouvi sua risada cínica e tive vontade de bater nele.

_- Vou te deixar dormir agora, amor. Boa noite._

- Boa...

Só lembro de voltar me arrastando para a cama e capotar lá.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20

* * *

**

Pulei da cama com uma música tocando alto no meu ouvido! Ah não, não era no meu ouvido... Era no quarto todo! As loucas das meninas dançavam em cima das camas... Imitando a Beyoncé? Ok, abstrai Kristen.

- Hey Kiki!

- Já está íntima dela assim, é?

- Ué, eu dormir no quarto com ela, já posso chamá-la de Kiki também!

- Bom dia gente...

Como elas conseguiam ser tão animadas às... Putz! Já passavam das 11hs! Levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro tomar um bom e demorado banho. O banheiro que me trazia boas lembranças de ontem. E me trazia um baita peso na consciência também! Depois que saí de lá, encontrei-as sentadas na cama fazendo as unhas.

- Gente, eu falei com o Rob ontem no telefone.

- Que horas? De noite?

- De madrugada... Vocês estavam dormindo.

- Nossa, nem ouvi!

- Nem eu. Mas também, meu sono é pesado! Pode acabar o mundo que eu não acordo por nada.

Eu conto ou não conto? Achei melhor contar, já que poderia ser importante para nossa estadia ali.

- Nós... fizemos sexo por telefone...

- OMG!

As duas gritaram juntas e passaram rádio para as outras.

- Venham agora! Kristen e Rob fizeram sexo telefônico!

Er... ok... Não era para espalharem.

Estava escovando os dentes quando um batalhão entrou no quarto. Elas falavam todas juntas comigo quando eu dei um grito. Ok, eu devia estar querendo morrer, gritando com a MCF. Sorri educada e me sentei na cama.

- Vocês me deixam tonta...

- O que foi isso?

- Jura que ela gritou com a gente?

- Eu escutei isso mesmo?

Uma delas tirou seus óculos e colocou-os em mim, sorrindo.

- Agora sim você virou uma verdadeira MCF. Mostrou quem tem coragem e colocou moral na situação.

- Eu... virei uma MCF?

Estava até tremendo de emoção. Elas me olharam e sorriram balançando a cabeça. Uau! Isso era melhor do que fazer sexo por telefone!

- Ok, agora cospe!

- Oi?

- Cospe as novidades, Kristen. Não é para cuspir em nós, por favor.

- Ah sim... Por onde eu começo?

- De preferência, pelo começo...

Me sentia uma imbecil perto delas. Ou eu era muito lenta, ou o raciocínio das garotas é que eram rápido demais.

- Bem, o telefone tocou e eu acordei.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Kristen! Vai contar também sobre Adão e Eva?

- A parte de você ter atendido o telefone, você pode pular, Kristen.

- Isso, vai logo para a parte do sexo.

As pessoas me deixavam com medo, isso sim.

- Então, ele estava com saudades de mim e nós acabamos fazendo sexo.

- Cara, por que eu não encontro um exemplar desses?

- Meu celular eu comp...

- Que celular, Kristen? Que celular? Estou falando do homem!

Ok, me encolhi no cantinho da cama. Uma das minhas companheiras de quarto estava no banheiro fazendo chapinha no cabelo e nos gritou lá de dentro, nos fazendo lembrar de um problemão.

- Gente, e o Tom?

- Verdade, o que Tom está fazendo aqui, alguém me explica?

Eu também gostaria muito de saber... Mas não ousaria ir lá perguntar para ele. Se nós não nos esbarrássemos, estaria ótimo para todo mundo. Bem, para mim pelo menos. Combinamos de sair depois do almoço e quando as encontrei lá embaixo, coloquei meus óculos também.

- Vamos para o mesmo lugar?

- Claro!

Lá fomos nós para o mesmo lugar. No caminho comprei um capuccino e quando chegamos lá, me escondi atrás delas para Robert não me ver, lógico. As fãs (duas) de Taylor estavam lá gritando "lindinho e lobinho" para ele, o que me deu vontade de rir. Carinha feio...

- Já volto, gente... Vou jogar isso aqui fora.

- Ok.

Fui procurar uma lata de lixo e atravessei a rua. Quando estava voltando, vi um carro buzinar para mim e uma mão me puxar para a calçada.

- Deus!

- Você quase morreu atropelada!

- Obrigada...

Olhei para meu herói e...

- KRISTEN?

- TOM?

Eu assobiei e tentei dar meia-volta, mas ele me puxou pelo braço, me olhando de cara feia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu pergunto o mesmo!

Tom olhou rápido em volta e resmungou, me puxando para a lanchonete que tinha ali na mesma calçada. Nós entramos e ele me fez sentar numa mesa.

- Posso avisar minhas amigas que estou aqui dentro?

- Com quem você veio?

- Com umas amigas...

- Mas que porra você está fazendo aqui, Kristen?

Ai senhor... O que eu faço? Conto ou não conto? Merda! Contei.

- Vim vigiar Robert.

- Vigiar?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e chamou a garçonete com o dedo, que veio prontamente. Mulher é um bicho fácil, não? Ela olhou-o como se fosse um pedaço de carne pendurado em açougue.

- Pois não, o que vai querer?

- Vão querer. É no plural, querida.

Sério, eu já estava entrando no espírito da MCF, ok? Não me provoca!

- Dois expressos.

Ele esperou ela se afastar e voltou a me olhar sério. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa.

- O que quer dizer com vigiar o Robert?

- Vigiar. Nada demais. Só isso. Não que ele esteja aprontando.

- E me disse que estaria em NY... Que ótimo!

- Desculpa. Mas... não acho que você aceitaria numa boa se eu contasse a verdade, né?

A garçonete voltou com nossas bebidas e saiu. Tomamos o primeiro gole e eu comecei as perguntas também. Era só ele que tinha o direito de tirar satisfação ali?

- Tom, e você? Pode falar...

- Estou saindo com a Ashley.

- Ok... Isso é novidade...

E aí eu me toquei que ele estava de boné, óculos e cachecol. Se escondendo, talvez?

- Tom...?

- Estou vigiando-a. Satisfeita?

Tom fez cara de cínico, tomando seu café e eu quis bater nele. Só puxei seu gorro para baixo, tampando seus olhos e dei um tapa na sua cabeça.

- Quer dizer que você está espiando?

- É.

- Belo exemplo! E estava querendo me dar algum tipo de sermão?

- Esquece. Kristen, ela não pode saber que estou aqui. Aliás, ninguém pode saber.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você.

Tomei meu café e levantei da mesa. Ele me puxou de novo.

- Onde está hospedada?

Quando dei o nome do meu hotel para ele, Tom quase caiu da cadeira.

- Porra! Eu estou numa espelunca de merda e você num cinco estrelas? Como é isso? Vou ficar lá com você...

- Nos seus sonhos!

- O dinheiro é de quem?

- Seu é que não é. Ok, eu estou com um grupo de amigas, e é verdade a parada de uma delas ser dona de hotel.

- Então ela pode me arranjar um quarto lá.

- Não vou pedir nada para minhas amigas, Tom.

Até porque elas não iam muito com a cara dele depois que ele virou inimigo do Rob.

Eu tinha levantado de novo e estava vendo algumas das meninas andando perto de onde nós estávamos. Elas provavelmente já deviam estar desesperadas com o meu sumiço repentino.

- Tom, tenho que ir.

- Peraí.

- Não, Tom. Minhas amigas vão ficar preocupadas...

- Alguma gata?

- Você não está com a Ashley?

- Só para o caso de eu descobrir que ela está com outro...

Ele sorriu cínico e eu revirei os olhos. Homem é tudo igual mesmo. Soltei meu braço e deixei a conta para ele pagar.

- Kristen, vou ligar depois para você. E é melhor me atender hein!

- Ok. Fui.

Coloquei os óculos de novo e saí da cafeteria. Disfarcei e cheguei por trás delas, que quando me viram quase fizeram um escândalo. Me puxaram para longe dali e me imprensaram na parede.

- Onde a senhorita estava?

- OMG, Kristen, você estava pulando a cerca?

- OMG! Estava?

- Credo gente! Claro que não!

Elas não fizeram cara de quem acreditavam. Eu realmente não estava pulando a cerca, ok? E além do mais, que mulher seria louca de trair Robert Pattinson? Eu pelo menos não era.

- Então... Tenho uma coisinha para contar a vocês...

- Fala.

- Kristen, MCF's não possuem segredos!

- Então... Bem... Encontrei com Tom aqui!

Todas me olharam sérias, como se pensassem naquilo.

- Que Tom?

- OMG! Tom Cruise?

- Tom, meu irmão, gente.

-Oi?

- Tom?

- Esse Tom?

- Tom gostoso?

- Tom chato?

Pelo visto meu irmão tinha vários significados. Elas surtaram. Enquanto umas torciam a cara, outras estavam prestes a babar.

- Terra chamando!

- Ok. O que ele faz aqui? Ele disse? Ele te viu ontem?

- OMG! Ele viu a Kristen!

- Calma gente... Não, ele não me viu ontem. Foi hoje mesmo, quando eu quase fui atropelada.

- Quando foi isso?

Aparentemente, as coisas aconteciam comigo rápido demais que nem dava tempo para os outros ficarem sabendo. Mas isso nem vinha mais ao caso.

- Agora pouco. Enfim, eu posso contar o que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Vigiar o Rob?

- OMG. Ele tem um caso com Rob?

- Ew!

As outras olharam espantadas para a menina que disse isso. Ela era louca ou fumou maconha? A pobre garota levou um tapa na cabeça e ficou quieta.

- Ele está tendo um caso com a Ashley.

- Até eu teria um caso com ela...

Foi a mesma menina... Ela só soltava pérolas desse tipo, pelo visto. As outras a olharam de um jeito estranho e apontaram para ela.

- Nós vamos ter um papo sério quando chegarmos no hotel, cara...

- Que bizarro...

- Foi mal.

Depois de explicar toda a situação para as meninas, nós enfim voltamos ao hotel. Ainda era cedo, nem tinha dado o pôr-do-sol ainda, quando meu celular tocou. Adivinha quem era?

_- Oi Kiki!_

- Rob? Oi...

Dessa vez o quarto estava lotado, tipo clube da luluzinha mesmo, com várias comidas que nós pedimos no serviço de quarto. Elas pararam de comer e falar ao mesmo tempo, para me olhar. Oba, virei atração de circo!

_- Está tudo bem?_

- Po-por que não estaria?

_- Porque sua voz está estranha... Vacilante._

Deus! Eu era tão fácil de se ler assim? As meninas reviraram os olhos e uma delas pegou um papel dentro da bolsa, e uma caneta.

**Diga que vc acabou de se depilar, por isso está nervosa!**

OMG... Quem cairia nessa? Eu fiz que não com a cabeça e elas me olharam feio.

- Eu... eu acabei de me depilar...

_- Hum, então está explicado!_

Mas homem é bicho burro mesmo, né?

_- Estou louco de saudades..._

- Eu também!

_- Então, eu estava vendo aqui... Você quer vir no final de semana?_

- Oi? Peraí, Rob, já te ligo!

Desliguei o telefone na cara dele, para que ele não me ouvisse surtar.

- O que foi?

- Ele me quer aqui!

- Isso é ótimo!

- É mesmo? Mas eu já estou aqui...

- É só ele não ficar sabendo disso.

- Ok, vou voltar para casa... Para mim chega!

Eu sei que é loucura, mas eu estava me cagando de medo dele descobrir isso tudo. Pior agora com Tom na cidade... Eu não sabia até onde a língua de Tom ficaria quieta, sem se coçar. Meu celular voltou a tocar.

_- Eu espero que você tenha uma ótima explicação para ter desligado na minha cara..._

Ele não estava com a voz mais delicada do mundo agora.

- Desculpa, entrou uma barata aqui!

_- Então, eu estava falando sobre você vir para cá..._

- Rob, eu não acho que seja a hora... Sei lá, você precisa se concentrar, né? E além do mais, é tão distante...

_- Kiki, deixa disso, né? Eu compro a sua passagem amanhã mesmo, ok?_

Pronto. Era esse o meu maior medo!

- Amor... a barata voltou!

Desliguei de novo e elas jogaram um copo descartável em cima de mim.

- Sério, se você desligar o telefone na cara do RPatzz mais uma vez...

- Gente, eu preciso pensar!

Vesti um casaco e saí do quarto sem saber para onde ir. Eu só queria colocar os fatos em ordem e decidir o que fazer. Estava frio na rua, e eu me encolhi dentro do casaco enquanto discava o número de Tom.

- Kristen?

- Quer conversar?

- Está chovendo?

Eu ainda fui imbecil o bastante de olhar para o céu.

- Não. Por que?

- Bem, você me ligando e me chamando para fazer alguma coisa... É sinal de que vem chuva por aí...

- Que sem-graça, Tom! Se não estiver com vontade é só dizer.

- Ok. Vem aqui no meu hotel. Tem como anotar?

- Não. Peraí...

Chamei um táxi e entrei, pedindo o endereço para Tom e repassando para o motorista. Cheguei na porta do hotel e entendi a revolta do meu irmão. Era bem, mas bem inferior ao hotel no qual eu estava.

- Entra...

- Onde você achou essa espelunca, Tom?

- Quis ficar num lugar discreto, só isso.

- Bem... você conseguiu!

Ele revirou os olhos e me deixou sozinha na porta, enquanto voltava para o sofá.

- O que houve?

- Rob quer que eu venha para cá!

- E qual o problema nisso? Marca o dia com ele e aparece. Simples.

- Ele quer comprar a passagem de avião para mim.

Tom levantou do sofá e andou até um frigobar velho no canto do quarto.

- Melhor te dar uma bebida.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21

* * *

**

Eu não lembro qual tinha sido a última vez que eu e Tom ficamos assim, bebendo e conversando até altas horas enquanto ríamos dos programas bizarros que passavam na televisão. Era como se agora nós fôssemos cúmplices, já que os dois estavam fazendo merda.

- Eu tenho que ir embora!

Apesar de não saber onde meu hotel ficava. OMG! Eu estava bêbada! OMG!

- OMG!

- O que?

- Bené!

- Hein?

- Esqueci a Bené em casa! Tom, eu esqueci minha aranha em casa! OMG! Ela morreu a essa hora...

Ele estava tão bêbado quanto eu, então, riu da minha cara. Ei, quem disse que eu estava bêbada?

- Ok, Kristen, não quero saber das suas intimidades...

- Que intimidades, seu louco?

- Sua aranha...

OMG. Ele apontou para o meio de minhas pernas.

- Não é dessa aranha que eu estou falando, imbecil!

- E desde quando mulher tem 2 aranhas?

- Parei.

Entornei as últimas gotas de Heineken na boca e levantei. Quer dizer, eu tentei, pois caí sentada logo em seguida.

- Melhor ficar aqui, Kris.

- Concordo.

- Bem, já que você vai ficar...

Tom andou meio tonto até o frigobar e tirou duas garrafas de lá. Ele abriu a minha e me passou.

- Nós podemos beber mais um pouquinho...

- É!

Nós brindamos e eu arrotei. Ops. Aquela era a minha... 5ª garrafa? Ou 8ª? Perdi as contas.

- Tom!

- Credo, Kris! Não grita!

- Foi mal. Mas e a Ashley? Ela está te dando uns galhos?

- Não. Eu espero que não... Até agora não vi nada suspeito.

Eu pulei e caí no chão quando meu celular tocou em cima da mesa. Fui atender e vi que era Robert. Respira fundo, Kristen.

- Oi amor!

- Está bêbada, é?

- Eu? Claro que não!

Maldito soluço bem na hora! Ele riu. Ele riu? Eu mato!

- Sei. Como você está? Fora o teor álcoolico?

- Ótima, e você?

- Com saudades. E tesão... Vamos fazer um sexo?

Tinha um irmão me olhando. Ew.

- Não!

- Ok, não precisa gritar. Kiki, você está em casa?

- Aham.

- Ah. Achei que estivesse zoando em alguma night.

- Claro que não, amor! Só tenho olhos para você!

- Vou vomitar...

- Quem falou aí?

- Tom.

- Ah.

Ficou um silêncio no telefone e eu sabia que Robert estava assim por causa de Tom. Crianças!

- Não dá para ir para o quarto, Kiki?

- Agora não Rob...

Olhei para Tom que estava concentrado num programa de luta-livre na televisão e fiz esforço para cochichar no celular.

- Não quero fazer sexo por telefone agora...

- OMG! Kristen! Eu ouvi!

- Manda ele calar a porra dessa boca!

- Foi mal...

Eu falei sem saber para quem eu me desculpava.

- Está vestida como?

A pessoa quando quer, consegue ser insistente, não é mesmo? Eu bufei, me olhando um pouco. Eu estava super sexy!

- De jeans e com uns 3 casacos!

- Para que isso, Kiki?

- Está um frio do cacete, ok?

- Em Los Angeles? frio para 3 casacos?

Ops. Tom me olhava agora, revirando os olhos. Fiz merda, né? Pensa rápido, Kristen! Olhei para Tom, que apontava para o ar-condicionado e fazia uma mímica.

- É que... tem o ar... o ar-condicionado. Está forte!

- Então desliga ele.

- Eu gosto de sentir frio, Rob.

Ele suspirou.

- Bem, vou desligar, ok? Quando não estiver perto do Tom e quiser se divertir um pouquinho, me liga. Ah e estou vendo já o lance da passagem.

Passagem? Ele falou passagem? Gelei.

- N-não precisa, Rob...

- Claro que precisa. Não vou deixar você comprar, né?

- O-ok. Depois falamos disso então...

- Beijos. Te amo.

- Eu também.

Desliguei o celular e Tom me olhou.

- Viu algum fantasma para estar dessa cor?

- Ele falou sobre a passagem...

- Minha opinião? Você está totalmente fudida.

- Essa sua opinião poderia ser guardada. Na sua boca.

Me arrastei para o sofá e afundei a cabeça no encosto. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como iria sair dessa enrascada. Eu não podia deixar Rob comprar a passagem e gastar dinheiro à toa. Ainda não estava tão louca para isso.

- Tom, o que eu faço?

- Minha opinião?

- Se for merda, guarde para você.

- Conte a ele logo.

Claro! Ele queria ver o circo pegar fogo, isso era óbvio! Mas ele não estava rindo.

- Ele vai terminar comigo.

- Kris, é a coisa mais lógica de se fazer! O que você pretende? Inventar mais uma mentira?

- Bem... O que você faria no meu lugar?

Tom parou e suspirou, dando um longo gole na cerveja. Ele ficou um tempo olhando para o gargalo e eu achei que ele tivesse ficado hipnotizado.

- Eu não contaria.

- Viu só?

- Mas eu também não sei o que faria. Não tenho idéia. Acho que só pensaria na hora...

Mas eu já tinha me decidido. Eu iria contar para Robert amanhã.

Eu resolvi voltar para o hotel, já que não adiantava ficar chorando no ombro de Tom, que estava na mesma desgraça que eu. Bem, não tanto já que ele pelo menos não tinha recebido o convite da Ashley de vir para cá. Me despedi do meu irmão e fui para a rua pegar um táxi. O motorista era um lerdo, e eu quase estava dormindo no banco traseiro enquanto via as luzinhas da cidade passando pela janela. Eu devia ter cochilado, pois ele estava me cutucando.

- Senhorita?

Abri os olhos e vi o velhinho virado para trás, piscando os olhos preocupado comigo.

- Oi.

- Eu não posso ir mais além. Houve um acidente eu acho ali na frente e a polícia fechou a rua toda!

Esfreguei os olhos um pouco e me ajeitei no banco para ver do que ele falava. Tinha muitas luzes de bombeiros e polícia ali e a rua realmente fechada.

- Não. Tudo bem... Sabe se o hotel é perto daqui?

- Uns dois quarteirões para frente.

- Ok.

Paguei a corrida e saltei do carro. Bêbada e tendo que fazer uma boa caminhada. Eu mereço! Quando cheguei no meio da muvuca, também quis saber do que se tratava e me acotovelei entre as pessoas curiosas que estavam ali. Era um acidente feio, envolvendo dois carros e tinha até duas pessoas deitadas no asfalto. Resolvi não ficar ali vendo aquilo e saí da multidão. Quando me afastei um pouco, andando pela calçada, meu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

- Kiki?

Eu me virei bem devagar, tentando adiar o máximo possível o encontro. E então ele estava na minha frente, me olhando confuso, boquiaberto.

.

- R-Rob.

- O que é isso, Kiki?

- Hã?

.

OMG. O que eu digo? Me traz uma Heineken? Não é hora de piada, Kristen! Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, abaixando a cabeça e me olhou de volta.

.

- Eu acabei de falar com você no telefone, não foi?

- F-foi.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui na rua? Eu quem pergunto!

.

Ele estreitou os olhos e trincou o maxilar, apontando para o prédio do outro lado da rua.

.

- Meu apartamento é ali!

- Ah. Ok.

- Você estava aqui esse tempo todo, Kiki? E...

.

Ele se inclinou para cheirar meu rosto.

.

- E você está bêbada?

- Rob... eu posso...

.

Maldito soluço no meio da frase! Maldito!

.

- Explicar. Eu vim...

- Fala.

- Eu... ia te contar amanhã, sabe?

- Contar exatamente o que? Qual o motivo para você estar aqui, Kiki?

- Eu só... queria ficar perto.

- Em outras palavras, você veio me espiar! Tomar conta de mim, certo? Céus, Kristen! E eu achando que tudo tinha se resolvido!

.

Eu puxei a camisa dele, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Era tão bom finalmente estar olhando para ele, pertinho, falando e tocando nele... Mas Rob se soltou, com raiva.

.

- Vá logo para onde você estava indo, Kristen!

- Mas, Rob...

.

E ele atravessou a rua sem se despedir de mim. Eu fui atrás, mas ele ainda se virou, e eu vi que ele me olhava meio que frustrado.

.

- Não, Kristen! Eu não quero te ver mais hoje.

Parecia que o chão abaixo dos meus pés estava se abrindo e me engolindo. Vê-lo entrar no prédio sem olhar para trás, foi esmagador. Eu cheguei no quarto chorando e as meninas vieram descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Meus olhos estavam alagados e eu só lembro de ter sido guiada até a cama.

- Kristen, o que houve?

- Rob...

- O que tem ele?

- OMG. Ele ficou com a Megan?

- Ele está ferido?

Elas perguntavam mas nem me davam chance de responder. Eu posso com isso? Esperei as perguntas se esgotarem, para então começar.

- Eu... eu fui no Tom. E... e falei com o Rob por telefone...

- E Tom contou ao Rob que você estava lá?

- Ou o Tom brigou contigo de novo?

- Calem-se!

Ok, talvez não precisasse de tanto, mas pelo menos elas ficaram quietas. Uma delas começou até a chorar também.

- Eu... ele... me viu. Na rua. Agora.

- OMG.

- OMG.

Não estava ajudando a reação delas...

- E o que você disse?

- Eu nem tive... tempo de dizer muita coisa...

- Deus!

- Ele brigou contigo?

Balancei a cabeça enquanto assoava o nariz na blusa de uma delas, que me olhou torto. Eu nem sabia se ele tinha terminado comigo ou não!

Eu ainda não estava querendo acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Os olhos de Rob com raiva ficavam vagando pela minha mente, enquanto as meninas tinham se afastado para conversar detalhes de uma possível reconciliação entre nós dois. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número dele, que chamou até cair a ligação. Eu tentei de novo, e tentei mais umas 5 vezes. Na última vez, caiu direto na caixa postal. Ele não queria me atender.

**~PovRob~**

Eu estava num misto de raiva e decepção com Kristen. Me senti um otário enquanto fazia planos de trazê-la para cá, enquanto ela ria da minha cara do outro lado da linha. Eu simplesmente... não sabia o que fazer. Preferi desligar o telefone, já que ela estava insistindo. Não tinha nada que ela pudesse dizer agora que faria minha mágoa passar.

**~PovKris~**

- Kristen? Tenta ligar para ele!

- Já tentei... Ele não atende.

- Você viu onde é que ele está morando, não viu? Por que não vamos até lá?

- Melhor não. Ele pode se irritar ainda mais com ela...

- Verdade. Se ele está de cabeça quente, é melhor esperar ele se acalmar.

.

Eu nem estava prestando muita atenção no que elas falavam. Me encolhi na cama e tentei fechar os olhos.

Eu não lembro que horas eu acabei pegando no sono, mas sei que acordei já de manhã, toda torta na cama, com as pernas para o lado de fora, parecendo uma maluca.

- Bom dia, Kristen!

Uma das meninas falou enquanto saía do banheiro enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha. Me sentei na cama sentindo minha cabeça rodar com uma baita enxaqueca.

- Que horas são?

- Quase 11hs. Você dormiu que nem uma pedra!

- Eu... preciso falar com Rob.

Levantei, ainda tonta por causa das malditas Heinekens de ontem e dei uma geral pelo quarto, procurando meus chinelos. Ela segurou meus ombros quando passei.

- Ei. O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu vou ver Rob.

- Não vai não. Não agora.

Ela me levou de volta até a cama e me fez sentar, com uma cara raivosa.

- Você vai sentar a bunda aí e esperar. Nós vamos almoçar e só depois, quando a sua cabeça estiver mais tranquila, você vai pensar no que vai fazer.

- Eu sou uma imbecil...

- Não, não é. E para de chorar.

- Ok.

Funguei mais uma vez, mas rapidinho engoli o choro quando ela cruzou os braços com uma cara bem feia. Tinha medo.

Elas fizeram eu tomar banho e me vestir para ir almoçar. Meu humor não estava dos melhores para sair na rua, mas eu fui quase que forçada a isso. Estava brincando com a minha comida no prato, quando dedos foram estalados na minha frente.

- Terra chamando Kristen!

- O que?

Levantei a cabeça e vi que todas me olhavam.

- Reaja, ok? Vai melhorar...

- Gente, eu só quero poder falar com ele.

- Kristen, não adianta ir com pressa. Você primeiro tem que estar 100% para poder ir procurá-lo.

- Isso. E sem a cara inchada de tanto chorar.

Eu imaginei mesmo que estivesse um trapo. Não que eu fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas com certeza já estive em dias melhores. Mais cedo no banho en nem consegui desembaraçar meus cabelos direito.

- E quando vocês vão deixar eu falar com ele?

- Bem, primeiro, nós temos outra coisa a fazer.

- O que?

Elas me ignoraram e continuaram a comer. Nós já estávamos pedindo a conta quando Tom entrou no restaurante, de óculos escuros e veio até nossa mesa.

- Olá garotas!

- Oi...

- Tom...

- Lindo...

- Oi...

OMG. Era um derretimento para todos os lados. Ele me olhou e tirou os óculos.

- Precisando de ajuda?

Mas o que exatamente elas pretendiam chamando o Tom ali? Queriam que ele risse da minha cara? Tom sentou do meu lado e beijou meu rosto.

- Como você está?

- Mal.

- É... isso eu já esperava... Quer ir para meu hotel?

- Vamos lá, Kristen!

- Eu também não me importo de ir...

A conversa era paralela, né? Olhei para as meninas sorridentes ali nas mesas e percebi que o foco do assunto já não era mais eu... e sim Tom.

- Eu só quero falar com Rob.

- É aí que o Tom entra!

- Eu?

- Ele?

Só nós dois não tínhamos sido avisados, né? Ele coçou a cabeça e apoiou os braços na mesa, olhando para elas.

- O que eu tenho a ver com essa história?

- Você acha que a gente te chamou aqui por causa dos seus belos olhos por acaso?

Ui. Doeu até em mim.

- O que vocês querem?

- Que você ajude a Kristen. Afinal, é sua irmã, né?

- Mas eu não vejo em que posso ser útil. Caso vocês não saibam, eu me encontro na mesma situação que ela.

- Então. E se você simplesmente desembarcasse em Vancouver, para socorrer sua irmã que está de coração partido?

Gente, eu estou boba... Elas eram malignas. No final das contas, Tom acabou admitindo que era uma boa idéia, a forma de aparecer em público e poder sair dando uma de bom moço na história toda. Mas a parte que eu não gostei muito, foi quando elas sugeriram que ele procurasse por Robert. Isso acabaria mal, com certeza. Nós estávamos voltando para nosso hotel, e Tom ia junto.

- Eu não acho legal você procurá-lo...

- Por que?

- Porque vocês ultimamente sempre brigam quando se olham.

- Eu sou adulto, Kristen. Não vou brigar... Até porque, dessa vez eu sei que ele está certo.

Ok, isso foi uma faca afiada entrando no meu peito. Menos, Kristen, menos. Eu queria Robert de volta sorrindo para mim e se isso implicasse em Tom ter que bater um papinho com ele, que seja. Quando chegamos no meu quarto, ele sentou na minha cama e pegou o celular, discando para Robert.

- Não dá para botar no viva-voz?

- Sério que vocês querem ouvir a conversa?

Elas olharam furiosas para ele. Esqueci de dizer a Tom que ele estava falando com as substitutas do James Bond. Ele suspirou e apertou o viva-voz. Deu um toque, dois toques, três toques...

- Não me diga que é realmente você me ligando?

Meu corpo tremeu ao ouvir a voz dele. Seu tom era amargo quando reconheceu o número de Tom.

- Sou eu, Robert. Podemos conversar?

_- Eu não sei se você sabe muito bem o que é isso, mas eu estou tentando trabalhar, Tom._

- Eu sei, mas não pretendo demorar.

A ligação ficou em silêncio e eu já estava roendo as unhas, quase arrancando o telefone da mão do meu irmão.

_- O que você quer? Seja rápido._

- Bem, é sobre Kristen.

_- Hm. Te aviso logo que ela está aqui em Vancouver._

- Sim, eu sei.

Outro silêncio.

_- Sabe?_

- Ela me ligou contando tudo, Rob. E eu estou a caminho.

_- O que você vem fazer aqui? Me bater? Ou tentar, pelo menos?_

- Não. Não tiro sua razão. Estou indo é pela minha irmã mesmo. Ok, eu sei que o que ela fez foi errado, mas ela está arrependida.

_- Jura?_

Tom me olhou, travando o maxilar. Eu sabia que ele estava se segurando para não responder as alfinetadas de Rob. Pedi com os olhos a ele, para que se controlasse e continuasse a conversa. Ele revirou os olhos e voltou a falar.

- Rob, ela está mal, ok? Se era isso que você queria, então conseguiu. Você sabe que ela não me ligaria se a situação estivesse sob controle.

_- Veja bem, Tom. Ela não só fez algo sem eu saber, como ela mentiu esse tempo todo para mim, enquanto eu ficava que nem um idiota no telefone com ela, dizendo estar com saudades. Eu acho que quem tem que estar mal, sou eu, que descobri que namoro uma pessoa que realmente não confia nada em mim!_

Meu coração bateu fraco quando ouvi aquelas palavras, sua voz ligeiramente abatida. Estiquei minha mão para pegar o celular, mas Tom não deixou.

- Eu só estou pedindo para você conversar com ela. Com a cabeça fria. Pode ser?

_- Não hoje, Tom. Nem amanhã. Eu preciso realmente me concentrar no meu trabalho e esse problema com a Kristen já está me abalando muito. No final da semana eu procuro ela para conversar._

Tom me olhou e eu comecei a chorar. No final da semana? Faltavam 4 dias para chegar, eu não ia suportar tanto tempo assim sem falar com ele, sem saber o que ele estava pensando, sem saber se nosso namoro ainda existia.

- Tudo bem... eu falo com ela. Mas eu posso confirmar que você irá procurá-la, Rob? Eu não quero dar falsas esperanças a ela.

_- Eu vou procurá-la. Ou você acha que só ela está sofrendo?_

- Ok.

_- Você vai chegar ainda hoje?_

- Vou.

_- Faça-a ficar bem... Eu não quero ela mal. Eu amo sua irmã._

- Ok.

Eles desligaram e eu deitei a cabeça no ombro do meu irmão. Ele me ama... Já é alguma coisa, né?

**~PovRob~**

Cara, me pergunto por que eu atendi o telefone. Quando vi que era o número do celular de Tom, eu imaginei que ele quisesse briga por eu ter maltratado sua irmã. Foi só por isso que eu atendi, por adorar uma briga. Principalmente com Tom. Mas ao saber que ele estava vindo para cá, eu percebi que ela devia estar realmente mal para tê-lo chamado.

- Rob, vamos marcar a cena 12!

- Eu já vou...

Avisei à pessoa que bateu na porta do meu trailer. Minha mente estava em outro lugar, o que fazia eu me arrepender de ter atendido o maldito celular. Quando o assunto era Kristen, eu pirava. E aquilo tudo... ainda estava recente, me machucando. Eu me sentia um otário por ter confiado nela e achado que o ciúmes tinha realmente acabado.

- Rob?

Resolvi sair logo do maldito trailer antes que viessem me chamar de novo e eu mandasse a pessoa se fuder.

Encontrei com Kellan logo depois que saí do trailer. Ele notou que eu não estava muito bem.

- O que houve, Rob?

- Nada. Estou com problemas com a Kristen.

- Que tipo de problemas? Posso ajudar?

- Poblemas tipo ciúmes. O que você faria no meu lugar?

- O que ela fez?

Olhei para ele e percebi que nem devia estar falando sobre isso com ele, já que ele já pegou minha namorada. Suspirei e passei direto por ele.

- Depois nós conversamos, Kellan.

- Tudo bem, se precisar estou aqui.

Fingi não escutar o que ele disse e fui na direção dos estúdios. Infelizmente, minha mente só conseguia pensar numa coisa. Kristen.

**~PovKris~**

Tom me perguntou se eu queria ir para o hotel de ele, mas para falar a verdade eu nem sabia muito bem o que eu queria. As meninas até insistiram para que eu ficasse por lá, mas eu acabei decidindo ir com ele.

- Se quiser pode passar o resto dos dias lá no meu hotel, mana.

- Não quero atrapalhar...

- E o que exatamente você acha que vai atrapalhar? Esqueceu que eu também estou aqui de tocaia?

Eu ri. Aquilo deveria ser mal de família, só pode. Antes de irmos para o hotel, nós passamos no mercado do e compramos algumas coisas, como por exemplo bebidas para curar a fossa.

- Tem certeza que também vai continuar mentindo para a Ashley, Tom?

Ele me olhou pensativo e desviou o olhar para outro lado. Sabia que ele também tinha medo de passar pelo mesmo que eu estava passando.

- Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer com ela. Estava pensando apenas em dizer o mesmo que o falei para Robert. Dizer que eu vim por sua causa.

- Por mim não tem problema nenhum me usar como desculpa.

Nós já estávamos no caixa quando ele riu e o olhei sem entender. Meu irmão passou a mão nos cabelos e me olhou sorrindo.

- Já reparou que nós tivemos que precisar de uma situação como essa para fazermos as pazes?

Então essa era a graça na história toda? Eu não pude deixar de rir, afinal, ele estava usando a minha desgraça como piada. Ok, era realmente uma piada.

- Mas você ainda não fez as pazes com seu melhor amigo.

- Eu não tenho um melhor amigo já há algumas semanas, Kristen.

- Essa briga entre vocês faz o que eu me sinta culpada, sabia?

Entramos no seu quarto quando o celular dele tocou. pela cara que ele fez eu imaginei que só pudesse ser uma pessoa.

- Oi querida!

Tom me olhou cínico e falou alegre no telefone.

- Você não vai acreditar onde eu estou! ... Chuta! ... Não... Aconteceu um problema entre minha irmã e Robert e eu acabei vindo encontrar com ela. Adivinha aonde ela está? ... É exatamente!

Mas é muito cara de pau da pessoa! e pelo visto ele se sair bem na história. Eu não quis ficar escutando conversa então aproveitei para tomar um banho. Encontrei a tampa do vaso levantada e lembrei como meu irmão era nojento. Ele sempre deixava a a droga da tampa do vaso levantada. Respire fundo, pois afinal de contas o quarto de hotel era dele e eu só estava ali de intrusa.

- Vai tomar banho?

Ele me perguntou batendo na porta do banheiro e eu gritei lá de dentro que sim. Tentei relaxar um pouco enquanto sentia água morna caindo sobre o corpo. Depois que sai do banho encontrei meu irmão na sala com uma cara de quem tinha aprontado.

- Vamos sair?

- Como assim?

- Sair, tipo colocar uma roupa e ir até um determinado lugar, sacou?

- Sim. Você por acaso lembra que eu estou na fossa?

Meu irmão levantou no sofá e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Meu amor, você acha que eu dou ponto sem nó? O seu namorado talvez esteja lá.

- Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Certeza eu não tenho. Mas eu contei para minha gata a história e ela vai tentar arrastar ele para lá.

Eu não estava acreditando que ele realmente queria que eu fosse. Depois de alguns minutos tentando sem sucesso tirar essa idéia da cabeça dele eu mesma acabei me convencendo. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer pois não estava com muita paciência para me arrumar, e saí com ele.

- Só me diz uma coisa... se ele não estiver lá, eu vou ter que ficar fazendo vela entre vocês dois?

- Ele vai estar, Kristen. A Ashley pode ser bem convincente quando quer. Mas se ele por algum acaso não estiver a gente volta, ok?

- Ok.

Nós fomos para o bar combinado e tivemos que ficar esperando por eles. Eu acabei pedindo um refrigerante, pois não queria estar bêbada quando ele chegasse. Tinham se passado uns dez minutos quando ele chegaram. Eu gelei com a latinha de refrigerante na mão quando o vi. Ele parecia estar bem surpreso da minha presença ali e fechou a cara assim que me viu.

- Eu vou embora, Tom.

- Ficou louca?

- Ele não quer me ver, não percebeu a reação dele?

Eu falei prendendo o choro na garganta enquanto evitava olhar nos olhos dele. Os dois se aproximaram e ela sorriu para mim.

- Oi cunhada! Eu posso te chamar assim, né?

- Eu acho que sim...

- Oi Tom, oi Kristen.

Rob falou secamente, sem me encarar. Ashley beijou meu irmão na boca e eu fiquei sem graça com aquilo.

- Eu acho que já vou mesmo.

- Não por mim, Kristen.

Robert falou me olhando dessa vez. Robert sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e pediu uma bebida ao barman. E eu quis puxar assunto com ele, mas o medo de levar uma patada era maior. Eu apenas continuei bebendo o meu refrigerante e suspirei.

- Tudo bem?

Eu nem acreditei que ele realmente estava puxando papo comigo. Olhei para o lado e encarei seu rosto.

- Tu-tudo bem... e você?

Ele passou a a mão nos cabelos e olhou na direção do copo.

- Estou indo.

- Eu realmente não queria vir, ok? Foi meu irmão que praticamente insistiu.

- Kristen, Está tudo bem. Se você quer saber, não estou com raiva de você. Eu só estou... magoado com tudo isso.

- Não tiro a sua razão, mas queria que você soubesse quem eu realmente estou arrependida pelo que fiz. Eu confio em você... é só que a curiosidade foi maior.

Ele me olhou e vi um quase sorriso querendo aparecer no seu rosto, mas então ele desviou o olhar e o sorriso desapareceu.

- Posso só fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Você ainda me ama, ou isso mudou?

Fiquei esperando pela resposta enquanto ele balançava o copo olhando para o líquido dentro.

- O que eu sinto por você não mudou, ok?

Robert deu um último gole na sua bebida e levantou, tocando o ombro de Ashley.

- Já estou indo,ok? Boa noite para vocês.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**

* * *

**

Eu o vi saindo e queria ir atrás dele, correndo, segurá-lo pelo braço e implorar para que ele me desculpasse. Quando eu me levantei, Tom segurou minha mão e balançou a cabeça, me reprovando.

- Melhor não, Kris.

- Mas...

Ashley interferiu, tirando a mão dele de cima da minha e sorriu para mim.

- Se eu bem conheço Robert, ele ainda está lá fora chutando o chão enquanto espera por um táxi.

- Obrigada!

Eu corri de lá e saí voada pela porta do bar, encontrando ele do jeito que ela tinha descrito. Rob estava de cabeça baixa na beira da calçada, colocando sua touca e enfiando as mãos no bolso. Ele fez sinal para um táxi que estava passando.

- Rob!

Minha voz quase não saiu, mas foi o suficiente para que ele me olhasse. O táxi parou e eu me aproximei, enquanto ele abria a porta do carro.

- Estou indo embora, Kristen.

- Rob, por favor...

Eu cheguei perto o bastante para tocar no seu braço. Ele apenas virou o rosto para me olhar. Sua boca abriu e eu esperei que ele falasse, mas ela se fechou de novo.

- Rob?

- Vai entrar ou não?

O motorista perguntou e eu quase fiz sinal feio para ele. Robert voltou a abrir a boca.

- Eu combinei com Tom que iria te procurar. Hoje não foi o dia que combinamos.

Ele entrou no carro e fechou a porta.

**~PovRob~**

Quando entrei no bar e vi Kiki, já sabia que tinha sido tudo armado. Fiquei com raiva de Ashley por ter me colocado nessa, mas depois passaria. Eu vi seus olhos parados em mim, lá no banco onde ela estava sentada, ao lado de Tom. Droga! Eu era fraco perto dela!

- Oi Tom, oi Kristen.

A última palavra saiu trazendo um nó na garganta. Achei que ela fosse querer puxar assunto ou me pedir desculpas mais uma vez na frente de todo mundo. Mas ao invés disso, ela baixou o olhar e falou com a voz travada. Eu podia imaginar que ela estivesse prestes a chorar.

- Eu acho que já vou mesmo.

- Não por mim, Kristen.

Não era a minha intenção fazê-la sofrer. Eu estava magoado, lógico, mas eu a amava. Só queria que ela me desse espaço para as coisas voltarem ao lugar. Era tudo o que eu pedia. Vê-la triste, só me fazia mal. Sentei do seu lado e pensei em puxar algum assunto, para tirá-la daquela situação. Mas então ela começou a querer a se explicar e suas palavras começaram a trazer a minha angústia à tona.

Ela teve a capacidade de me perguntar se eu ainda a amava! Como ela me perguntava isso? Como ela podia ter alguma dúvida? Não tinha sido eu quem tinha mentido na relação! Ela achava que eu era algum tipo de robô que possuía um botão de liga/desliga?

- O que eu sinto por você não mudou, ok?

Tentei não demonstrar meus sentimentos e me despedi de todo mundo. Saí do bar sentindo o vento frio da cidade bater no meu rosto e vesti a touca. Só queria ir logo embora dali e poder me afogar num copo de whisky, para depois dormir que nem um desgraçado e esquecer dos problemas.

- Rob!

Ela nem precisava ter me chamado. Eu teria sentido o cheiro do seu perfume segundos depois. Ok, nem uma fossa eu posso curtir, né? Tinha aberto já a porta do táxi, quando ela tocou em mim. Eu a olhei e senti aquela súbita vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la e fingir que nada aconteceu. Mas eu não fui capaz de fazer isso.

- Vai entrar ou não?

Respirei fundo, para me controlar e não espancar o inconveniente do motorista. Ela precisava ao menos de uma resposta minha, eu não iria embora deixando-a no vácuo. Pensei na melhor coisa que podia dizer no momento.

- Eu combinei com Tom que iria te procurar. Hoje não foi o dia que combinamos.

Entrei no carro e não a olhei, pois não queria ver seu rosto triste. Eu era um covarde.

Estava chegando no meu apartamento quando o celular tocou. Era Megan. Suspirei, contrariado e deixei que tocasse até cair a ligação. Tuod o que eu estava passando com Kiki, era por causa dela. O celular tocou de novo. E de novo.

- Fala, Megan!

- Rob? Onde você está?

- Chegando em casa.

- Não quer vir aqui?

- Não.

- É que preciso conversar com alguém... E pensei em aproveitar e passar o texto também.

Abri a minha porta e joguei a chave em cima da cômoda. Precisava tomar coragem de limpar aquela bagunça.

- Robert?

Ah, ela ainda estava na linha... Esqueci.

- Já saí hoje, Megan. Vou ficar em casa.

- Poxa... estou mal, ok? Precisava de companhia...

- Contrata um acompanhante.

- Você está um saco desde que teve essa briguinha com a Kristen, sabia?

- Hum. Obrigado pela opinião. Boa noite, Megan.

Encerrei a ligação na cara dela e desliguei o telefone. Sem interrupções por hoje. Só queria me afogar no copo de whisky.

Não tenho certeza se aquele era... hum... o 5º ou 8º copo. Perdi a conta. Ou os copos eram algum tipo de objeto alienígena que se multiplicavam. Algo assim. Parei antes de esvaziar a garrafa toda e fui deitar, mas o celular ficava me encarando. Talvez não me faça mal, ovir um pouco a voz dela, né? Disquei.

_- Sim? _

Estranho. Foi um homem que atendeu e não era o Tom. Engrossei a voz.

- Posso falar com a Kristen?

_- Não tem ninguém aqui com esse nome. _

Ah ótimo. Efeito da bebida, nada demais. Desliguei e disquei de novo, bem devagar.

_- Rob? _

Agora sim! Ia responder, mas preferi apenas ficar escutando a sua voz.

_- Rob, você sabe que eu estou vendo seu número, né?_

- Sei.

**~PovKris~**

OMG. Era ele mesmo! A voz rouca nos meus ouvidos me fizeram tremer. Mas por que ele estava me ligando exatamente? Arrisquei.

- Tudo bem?

_- Tudo. _

- Rob... o que foi? Achei que não quisesse falar comigo.

_- Estou bêbado. _

Por essa eu não esperava mesmo.

- Entendi. Só me ligou por estar bêbado o suficiente para esquecer que me odeia.

_- Não te odeio, Kiki... _

Ele não me odiava. Bem, isso eram palavras de um bêbado, né? Até onde era verdade, eu não iria saber.

- Ok.

_- Sua voz é linda! Melhor do que a do outro cara..._

- Que outro cara?

_- O do outro número._

- Hã?

_- Nada não. _

Mesmo ele sem ter noção do que fazia ou falava, eu me sentia melhor por estar ao telefone com ele. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Escutei um barulho de algo caindo, um som abafado.

- Rob?

_- Oi! Ai!_

- O que foi isso? Está tudo bem?

_- Eu caí._

- Caiu? Como assim? De onde?

**~PovRob~**

Sério, quem diminuiu a cama? Eu tinha certeza de que ela era mais espaçosa!

- Caí da cama.

_- OMG! Se machucou?_

- Não. Acho que não.

Amanhã é que nós vamos saber a verdade... Espero que Edward não tenha nenhuma cena nu no filme... Minha bunda ficaria roxa.

_- Rob... eu te amo..._

- Ah! Obrigado!

**~PovKris~**

OMG. Engoli seco com aquela resposta dele. Abstrai Kristen, abstrai... Ele está bêbado. Mas bem, muita gente sempre diz que bêbado costuma ser sincero, né? Pronto, eu não ia conseguir parar de pensar nisso.

- Rob, eu vou dormir...

_- Também vou!_

- Ok, boa noite.

_- Ok. Beijo!_

Ia responder, mas ele desligou antes disso.

**~PovRob~**

Maldita ressaca! Acordei com a cabeça estourando e quase tive um AVC quando o sol bateu nos meus olhos. Levantei tentando abrir direito os olhos e peguei a garrafa de whisky quase vazia. Ok, da próxima vez, vamos comprar uma marca decente. O barato sempre acaba saindo caro. Tomei um banho bem quente e me vesti rápido para ir ao local das gravações. Merda! Estava atrasado! Chris já estava me ligando, quando eu ainda estava na metade do caminho.

_- Posso saber onde você está?_

- Chegando.

_- Chegando aqui, ou chegando numa rua próxima daqui?_

Mas como ele conseguiu me conhecer tão rápido? Eu sorri.

- Chegando numa rua. Se é perto daí eu não sei.

_- Robert, é sério! Traga sua bunda até aqui agora!_

- Só ela? Porque eu devo avisá-lo, que ela não sabe interpretar muito bem...

Ouvi o barulho de ligação encerrada. Ele era tão educado! Wow, realmente a rua não era próxima de onde eu já deveria estar. Era bem distante. Mas bem... eles esperam! Quando cheguei lá vi Ashley e Tom juntos, conversando. Eles estavam se pegando, namorando ou o que?

- Tom.

- Robert.

- Nossa, Rob, você está péssimo!

- Eu? Por que?

Ashley franziu a testa e me olhou entortando a boca.

- Está com cara de ressaca!

- Bem... eu estou de ressaca. Deve ser por isso...

Ashley foi chamada para fazer maquiagem e eu fiquei ali sozinho com Tom, que me olhava dos pés à cabeça.

- Posso saber o que você e Kristen conversaram ontem? Lá fora do bar?

- Não...

- Rob, ela não voltou lá para dentro muito feliz.

Eu tinha bebido mas lembrava perfeitamente do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Bem... Eu acho que lembrava, né? Talvez não das coisas comprometedoras, mas...

- Robert!

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Chris, meu karma terrestre. Ele vinha lá de baixo com uma cara de quem tinha levado algum toco. Ou não. Vai ver essa era a cara normal dele mesmo. Nunca reparei.

- E aí, Chris?

- Você se acha engraçado ou está fazendo curso?

Sério, o que aconteceu com o humor dessas pessoas hoje? Todo mundo resolveu acordar azedo? Sorri para ele, ignorando sua chatice.

- Não estou fazendo curso não. Mas ei! Ainda bem que Twilight não é comédia, né?

Ele suspirou e me entregou um roteiro.

- Esteja na maquiagem em... - ele olhou o relógio. - Dez minutos atrás.

- Nossa! Estou pontual hoje, não?

Chris fechou a cara e foi embora, falando no seu rádio comunicador super possante de última geração.

- Acho que ainda estou sob efeito do álcool.

Falei sorrindo para Tom, que franziu a testa. Ok, mentira. Foi só para descontrair mesmo. Fui para meu trailer e me olhei no espelho. O que deu em mim? Eu sabia que não estava bêbado, lógico, mas me sentia mais leve agindo dessa maneira. Era como se eu pudesse esquecer dos meus problemas, mascarando-os com as piadas.

- Rob?

Ouvi a voz de Megan, que bateu na porta do trailer. Ela era um dos motivos para eu estar assim e sinceramente, só em pensar nisso, eu sentia vontade de tipo... socar a cara dela. Certo, eu sei que ela não tem culpa do ciúme meio que doentio de Kristen, mas mesmo assim.

- Oi.

Abri a porta e a encarei. Ela já estava caracterizada como Bella Swan. Lentes de contato castanhas, pele branca, cabelos um pouco armados, tirando o aspecto "alisamento" dela e roupas estranhas de Bella Swan.

- O que você tem, Rob? Chris me mandou vir aqui dar um jeito em você...

- Eu não tenho nada.

- Você sabe que está atrasando todo mundo, né?

Sorri e saí do trailer, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Estou indo para a maquiagem. Diga a Chris para não chorar... Eu já irei lá dar um abraço nele.

Maquiado e penteado a tempo, estávamos eu e Megan agora em cena, esperando o pessoal atrás das câmeras se decidirem a respeito da iluminação.

- Você foi um grosso ontem comigo.

- Sério que nós vamos conversar agora?

Ela me olhou com raiva e virou a cara.

- Inacreditável, Rob!

- Inacreditável por que?

- Porque você está me tratando mal, provavelmente por causa da sua namoradinha.

Cara, não irrite um homem que já está irritado. Coisas boas podem acabar não acontecendo. Me aproximei dela e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- A minha namoradinha, tem nome. E não lembro de ter avisado que daria satisfações da minha vida para você.

- Percebe só como está me tratando?

- Certo, gente! Vamos rodar!

Fomos interrompidos para começar a gravar a cena. Felizmente era uma cena no quarto de Bella, logo depois do incidente no aniversário dela, na casa dos Cullens. Nós não precisávamos conversar muito ali.

- Corta!

Outra pausa para ajeitar o próximo ângulo da iluminação. Mais Megan no meu ouvido.

- Você mudou muito comigo depois que começou a namorar a Kristen!

- Deve ser porque ela é minha namorada. Não você.

- Mas eu te conheci antes, ok? Nós estávamos sempre juntos.

- Na verdade, ela me conheceu bem antes de eu sonhar que você existia, Megan.

Ela travou o maxilar e abriu a boca para responder.

- Vamos lá, pessoal?

Nunca gostei tanto de ser interrompido para gravar.

Felizmente consegui acabar minhas cenas o mais cedo possível. Pude voltar para meu apartamento e no caminho, fui lembrando de toda a conversa que tive no telefone com Kiki. Me senti mal por algumas coisas que falei para ela. Por mais que estivesse magoado, não tinha o direito de me vingar ou algo do tipo. Dei alguns autógrafos na porta do prédio e subi, indo direto tomar um banho. Depois que terminei e troquei de roupa, sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando a garrafa de whisky assassina.

- Eu deveria te processar!

E lá estava eu falando com uma maldita garrafa. Um objeto! Peguei meu celular e disquei o número dela. Tocou até cair a ligação. Liguei de novo. A mesma coisa. Isso era estranho... Dei alguns minutos e tentei mais uma vez. Já estava quase desligando, quando ouvi sua voz.

_- Oi._

Fiquei calado, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

_- Rob?_

- Oi Kiki.

_- Oi..._

Havia tristeza em sua voz. Era visível.

- Achei que não quisesse me atender.

_- Bem... eu pensei nisso..._

Ela pensou? Ok, por essa eu não esperava.

_- Você está bêbado de novo?_

- Não. É por isso que estou ligando. Para me desculpar por ontem.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Eu não sabia se devia continuar falando ou perguntar se ela ainda estava ouvindo. Então ela falou.

_- Ok. Está tudo bem._

- Estava pensando em antecipar nossa conversa. Para hoje.

Talvez ela dissesse que eu era um bêbado inveterado e não queria mais me ver. Talvez ela me mandasse caçar mosquito na esquina. Ou talvez ela dissesse que sim. Pena que ela não fez nada disso. Mais uma vez, o telefone ficou mudo.

- Kiki?

_- Oi._

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

_- Aham._

- Olha, se você quiser deixar para o dia marcado antes, tudo bem. Eu só achei que...

_- Não. Está bom assim. Digo, hoje. Pode ser hoje._

Sua voz estava falhando conforme ela falava.

- Você está chorando?

_- Não._

- Ok. Podemos nos encontrar no mesmo lugar de ontem. Às 20h, está bom?

_- Está._

**~PovKris~**

Enxuguei as lágrimas e parei de chorar para ele não perceber que menti.

- Nos vemos mais tarde então.

- Ok.

OMG! Até que enfim eu ia encontrá-lo! Acho que as rezas e simpatias funcionaram... Ou eu morreria esperando pelo final de semana maldito.

Enquanto me arrumava tive que escutar os diversos conselhos que a MCF me dava. Eu estava tão ansiosa em acertar as coisas com ele, que acho que nem estava prestando muita atenção no que acontecia em volta de mim.

- Não se atire muito!

- Não demonstre mais ciúmes!

- Seja o mais delicada possível, Kristen...

- Gente... chega! Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou levar uma cartilha do que fazer e não fazer? Eu sei que mal vou conseguir formar muitas frases... eu estou nervosa, ok?

Elas calaram a boca e eu as agradecia antes de sair do hotel. Eu estava super atrasada, mais de 15 minutos de atraso. Resolvi ligar para ele de dentro do táxi e avisar que eu demoraria um pouco ainda. O telefone deu 3 toques e foi atendido.

_- Alô?_

Opa. Voz de mulher. Aquele não era Rob.

- Ahn... o Robert está?

_- Quem está falando?_

- Kristen. E quem é você?

Eu perguntei, mesmo já tendo uma suspeita. Coração não falha.

_- Ah, sim. A ex dele, né? Aqui é Megan._

Meu sangue ferveu e eu tive vontade de matar o motorista do táxi, fingindo que era ela.

- Ex? Nós não terminamos!

_- Não? Bem, estranho nós termos feito o que fizemos... e vocês ainda namorarem..._

- Como assim? Olha Megan, passa o telefone para ele, ok?

_- Ele entrou no banho agora... Eu meio que dei uma canseira nele..._

Desliguei o telefone na mesma hora. A ficha tinha caído.

- Volte para o hotel, por favor.

Pedi ao motorista

**~PovRob~**

Não era bom encontrar com Kiki do jeito que eu estava. Porque eu estava puto! Tinha chegado mais cedo no bar, pois o pessoal decidiu ir para lá e Jackson praticamente me obrigou a ir também. Até aí nada demais, se não fosse a presença que agora estava me irritando, de Megan. Ela ficou mais de meia hora enchendo o meu saco, falando sobre nossa amizade, sobre meu namoro com Kristen, tudo mais. Quando eu não aguentei mais e dei um basta, ela resolveu ir embora. Eu quis ligar para Kiki e marcar em outro lugar com ela, já que o pessoal ainda estava por lá, mas então, não encontrei meu celular.

- Hey, Jack! Viu meu celular?

- Não.

Claro que não. Ele estava preocupado demais olhando para os peitos de Rachelle. Rodei pelas mesas do bar e nada de achar o maldito aparelho. Até no banheiro eu fui procurá-lo. Resolvi então pegar o celular de Jackson emprestado e ligar para meu número.

- Jack?

- Não. Robert. Posso saber o que você está fazendo com meu telefone, Megan?

- Ah Rob... desculpe! Acho que o peguei sem querer... Confundi com o meu.

- Pena que nossos aparelhos são bem diferentes, né? Inclusive a cor. Não me vejo andando de celular rosa por aí.

- Eu sei... foi descuido meu mesmo.

Mas que merda! Tudo dá errado comigo! Desliguei na cara dela e disquei o celular de Kiki que eu tinha na memória, felizmente. Ela não atendeu na primeira, nem na segunda, nem na terceira. Eu tentei até a quinta vez e nada.

Imaginei que ela não estivesse atendendo por não conhecer aquele número, então minha única opção era esperar por ela. E assim eu fiz, por um longo tempo. Vi todo mundo ir embora e tive que inventar várias desculpas para ficar ali.

- Tem certeza, cara? Acho que ela nem vem...

- Vou esperar. Valeu, Jack.

Quando eram quase meia-noite, eu concluí que Kristen realmente não ia aparecer. Jackson tinha deixado o celular comigo para caso eu precisasse. Só sei que perdi a noção de quantas vezes eu liguei para ela. Eu voltei para o hotel, bêbado, na fossa e querendo esquecer tudo isso. Me joguei na cama com aquela roupa mesmo e apaguei. Dessa vez eu não queria ficar remoendo os problemas não. Seja lá qual fosse o motivo de Kiki não ter aparecido, ela me devia explicações. Acordei com o barulho infernal da campainha tocando na minha cabeça e me arrastei até a porta.

- Tom?

Meu cunhado estava parado ali, de cara feia, Quando eu pisquei, ele esticou o braço e eu levei um soco na cara, caindo no chão.

- Ow... ok! Não se bate em quem acabou de acordar... E de ressaca!

- Vai se fuder, Robert!

Eu fui agarrado pelos cabelos e forçado a ficar em pé, para apanhar mais um pouquinho. Quando ele me soltou, passei a mão no nariz e vi o sangue.

- Posso saber pelo menos por que estou apanhando?

Tom me puxou de novo do chão, com mais raiva ainda. Eu não lembro de tê-lo visto tão descontrolado como agora.

- Eu aceitei você não querer conversar com minha irmã, Rob. Eu aceitei você pedir seu tempo, eu aceitei ficar vendo ela chorar pelos cantos. Mas isso, foi jogo sujo demais!

- Isso o que?

Ele me soltou, me empurrando com força.

- Dormir com Megan! Não que eu nunca tenha desconfiado das suas canalhices, mas deixar Kristen ficar sabendo desse jeito... Eu tenho vontade de te quebrar todo!

Opa. Volta a fita. Eu dormi com Megan? Quando que não lembro? Sentei no sofá para pensar melhor. Pela atitude de Tom, ele estava mesmo bem irritado com isso, como se tivesse mesmo acontecido. Levantei minhas mãos em sinal de paz.

- Tom, eu não dormi com Megan, nem sei do que você está falando...

- Não? Ontem você só brincou de casinha com ela então?

- Ontem? Ontem eu fiquei a noite toda esperando a Kiki na merda do bar onde marquei com ela!

- Jura? Estranho, já que ela ligou para seu celular e aparentemente, você estava dentro do banheiro de Megan!

Por que será que aquilo não me surpreendia nem um pouco? Aos poucos a ficha foi caindo e a raiva por Megan só aumentava.

- Eu estava na casa da Megan? Bem, você pode ligar agora para a Ashley, para o Jackson, para qualquer pessoa daquela merda daquele elenco e confirmar que o idiota aqui ficou a noite toda esperando por sua irmã!

Por algum milagre divino, Tom parecia ter resolvido me ouvir e pegou o celular para fazer uma ligação.

- Ash? Oi querida... Me diz uma coisa, Rob por acaso esteve contigo ontem?

Eu cruzei os braços e levantei, olhando sério para a cara dele. Putz, aquele soco ainda estava latejando no meu nariz. Fui até a cozinha tentar estancar o sangue e então ele apareceu em pé na porta.

- Ok, Ashley me confirmou sua história. Então, Megan é realmente uma vadia desgraçada.

- Não diga, jura? Que bom que acredita em mim. Agora, liga para sua irmã e avisa a ela o que houve. Avisa também que eu fiquei até meia-noite ontem esperando por ela. Ah, e lembre de avisar também que eu agradeço por ela não ter atendido as milhares de ligações que eu fiz para o celular dela.

Ele fechou a cara.

- Ela não está mais aqui.

- Hein?

- Eu a mandei de volta para casa.

- Você o que?

Fiquei falando sozinho enquanto ele saiu dali e voltou para a sala.

- Eu a incentivei a voltar para casa, Rob! Ela estava péssima, ok?

- Ela já foi?

- Deve ter ido...

Deixei ele falando sozinho e troquei rápido de roupa. Antes de sair do apartamento, perguntei qual era o hotel que ela estava hospedada.

Cheguei no hotel dela e quando o recepcionista interfonou, avisou para mim que não autorizaram eu subir. Fiquei olhando pasmo para a cara dele. Ele sabia mesmo quem eu era?

.

- Como não posso?

- Ordem das hóspedes.

.

Tive vontade de matar uma por uma. Mas respirei fundo e pedi para ele ligar de novo e me passar o telefone. Nada que uma nota de U$20 dólares em cima do balcão não faça. Quando alguém atendeu, ele me entregou o fone.

.

_- Alô?_

- Aqui é Robert e acho bom não desligar.

_- O que você quer, seu galinha?_

- Quero que liguem para o Tom e confirmem com ele que não traí Kristen. Agora, se vocês gostam mesmo de ajudá-la, vocês irão fazer isso e eu enquanto isso ficarei esperando aqui embaixo.

.

Entreguei o fone para o funcionário e fui me sentar impaciente numa poltrona. Sabe aqueles tiques que te dá quando você fica com pressa, ansioso, tudo junto? Então, minha perna não parava quieta no lugar e enfim, eu vi uma garota de óculos escuros saindo do elevador e vindo na minha direção. Ela era metade do meu tamanho, mas me metia medo.

.

- Fale. Você tem... 10 segundos.

- Kristen já foi?

- Sim.

- Qual o horário do vôo?

Saco! Fiquei esperando então para que?

.

- Certo. Tchau então.

- Onde você vai?

.

Me virei para olhar a garota petulante ali, de braços cruzados e batendo pé.

.

- Buscar meu celular e ir ao aeroporto.

- Seu celular ainda está com Megan?

- Sim.

- Eu vou junto.

Não entendi para que ela quis vir junto comigo, mas tudo bem. Eu sabia que elas eram meio doidinhas e preferi não contrariar. Toquei no prédio de Megan e ela muito a contra-gosto, me deixou subir.

- Eu espero que você só pegue essa droga de celular e pronto.

- Não, vou entrar para tomar um chá com ela.

Respondi amargo para o meio metro de gente assim que o elevador abriu no andar da vadia. Eu estava com tanta raiva de Megan que descontei na sua campainha, afundando o botão sem querer. Quando ela abriu a porta, sua expressão mudou ao me ver acompanhado.

- Oi Rob.

- Meu celular.

- Ah sim... Vai querer entrar?

- Não.

Ela entrou, pegou o aparelho em cima da mesa e me devolveu.

- Alguém me ligou, Megan?

- Bem, Kristen ligou ontem. Mas eu avisei que eu tinha pego seu celular por descuido.

- Você disse isso? Jura?

- Aham.

Me segurei ao máximo para não voar nela.

- Megan... A sua sorte, é que eu não posso bater em mulher.

- Ah, mas eu posso!

A meio metro tirou os óculos e jogou em cima de mim, voando dentro do apartamento de Megan e jogando-a no chão. OMG. Briga de mulher não! E eu ainda tinha que ir atrás de Kristen.

- Tchau Robert! Eu cuido da vadia!

- Hein?

Eu ia interferir, mas quando vi que a baixinha estava dando conta do recado, provavelmente melhor do que eu daria, resolvi ir embora mesmo. Megan teria sorte em permanecer viva.

Saí o mais rápido que pude de lá e fui para o aeroporto. Tive que entrar correndo no saguão e procurar pelo vôo para Los Angeles e o único que tinha já estava dado como decolado. Me senti fracassado por não ter chegado a tempo e me sentei numa das cadeiras pensando o que fazer. Atendi mal-humorado o celular que tocou.

_- E aí? Conseguiu?_

- Quem é?

_- MCF._

- Como conseguiu meu número? E a propósito, Megan está viva?

_- Sim, ela está. Vai ter que usar muita maquiagem, mas está viva. E seu número querido... nós temos nossos contatos._

Eu suspirei sem forças nem para discutir com aquele meio-metro de gente.

_- O que você está fazendo?_

- Nada. Ela já decolou...

_- Deixa de ser frouxo, Robert! Levanta essa bunda e vai atrás dela ué!_

Fui chamado de frouxo. Minha vida só estava melhorando pelo visto. A baixinha desligou na minha cara e eu fiquei ali pensando na idéia. Era lógico que eu iria atrás dela. Chris ia querer me matar, mas... _who cares_?


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**

* * *

**

**~PovKris~**

Desci no aeroporto de Los Angeles me sentindo vazia por dentro. Era tão... estranho... Não era como antes, que eu só tinha tido crises de ciúmes. Dessa vez, tinha acontecido mesmo e o pior, é que ele não parecia ter se importado em fazer isso. Segurei o choro e chamei um táxi. Deixaria para desabar quando chegasse em casa apenas.

- Boa tarde! Dia lindo, não?

O taxista me cumprimentou ao pegar minha mala e sorriu. Meu dia estava nublado, com chuvas e vendaval, mas eu não tinha o direito de estragar o dia lindo dele, então eu sorri.

- Sim.

O trânsito estava horrível, como sempre, e eu demorei bastante para chegar em casa. Assim que abri a porta, ouvi a voz da Bené, gritando meu nome desesperadamente. Eu não estava com ânimo para conversa ou nada do tipo. Apenas soltei minha mala ali mesmo na sala e me arrastei até o sofá. O sofá que me lembrava ele, lógico. O apartamento que me lembrava ele, claro. Sentei ali e deixei meu corpo reagir e as lágrimas saltarem dos olhos.

.

_- Kristen? Oh amiga..._

Eu nem conseguia olhar direito para Bené de tantas lágrimas que tinham nos meus olhos. Só sei que ela desceu de uma teia no teto e me olhou meio torto.

.

_- Você meio que me esqueceu aqui, mas eu estou bem, ok?_

.

Eu sei que ela tentava me animar, mas eu não consegui rir nem achar graça de nada. Senti sua patinha alisar meus cabelos e ela suspirar junto comigo.

.

_- Me conta o que ele fez que eu mato!_

- Como você sabe que ele fez alguma coisa?

_- Porque homem sempre faz alguma coisa que estraga as outras..._

.

Era aranha mas era inteligente. Enxuguei as lágrimas e olhei em volta, para o apartamento vazio. Se ao menos Tom estivesse ali, não me sentiria tão estranha. A campainha tocou e eu não me senti com vontade de atender. Também não imaginava como alguém tinha conseguido subir sem avisarem lá na portaria.

.

_- Não vai atender, Kristen?_

.

Bené me perguntou quando tocaram pela 3ª vez e eu não tive muitas opções, a não ser levantar para atender. Quando abri a porta, ele estava lá, com uma mão apoiada no batente e a cabeça baixa.

O que... ele... estava fazendo ali? Meu coração perdeu totalmente o ritmo e eu ganhei uma bela de uma taquicardia. Rob levantou a cabeça e me olhou com os olhos cheios d'água, já levantando as mãos para falar.

- Eu nunca faria nada para te magoar, Kiki. Megan inventou tudo... Tom está de prova, todo mundo já está sabendo... Por favor, me deixa exlicar, por favor!

Eu não tive chances de responder a ele, já que o mesmo estava se ajoelhando e abraçando meus joelhos. Fiquei confusa com aquilo, pois eu poderia esperar tudo dele, menos isso.

- Rob?

- Só levanto quando você disser que me desculpa.

Ele levantou os olhos e eu enxerguei medo ali. Era impossível duvidar dele depois desse olhar. Senti minhas pernas falharem e não consegui dizer nada, apenas toquei seus cabelos enquanto minha boca tremia. Ele sorriu e chorou, levantando do chão e me abraçando.

- Eu te amo, Kiki...

Apertei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele com toda a minha força enquanto o puxava para dentro do apartamento. Meu rosto molhava a blusa dele e vice-versa.

- Eu te amo muito, muito, Rob.

Ele me soltou e pegou meu rosto com as mãos, me olhando sério e de olhos vermelhos.

- Nunca! Nunca duvide do que eu sinto por você!

Eu o olhei e acho que estava mais apaixonada do que nunca. Como pude ser tão estúpida em achar que ele tinha mesmo feito aquilo? E ainda por cima, acreditei em Megan?

- Como... como você soube que eu tinha voltado?

- Tom me acordou hoje, com uns socos.

Era por isso então aquele rosto meio inchado? Eu achei que fosse de tanto chorar. Ok, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Ele chegou me agredindo por ter te traído e tudo mais... Então eu fiquei sabendo do caso.

Rob parecia que queria falar tudo ao mesmo tempo, sem nem respirar e eu então o parei, levando uma mão minha até sua boca.

- Calma...

- Eu te liguei muito ontem, Kiki... Do celular do Jackson... O meu a Megan pegou de sacanagem... Estavam todos ontem no bar onde nós tínhamos marcado...

- Rob, ok. Dá uma pausa...

Ele sorriu e suspirou, revirando os olhos e enlaçando minha cintura.

- Quando eu soube o que aconteceu, achei que você não fosse entender. Deus, Kiki! Você me deu um susto!

Rob beijou todo o meu rosto, desde a testa, até o queixo, para então parar na boca. Como eu estava com saudades daquela boca, daquele beijo envolvente, dos seus lábios misturados aos meus e sua língua tocando a minha.

Acho que ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu, pois suas mãos me apertaram e me levantaram. Nós andamos um pouco e logo depois senti meu corpo tocando o sofá. Rob me deitou e tirou a blusa, enquanto meus dedos iam até o botão de sua calça.

- Estou com saudades de você toda...

_- Ah meu deus... lá vou eu ter que ver lemons..._

.

Ele franziu a testa e olhou em volta.

- O que foi isso?

- Isso o que?

- Escutou alguém falando?

Eu me arrepiei e sorri ao mesmo tempo, puxando ele com as pernas.

- Você ouviu a Benezinha?

- Ouvi? A aranha?

_- Eu aqui! Eu aqui!_

.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou Bené pendurada no teto se balançando.

- OMG.

- Deixa ela...

Beijei sua boca e ele me ajudou a tirar minhas roupas. Suas mãos brincaram pelo meu corpo, passando pela minha cintura e quadril e voltando para meus seios. Nós nos unimos, Rob dentro de mim, indo e vindo, beijando minha boca.

- Você... é a coisa mais importante... para mim.

Eu mordi os lábios ouvindo ele dizer essas palavras e alisei suas costas, arfando, sentindo a fricção aumentar mais e mais a cada estocada profunda. À medida que eu ia gemendo mais, ele aumentava o ritmo, até chegarmos praticamente juntos ao orgasmo.

Nós ficamos apenas abraçados, nos olhando, nos tocando. Trocamos olhares confidentes e sorrisos cúmplices. Ele era o homem perfeito para mim.

- Qual é a dessa aranha? Por que eu estou ouvindo agora?

_- Eu tô aqui, ok?_

- Acho que você tinha muito preconceito com a Bené...

- Eu ainda tenho!

_- Quer saber? Vou-me embora dessa espelunca! Fico sendo maltratada aqui..._

Ele revirou os olhos e afundou o rosto no vão do meu ombro.

- Vamos morar juntos?

OMG. Que pessoa direta! Rob me olhou sorrindo torto e piscou, beijando minha boca.

- Hein?

- Isso... é sério?

- Super. Já estava pensando nisso lá em Vancouver...

- Eu... não sei. Tom vai pirar. E nós... tem certeza que não vai ser ruim para a relação?

- Ter você o tempo todo na cama?

Ele fez cara de quem estava pensando e sorriu, franzindo a testa.

- Não consigo imaginar como isso pode ser ruim!

Nós ficamos quietos, deitados no sofá, apenas trocando olhares apaixonados. Eu não queria nunca mais ter que brigar com ele e só em imaginar algo assim acontecendo novamente, meu coração já sofria.

- Então... Vamos morar juntos, né?

- Por mim, eu já te carrego hoje para casa!

- Rob, você não tem casa, amor... Esqueceu que mora num hotel?

Ele fechou o sorriso e revirou os olhos, depois abrindo um sorrisão sem-graça.

- Não lembrava disso...

- Pois é.

- Mas veja bem, depois que as filmagens terminarem... Eu vou te pegar e sair para escolhermos nosso canto. Que tal?

- Você é tão romântico amor...

Puxei seu rosto para beijá-lo e fiquei com meus lábios colados nos deles, apenas... sentindo-o.

_- Sem querer atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando... Eu vou me mudar com vocês, certo?_

Eu olhei para onde Bené estava, lá em cima, com uma cara de preocupação, coçando a cabeça.

- Claro, né?

_- Ah. Ok. Só queria confirmar._

Rob riu e virou a cabeça para olhá-la também.

- Sério, você é sempre folgada assim?

_- De vez em quando só._

Pedi para que Bené se retirasse do local, pois eu gostaria de ficar... digamos... a sós com Rob. Mas ele preferiu ir para o quarto e quando me levantei, ele me pegou no colo e saiu correndo para o que antes era o seu quarto.

- Nossa, como estou com saudades dessa cama!

- Só da cama?

Fiz cara de choro quando ele me jogou no colchão como se fosse um homem das cavernas. Rob riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e depois alisou os cabelos.

- Não. Não apenas da cama. Do conteúdo em cima dela também.

Ele tirou a blusa e foi abrindo devagar a calça, até deixar a boxer aparecer. Eu já sentia tanta saudade desse corpo... Encarei-o mordendo a boca e chamei, mexendo o dedo indicador.

**~PovRob~**

Ela estava enfim, ali, deitada, sorrindo para mim, me chamando. A mulher que eu amava e quase perdi. Engatinhei na cama e fui até ela, e beijei sua barriga, levantando sua blusa devagar. Seu pêlos arrepiaram no instante que eu toquei seu umbigo com a boca. Subi até encontrar seu rosto e sorri feliz.

- Senti saudades disso...

- Eu também!

Suas pernas me envolveram a cintura e ela me puxou para baixo, grudando sua boca na minha e alisando minhas costas, me arranhando do jeito que eu gostava.

**~PovKris~**

Ele segurou com força nos meus cabelos, me beijando e se mexendo em cima de mim, me fazendo sentir seu tesão latejante, me deixando louca, ansiosa por ele, me fazendo arranhá-lo por toda a extensão das suas costas. Rob gemeu na minha boca, largando meus cabelos e descendo as mãos pela minha barriga até chegar ao botão da minha calça e abrí-la.

- Você é tão deliciosa...

- Hm... e você não?

- Não sei. Nunca me comi. Mas você... hm...

Quem conseguia resistir a esse gemidinho dele? Entrei com minhas mãos por dentro daquela boxer preta grudada na sua pele e apertei sua bunda com vontade. Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu, se esquivando de mim para terminar de tirar minha calça.

- Sabia que dizem que o sexo de reconciliação é o melhor?

- Eu já ouvi falar isso...

- Mas hoje nós não vamos fazer sexo.

- Não?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu, tirando a cueca e voltando para cima de mim, beijando minhas coxas, minha virilha, meu sexo e subindo pela minha barriga. Rob me encarou, alisando minha boca com o dedo.

- Estou com vontade de fazer amor.

Eu ri. Mais sortuda e feliz, impossível. Capturei ele com minhas pernas e o deixei entrar em mim, devagar, com ritmo, entrando e saindo enquanto eu deixava meu corpo se contorcer e se abrir para receber mais Robert Pattinson.

Ele segurou minhas mãos e levantou meus braços no colchão, enterrando mais e mais em mim e rebolando junto comigo. A fricção nos levava além, nos fazia esquecer todos os problemas. Só importava agora, eu e ele ali, unidos num movimento só. Intenso. Lento. Entrando. Saindo. Tremendo.

- Você é só minha?

- Eu sou. Só... sua.

- E eu sou todo seu. Sempre.

Beijei sua boca com urgência, deixando sua língua brincar com a minha, um beijo super molhado, enquanto ele aumentava agora o ritmo e me fazia quicar as costas na cama.

- Kiki... sempre... tão apertadinha...

OMG, ele deu uma estocada nessa hora que me fez ver estrelas, lua, e todo o resto do céu. Eu cravei minhas unhas nos seus braços enquanto me contorcia embaixo dele, suando.

**~PovRob~**

Levei minha boca até seus seios, enquanto bombava um pouco mais rápido e forte agora. Lambi cada pedaço daqueles seios perfeitos e excitados, arrancando suspiros dela.

- Rob, eu vou...

- Vem... Deixa eu te sentir me apertar...

Pedi, mordendo sua boca com meus lábios apenas, alongando as estocadas, sentindo-a começar a se contrair comigo dentro. Deixei me levar pelo êxtase e me liberei também, gozando logo em seguida, excitado com suas "mordidas" severas.

- Eu te amo, Kiki.

**~PovKris~**

Ele beijou meu pescoço, deitando a cabeça no vão do meu ombro e nós ficamos ali parados, recuperando a respiração.

_**5 semanas depois**_

.

- Ok, calma...

- Já posso olhar, Rob?

- Ainda não...

Eu estava com medo de cair, porque isso não seria nada muito raro de acontecer comigo. Quando eu disse que não me importava de escolher o apartamento, eu não quis dizer que ele precisava fazer surpresa. Na verdade eu não me importava com o lugar, desde que ele estivesse junto. Mas Rob insistiu em tampar meus olhos com uma venda quando entramos no carro.

.

_- Ei! Eu espero que você não caia e me derrube junto... Gosto tanto do meu potinho..._

- Deus, Bené! Você está reclamando desde que entramos!

_- Claro né bonitão? Não é você que vai ter que criar teias novas por todo o lugar..._

- Teias? Ok, Kiki, você não me falou que ela ia criar teias pela casa!

- Chega vocês dois!

Ele então parou de andar comigo e começou a retirar a venda do meu rosto. Abri os olhos e pisquei algumas vezes para voltar a enxergar direito. Eu estava num lugar todo branco, mas perfeito. Amplo. Arejado e com um varandão na frente.

- É lindo aqui, Rob!

- Eu sei. Combina com você.

_- Hm..._

- E com a Bené.

Achamos melhor dar um pouco de privacidade para Bené e seu... namorado e fomos para o quarto. Eu estava empolgada agora, depois de conhecer nosso novo ninho. Pulei nas costas dele, que me carregou até a cama e caiu junto comigo no colchão.

- O que você anda comendo? Está meio pesada...

- Muito hilário!

- Você não está grávida, né Kiki?

- Para com isso, Rob!

Dei um tapa nele e o puxei pela camisa branca, quase rasgando, para beijá-lo. Ele subiu em cima de mim e ficou me olhando.

- Está feliz?

- Lógico! Que pergunta mais sem noção...

- Que bom. Porque eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui contigo.

Eu queria saber quando Robert se tornou tão carinhoso, meigo, romântico... Acho que tudo isso foi o medo de me perder depois daquele... bem... Não preciso relembrar da situação. Desde então tudo tinha se ajustado, eu tinha voltado para Vancouver com ele e ficamos juntos lá até as filmagens terminarem. A MCF não ficou muito satisfeita quando eu proibi uma vingança mais séria contra Megan, claro, mas no fim elas entenderam.

- Que horas você vai para o curso?

- Daqui a pouco... Mas ainda dá tempo de te agarrar mais um pouco.

Sorri para ele, pensando nele sem roupa em cima de mim e gostei da imagem. Só não fiz isso porque precisava mesmo ir para o curso, que tinha começado há alguns dias. Eu sentia que tinha me encontrado e era realmente o que eu queria fazer por muito tempo. Atuar seria minha vida de agora em diante.

_**8 meses depois**_

Acordamos com os dois telefones tocando ao mesmo tempo. Rob atendeu o dele primeiro e eu tive que levantar da cama para atender o meu.

- OMG. Ok.

Ele desligou o celular e me olhou com um rosto assustado, pálido.

- Liga... liga a TV, Kiki.

- O que foi?

- Liga...

Andei até a TV e apertei qualquer botão, pois estava com os olhos mais fechados do que abertos. Ela já ligou no canal que sempre ficava, o do noticiário. Imagens que eu não entendia estavam passando, com carros de polícia no fundo e tudo mais. Então a imagem mudou para o estúdio, onde a jornalista encarava séria a câmera.

.

_- Até agora não se sabe ao certo se Megan estava alcoolizada ou não, mas peritos já estão esperando os resultados do teste. Os familiares da atriz ainda não deram nenhuma entrevista e não se pronunciaram sobre o local do velório, mas amigos garantem que será em Los Angeles mesmo. Voltamos mais tarde com mais notícias sobre o acidente de carro violento que levou, Megan Fox, uma atriz jovem e de sucesso, à morte._

OMG. Eu andei de costas até sentar na cama e senti as mãos de Rob envolvendo minha cintura. Megan Fox estava... morta?

Eu fiquei em choque. Aquilo era um baque para todos nós, com certeza. Ok, eu sei que odiava a Megan, mas... morta?

- OMFG!

- Quem... quem era no telefone, Rob?

- Kellan.

A quem eu queria enganar? Eu não estava triste não. Nao estava rindo nem comemorando, lógico, mas eu nunca gostei dela. Sentia muito pela sua família e amigos, mas a mim, ela realmente não faria falta.

- Nós temos que ir...

Rob estava sem reação alguma e eu o entendia, claro. Ele teve seus desentendimentos com ela, mas eles se conheciam há algum tempo já e isso eu não podia mudar. A verdade é que com o tempo que se passou eu até deixei de ter ciúmes dela, já que Rob não dava mais corda. Nós não dormimos mais. Trocamos rápido de roupa e fomos encontrar com o resto do elenco, no velório fechado que a família dela estava fazendo. Ashley e Nikki estavam inconsoláveis quando chegamos e eu me vi então abraçando e consolando Nikki Reed, a qual eu nunca fui com a cara e vice-versa.

- Gente, como foi isso?

- O carro dela... derrapou... perdeu o freio... eu não sei direito...

Jackson respondeu também pálido, em choque. Do mesmo jeito que Rob e todos os outros estavam.

- Ela não estava bêbada! Eu falei com ela no celular tipo, uns 15 minutos antes...

Nikki falou, voltando a chorar rios de lágrimas no final da frase. Era ruindade minha não estar chorando também? Nós ficamos algum tempo ali, com o pessoal, mas num determinado momento Rob me abraçou e beijou minha testa.

- Quer ir para casa? Eu fico aqui, mas você pode ir...

- Não vou te deixar aqui sozinho.

- Não estou sozinho, Kiki. Mas não vou sair daqui logo...

Suspirei, sabendo que ele estava certo e resolvi voltar então. Estava no caminho já, quando meu celular tocou.

_- De nada._

- Oi? Quem tá falando?

_- Não importa... Só liguei para avisar que tirei a Megan do caminho de vocês. Eu sou Robsten!_

- OMG!

Eu queria saber quem era, mas a pessoa usava aqueles programas que distorciam a voz. Desliguei rápido e liguei para uma das meninas da MCF.

_- Kristen... Já estamos sabendo..._

- Eu espero, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que vocês não tenham nada a ver com isso...

_- Credo! Nós somos más, mas não somos assassinas, ok?_

Realmente, não tinha lógica eu duvidar da MCF. Elas sempre foram ótimas comigo e por mais que gostassem de se vingar dos outros, eu não conseguia ver assassinato no curriculum de nenhuma delas. Cheguei em casa e me tranquei apavorada, ligando logo para Robert e contando sobre a ligação. Ele não demorou nem 20 minutos para chegar em casa e eu o abracei assim que o vi.

- Estou aqui...

- Rob, que horrível! Eu... eu... não queria ter atendido essa ligação.

- A pessoa te ameaçou? Falou alguma coisa sobre você, Kiki?

- Não.

Eu estava tremendo já e ele me sentou na cama, pegando o celular da minha mão.

- Qual foi o número?

Eu mostrei a ele e fechei os olhos tentando acordar do pesadelo. Por que me ligariam para avisar sobre a morte de Megan? E por que a pessoa fez isso por nós?

- O.M.G.

Rob sentou na cama do meu lado e passou a mão nos cabelos, olhando fixo para o telefone.

- Rob?

- Eu tenho esse número na minha agenda.

- Hein?

Ele tirou o ceular do bolso e acessou sua agenda, me passando o aparelho para olhar o nome ali.

_"Michael - Groupie"_

- OMG.

_**3 semanas depois**_

Michael confessou. Provavelmente a pressão foi muito forte e ele não aguentou. Claro, já que a polícia descobriu que os freios do carro foram modificados. Uma pessoa famosa como ela era, ninguém deixaria barato até que fosse descoberto o assassino. Até que ele se entregou. Eu deixei passar alguns dias até a poeira abaixar e então fui vistá-lo. Ele estava sério, mas com culpa nos olhos quando sentamos na mesa.

- Oi Kristen!

- Oi. Michael. Eu... vim aqui saber como você está.

- Bem.

Ele deu um meio sorriso com aquele rosto bobo de sempre.

- Posso perguntar... o motivo que o levou a fazer o que fez?

O groupie deu de ombros e ficou desenhando com o dedo na mesa.

- Eu sabia que não tinha chances com você mesmo... Então resolvi torcer por vocês dois. Sabe, Robsten. Tem uma corrente de fãs aí por vocês dois.

- E por isso você a matou?

- Ela era uma vadia, ok? E ela nunca aceitou ele ficar contigo.

- Michael... você matou uma pessoa. Isso não tem desculpas.

- Matei. E não me arrependo.

Ele se curvou sobre a mesa e se aproximou do meu rosto, sussurrando para mim.

- Eles vão precisar de uma atriz para fazer a Bella.

- Claro!

- Então...

Ele sorriu. OMG. Eu gelei.

- Certo.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu me despedi dele e no final ele segurou meu braço.

- Ei Kristen... Eu sei que nunca tive chances contigo, você é demais para mim. Torço para que Robsten dê sempre certo.

- Ok. Cuide-se.

Saí da prisão com a cabeça a mil por hora.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24

* * *

**

_**3 semanas depois**_

Ok, eu sei. Não era motivo para eu estar tão sentimental. Rob me abraçou por trás e beijou meu ombro, apoiando o queixo ali.

- Posso saber o que a minha namorada e futura estrela de Eclipse está fazendo aqui fora, quando uma festa em homenagem à sua chegada ao elenco acontece lá dentro?

- Oi amor...

Suspirei e virei o rosto de lado, para poder beijar sua bochecha.

- Acho que estou um pouco assustada com tudo isso... Não esperava que as coisas acontecessem tão rápido, sabe?

- Uhum, sei. Mas aqui tudo tem que ser rápido, Kiki. Nós estamos às vésperas das gravações...

Gravações. Era muito estranho isso estar acontecendo mesmo comigo. Eu não tinha nada a ver com Megan fisicamente, mas eles juravam que ia me deixar o mais parecida possível com a Bella dela. Claro, que namorar Robert Pattinson e ser uma das mais elogiadas do curso ajudou bastante na minha contratação. Mesmo assim, eu não me sentia preparada e nem merecedora disso tudo. Virei de frente e o abracei, olhando por cima do seu ombro para a festa que acontecia lá dentro na boate. A nova Bella tinha sido escolhida e a imprensa pipocava em cima de mim.

- Vamos voltar lá para dentro?

- Ok, vamos...

Nos beijamos e fomos na direção da muvuca.

_**3 meses depois**_

Hum. Esqueçam minha preocupação. Eu nasci para isso, fato! Estávamos eu e Robert nos bastidores de um programa, para sermos entrevistados. Ele ajeitava, ou desarrumava os fios de cabelo no espelho enquanto eu o comia com os olhos.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Kiki?

- Talvez.

Sorri e andei até ele, agarrando seus países baixos e o fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Perdi, mas acabei de achar!

- Sério, isso é jogo baixo...

- Eu te faço mudar de idéia quando chegarmos em casa, ok?

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua boca, olhando no espelho depois para ver se o batom ainda estava lá.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo.

Sorrimos cúmplices e ele me puxou pela cintura, colando os lábios na minha testa e ficando ali, parado. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso. Recebemos o sinal para irmos, já estaríamos entrando no ar a qualquer minuto. Demos as mãos e saímos juntos do camarim, encontrando a histeria dos Robstens que estavam no estúdio. Acenamos e nos beijamos, como eles adoravam que fizéssemos sempre que nos viam juntos e então no sentamos para a entrevista.

_**Alguns poucos dias depois**_

**~PovRob~**

.

Eu ria junto com as piadas de Tom e Kellan na sala. Era como se fosse um filme em câmera lenta. Eu, Kiki, Tom e Ashley mais juntos do que nunca, Kellan, Nikki, Jack e Taylor. Era perfeito. Completo. Nosso elenco. Para sempre, mesmo quando chegasse ao fim, como sabíamos que aconteceria. Fiquei alguns minutos quieto, apenas ouvindo as histórias e eles rindo em volta da mesa. Tínhamos nos reunido na nossa casa, para comemorarmos o sucesso absurdo que Eclipse já estava tendo, mesmo sem ter sido lançado ainda. A aceitação de Kristen como Bella foi maior do que todos nós esperávamos.

- Está pensando em que?

Ela me perguntou deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- No quanto eu te amo.

Olhei para seu rosto, que se iluminou com seu sorriso e beijei sua testa.

- Posso dar uma palavrinha contigo? A sós?

- Agora?

- Gostaria que fosse agora...

Kiki franziu a testa preocupada e levantou, me esticando a mão.

- Já vão para o quarto? Vocês não cansam?

- Cala a boca, Kel.

Saí da sala com ela e fui para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

**~PovKris~**

Ele fechou a porta do quarto e me olhou sorrindo. O sorriso mais perfeito do mundo. Eu amava demais esse homem. O homem dos meus sonhos de criança. O meu príncipe encantado. Rob alisou meus cabelos, jogando minha franja para trás e beijou minha testa.

- Você tem noção do quanto é importante para mim?

- Talvez.

Eu respondi sorrindo, brincando com ele, que abaixou a cabeça e sorriu também. No segundo que eu pisquei, ele se ajoelhou. OMG.

- Rob?

- Shhh!

- O que... o que você está fazendo?

Eu não era imbecil. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que uma posição dessas significava. Meu coração disparou freneticamente quando ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar e colocou a mão no bolso da calça, puxando uma caixinha pequena e preta lá de dentro.

- Eu queria ter comprado algo perfeito que nem você, mas não existe nada que possa ser comparado a ti.

- OMG.

- Você já é a mulher da minha vida... Mas... você quer ser a mulher da minha vida, no papel?

- Oi?

- Case-se comigo, Kiki.

Perdi Robert de vista, já que meus olhos agora eram água pura. Eu solucei sem conseguir falar e ele levantou, me abraçando e beijando.

- Casa? Preciso de uma resposta, Kiki...

_- Se ela não casar, eu caso!_

Eu ri com a Bené e esfreguei os olhos para enxergá-lo melhor. Ele estava mordendo os lábios, com aquele sorriso torto que eu amava.

- Você é tão idiota a ponto de achar que eu recusaria?

Falei sorrindo e ele riu junto, me rodando no ar. Agarrei seu pescoço e o beijei, enquanto sentia suas lágrimas juntarem-se às minhas.

- Eu te amo, Robert Pattinson. E quero ser sua esposa, claro!

Nós nos olhamos alguns segundos, e nos beijamos de novo. Ele seria meu e de mais ninguém. E oficializado agora. Eu era definitivamente a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

- Eu te amo, Kiki. Te amo demais.

- Eu sei.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu para mim.

- Rob?

- Oi.

- Kiss me.

- Sempre.

_**® FIM ®**_


End file.
